


Konoha's Orange

by purplefox



Series: Possibilities [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Sex, Dating, Dimension Jumps, Hella slow, Implicated relationships, KakaNaru - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Slow Build, after war stuff, deep friendships, lot of village talk, no rabbit goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 152,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto is left to think about what he needs to become Hokage. What he wants from the village, from himself and from Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave out of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Own Naruto, any part of it
> 
> The war ended after Madara was sealed. No rabbit goddess. Just skipped all of that but the fight between Naruto and Sasuke still happened.

After the war it took some time to get things together. For everyone to clean up and retrieve items from the battlefield. To retrieve, label and return the dead. To talk things through and let the Kages deal with running their villages again.

However the last thing Tsunade expected to be hearing from Naruto was to have some time to himself so he could spend time with Gaara. "Hah?" She demanded glaring at the brat. Was he serious?

Naruto glared back at her. "Baa-chan. I need to see Gaara. I want to talk to him about something." So she had not heard wrong then. But still, it did not sit right with her. It had been a year and some already since the war but it still did not seem right.

Shikamaru shifted from where he standing drawing her attention from Naruto to the other people in the room. Nara, Kakashi, Sakura and Uchiha who had returned and gotten his artificial arm attached. All but Nara was eyeing Naruto with confusion and Tsunade could not blame them. This had come from no where.

"Need to. Is it something about Bijuu?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shook his head furiously. "This is very much personal. I haven't seen Gaara since the war and there wasn't time to talk then." Frustration laced his voice. "I could send a message but this is something I need to talk about face to face and hear his voice. It doesn't concern anything that would affect the villages." Naruto frowned before lowering his gaze. "Least I don't think so." He finished in a mumble.

"But then." Shikamaru started before throwing back a helpless look at Tsunade. Then he paused because Naruto had taken a deep breath and his head came up, tilted to the side. His eyes had changed.

"Give the brat the scroll to let him go Suna for a month." Came from Naruto's mouth. Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked around it causing Shizune and Sakura to move out of her way.

"Kurama?" She asked squinting at the eye change she could see.

"I'm borrowing his body for a moment to explain what he is struggling with. Just let the brat talk to Gaara. A month's leave should be enough." Naruto's face made a sharp wince. "He may be back before that though but it's a personal trip."

The tension in the room rose at the stress at the word personal. Tsunade looked at the various expressions in the room before turning back to Kurama. It was not dangerous but still. She watched Naruto's eyes fade back to normal.

"Sasuke's already here." The blonde pointed out and Tsunade felt an eyebrow rise at the brat's audacity.

"Meaning?" She asked feeling her voice go to a teasing note.

"Meaning he can protect the village while I'm gone." A noise of discontent came from Sasuke and Naruto turned to face him rolling his eyes. "I'm not asking you to stay forever. Just stay here with Baa-chan until I get back. Then you can go again. It is an extension of your stay not an entrapment."

"What the hell you have to talk about with Gaara that is so personal you can't talk about it with one of us? Or one of the Bijuu inside you?" Sasuke demanded. "This is too suspicious I was leaving."

"Just linger a bit." Naruto hissed. "Teme give me a break! I've been waiting and waiting for an opportunity to talk to Gaara but when I did manage to get him alone there was a war going on and it is my clone not me! And after the war getting Gaara alone is like trying to get you sociable! So I've been waiting and waiting and the perfect opportunity has come up. I got my arm before you. You have a while to adjust so instead of walking wherever doing whatever you can sit here watch Konoha while I finally get to talk to Gaara!"

Tsunade felt her mouth drop open. Just now it was like prying teeth but a few pokes from Sasuke and information started flowing. She saw the Uchiha meet her eyes and she gave a sharp nod for him him to continue. She doubted that Sasuke really cared what Naruto was up to but he understood that others would be worried.

"A war isn't going on now Dobe, you can send a clone to talk to him and you won't be leaving the village."

"I just told you I need to talk to him face to face you bastard." Naruto growled not even looking at anyone else but Sasuke. "Sending a clone to talk about something like that is." He flushed. "Cheap and tacky."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response and Tsunade smiled.

"Baa-chan." Naruto called out turning away from Sasuke with one last glare. "Do I get the pass?"

"I will write it up for you brat." She laughed. It was not like he needed an escort. Still she asked. "Need anyone?"

"No." The answer was firm. Naruto walked past her towards the open window. when he was shoulder to shoulder with her his voice dropped low. "Thank you, Baa-chan." Then he was gone.

Tsunade contemplated the people around her. "Do we continue where we stopped when we were interrupted or do we talk about that?" She asked.

"What could have gotten into Naruto-kun?" Came from Shizune cradling Tonton.

Shikamaru frowned. "He said it was personal. It could be a question or just wanting to catch up."

"From the brat that wants to become Hokage?" Kakashi spoke up for the first time since Naruto had entered. "It has to be something serious in a way. Not Bijuu business personal or otherwise because Naruto did not mention Bee."

"But Naruto said it was personal." Sakura reminded him. "Sensei it could be that Naruto wants to just talk to Gaara they never had the time really before." She paused. "But they never needed words before so I guess that we should be slightly worried."

"Don't need words?" Shizune spoke up before Tsunade could. Tsunade returned to her seat and folded her arms. It looked like they were never getting back to their original conversation.

"Yes, that is the only way to put it. When Naruto saved Gaara when we were leaving Naruto talked but Gaara never really needed to. They just looked at each other and I knew that Naruto understood and Gaara understood." Sakura said tapping the files in her hand against her thigh.

"Maa. That is a suspicious way to put it Sakura." Kakashi laughed and Tsunade chuckled agreeing with him.

"I don't know how else to put it!" Sakura snapped at realizing that the others were laughing silently at her. "They spoke the most they ever spoke in the war but what happened when we left Suna was different. I can't guess the topic but Gaara is a good choice for something really deep or personal."

"Not Iruka?" Sasuke spoke causing the room to fall silent.

"Even Iruka can't fix everything Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"But in case of deeply personal." Sasuke stressed tilting his head towards Shikamaru. "Iruka would be best."

"The death of Jiraiya was deeply personal for Naruto." Shikamaru said rolling back his shoulders. "Could Iruka helped him alone I don't know but the one who talked to him also was me. During that time the one that understood him the most was me. Naruto has more than Iruka to go to on deeply personal stuff. He has his friends. He has his Hokage but he also has the Kazekage." Shikamaru broke off as if thinking about something.

"Thought of something?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah. It's sort of dumb." Shikamaru grinned as he looked at Kakashi. "Really dumb but it's Naruto so let's just let it go and focus on what we were talking about."

"After." Sasuke said. "He's coming back."

Sighing Tsunade pulled out a blank scroll and scribbled the required information on it. "He should be grateful. Here he is cutting the line. Others have to wait to get leave like this."

"He'll be very grateful Hokage-sama." Shikamaru stated. A knock came at the door and Tsunade felt her mouth drop.

The brat was dressed to go that did not surprise her. What did surprise her was the travelling cloak. Instead of the normal white, it was a deep fiery red. It reminded her of Kushina's hair. That Uzumaki red.

"They'll see you coming." Sasuke pointed out.

"Least it's not orange." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Sai did it for me." Naruto laughed shaking around the cloak.

"The village will be a little dimmer without you Naruto." Kakashi said as he leaned next to her desk. Tsunade watched as Naruto's face went from laughing to determined and a little sad.

"I hope so Sensei."

Having enough Tsunade tossed the scroll at Naruto. "Be back in a month brat. We won't keep back Uchiha any longer than that. Said your goodbyes?"

"Yeah." Naruto grinned. His smiled called one on her face in return.

"I'm breaking protocol brat."

"I won't waste more time. Sakura-chan Shikamaru see ya!"

"No goodbye for me eh?" Kakashi said stroking his mask thoughtfully.

"See ya Kakashi-sensei." The tone was fond and something else but Tsunade shrugged it off. The brat had a lot to thank his teacher for. She watched as Naruto again left by window. A whole month without the brat. She would miss him.

"I should start closing or sealing the windows so people can't leave by them." She sighed to no one in particular.

"Please don't that would be troublesome to the ANBU." Shikamaru groaned tugging at his hair.

"That is not the way to the gate." Kakashi said watching the red streak over the village.

"It's the way to Iruka sensei's apartment." Sakura said standing next to Kakashi. Tsunade rolled her eyes trying to push that out of her mind.

"Can we finally get back to what we were talking about? I'm itching for some sake."

"As I stated before." Sasuke said his voice contemplative. "In order to prevent something like Madara happening again it is best if we look into all myths and legends and clan histories just to cover the bases."

As Sasuke talked Tsunade's gaze was drawn to Kakashi who was not looking at his former student but out to the main gate leading to Konoha. A month without the brat and no real explanation beyond it was personal. Kakashi had all rights to look as worried as he did. He had all rights to look hurt even if the brat had surpassed them all. They would find out eventually. It really and truly be nothing except friends wanting to spend time together.

Watching Kakashi, Tsunade could only hope so. They could not afford anything else.


	2. In Suna with Gaara

"It is highly unethical." Gaara said.

"I know that I KNOW that but when you get past that there really aren't any problems are there?" Naruto grinned. Looking out over Suna as the sun set really was something. Suna was beautiful, as beautiful as the desert could be. Standing on the roof of the Kazekage tower with Gaara brought a deep feeling of contentment in him. Now if he could get Gaara to see his point then everything would be perfect.

"Not only is it unethical I'm sure that it takes advantage of a person's rights. Or to be more specific that person." Naruto huffed at this. Gaara was being stubborn.

"It isn't like I'm trying to find out that thing after all I'll wait. I just want to make sure and sort of take the necessary step." Naruto trailed off unable to really express what he was getting at.

"Naruto." Gaara said seriously. There was a long pause before he allowed himself to meet Gaara's gaze. Or more like fell into the calm of Gaara's sky blue eyes. He felt a smile grow just from looking at Gaara. He knew that was not the reaction Gaara was going for but still. Gaara had such a calm air around him now and he really was beautiful.

"This is not funny Uzumaki Naruto, I'm sure the Second Hokage did not create that Jutsu for that purpose." Naruto winced at Gaara's patronizing tone. Yeah Gaara had a point. He had met the Second Hokage after all. If the man had a clue that Naruto was using his shadow clone jutsu for something even worse than the sexy jutsu the man may just come back from his eternal rest to strangle him.

"It is not like i'm going all the way you know? Just that. I really don't Gah!" Groaning and yanking at his hair Naruto fought to explain to Gaara how he felt. Looking at Gaara he saw his friend was waiting patiently while looking out to his village. He was thankful to that. Being a Kage really made Gaara seem so mature.

"I need to do this if i'm going to wait you know? I mean I want to become Hokage. I will become Hokage. Hokage is my dream. My dream. My Dad's dream, my Mum's dream. I can't go in like an idiot when I don't know what I want. Maybe I'm being stupid checking for lust before the other stuff but I've spent half my life running after Sakura. I need to make sure before I say anything. Maybe it's puberty come late. Growth spurt first and hormones later. Or maybe this is serious so I should try and see if this is something I want." He finished getting it all out. He hoped Gaara got what he was trying to say because this was Gaara. That and right now he had no other way to explain it.

"It is highly unethical." Gaara repeated gripping the railing. "I'm of no doubt that It would be illegal if anyone else thought of it. However no one is you." Naruto felt his heart speed up when Gaara turned to face him again this time a small gentle smile on his face.

"Gaara!" Was all he could say.

"It is so unusual if you are careful no one will even suspect that is what you are doing." Gaara told him dryly. "It would not come to anyone that had the ability to. Even if they do suspect I doubt anyone will figure out who considering." Gaara sent Naruto a telling look and he sighed.

"Considering it's my Sensei we are talking about."

"And your competition."

"Not if I get ready first. Don't you remember Gaara? That time after the summit you came to me and said You became the Kazekage." Gaara's eyes went dull and he looked out to Suna.

"I tried to speak as your friend not as a Kage."

"But that is the thing Gaara. I've heard you. Seen you in action. Seen the others in action. They have Kage speak and I have Naruto talk." Frustration filled him and he gripped the railing tightly.

"That 'Naruto speak' saved me." Gaara said quietly.

"But we are at peace." Naruto mumbled looking down. "I need to lead the village not save them. I don't even know what work a Kage does. I have the strength, the determination and I love my village." Looking again at Suna that was gradually getting dimmer Naruto was at loss for words.

"Leading a village means looking at every single part of it and guiding it towards a prosperous future. Making sure your people won't starve, the young won't die early. That they have the possibility of a future. That the people are able to fit in with the land and survive. That the people can change towards the better. Looking at previous actions and deciding if they were any good. Looking at past policies and treaties and deciding what is good for the village and for Shinobi and the world." Gaara's eyes met his and Naruto caught his breath at the seriousness in them. "That is the weight of a Kage. It is more than physical strength it is the ability to guide and protect your village for the future."

"And you think I can do this Gaara?" Naruto whispered.

"I Know you can do this." The sand around them blew around lightly and Naruto felt another grin bubble up from inside him. Coming to Gaara was a smart thing.

"Thank you, Gaara."

"If you are going to do something about Kakashi you need to do something before Tsunade steps down." The red head's tone was darkly serious.

"Why?" Naruto questioned. A time limit?

"For the same reason why he would be looked at strangely if he had done something say two years ago. As a Kage, everyone in your village is your family. That is why it is encouraged for candidates to be married before taking the hat." The amused look Gaara gave him had him thinking seriously.

"It would be seen as taking advantage of them but Gaara." Naruto gave Gaara back an accusing look. "You aren't married."

"My father was the Kazekage before me, in cases as mine there is no rush because of age but you won't have that excuse." Gaara smiled at the rapidly darkening sky. "That and I have no intention for taking advantage of my village. Some kages marry outside their villages. Instances of bringing in another clan for example."

"Dating outside the village huh? Better hope no Kages get the wrong idea." Naruto warned him. The side of Gaara's mouth twitched.

"I find myself way too busy for looking, so in times of need." Gaara trailed off. Suddenly Naruto understood why Gaara was not as disgusted and angry about his idea as he should and would have been.

"I thought it was unethical." He muttered dryly.

"I don't touch them." Gaara said his voice sounding a little choked. "The memories of a clone, for me that would be too much to have to take in so." Gaara trailed off and Naruto nodded understanding.

"I use shadow clones all the time so I get the whole memories thing but I'm used to filing away the memories. This will be no different."

"I don't think so." Gaara said then sighed heavily. "So you plan on doing it then?"

"Yes."

"So the other reason you came here."

"Gaara. I want you to teach me to be a Kage." Naruto straightened and turned to fully face Gaara who did the same. "Teach me what I need to do to be able to lead my village. Help me understand a Kage's burden. All without compromising your village of course." He added on hastily.

A small smile was on Gaara's face as he extended his hand towards Naruto. "Agreed. But if we are keeping this a secret from everyone you will be staying in my private quarters."

Naruto frowned even as he happily shook Gaara's hand. "Not that I mind but why?"

"We need to cover up what we are doing. As well as test the waters for how people will react towards your personal life. That and you most likely planted the seed when you left."

"Ammm." Naruto whined unable to follow.

"Running to me and telling them that it's personal? That you need a month here?" Gaara sighed and turned away. "Instead of Kakashi your Hokage will be thinking that it's me you are chasing down." Naruto frowned realizing that it really did look that way.

"Even to Kakashi sensei?"

"If he knows you as well as you say he does he won't. Not at first." Gaara sent Naruto an amused glance. "I however find this very funny."

"You would." Naruto grumbled as they once again went into the tower. "Gaara I wanted to ask. In that eternal dream thing. What did you see?"

Ahead of him Gaara stopped suddenly causing him to stop as well. He felt the bodyguards' presence all around them waiting but he ignored them. The question had been worrying him for a good while, not everyone came forward and told him what they dreamed about. Baa-chan had burst into tears and drank a lot of sake. Some refused to speak about it.

"In my dream." Gaara turned around to face him and Naruto froze to see Gaara's bright happy peaceful smile. "We were childhood friends. You came over to play and my father and my family was different."

"A Jinchuuriki's perfect dream." Naruto said his voice more than a little choked.

"It was not real but it was good, for a dream." Gaara turned back around again his Kage self reinstated and Naruto followed before shrugging and speeding up to walk at Gaara's side.

 

\--------------

The village felt strange. It was not as if Naruto had not left the village before. Or not left it for an extended amount of time before. Those two and a half years Jiraiya had taken Naruto with him had not created such a feeling. It may have to lie in that Naruto's status among the villagers had changed. And changed greatly.

Tapping Jiraiya-sama's last great work against his nose Kakashi fought to sigh. He had his long awaited break but he was instead lounging in a tree thinking about someone who maybe by now was discussing whatever was so personal with Gaara.

At least he was not alone in his thoughts. Until she had received the message of Naruto's safe arrival and confirmation of staying for a month in Suna the Hokage had been a terror to be around. Shikamaru from what he had seen was just trying to forget it all and Sakura had dived into hospital work, and Sasuke.

And about Sasuke. Kakashi knew just where he would be. Watching from afar, the new generation of brats all while studying. Sasuke was not worried or concerned one bit. He had been there for the conversation between Sakura and Sasuke when asked if he was not worried or curious Sasuke had replied one thing only once.

"It's Naruto."

Well if that didn't open great discoveries. The boy was Konoha's number one surprising ninja along with other titles that Kakashi did not even want to start thinking about or he would be at it all day.

Still, it worried him. Maybe it was something a teacher could never get over. Even while their cute students got old. In the mind of the teacher they would remain the fumbling brats after all. Even though they did their final teamwork. Their ultimate teamwork. He could still so easily and so fondly see the scared silly stupid brats they were.

"Kakashi-san, Kakashi-san!"

But there was someone who would forever see their cuteness. To an extent that he would never know. Looking down the tree Kakashi looked down at Iruka who was under the tree peering up.

"Ahhh, Iruka-sensei"

"I just knew you would be up there slacking off." Iruka huffed. "Come help me file for the job desk. We are short of hands."

"Maa maa." He protested. "It's my day off Iruka-sensei."

Iruka cast a dark look up the tree. "I know."

That was all it took. Hopping down the tree Kakashi gave a deep sigh hoping to bring some sort of sympathy from the man dragging him away.

"I thought you would have been at the memorial stone." Iruka said quietly. Kakashi gave him a sharp glance before looking ahead.

"Before I would have been. Except I got a chance to talk to the real Obito and right now he's finally alone with Rin and catching her up on everything. I couldn't ask for anything more. Obito died Obito, it took a while but he was finally him in the end. I want to talk to them but I don't want to interrupt whatever Obito is saying to Rin or Whatever Minato Sensei is saying to Kushina-san."

"Still." Iruka cast him a worried look. "It is strange not to find you there so often."

"I still go sometimes, just that I no longer feel as if I have to be there."

"I recall you saying something similar." Iruka said encouragingly.

"Ahh, back when Sasuke and Naruto left the village."

"Naruto will be back." Iruka said as they entered the station and headed towards the mission desk and the piles of boxes to be sorted through. "I have faith in him and he has always proven himself over and over."

"Even when they grow up they remain the same don't they?" Kakashi mused.

"I love all my students. Their various talents and growth. But I find the class clowns so cute." Iruka grinned. "Maybe because I was one but my favorite kind of student rains terror on the academy. Followed by the delightfully shy and arrogant ones. If only how they change later on."

"I feel compelled to ask if you have seen Sasuke. There is not much of a change." Kakashi said jokingly.

"No." Iruka said smugly. "He's changed and you know it. He is no longer angry." Iruka pulled the nearest box to him leaving Kakashi shaking his head.

"That is the one and only change!"

 

\------------

 

"I can't move it hurts so much." Naruto groaned. He gingerly turned his head to see Gaara give him a slight amused glance before he set his huge gourd in the corner of the room. The great thing about Gaara's room was the amount of space he was given. The greater thing was the huge bed he was currently on.

It was perfect for what he was going to be doing. Not moving a single muscle. Maybe it was not such a smart idea to have mass clones do all that reading. All the information needed to be carefully looked through and tested and talked through.

"Overload?" Gaara questioned as he sank onto the bed.

"The worst." Naruto moaned. "I've never ever doing such a thing again. After I sort out this information which is going to take at least a whole day to go through." He looked sideways to see Gaara sitting up against the pillows thinking about something.

"Spit it out Gaara." He half mumbled.

"This could work in our favor." Gaara spoke slowly. "With you recuperating it can give an impression. The wrong one."

"We want this why?" Naruto groaned his head spinning with the sheer volume of information.

"When you absorb that information you will greater understand what I mean. However no one can know I'm training you. Everyone would start thinking about my own successor. That and it would make the villages look bad. Suna training Konoha. Even after all the understanding people would jump to conclusions."

"Why are you helping me again Gaara?" Naruto moaned. His head felt like it was slipping. Reading all the books available to the public in one go was not the smartest idea but he had to move quick or the fact he was not in his room would be discovered.

"Because you are my first friend." Gaara says tiredly.

"Not because you are a Kage?" Naruto says cheekily.

"If I was thinking like a Kage I wouldn't be in this situation. I'd have packed you back to Tsunade."

"Ahaha haha."

"Sleep."

 

\-------------

 

Kakashi watched as Tsunade read the scroll that Shikamaru had handed her over and over again. Her face twisted in confusion, disbelief. She raised her gaze to Shikamaru over and over again. She examined the scroll countless times before barking at Shikamaru.

"You are sure this came from Temari?"

"As sure as I can be, it came on the proper hawk, with the proper code. It's Temari." Shikamaru said looking nervous.

"Naruto news?" Kakashi questioned from his assistant chair with Shizune.

"It's a report but." Tsunade tossed down the scroll on her desk. "I refuse to believe he moved in with that brat Gaara during his stay!"

There was a loud thump at the door as files were dropped. Kakashi turned to see Sakura framed in the door horror on her face. Even tough he felt uncomfortable with the news he still had to look at it from all angles.

"Ne Sakura if you are coming in close the door. Hokage-sama are you certain it is move in and not hang around or stick onto like a bug? This is Naruto." Kakashi heard a relieved sigh from his words from Sakura and he gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"It says right here that Gaara has instructed no one, even family enter his rooms without his express permission. And that Naruto and Gaara have been sleeping in that room. Temari reports that during Gaara's meetings Naruto explores Suna and at night he is with Gaara. Except for one day." Tsunade swallowed before continuing. "Just after relocating to the Kazekage's personal room Uzumaki Naruto stayed a period of thirty-six hours in the room not even coming out for food. Naruto said he was recovering and the Kazekage at the time said Naruto needed to rest and took food to him. No one is allowed into the room without the Kazekage's express permission."

The scroll went flying across the room. "Kakashi tell me that doesn't sound like what it sounds like!"

"Don't jump to conclusions." A red faced Shizune stammered getting up to pick up the scroll. She handed it to Shikamaru who was reaching for it.

"I find it hard to believe but we won't know anything for sure until he comes back. It's Gaara after all. All we can say to Temari is that it is not official business."

"Are you saying we could be mislead?" Kakashi said leaning over his temporary desk. "Are you saying that this thing with Gaara-kun is not what it seems?"

"I've heard how Gaara talks about Naruto." Shikamaru said shaking his head. "So troublesome to explain but to Gaara, Naruto is an important existence that he wants to keep safe and alive. Naruto is an important friend. The only closer I can see those two now are brothers. And Gaara is waiting for Naruto to become Hokage before he can bring up that."

"Look underneath the underneath?" Sakura's hoarse voice reached them. "I'd like to know just what is going on there. Temari-san has no real clue either I'm guessing so she sent the report for answers."

"Spot on Sakura." Kakashi responded. "Except without knowing what they talked about we have no idea." He gestured to the scroll." What that means."

"I don't really care though." Shikamaru sighed giving back Shizune the scroll. "A kage's job is full time work and Naruto is dedicated to become Hokage. He won't pursue a relationship that would be so difficult to maintain."

"Because they are men?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Because their respective villages are three days journey away from each other. Less for Naruto but still far away. If any part of this is really how it looks by the time he returns it should be on the way to being over." Shikamaru said rolling his shoulders back.

"You seem confident in Gaara, Shikamaru." Tsunade said, sake bottle in hand.

"I asked him what he saw in that dream the tree caused. He is fond of Naruto. A little too fond but under the circumstances." Shikamaru shrugged. "I can still remember the alternative. If him thinking and being indulgent to Naruto is his only fault it is in our interest to let the man. Between the two of them I know which one I'd be meeting my Dad from."

"Kakashi. Sakura. Do you think this is really how it seems?" Tsunade clutched the sake cup as if it was a lifeline.

"Naruto loves the village and he wants to be Hokage. That's the only answer I have without talking to him."

"As of now my answer is the same as Sakura's I am unable to figure out Naruto's actions but all we can do is wait and ask him."

"He's been gone all but four days." Tsunade gritted out pouring the sake. "Four days and he is causing me an unnecessary headache."

 

\--------------

 

"I thought you would come here."

"It is nice to pay my respects." Naruto got up from where he was facing Chiyo baa-chan's grave. Dusting his pants he turned to face Gaara.

"I also come here to pay my respects and report my work." Gaara offered.

"I was just telling her I was about to get started on really surpassing all the Hokages before me. Not just physically not just in battle. Like a leader."

"Then Naruto. You have finished sorting all the information you read?"

"Yes. It took a while but I understand where I have to start. I get it a little more."

"Then come." Gaara stretched out his hand to Naruto solemnly. "As you requested I will help you understand what it means to be a Kage and a Kage's burden. By the time you have to leave you will no longer need my help. You will understand how to run a village."


	3. What changed

The village had been quiet without the brat she could admit it. Regardless of the rumors flying around among those who knew him the village on a whole was quiet. What could be said? Konoha missed their savior.

There was a popular saying that Hokages never slept. Tsunade chuckled in her darkened office. It seemed true to her sometimes. Shizune had already retired, it was only her left in the office now. Her, some paperwork and some sake. It really brought back memories. How many times had she seen her Uncle the same way? Or Sensei.

Now thanks to Naruto she was Hokage. It sometimes felt like yesterday. Was it old age? It just seemed so recent. Travelling, meeting a kid that would not give up and becoming Hokage because it was their dream.

Laughter spilled across the empty room. Had it been a month already? A noise had her turning to the ANBU member that appeared in front of her desk. The man remained head down and she poured herself more sake. The night was going to be long.

"Report."

"He's back Hokage-sama."

"He?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. He is making his way here."

Tsunade smiled. "Dismissed." The ANBU member vanished as she leaned back in her chair. He was back then and making his way to see her first. Not to see his friends or to go eat ramen or do what he usually would do. Not pausing to take in the village. The thought of that really hit home how much the boy was changing, Soon the day would come where he would be taking the hat from her. Or Kakashi she had not decided yet but she knew he would become Hokage. It was a matter of which one.

The sound of three sharp knocks against the door had her smiling at the ceiling. The brat was home. "Come in." She called.

"Baa-chan." Naruto's relieved voice came to her as he stepped in and closed the door. "I'm back Baa-chan."

"Welcome back Naruto." She smiled as she met his gaze but on looking at him her mouth fell open. "You, your hair! What happened to your hair?"

"Oh this." Naruto rubbed at his newly cut hair as she stared in horror. "Don't worry Baa-chan. I'm growing it back. Just it is sort of a promise you know? And I didn't cut it all the way It's just blonde and fuzzy see? Now if I'd listened to Gaara." He broke off to laugh. "I'd have come back with my head shining so bright you would see it from miles away."

"The coat is flashy enough." She said gently forcing herself to get over the hair. ":Did you accomplish what you wanted?"

Naruto paused after her words and looked around the office. She watched him contemplate her words before walking to the window and look out at the village. The peaceful possessive look surprised her.

"Yes, Gaara and I got to talk." The sad look that flitted over his face had her rising up to join him at the window.

"What is it you brat."

"Just thinking about how huge and beautiful Konoha is." Was his reply and Tsunade let it lie.

"I got some interesting rumors about your fun in Suna from Temari. Did you go to make trouble for Gaara?"

Naruto chuckled next to her. "I know she was mad about me hogging Gaara. You know Baa-chan Gaara can be really really scary. Temari came in the room one time and the look Gaara gave her." Naruto burst into soft laughter.

"I can imagine."

"And everyone thinks that Gaara is like this peaceful soft person now but he nearly worked me to death Baa-chan! Well I thought I was going to die! I got one day to recover and then it was like he didn't even care! I'm lucky I was able to make it back to Konoha walking in a straight line." He muttered.

Tsunade closed her eyes and tried to pretend that what she was hearing was not what she was hearing. At Kakashi's urging as well as Shikamaru's she had dismissed the possibility out of her mind or tried to but it had still lurked. The only thing she clung to was the knowledge that one day Naruto would be Hokage. If it was true the two would never let their villages suffer.

"What were you and Gaara up to?" She asked.

"Baa-chan. Are you asking as the Hokage? Or are you asking as Tsunade Baa-chan?" Turning her head she met those amused filled blue eyes of his. To think of it she really did not want to know. He had changed in that month. It was how he walked how he spoke and how he looked at things. The best sex in the world could not do that and she was not prepared for whatever Gaara had said or done to him in secrecy.

It seemed that Nara knew the boy quite well. The thing she was thinking about was dumb but it fit for Naruto. She could let it slide for now, she would see the fruits of what Gaara did later on she was sure of it.

"I was asking but now I really don't want to know." She sighed. "Come to me in the morning for a meeting Naruto. I have to admit I was surprised to see you return at night."

"I told Sasuke a month. Tonight makes a month and he likes leaving at night anyway. I wanted to relieve him of his duty as soon as possible. He will be back soon anyway and by now the hand will be working properly." Naruto raise his own bandaged hand to gesture.

"I need to finish up so Naruto. Make sure you come in the morning. Right now go let people know you are back. The village has been too quiet."

Naruto smiled before launching himself out the window into the night. Honestly, that month of quiet she had a feeling that she had better savor it now. A month and the brat had returned with a new look in his eye, new hair and determination. She snorted as she settled herself before her paperwork. She would not be surprised if he had gotten himself new clothes too. Really she was not sure if Gaara had done something troublesome or something to be praised for.

Well she would know if the village remained standing.

 

__________________

 

Inhaling the air of Konoha, Naruto felt at ease. It was only a month but he was so happy, so relieved to be home. A wide grin on his face he teleported to the place he was itching to go since he had gotten back.

Crouching on top of a pole he looked down and into the window of one of his precious persons while hiding his presence. Iruka. The chuunin was walking around his apartment reading papers even at this late hour. Naruto chuckled when he saw the man was talking to himself while reading the papers with an aggravated expression. He could just guess what that was. It was around time for mid-terms.

Putting some of the papers down Iruka let out a sigh that Naruto could almost hear. The man started putting away various materials and books, it was late after all. Suddenly Iruka froze and looked out the window suddenly. Curiously Naruto watched as Iruka came to the window and peered out looking for something. With narrowed eyes the man closed the window and Naruto laughed softly.

As expected of the man who had caught him while others had not. Iruka was not an easy one at all. He did not know what it was but he had closed the window. Not knowing if it was ANBU or some sort of messenger. But knowing Iruka he may have decided the odds were of some prankster. Well he was not wrong, part of Naruto was still a prankster.

"Oi Dobe. If you are going to stare you should go in. And you're late." Sasuke huh.

"Maa maa, There is a time for visitors and now is not it Sasuke. And Naruto is not late he has a few hours so right now it has been exactly a month. Ne Naruto?" Kakashi.

Naruto closed his eyes allowing the voice he had not heard in all those days soak into him. Sensei, Kakashi. It really was rough. To hear that half teasing half serious tone again. It really brought home the feeling that he was back and that he was different. That things starting from now were different.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I thought you would have liked to have left under the cover of darkness. It makes it easier on us and on you. That and." Naruto jumped to the ground in the street adjacent to Iruka's place knowing the two would following him. The sounds of them landing next to him motivated his movement away from that district.

"Well you see, I was rushing too and this was the quickest I could get back here. So I'm back, Sasuke. Sensei."

"What's with the hood." Sasuke's voice was serious. Turning to Kakashi and Sasuke Naruto lowered his hood slowly his eyes locked on Kakashi's face. Sasuke's reaction he already knew. He would be looking for a scar not the hair. Then the questions would start.

Under the fading lamplight, Naruto got to see the curiosity in Kakashi's black eyes before they widened as he let the red hood slip back. Kakashi's face froze. The part over the mask anyway and Naruto felt a small smile curl his mouth as he got to see his Sensei go speechless.

"Oi, usuratonkachi What's with the hair."

"Heh nothing really Sasuke. What is wrong with a little image change?"

A sigh and an eye roll from Sasuke before. "Hn." Then he was gone. Maybe he would leave the village now, he must have been itching to go. Naruto was left facing his very shocked Sensei.

"Naruto. Your hair."

"Is it really that much of a shock Kakashi?"

"Well." Kakashi shook his head as if to clear it before looking at the Hokage faces. "You left looking like Minato Sensei. In hair at least, then you come back and the thing that makes the older ones in the village mistake you for the Yodaime is gone. It would surprise anyone. You have come back as your own person Naruto. Am I wrong?" Kakashi lowered his gaze from Naruto's to fish around behind him to bring out a familiar book.

"Really now, I feel like an incompetent Sensei. I couldn't see my cute student was trying to escape his Father's shadow." The book was lifted to Kakashi's face. "Forgive me, Naruto."

"That's not it at all Kakashi. Dad was. Dad was someone who was just wow absolutely amazing. Every time I hear about him or Mom I feel so jittery inside.They were truly amazing people. But it's time for me to become amazing too."

"You still have time Naruto."

"No, I really don't Kakashi." The sadness in him slipped out. "Goodnight."

"Wait, Naruto." Naruto waited as Kakashi really looked at him beyond his hair. "Welcome home."

"Thank you. Kakashi." Teleporting to his home, Naruto took a deep breath. First a rest then things started in the morning. Or at least five hours from now.

 

\------------

 

"Sasuke I thought you had left the village last night." The sullen slightly tired Tsunade voice alerted Kakashi to proceed lightly.

"Have you seen Naruto? I wasn't going to leave before I got some sort of answers."

"Just when I got rid of Shizune." The Hokage moaned.

"So I assume we are all here to talk about it then." Kakashi said as he closed the door.

"He feels different and before you ask it is Naruto just he's changed somehow." Sasuke muttered as he looked out to Konoha. He was dressed in travel gear so Kakashi knew after venting his concerns he would be gone.

"I know." Tsunade said staring hard at her desk. "For a moment when he got back and we were talking I felt like I was standing with the Third."

"The Sandaime?" Shikamaru spoke up from where he was sitting on one of the window ledges. "Funny you should say that because when I greeted him after he came back he gave me that feeling too. Not while he was talking but the way he was looking at things, at the village."

"For a second when I got over the hair I swore I was talking to Minato-sensei. I don't know what he did that gave me that feeling but it was after Sasuke had left." Kakashi reported to Tsunade.

"I thought some sleep would clear up whatever it was that I was feeling but I have the three of you reporting the exact same thing that I felt. ANBU says it is not a mind control technique. Shikamaru swears it is not a possession of any kind. Sasuke tells me that it is Naruto and the four of us are aware that Naruto is behaving different from the brat he left as."

"Even the First Hokage changed." Shikamaru reminded the room quietly. "He did not stay a childish idiot forever."

"I beg to differ." Sasuke muttered quietly.

"He had his moments, but the core did not change. He went after Madara anyway didn't he?" Shikamaru pressed. "Anyway until we know more, we can't do anything. The only one who should be wary is Kakashi."

"Me?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"He went to Gaara and came back all Kage like, at least for now. The only person he has to fight for the hat is you."

Kakashi was forced to think of a few hours earlier when he had reminded Naruto he had time left how the boy had looked at him. With sadness, determination and amused fondness. It was a look he had been looking forward to seeing slowly grow on that face. Minus the sadness, however he could not overlook that in one month under the cover of secrecy in Suna Naruto had made discoveries in himself and taken a giant step.

"What the hell happened in Suna." He hissed into the quiet room.

"I'm not sure we want to know right away." Shikamaru sighed. "I almost wish that it was what we thought it was but he really is stupid, Gaara must have been laughing at us."

"He laughs?" Sasuke asked casting a disbelieving look into the room.

"Since he met Naruto he gained the most enlightened smile. But I knew it was not that anyway. Remember I heard what his dream was about."

"And that was?" Kakashi asked curious. This was not the first time Shikamaru had brought it up.

"Let's just say I'm not certain how a blonde bundle of energy confessing undying love would work in Gaara's dream." Shikamaru laughed.

There was a burst of chuckles in the room before three short knocks interrupted them. Tsunade straightened herself and Kakashi joined Shikamaru. For this meeting it was best to be near the window at least. Or somewhere he could casually look away.

"Enter!" Tsunade called to the ones outside. The door opened to reveal, Sakura and Shizune.

"Hokage-sama, I brought Sakura as requested." Shizune bowed before she and Sakura joined Tsunade behind the desk. The early morning light showed that Sakura had been woken in a hurry and it showed her surprise at seeing Sasuke still.

"Why is it your student and not you that is late Kakashi?" Tsunade growled.

"Maybe he got lost on the road of life?" Kakashi supplied.

"He's here." Sasuke said quietly.

"The good thing about you two is that you are like beacons for each other. Is the other alive? We only need one to find that out. Is he nearby? Ask one. Is he injured?"

"We can't do that." Sasuke sighed.

"Good that would be creepy." Shikamaru muttered. There was a firm knock on the door and then it swung open. Kakashi was already braced for the sight. For the hair at least but then he had forgotten that Shizune and Sakura had not seen what they had.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto. Your hair!"

"Sakura! Shizune!" Tsunade roared. "Is that any way to greet someone?" She had twisted in her seat to glare at her two apprentices.

"It's okay Baa-chan." It's bound to be a shock the first time." Kakashi blinked at that. He was braced for the cropped hair but the other changes. He had not noticed before but the long forehead protector was gone. Replaced by a tight elastic one nothing to tie behind him and also, the clothes had changed. The jumpsuit he had gotten from Jiraiya-sama, he no longer was wearing it. It had almost become his uniform. That orange contraption.

Now it was a long black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves and a long sleeved mesh armor peeking through. The right forearm that had been lost was still bandaged but the left. A simple black finger-less glove covered the left hand.

The orange pants remained. Kakashi was not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. Something told him that these were not all the changes made to Naruto's wardrobe. He noticed the sandals were gone. Replaced by boots that reached his calves. He admitted he was curious to that particular change but he decided to let it go. Knowing Naruto it was maybe a case of trial and error. Still, hours earlier he had been covered by that cloak. Now Kakashi could see that it was more than the cropped hair. Naruto had changed.

"Don't say it I don't want to hear it from a guy wearing a poncho." Naruto suddenly said with a burst of speed so he was right next to Sasuke. Sasuke had not moved the only sound was Shizune's deep intake of breath at the speed demonstrated.

"I didn't say anything."

"Teme I could feel the insult on the tip of your tongue don't tell me you weren't going to say anything!" The sound of Naruto going at Sasuke brought a crinkle to his eyes. Not changed so much then.

"Why are you still here?" Naruto asked. Kakashi realized he had somehow tuned them out.

"Aren't you the one that has something to ask of me?" Was Sasuke's reply. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. That was interesting he had assumed that Sasuke had remained to make sure this Naruto in his change had not changed so much but a mission? It was hard enough for the Hokage to get him to agree to report back.

"Just note a location for me. Don't explore it." Naruto said as he passed on a scroll to Sasuke. "Just tell me where it is and how big it is. I'll be going to explore it myself."

Sasuke checked the scroll before arching an eyebrow. "Hn." He then turned to Tsunade and bowed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"The bastard is still rude." Shikamaru huffed "Oi Naruto you have plans for the day?"

"If whatever you want isn't urgent Shikamaru then yes I have plans." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Naruto! You just came back a few hours ago." Sakura protested walking towards him an irritated look on her face. "How can you already have plans?"

"Maa maa Sakura-chan I just do. I have people to see."

"And ramen to eat?" Sakura teased.

"Yosh! Suna is lovely but it isn't ramen it can't touch my ramen."

"So you achieved everything you set out to do." Shikamaru said exchanging a glance with Kakashi first. They looked at Naruto who was clenching his bandaged hand.

"I have a fair idea. Thanks to Gaara."

"He didn't send you home early. I'm convinced Jiraiya and Gaara are the only people who can teach you anything without getting irritated." Tsunade sighed.

"Gaara really is amazing. Kazekage so early and everyone loves him." Naruto clenched his bandaged hand as he looked out at the village.

"Naruto. Everyone loves you as well." Kakashi gently reminded him. "Even more than Gaara."

"Heh, I'm like this really huge celebrity and I know how the village feels how the others think but the village knows me Kaka-sensei. I have to live up to my promises you know. I've met and promised a lot of people and I've been entrusted with so much. I have to think about all that now."

"Rightly said Naruto which brings us to this meeting. I've been thinking of entrusting those of you here with something. Well when he gets here you will see." Tsunade said playfully. "This can be considered S-class information so don't go showing off." Having a faint idea of what was going on Kakashi smiled at Naruto's confusion. Three brisk knocks at the door had the Hokage's grin growing wide.

"Pity the other brat tore out of here like a bat from hell. Enter!" The door opened to reveal Iruka with a huge scroll balanced in his arms.

"Umino Iruka with the item requested, Hokage-sama."

Naruto turned with a delighted look on his face further relaxing Kakashi. That had not changed either the fond eager look Naruto had when he saw Iruka. But he had totally ignored the scroll.

"Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei!"

"I like the hair." Iruka said gently.

"And?" Kakashi harshly bit back the laugh that threatened to spill out. The snort from Shikamaru assured him he was not the only one.

"It suits you. That look and what better to suit the look than." Iruka hefted up the scroll so that Naruto was forced to look at it. "This, remember this scroll? It is where you learned to do your Kage Bunshin. This scroll the Scroll of Seals. This time however you are allowed to read it."

Kakashi watched as Naruto's eagerness slowly faded away as he looked at the scroll. He knew why. The last time he had seen that scroll a hunt for him had been ordered. Back when he was still hated for being a the nine-tails vessel. That scroll had helped him graduate but Iruka had gotten injured protecting Naruto.

That scroll most likely was bringing back some good and not so good memories for Naruto. Getting closer to Iruka, being acknowledged the start from the path of loneliness. Now it was right there again.

"Naruto?" Iruka questioned. Kakashi glanced at Tsunade and saw her quieting Sakura and Shizune with one hand while her gaze was fixed on Naruto. This must be it then. His next action would help her to decide hers.

"Maa. Just totally forgot about this thing." Naruto said as he crossed over to Iruka. "You know part of me wants to seal it away somewhere but Tsunade baa-chan wouldn't bring it up unless it was important." A deep inhale of breath and Naruto gently relieved Iruka of his burden.

"I can guess what it is too. A lot of Jutsus are forbidden and lots of things are sealed I remember back then I only managed to learn one Jutsu before you found me. I guess the successor should know what are the forbidden Jutsus are and why so that they can know whether or not to ban a Jutsu or if to make allowances. This scroll is kind of like old Jutsu history. Maybe some of the Jutsus can be improved you know? If there is anything I can improve I will, Dattebayo!"

The scroll was set firmly on Tsunade's desk. "Not right now but I'd like to go through the scroll and add a few things."

"Humph, do what you like."

"Then I'll be leaving now." With a cheeky grin at the Hokage Naruto left the room.

"Thoughts?" Tsunade asked.

"Who was that?" From Sakura.

"I'll return for the scroll later on." Iruka said as he left a fond smile on his lips.

"This has gotten interesting." Kakashi admitted. "I think he is making his way to be your successor, me be damned."

"My feelings as well. I just want to know what he has plans doing." Shikamaru yawned. "It's a drag but I don't want it to bite me on the ass."

"Shall we Shikamaru-kun?" Kakashi offered.

"Might as well." Shikamaru muttered. "Then after that I have to start brushing up. I won't let that idiot become Hokage without me as an adviser."

"Shikamaru-kun." Kakashi said in a wounded tone as they walked to the door. "I thought you were going to be my adviser."

"Right. Now Sakura, Shizune." They heard the Hokage say as they closed the door behind them.

"I would have." Shikamaru shrugged off. "Yours and Naruto's. Just between us Naruto needs it more, he can let emotions rule."

"To be honest, me becoming Hokage was more to hold the seat and groom him than anything. I'd be happy being one of Naruto's Advisers."

"Or confidants." Shikamaru muttered as they headed to the training grounds. "Isn't that Sai?"

"And Tenzo." Kakashi added watching the other two approach them.

"Senpai Shikamaru."

"Kakashi-san Shikamaru-kun."

"I'm guessing you've seen Naruto." Shikamaru said dryly.

"Yes we did."  Sai answered. "How did you know?"

"The look of wonder on Yamato's face." Kakashi answered. There was a small choke from Shikamaru and Kakashi saw Naruto turn the corner from the training grounds holding the hand of Hinata. As they watched Naruto scooped up the former clan successor and-

"They are gone." Yamato sighed.

"He found Hinata." Sai observed.

"He was looking?" Kakashi asked sharply.

"Not really. When we were talking he said he had to talk to Hinata. Then he left."

Shikamaru gave a deep heavy sigh. "He said he had to talk to Gaara and he high tails it for a month and comes back like a Kage. Now he says he has to talk to Hinata."

Kakashi laughed. "Are you saying he is going to come back a husband?"

"Or house trained." Shikamaru groaned pulling at his ponytail. "When he is done whatever I want to sit him down and talk to him.

Yamato and Kakashi laughed. "Go ahead." They said in union. Kakashi continued to walk with them this time heading towards the shopping district. He had to confess he was more than a little curious towards Naruto's need to talk to Hinata. As far as he was aware. Naruto had not done anything about the issues between them. Neither had she, were they going to talk it out? He felt a little conflicted on the matter. With Naruto teleporting the two of them away. The only person able to spy on their conversation was Sasuke. And Sasuke would not care, but strangely he did. Was it a teacher thing?

 

\----------

 

His favorite place was the Hokage mountain but the fields just under The Second was where he had brought Hinata. Setting her down gently after he had teleported them to a spot he liked for naps.

"I could have asked Hanabi but I did not want to go too deep into clan business. Sorry about this Hinata."

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I don't mind." Naruto watched as she gracefully sat herself down under the shade of the tree he had marked with a seal. That reminded him of why he wanted to talk to her.

"It's been some time. Since we talked about that." He murmured. Her tensed form told him that yes Hinata knew what he was talking about.

"It has." She said bowing her head.

"The Hyuuga is known to be one of the strongest clans in the village. When I'm Hokage I'm going to need their support and their strength but before I can ask that I need to learn about them. It has been a while since we talked and I did my best to give you as much time as possible but Hinata I'm going to need your help. If it is uncomfortable to be around the guy you loved then." He trailed off, he had to say it but it hurt to say it.

"Naruto-kun." She said quietly grabbing his attention. "You know, I've been watching you for a long long time so I know as good as anyone that you love the village. I know my duty to my clan. Because of you I have managed to change so much. Even if you do not return my feelings in that way." She met his gaze firmly. "I would be happy to be your friend and to help you."

"Hinata." He said softly. "You are already my friend. That is why I had to ask. I know how hard it is."

"I've confessed." She smiled. "And I fought to protect you and now I can be of use and be by your side. I'm so happy right now."

"Thank you Hinata. You know I've been watching you too. You always seemed. Um polite? No not the word I want. You know, You always know what to do in certain situations. I'm always watching you do that. You know what to say, why things should be said. It's not noticeable but it is necessary. Hinata,you know as Hokage I have to meet the Fire Lord and his attendants. I'm clumsy and the things I say can really get things going. In a war but this is a time of peace so I'd appreciate if you could teach me to get my point across and respect the traditions that people hold dear. I have a lot to learn about the clans in Konoha, the clans connected to Konoha and in a tense situation I don't want to offend anyone I want to value their values even if I can't interfere as yet."

"What do you need me to do Naruto-kun?"

"Give me lessons on behavior for one." He said making her laugh. "The first Hokage was like me. I don't know how that man did traditions and stuff but he was leader of his clan so they got used to it. I've seen the Second and I can't see him bowing and scrapping to no one. He most likely scared the Fire Lord to death. The third I don't see the old man bowing or scrapping but I bet he negotiated with dignity. My dad, well Dad was a smooth talker too and I've see Baa-chan after those meetings with the fire Lord. He's lucky he is still alive."

Hinata was chuckling at his side and he grinned in response. "The Hyuugas are really amazing and during the war we learned more about them. After the whole Madara thing and meeting the Sage we know that the Hyuugas are connected to the Sage as well. I just hope there is nothing nasty in the past to be sprung. We don't know what else from the past has been messed with, I'd rather see what myths and legends we have to deal with. Not everything started with the Sage. Where did we come from? We know where Shinobi came from now and the terrible truth behind it. Where did the clans originate from?"

"Uchiha and Hyuuga." Hinata murmured. "Direct bloodlines to the Sage."

"And Senju." Naruto added. "And Uzumaki can be added somewhere in there. However I'd like to find some pre-Sage information but I can settle to hearing about your clan history, It would make for an interesting perspective if anything. What the Sage's brother did."

"I don't mind." Hinata said slowly. "But there is a lot of history and the Sage is hundreds of years ago. I don't even know if we have records that far."

"If you guys are rooted to tradition as I think you are. There should be more than enough clues."

"Naruto-kun. Do we, start now?"

"Umhmm. This is the perfect place to tell a story. Afterwards we can go for ramen. I'll pay as thanks."

"Will you tell me about the person you like now?" Hinata asked quietly. Hinata was not slow, she had figured it out.

"I can hope that when it comes to confession I'm as brave as you." He sighed.

"But you are!"

"I hope so but I can't think about that yet. There are promises I need to fulfill." He raised his bandaged and and clenched it. "First is the Hyuuga. I promised."

"Neji nii-san." Hinata whispered.

"I will change the Hyuuga and protect them."

"I know Naruto-kun and we will thank you."

"I feel a little guilty that I want to pursue my love interest at a time like this but. I'm going to fight Hinata. Will you be okay?"

"I'm your friend." Hinata said her hands lying loosely in her lap. "You have done so much for me so far and I get to walk next to you as your friend. Naruto-kun it is more than enough."

"What happened to the shy girl that could not speak to me?"

"You helped her find her way." Hinata smiled. And Naruto smiled right back because they really had changed.


	4. A little space please

"Why, why, why are the adults here as well? It makes this even more troublesome." Shikamaru groaned into his cup. It had taken a few days to get everyone together without suspicion and for food. That was why they were having barbeque but he had not expected Kakashi and Yamato to turn up as well.

"Maa maa concerning the subject Shikamaru-kun it is best that Yamato and I come as well as his former captains."

"You came for the free food Senpai. Don't lie." Yamato complained as he, Kakashi and Sai took their seats last.

"Well everyone from our class is bound to be curious." Ino gushed as she winked at Sai as a greeting. Shikamaru sighed, this was going to be more than a drag this was supposed to be a serious talk.

"We all know that Naruto soon will be Hokage." He began hoping some would be listening. He was relieved to see them all shut up.

"That has never been a doubt in our minds." Lee said while Tenten nodded.

"It's a matter of if Sensei will become Hokage before Naruto or not." Sakura shrugged off.

"So, is this meeting about the changes in Naruto?" Shino questioned causing the rest of the table to exchange glances.

"It's more than the hair and the clothes." Choji offered not even touching the food on the table. "It's like he got older and serious somehow it's different to how the war changed him."

"That's because he was still focused on saving." Ino said her voice low.

"And he was determined to solve the problem Jiraiya-sama had given him." Shikamaru pointed out.

"And now?" Kakashi asked, the only one of them totally laid back.

"He has a love interest and is walking around with Hinata." Sakura laughed. "Master is laying down her bets already."

"I don't think that is it." Shikamaru argued feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

"Of course it is!" Ino said drowning him out. "What else could it be? She has been the only person he has been talking to these last few days."

"Lee and I saw him at the Hyuuga residence and talking to Hinata's father as well." Tenten spoke up gesturing to herself and Lee.

"See?" Ino laughed. "He deserves to be happy Shikamaru.

"But I don't think that is it Ino." Shikamaru groaned.

"Shikamaru is right." Kiba said speaking up for the first time. "You are barking up the wrong tree there Ino. I know Hinata. Shino and I know Hinata just like how you know Shikamaru and Choji. If that really was it Hinata would be behaving a whole lot different. We've watched Hinata if she was dating Naruto it would not be like that."

"Kiba-kun is right." Sai's quiet voice spoke up stopping Ino from retorting. Shikamaru was grateful. Since sitting, the man had been quietly drawing as he listened but now he put away his tools to look at all of them.

"It is true that Naruto-kun has a love interest but I can say with certainty that it is not Hinata-san. I also have been observing them these past few days and when I compare Hinata-san's behavior towards Naruto-kun before and now there is nothing to support the evidence of dating. That and I never have seen any indication that the activities that they perform in anyway relates to dating. Unless reading, shopping and writing are now acceptable dating practices."

"Reading and writing?" Shino's voice asked.

"And lots of meetings with Hinata-san's father. Of course I've read in the case of political marriages this is the custom, so if Hinata-san was being offered as a bride then in that case the contract would have been drawn up and their meetings would be explained as that they wanted to get to know each other before they got married." Sai offered smiling. "Of course I read that in a book."

"No contract with the Hyuuga has been signed between Naruto and Hinata." Kakashi said his voice full of mirth.

"Look all we know is that he holed up with Gaara for a month and came back looking ready to take the hat and behaving like all the Hokages combined." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, well I don't know about all but sometimes when I see him I have flashes of the third." Ino said softly

"I saw him talking to some kids and he reminded me of Tsunade-sama." Tenten said a sad smile on her lips.

"Both of us were reminded of the Yodaime." Kakashi said indicating himself and Yamato.

"The elders said that he has the First and Second in him." Sai murmured.

"Well. He has met them all." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well from what I've learned about Naruto-kun." Sai said as he stood up. Shikamaru noticed that his plate was now empty. "Naruto-kun will do his best so unless you know what he went to Gaara to talk about, what he is doing with Hinata-san will confuse you." After smiling at Ino, Sai took his leave.

Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru slumped in his seat. Around him everyone started to eat and he was left trying to figure out his future boss's motives. What exactly had Naruto gone to Gaara for? He had tried to forget about it but he could not. Was it just training? His instincts said no. No training could teach you what Naruto had come back possessing.

A noise outside had him tilting his head to peer out the window. His jaw dropped on seeing the same person confusing him. Hands on his head and a scowl on his face Naruto was striding down the street with a giggling Hinata at his side.

Her hands neatly folded in front of her she and Naruto were wearing their off duty clothes. An Orange hoody and grey shorts for Naruto and Hinata her normal hoody outfit. Shikamaru motioned for the group at the table to be quiet he dimly noticed Kakashi moving so he could also look outside.

"It's a lot better but it's harder than it sounds. I can't believe they would try to up the price because of one little mistake I made." Naruto complained.

"That makes a big difference to merchants Naruto-kun. They aren't Shinobi where they see weakness they will try to up a profit."

"It's a real headache isn't it Hinata?" Naruto moaned before stopping suddenly with his eyes closed.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry. It's Kurama. He says the village will run out of money unless I keep someone smart to look over me." Naruto burst out laughing. "He's laughing at me."

"You did your best. You can't be expected to learn it all in these few days."

"Yeah and today is the last day. Sorry Hinata. This took out all your time. Teaching me that is."

Hinata shook her hair gently letting it flow gracefully. "No, I was happy to be able to do this. Your determination towards the Hyuuga is what makes you you Naruto-kun. I know you will find the answer."

"I'm going to keep looking. And I hope your Dad does too. He really has changed." Naruto laughed sadly.

"Because of you and Neji nii-san." Hinata gave him a short bow.

"And you too Hinata." Naruto gave a small clap to her back when she straightened. "Since this is the last day shall I take you home or for food?"

"I prefer walking and no food I'm good." Hinata gently refused. Shikamaru could see no shyness or deep sadness in her. She looked nothing more than content.

"Am, well what I mean is that this is the last day and I hate asking you this but. Hinata, are you."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said firmly. "I'm fine. I keep telling you."

"Ohh. Well am. See you around. Hinata." Hinata turned away heading towards what Shikamaru knew was the Hyuuga residence. Naruto seemed to be fighting an inner struggle and raised his hands to form a familiar seal.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata had stopped. "I'm fine, I'm a Shinobi and we are in my village and I can make my way home. I don't need you to make a Bunshin to take me." Hinata turned to face him showing a bright smile. "Or have you stopped trusting your friends?"

"Sorry Hinata. Habit." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Bye Naruto-kun. Let's eat again sometime." Then she was walking away again. Naruto watched her turn the corner before he too vanished. Shikamaru slowly drew back noticing that the table arrangements had changed somewhat.

They all had been looking outside so as they pulled back they had to change some seats. As it was Kakashi was now sitting next to him. Not that he had the energy to complain. The man had finished his food and now both of his dark eyes were narrowed as he took in what they had spied on.

"Told you." Kiba gloated as he nudged Choji. Choji ignored him as he shoveled as much food as possible into his mouth. Ino, Sakura and Tenten groaned dejected.

"Then Kiba and Sai were correct. We were mistaken in Naruto's actions." Shino said slowly pushing away his plate. Shikamaru paused not wanting to excited the girls but he had just realized something. He glanced at them slowly sulking complaining quietly before he raised his voice.

"What was it Sai said again? Kakashi asked before he could speak. Shikamaru closed his mouth. Kakashi had heard it too then.

"It is true that Naruto-kun has a love interest but I can say with certainty that it is not Hinata-san." Yamato repeated as he finished his own plate. "Am I right? Senpai."

"That is exactly what I was talking about. Also what you were going to say huh? Shikamaru-kun." Shikamaru grinned at Kakashi.

"Yeah. I noticed that slip from Sai earlier. I also think that is the case. Honestly I thought it was Gaara for a bit. That was, if I had not rembered what I heard about his dream from the tree."

"Sai seemed mighty certain that it was not Hinata." Kiba added on frowning. "I mean I knew for certain but."

"Naruto has also been spending lots of time with Sai." Yamato said slowly sipping from his cup. "Recently their discussions have led to Sai asking lots of questions and reading different books."

"Questions?" Kakashi asked his brows furrowed.

"Bringing back up the subject of Gaara. What if it was true? How would he be treated?" Yamato said eyeing Kakashi.

"Wait." Ino frowned "what is the problem?"

"How exactly would Naruto go establishing a relationship among his peers and his village if it was considered......unorthodox." Kakashi supplied tapping one finger against the table.

"Exactly. If it was a man, Naruto would have to think about the repercussions. Depending on that man's reputation." Yamato trailed off.

"It could make or break his reputation." Shikamaru picked up. "If it was Gaara even if considered just politically that would be a firm standing. Can't be broken because they would be connected by marriage."

"But in those cases." Sakura interrupted. "There is a need for children to solidify it. People could consider the marriage not truly valid and still breakable."

"That is why it is rarely done. Unless absolutely necessary." Kakashi continued. "It may seem like the easy way out but it rarely does good. Instead of everlasting such a treaty can be and mostly is dissolved in a matter of years. Or a few generations. Leading to one or both clans wiped out."

"So this explains Naruto how?" Lee asked.

"Is there something holding him back? Some sort of tradition, or some sort of belief. As his friends I believe we don't care. The village can ask no more of him they know who and what he is and is grateful. So is the world." Shikamaru answered.

"Could it, be Sasuke?" Shino asked causing the table to tense.

"Don't be!"

"Wait Sakura." Kakashi interrupted. "Continue Shino."

"In case of holding back. A relationship with Uchiha Sasuke would explain why Naruto would be unable to pursue a relationship."

"But Sasuke-kun!" Ino argued.

"Wait Ino." Kakashi said raising a palm up towards the girl.

"The feelings of wanting Sasuke to find happiness even if it is with someone he once had feelings for. It would lead to Naruto waiting on the sidelines as he watched his two teammates find happiness." Shino continued as if he had never been stopped.

"But?" Yamato pressed.

"It makes sense but that is not the feeling I get towards Naruto at this point of time. His behavior towards Hinata has changed greatly and they share the aura of someone who has endured unrequited love. Naruto's gentleness towards Hinata shows he is aware of her feelings but he will not let them sway his."

"So who could it be?" Tenten questioned biting her lip

"If we go back to what Sai said. It could be that eventually Naruto will confess. He just has to wait or whatever." Shikamaru sighed.

"Could it be Iruka-sensei?" Choji asked calmly mouth full of meat. Shikamaru froze.

"Hey hey that isn't funny even as a joke!" Kiba snapped.

"But Naruto is always watching him. At night sometimes he watches over the apartment. When he left to go Suna that was the last place he went. They are always going for ramen together. Always talking together. Even back then those two were close. Iruka-sensei is someone important to Naruto and if it was him." Choji swallowed slowly. "Wouldn't there be enough problems?"

"Damn." Shikamaru whistled thinking about it.

"Iruka thinks of Naruto as a little brother." Yamato said giving an amused look to them. "I think this is the wrong direction."

"But how does Naruto feel?" Tenten asked slyly.

"Isn't Iruka like an older brother to him? That's what Sasuke-kun said." Sakura said waving her hand as if brushing away the thought of it. "And why are we settling for the love interest being a man? There are tons of people Naruto has met!"

"But the only girl he has been interested in that way was you Sakura." Kakashi teased. "Well, and Haku for the time he thought Haku was a girl."

"So Naruto is Bi or something?" Sakura moaned hitting her head gently onto the table. "If he was to go after Sasuke-kun I'd lose." She finished in a teasing tone.

"No no you can rest easy on that." Kakashi said reaching over to rub her back.

"Man or woman. I won't care who it is." Kiba announced. "It won't change how I feel. That goes to you guys too."

"Me as well!" Lee said.

"And Me!" Ino laughed.

"Me as well." Tenten said hastily.

"I also." From Shino.

"We are Shinobi after all." Yamato smiled.

"Course I wouldn't care." Choji munched.

"Doesn't bother me." Sakura shrugged.

"Well that is out the way. Let's get out of here." Shikamaru shrugged. "You know, Naruto is going to pick his confidants from us. It's great that you guys have such an open mind."

 

\----------------

 

Finally! He finally had some time to indulge himself. Naruto gloated a bit as he sat down in his apartment. A sense of duty had stopped him from doing such a thing while he was taking lessons from Hinata. That and he simply did not have the time to.

He was not drowning in the information like he would have been two month earlier but he still took some time. The treaty practice and negotiation exercises Hinata had created still had him reeling. He really was looking forward to tossing the job of dealing with merchants to someone else. He had tried turning their theory into practice but that still failed. Still he was work it out person so he would get it eventually.

Still that was not what he was going to think about right now. Taking off his clothes and entering his bathroom he took a deep breath. He was mindful of what Gaara said so he was going to take it slow. Would he feel gross doing this with a clone? Well his sexy jutsu clones had been groped by perverts so he should be fine. Such memories he brushed off anyway.

With a quick prayer that the Second Hokage would never know what he was about to do he summoned one clone. Then watched as it turned into Kakashi-Sensei. He swallowed as amused black eyes met his own. Closing his eyes he stepped into the shower trying to ignore the sound of Kakashi discarding his jacket and shirt before following him.

Since the clone was him transformed. He knew the clone would perform actions that he liked. Or that he found intriguing. Whether such things being aimed towards him would turn him on or turn him off he was in his bathroom with a swiftly growing erection to find out.

The clone would not take off the mask but, they could have fun other ways. Hopefully. Kakashi stepped forward and he tensed as the man's chest brushed his as he reached for the knob for the water. Breathing shakily as that mocking deep chuckle echoed in the bathroom Naruto felt the warm water pour over him. And Kakashi too, his pants were soaked quickly and Naruto swallowed as he secured his own towel.

The kiss surprised him. He thought he was not ready for it since he had to kiss through the mask. Still his eyes fluttered shut and his hands wrapped around Kakashi's neck as he was pressed into the wall. The warm firm body he had touched on different occasions. He grew harder and pulled back from the kiss turning his head up to the shower of water gasping.

He could do it. Hands lowered to his erection and Naruto bit his lip. No one could hear him but he felt as if he was to make a sound this would be worse than it already was. Warm hands surrounded his length and started a slow rhythm that had him arching up into the cloth covered bites at his neck. It was what he wanted.

It felt as if all sensation was centered in his length. The feel of the hands stroking him. One hand stroking the other rubbing the tip. He was stuck between wanting to moan and beg. It was just perfect. The shivers down his spine he savored greatly. Then he felt himself being turned around and he took a deep shuddering breath.

The cloth covered kisses on his neck. The two hands stroking his length. The slow gentle drizzling from the shower. His gasps and the sounds of Kakashi's amused chuckles was driving his excitement. He wanted more.

His legs were nudged wider and he felt one hand leave him. His heart sped up. He was just standing there and letting it happen. The clone was him. How far was he able, was he willing to go? He jumped in surprise and disappointment when he felt soap start covering his body. So he was not ready then. The broad firm hands started cleaning him and Naruto let them.

Gently massaging his hair and allowing the shower to wash it away. Massaging his upper body and his lower body. His eyes flew open when instead of stopping the firm hands returned to his hard length. Muffling his moan he once again endured. He inhaled sharply when he felt his behind being teased but the action was stopped immediately. He groaned his disappointment and was tightly hugged from behind.

Biting his lip in anticipation he groaned as his knees buckled from the vigorous attention his cock was now receiving. Firm strokes with slight teasing at the head at random intervals. He felt his breathing speed up and his legs shake. Behind him was Kakashi. Kakashi's build. His scent, his firm hands. The thoughts and the overload sent tingles all over his body. He felt his eyes watering and his hands gripping the wall that he was facing tensed up.

If he was able to speak he would have begged to slow down even if he really did not want to. Such a feeling, making his head spin. His stomach tighten, he had no time to think no time to breath properly. A harsh bite to his neck followed by a soothing suck had a scream letting loose and his control breaking. He slumped back and was caught in firm arms as he watched his cum splatter the wall he had been facing.

He struggled to breathe. He could do it. He really could. Watching the shower wash the cum down the shower walls he was reminded that he was not on his own two feet. Still he felt more than shaky. His lungs burned. His legs trembled. His skin was hot. It was supposed to be a quick test but he was fighting the urge to go back and do something more push the boundaries.

Kakashi knelt while cradling him and he closed his eyes enjoying the cloth covered kiss. There was so much restriction so the kiss was hard. The mask was soaked right through so Naruto fought the protection as hard as he could in his lethargy state.

Was he ready to take the next step? He pulled back from the kiss smiling a little. He was going to back for another one when a sharp knock at his door had him freezing.

"Naruto?" Kiba? "It's me! Open up!"

"Shit!" He cursed.

 

\---------------

 

Kakashi had found himself tagging along with Kiba and Shikamaru. After meeting up with Akamaru who had returned smelling strongly of leaves Kiba had insisted to going to see Naruto. They were at Naruto's apartment and the silence surrounding them had him looking at Kiba curiously. He as well as Kiba could use their senses but that would be impolite. Smiling at Shikamaru's moaning at how troublesome the whole thing was he watched as Kiba pounded at the door.

"Naruto! Naruto? It's me! Open up!"

"Shit!" Came the loud curse from the apartment. Kakashi tensed as did Kiba and Shikamaru. On alert he tuned his hearing and heard the sounds of a window being thrown open as well as something being turned off.

"Shit shit fuck. Dammit!" Came from the apartment again.

"Sleeping?" Shikamaru asked clearly knowing such was not the case.

The door slowly swung open to reveal a panting Naruto pulling on a pair of grey shorts. His tanned upper body was wet and Kakashi gave his former student an accessing look. The panting Naruto was partially blocking their view but Kakashi was able to peer past and see the array and the wet towel on the ground.

"Bath?" Shikamaru laughed relaxing Kakashi as well. Then it hit him, looked like it hit Kiba as well because they both froze. The earthy stronger than usual Naruto scent. Kiba flushed and Naruto who was looking at Kiba cursed.

"The worst timing Kiba." He snapped. Suddenly there was a sound of a bunshin being dispelled. Naruto let go of the door rolling his eyes before he froze. He fell to his knees groaning.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked after glancing at all of them.

"I didn't need that." Naruto whimpered from where he was on the ground. "Talk about double edged sword. Have mercy! How am I supposed to look Shika in the eye now?"

"What about me?" Kiba asked insulted.

"You and Kaka-sensei with your high sense of smell go about poking in the business of others. You already knew." Naruto groaned. "But Shikamaru didn't he would have guessed but not like how you dogs do!!"

"Maa maa. We are all men." Kakashi tried to assure him patting Naruto's back. He froze at the slowly healing bruise there but continued to assure him. With a snort Shikamaru strode past the kneeling Naruto at the door to enter the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm intruding."

"That's not it!" Naruto yelped. "Man I knew it would be a little bad but the backlash. It happened to the clone not me." He wailed.

Kakashi looked past Naruto to scan the apartment. He had not seen anyone leaving but after the discussion they had all had and what he had seen. He would not be surprised to see evidence of a man in Naruto's apartment. He knew Shikamaru had seen it as well. The strange kiss mark that had healed now. And the grip marks on Naruto's left arm and the small nail rake marks that had been on Naruto's abdomen. His neck had held one too when he opened the door.

They were all gone but they were Shinobi. Naruto's clone had done a good job of erasing evidence though. He guessed that the person had been teleported away and the clone returned to quickly clean as Naruto dressed. Quick thinking.

He watched as Akamaru sniffed a fallen package by the chair and fought the need to go and pick up the scent. Whoever this person was he had to wait until Naruto said anything before he could offer advice.

Watching Naruto take a deep breath before letting his hand slide off as he stood up he was forced to look at the man his student was becoming. Naruto stalked into the house before tossing a pillow at Shikamaru.

"What is it that can't wait until I'm on duty?"

"Who has been holed up with Hinata again? Who?"

"Hinata isn't the only person I've been talking to." Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Let me tell you now Shikamaru. I finally! Got some time to enjoy myself if you had come by earlier I would have ignored you."

"No time to jack off in Suna?" Kiba teased.

Naruto sent him an insulted look. "There was no need to jack off in Suna Kiba. I didn't even have the energy for that." Naruto finished in a moan. "First time in two months! you guys are lucky I came to the door!"

"We would have come in." Shikamaru admitted his mouth fighting a grin. Naruto buried his flushing face into another pillow and muttered darkly into it.

"You know. People are worried about your feelings for Gaara." Shikamaru started.

"Shikamaru. Gaara told me you knew about his dream, Sex with me does not fit into that." Came from Naruto.

"But what would your dream be like?" Shikamaru pressed gently. Standing next to the window Kakashi studied Naruto as he took himself out of the pillow.

"I don't know. Like Gaara said for a dream it is so perfect. The old me. The me before the Chuunin exams. Gaara's dream of a happy family and a close friends. That dream would have fulfilled me for a while." Naruto paused.

"No." He said softly. "I always wanted to be Hokage no matter how hard I had to work for it. I wanted to be a hero and be looked up to. A simple dream where I'm Hokage. I thought that would be it too. But how does that fit in with the first dream? No how do you even start to put that together? The people that died. Bringing them back into my dream? But what about the changes that their deaths did to me? If they never died? How does that fit into this world? I can't pick one person for the dream world to stay alive and with me. Everyone helped me realize through their lives and their deaths the kind of Hokage I want to be the kind of Shinobi I want to be, the kind of steps I want to be making!"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru sadly. "Knowing that. How can I pick a dream to dream eternally? It won't be complete or it will be entirely shallow and I could not live that sort of dream forever. It would not fill anything. Gaara's dream of playmates. Kiba's dream of Hokage. Hinata's dream of being with loved ones. Tsunade baa-chan's dream of loved ones. How can I make a choice?"

"Good answer." Shikamaru said sighing as he rested. "So? Learnt enough about the Hyuugas?"

"They are a really really strong clan." Naruto said looking tired. "And really secretive. I wish someone would think about the generations later down that have to unravel their mess."

A long howl from outside had Kiba hesitating. "It's my mom. I better go." He muttered.

"Go." Naruto shuddered. "Mothers are scary." As Kiba left Shikamaru inclined his head.

"You said before you met your mom how was she?"

"Beautiful." Naruto said with a slow smile. "And scary. Dad was a brave man. She beat up all the bullies."

Kakashi laughed remembering. "There was no one as fierce as Kushina-san. She mellowed out a little when she was carrying you though."

"Strong mothers." Shikamaru muttered. "So troublesome, specially the loud ones."

"So?" Naruto questioned. "What else is it."

"Just a little curiosity before your well meaning friends start hunting you down." Kakashi said drawing Naruto's gaze to his. He narrowed his gaze at how Naruto casually avoided his eyes.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru asked now at home on the couch.

"Who?" Naruto said entirely confused.

"The person you like. It's driving everyone wild trying to find out." Kakashi watched as Naruto slowly flushed.

"None of your business!" He hissed.

"Oh? But if I can guess right I just might treat you to ramen." Shikamaru teased one eye watching Naruto.

"Oh please." Naruto laughed. "If a genius like you has not figured out already you won't be catching on very soon."

"Sasuke? Iruka?" Shikamaru tossed out watching Naruto's face for answers. Naruto hopped up his face a cross between annoyed and disgusted.

"Oi! Iruka-sensei is like a brother to me! And Sasuke? Sasuke? I would have understood if you had brought up Gaara again but Sasuke? Are you really a genius Shikamaru?"

"Naruto. You notice that the people suggested are all men." Kakashi said gently.

Naruto bit his lip before meeting his gaze square on. "This does not go beyond you two." He said firmly.

"So it is a man then." Shikamaru sighed. "Dragging me into something troublesome. Who is it?"

Naruto smiled. "I can't say."

"Is the person alive?" Kakashi was compelled to ask.

"Yes." Naruto said giving him a dirty glance.

"Younger or older." Shikamaru said sharply.

"Older." Naruto said giving Shikamaru a dirty look. "I don't think I'd like younger Shikamaru."

"Married?" Kakashi asked before he could stop himself.

"Not that I know of." Naruto said looking slightly worried.

"Straight?" Shikamaru followed on.

"I don't know." Naruto said his uncertainty growing on his face. "Based on what I've seen he could be but because of how he can be sometimes? And he's a Shinobi." Naruto finished in a shrug."

"Meaning." Shikamaru drawled lazily.

"Please. I've seen it too." Naruto rolled his eyes. "The village chooses to close it's eyes and consider it deep friendships and unbreakable duos but I have eyes Shikamaru."

"Naruto." Shikamaru groaned making his exasperation obvious.

"If I'm turned down then that is it." Naruto shrugged. "I don't want to make it hard for that person so when they become aware of me that is the time I will confess."

"And if you are turned down?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"That is that. I don't want anyone else but them. I've learned a lot talking to Hinata. There is all sorts of different types of love. As a Jinchuuriki you are so starved for any types of love when you are given it you just want to snatch it up." Naruto said sadly as he got up and joined Kakashi by the window.

Looking out to Konoha his expression remained sad. "You so badly want to not be alone, to not be in that hell that when you finally get out it takes a while to realize that you have a lot to learn. A parent's love. Admiration. Fondness. Lust. Obsession. Possession. Friendship love. Respect. Simple love. Puppy love. True love. It takes a while to figure these out and not confuse them. for a Jinchuuriki if you feel enough of one of those emotions or you realize that someone feels deeply enough towards you. You can label that as the real thing. That is the burden of a Jinchuuriki. To know love when you never had it. How are you supposed to know it? When you try to figure it out you can feel so lonely."

"Naruto." Kakashi whispered. Naruto was describing something he had not even considered. How would Naruto know 'real' love? He had no examples he could point of and say he felt and observed. He only recently felt his parents love. He was shunned by his classmates' parents so he could not even examine that. So who could he ask to figure out these feelings?

"No wonder you have been hesitating to talk to Iruka." Shikamaru muttered. "You know the bonds of family thanks to him but to ask about anything deeper. You would not know how Iruka would react."

"Yeah. And Iruka is better than you two." Naruto teased his expression brightening. "He'd figure it out and he just might kill him." He finished in a mutter.

"Age difference?" Shikamaru asked gently.

"Age difference." Naruto said giving them both a miserable face.

"How big?" Shikamaru asked his face wary.

"He knew my dad." Naruto supplied.

"Shit. Iruka will kill him Naruto."

"He won't be the only one." Kakashi said darkly. Naruto merely snorted.

"Relax. All you and anyone needs to know is that he is oblivious. I was going to write it off as pinning and admiration a need to know him more."

"But?" Kakashi pressed when Naruto paused his lips tightening.

"I met Nagato, twice." Naruto said after pausing. "The feelings are totally different. It's different from Sasuke too. I don't care if you call it predestined or what ever. Sasuke and I are friends. Friends that endured hell. That person has endured hell too but they keep going." Naruto finished on a whisper.

"They survived the Third Shinobi World war." Shikamaru pointed out. "I bet they survived hell. But that could be admiration too."

Naruto sent Shikamaru a glance that lingered in the following silence. Shikamaru sighed before shaking his head and looking to Kakashi. Kakashi looked away and to Naruto. Naruto was calm and grew calmer the more he talked. No longer embarrassed about them interrupting him earlier.

"So was he here earlier?" Kakashi asked his voice calm but serious.

"No he was not here earlier." Naruto snapped.

"Naruto." Shikamaru's voice called for them to look at him. When they did he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "We saw the bite marks and it looked like your arm had been gripped a bit. So tell us again. Was he here earlier?"

At Shikamaru's words Naruto had flushed. He turned looked away before looking at the ground. He seemed to be fighting some inner conflict before he sighed. Still smelling of embarrassment he began to speak.

"As much as I'd like to pretend you guys didn't come at the wrong time I'm telling the truth. There was no one but me in the shower."

"Naruto." Kakashi said his voice low in warning. This was not the time to protect whoever it was.

"I was messing around in the shower with my Shadow clone." Naruto said looking Shikamaru in the eye. Kakashi felt his eyebrows rise. Well then.

"Upping the level of masturbation?" Shikamaru asked simply while his face revealed his surprise.

"This does not go beyond the two of you! And it was the first time trying this too!" Naruto hissed covering his face with his hands.

"So you never, with your sexy jutsu." Shikamaru said slowly.

"Not for jerking off!" Naruto snapped before pausing as if thinking it over. "Well I don't know I could try messing around with the harem Jutsus but that was not their intended purpose."

"I don't want to hear such a tone from the guy that invented such a perverted technique." Shikamaru said not impressed.

"I hear there is a reverse harem jutsu." Kakashi teased.

"Yeah, I had to change it up a bit you know? I mean Sai let it slide but Sasuke put up such a fuss when he realized he was in it I mean Sai didn't even blink he just told me I got the skin tone slightly wrong. But Sasuke? He acted like if I pissed on his deity or something."

"Sai?" Shikamaru asked in a choked voice.

"Yeah. It's the reverse Harem so tons of pretty boys. I used it once and it worked wonders. I used it on Sakura after seeing how the boy on boy Jutsu worked on her. Girls are perverts too. It even worked on Baa-chan." Naruto finished in disgust.

"My faith in the village." Shikamaru sighed. "Is no one immune to that Jutsu?"

"Me?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Oh, OH! Yeah! Kaka-sensei Is the biggest open pervert I know and he doesn't blink at the sexy Jutsu or the harem Jutsu or the boy on boy jutsu or the girl on girl jutsu. The technique must be lacking something."

"He walks around reading that damn perverted book all day." Shikamaru retorted. "I'd be surprised if he reacted.

"Ero-sennin wrote the books and fell every time and he was a super pervert." Naruto laughed. "A mega pervert and it worked over and over."

"Hmmm maybe I'm just strong." Kakashi laughed. "Or you haven't created the perfect type."

"Don't encourage him." Shikamaru moaned. "Naruto, Kakashi is just smart enough to remember that it is your silly ass under that Jutsu."

"Maa maa, I've seen some interesting ones. Even ANBU get distracted from that Jutsu." He said remembering. "Poor Konohamaru."

"Ahh that time!" Naruto laughed. "That was fun."

"Naruto."

"Yes Shikamaru?" Naruto yawned.

"Whoever it is we will support you."

"With the previous hint that knocks out Sai." Kakashi sighed. "Pity."

"Any more hints and I'd be signing the Hokage hat and the person away." Naruto laughed. "Enough. Treat me to ramen!"

"Oi! Why do we have to treat you! We are the guests here!" Shikamaru yelled as he jumped up. "Stop laughing you idiot!"


	5. A few glimpses

A few days after the meeting and talk with Naruto, Kakashi was taking his time walking from the memorial stone trying to decide if it was worth the trouble to go back to the Hokage. He had spent most of the early morning dodging projectiles along with Shizune instead of helping out with reports.

The Hokage was still bitter that her bet on Hinata and Naruto had fallen through and she owed a day off to several ANBU because of it. Her anger had turned to Kakashi right after and he guessed it was his own fault. When the gentle Hinata had confirmed to the Hokage that nothing romantic was going on and had been going on with the village's favorite brat Kakashi supposed he should have looked more shocked.

The demand to hunt down whoever it was still rung in his ears. Tsunade was hopping mad over the whole affair. Kakashi guessed she had grown used to be able to read Naruto like an open book. She know had to face what they all had to. The fact that Naruto was as predictable as the weather, a small change from far away could change everything.

He was going to head towards the Jounin station when he saw the giggling forms of Sakura and Ino. Usually he would have let it pass but he really wanted to avoid Tsunade and her temper. So he hailed them, stopping their giggling somewhat.

"Kakashi-sensei! have you seen it too?" Sakura said her eyes excited.

"Seen what?" He asked in general confusion.

"In training field one! Yamato-taicho told us. You have to see it to believe it." Ino giggled a flush on her face. Kakashi assessed them with new eyes.

"Naruto huh?" He asked tiredly.

"Yamato-taicho is still there." Sakura offered. As the two moved off Kakashi moved towards the training field. He was a little curious but his hopes were not up. The women in the village treated Naruto like a celebrity now. He knew it made the boy slightly uncomfortable from time to time. The most he expected was an all out spar with Lee.

"Senpai." A voice greeted him and he turned to the tree next to him in the training ground to see Yamato appear from it.

"Yo Tenzo."

"You came to see it too?"

"Did I miss it?" He questioned his gaze sweeping the intact field. He paused when he saw under a tree two figures.

"No. They've been like that for quite some time now. Just talking." Yamato said as he watched the two in the field. Sai was sitting under a tree a pad in his hand as he sketched something, meanwhile Naruto was resting comfortably on Sai. His head on on of the other boy's leg as he stared up at the leaves. His frequent arm movements made it clear that the two were talking.

"How often does that happen?" He questioned Yamato.

"Before? Not so much. It was slow. Just sitting near each other and talking but then it was talking back to back and next thing I knew Naruto had fallen asleep once and Sai moved him to his lap and continued drawing." Yamato met his gaze then mirth deep in his eyes. "After that they've been like this ever since. Sai hasn't even bothered to tell him to stop."

"This is Sai that doesn't know much about personal space and boundaries." Kakashi sighed looking at the two. If Naruto had not made it clear that it was not someone his age then he would have gone to the Hokage and said that this was it.

He really did not know how Sai went from calling Naruto 'dickless' to allowing the other boy to sleep and rest on his lap as they spoke but, he could not watch his team all the time. But he remembered what he had heard about the reverse harem jutsu a few days before and glanced at Yamato again.

"Have you seen it? The reverse harem Jutsu."

Yamato's mouth tightened. "Yes I've seen it. I was keeping an eye on the two of them and I got a big shock when I saw it. Tsunade-sama had warned me vaguely about that particular jutsu but I was unprepared for such a." He paused grimacing.

"Lewd display?" Kakashi supplied stifling a laugh.

"Senpai! It's not funny at all! And Sai all he did was tell Naruto that he finally got his skin color right." Yamato groaned. Kakashi chuckled so Sai was the judge for the reverse harem jutsu?

"It doesn't work on Sai?" He questioned.

"Sai told him he should 'put different body types in it. Not everyone wants a sleek hairless boy'."

Something told him he should not ask but he asked anyway. "Naruto's response?"

"He said 'I do know not everyone can be hairless like you from the chin down you know!'" Yamato said rolling his eyes.

"Well, as interesting as this is. This does not solve the mystery of Naruto's love interest." Kakashi sighed preparing to leave.

"People have their bets on Sai or Sakura." Yamato grinned.

"So it has to be a teammate?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Someone that he is close to." Yamato shrugged. "Limits choices unless we start looking at those from when he came back to the village."

"So everyone wants to know?"

"Everyone is watching him. The amount of money put down is amazing." Yamato chuckled. "It gives them something to do."

 

\------------

That same afternoon Kakashi decided to swing by Naruto's apartment. They had been easing around the issue but he thought it was time they sat down and talked about the Hokage issue. If the boy was ready there was no need to fill Tsunade's shoes after all. Still he wanted no resentment between them, after all Naruto knew better than anyone that had had never sought the chair.

Pausing a good distance from Naruto's apartment he allowed himself to scan it out. It would do no good to embarrass the boy like last time. He definitely would not be forgiven. The boy may even come to the conclusion that he was doing it on purpose or something. After all he had found it funny, Naruto's panic before he answered the door.

Standing down the hall from the apartment he could smell a very familiar scent. Sasuke. Was he back already? Falling onto bad habits, Kakashi did what he did best in the past. Gather information and spy, using techniques he had learnt from the best he infused a light amount of chakra and started to listen to the apartment at the end of the hall.

"You know you didn't have to come back if you were finished. A messenger bird could have delivered the scroll just as good." Naruto's annoyed voice complained.

"Shut up and read the thing." Sasuke's voice replied. There was a short silence before a pleased noise came from Naruto.

"That's good, when I have time I'll assemble a team and head up there. I'll do my best to time it for when you plan to stay in the village. I'm in no hurry you know."

"I understand the need to know about that but you know that isn't the real reason I returned."

"Yeah I'd hope not. Having you stay over can be such a drag." Naruto moaned. "Or do you plan on crashing you know where again? Or are you finally going to listen to me and get a damned apartment of your own like I've been nagging you to do?"

"Dobe."

"I know I know. I felt it too. It doesn't feel bad but still, I'm on guard. How does it feel to you?"

"Familiar."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Naruto muttered. "It's impossible but I prefer to be on guard still. The war fucked up the landscape and dimensions and all sorts of things I don't even want to think about right now. I've been digging through the Hyuuga family lore hoping nothing else will come and bite us on our asses but still nothing. Someone would have to go ruin searching."

"Fine."

"Not now. Are you staying for a foreseeable while?"

"When we identify whatever it is."

"We huh? Still feels good to hear that. Well then I guess you should let Sakura-chan know you are back. Or staying with her, or whatever. Think we should tell Tsunade baa-chan?"

"We have no proof. I don't report bad feelings with no substance."

"And it's hard to explain to someone who can't feel it right? Anyway how about a spar? We can go all out and loser buys ramen."

"Hn." The sound was full of amusement. Still suppressing his chakra and all signs of his presence Kakashi silently retreated and went back to the streets. This was not the best time for that conversation.

 

\-----------

 

"Kakashi." The voice was low and filled with nothing but a command. Kakashi sighed as he turned to confront Sasuke. He had been walking home after for the rest of the day he had been too busy to seek out Naruto again. Sasuke, still in his travel gear had sneaked up on him and had started walking alongside him.

"Yo, Sasuke. Back already huh?" He commented his hands in pockets. If Sasuke wanted a stroll then he had no problem.

"You were at Naruto's earlier. You knew I was back." Sasuke shrugged off.

"Ahh, I wanted to discuss something with Naruto but with you two there I didn't want to disturb and since Naruto when not busy is ducking his well meaning friends I had no time to search him out." Kakashi said as bluntly as possible. They reached a fork on the road and after a hard stare at him Sasuke made a motion to follow him. Silently following Sasuke they took many twists and turns until he realized that they were outside the district where Sakura lived. A point up from Sasuke had him looking at a particular tall tree where Sakura and Naruto were sitting in. He could hear vaguely their voices and he turned to Sasuke in amusement.

"I forget how handy that seal on the your hands is."

"Heh." Sasuke huffed before turning his attention to the pair and leaning against a railing. Kakashi followed suit and was pleased to listen to two of his students so engrossed in their thoughts they never looked down.

"Everyone gained such incredible growth and learned so much. More than they would ever have to." Sakura was saying.

"Yeah, sometimes it's really hard to look back and realize only a few years earlier I was a loser brat." Naruto chuckled. "I learnt so much on team seven with you and Sasuke and Sai and Yamato-taicho."

Sakura laughed. "And Master and Kakashi-sensei."

"No no Sakura-chan I don't think that we learned anything good from them at all."

"You know the whole group was sad to know that they were wrong about you and Hinata." Sakura said softly.

Naruto snorted. "You mean sad to know they lost out on money. I know baa-chan Sakura-chan." Sakura laughed in response and below them Kakashi smiled.

"Can I hear about the person you like?" Sakura asked.

"They inspire me." Naruto said softly.

"Haku?" She asked curiously.

"Ahh! Why does everyone go back to that?" Naruto hissed disturbing the leaves as he swung his feet. "I mean Haku amazing but well it's not him. I envy you and Kaka-sensei though."

"Huh? Why?"

"I met a lot of people during our journey to become better Shinobi and to get Sasuke back and a lot of people died you know? But then that justu brought them back again. Even when they didn't want to fight. We met some incredible people thanks to that and even learnt about the past some more! But you know I really wanted to meet them again. talk to Haku even if he was reanimated. I wanted to talk to him like I did to Kimimaro and Chiyo baa-chan and for the few seconds that Dan guy. I mean they were my first opponent. I wanted to talk to them again because they made such a big influence." Naruto said sadly.

"We talked to them. They asked about you." Sakura said her voice soothing.

"I know." Naruto said bitterly. "I read the report. I knew they were on the field and I felt a little upset I didn't get to talk to Haku and tell him about what he did. Is still doing for me. I mean who wouldn't want to talk to them again? Except Saskue of course." He finished making Sakura chuckle.

"But that was such a horrible technique." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah. But I got to reassure some people you know? Talking to Nagato again. Reassuring him and letting him and everyone see my growth. I wanted Haku to see it too you know? What I gained trying to protect what is important to me. Why I'm strong now and why I'm going to get even stronger." Naruto gritted out. "So I'm a little envious you and Kakashi-sensei got to speak to them even for a little bit."

"Haku was glad to hear what Kakashi-sensei had to say about you and they died by his hand. Again."

"I know." Naruto sighed. "I'm just jealous now I have to wait before I can tell Haku everything."

"Everything?" Sakura teased.

"Yeah. Gonna be a whole lot easier since Haku makes people want to tell him everything and better yet I would willingly tell him who I like! Sa-kura-chan!" Naruto teased back.

"You idiot!" Sakura laughed and there was a loud slap from above and the branches trembled violently.

"Ahh!! That hurt!"

"Hush are you trying to wake the whole district?"

"What's with that monster strength?" Naruto whined. Sasuke snorted before turning away. Eyeing him Kakashi followed.

"Had enough?" He asked when they were a safe distance away.

"They haven't changed." Was all Sasuke said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 

\------------

It was two days later when Kakashi was lazily indulging in some reading at the Jounin station when Naruto burst in. It brought the activity to halt as the panting pissed off blonde pointed at a relaxing Kiba sprawled on one of the couches.

"Kiba!" He roared.

"Oi, Naruto!" Was Kiba's enthusiastic response. "Hey when are you going to wear a proper Jounin uniform?"

"Hah? I don't plan to! Your sensei didn't wear one either ya know. But! That isn't what I'm hear for! You prick I know you are behind it!"

"Behind what?" Choji asked.

"You know what!" Naruto yelled. "Everyone has been watching every single move I do when I'm not on a mission and I know Kiba is the one that put Hinata to watch me last night!"

Kiba burst into loud giggles causing the blonde to fume. Angrily searching the room he pointed to all there. "Listen up we are all guys here and I'm at the end of my rope."

"Hah?" Sakura shrieked standing up.

"Sakura-chan! You are a medical Ninja there are no mysteries to the male or female body for you." Naruto groaned. "Anyway, Kiba you know I won't scare or scar Hinata on purpose damn you. Now Listen up!" His voice rose so the entire room could hear him.

"I don't care if I scare or scar any of you in here. The next time you take up stalking me and I catch sight of you. Especially you Kiba. I'll make what you nearly walked in on look like a child's puppet show!" Naruto threatened.

"That's gross!" Kiba yelped to numerous agreements in the room Kakashi chuckled.

"Shut up! Naruto roared back. I'm a healthy seventeen year old boy goddammit! Yet I can't get any privacy because some one is watching or checking my chakra levels or looking right through the fucking walls!" He roared to the laughter of the room.

"It brought back memories. Remember that one time Naruto?" Sakura laughed making the blonde even more mad.

"We just tried to see his face! You want to climb the memory tree go ahead and stalk him! Or rip that mask off." Naruto finished in a grumble. Sitting on the floor hands on his head he started muttering darkly.

"Give him a break Kiba." Shino said from where he was going through paperwork.

"Naruto if you answer one question we'll tone it down." Kiba said in a suspiciously gentle tone. Sitting up to watch Kakashi felt amusement at the antics.

"Once it isn't who I like." Naruto muttered dryly.

"Why can't you go fuck someone already?" Kiba asked to the laughter of some of the older jounins in the room. The laughter died down slowly at the look Naruto was giving Kiba.

"Who said I can't?" He said into the room's silence. "I traveled around with the biggest pervert known to Konoha and he was not always supervising." Naruto said dryly. "It's not that I can't or haven't." He said slyly while standing up. Brushing his pants he grinned at Kiba.

"It's not that I can't I don't want to. Right now that is, but my hand." His hands came together in a quick motion that surprised Kakashi. "And my Imagination will suffice." There was a poof and lots of white smoke as Naruto's clone appeared.

"Whoo!" Kiba called slapping his knees. The clone had become a feminine form of Naruto even dressed partially in his old jumpsuit. The black and orange top he had received from Jiraiya-sama was all she was wearing. That and she was a shade lighter than Naruto, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her pale legs.

"Naruto." Sakura said warning. The female clone circled Naruto's waist with her hands and peered around him to blow a kiss to Sakura. Sakura made a choked sound and Naruto laughed.

"Behold!"

"She doesn't have much tits." Kiba said in a disappointed tone.

"Tits aren't everything Kiba." Naruto groaned pinching his nose with one hand as his clone tried to hide as well.

"Meaning what?" Kiba latched on. "She has very little tits or it's a man so big tits don't matter Hah I'm owed money."

"I'm leaving before you guys take hints from everything."

"Aren't you going to dispel the clone?" Shino asked

"Nope." Naruto grinned.

"But." Sakura paused. "Weren't you going to you know." She made a vague gesture widening Naruto's grin.

"Exactly why I won't be dispelling her."

"But that's you!" Sakura wailed and Kakashi found himself smiling behind his mask.

Naruto paused as if considering something before bringing his clone around to face him. Giving the female him a quick kiss he seemed to consider it a bit more before shrugging. "I can deal with it. I'm hot" Saying that, Naruto and the clone vanished.

Life in the Jounin station started up again and Kakashi raised his book again only to pause when Choji asked slowly. "He really isn't planning on doing that with his clone looking like that right?"

"If Kiba is willing to risk it he could find out the answer." Shino intoned.

"No way." Kiba laughed. "He thought up the harem jutsus and a bunch of perverted stuff. There is no way I'm pushing him right now. Just have to tell the rest to spy from a distance."

"Luckily I have my bugs. But I shall not enter this plan. Why, because it is foolish."

"Wow talk about stabbed in the back Shino." Kiba muttered.

 

\------------

 

And it was a day after that in his avoidance of the Jounin station that he ran into Shikamaru and Sasuke. Kakashi joined the two of them because the duo looked so troubling. It was not until they were sitting on a rooftop looking down into the street that Kakashi decided to acknowledge just where they were.

"Why are we here?" He asked curiously. The pleasure district was no stranger to him but it was the last place he expected Shikamaru and Sasuke to be heading. Least of all together.

"The dobe is up to something." Was all he got in response and he rolled his eyes.

"It finally showed itself." The irritated voice of the Hokage came to his ears causing him to sigh heavily at the sight behind him. Sakura, Ino, Yamato, Shizune, Kiba, Shino and some Anbu members were behind her.

"What showed itself?" He asked in half a sigh.

"The perverted side he inherited from Jiraiya." Tsunade said as she leaned over glaring into one of the establishments. "Uchiha why are you here?"

"I felt him doing something." Sasuke said after hesitating. "But he stopped whatever it was."

Kakashi leaned over to see Naruto sitting inside in the upper levels surrounded by many of the workers and he used that term loosely. All of them knew what they did in there.

"You made him snap Kiba!" Ino hissed behind him.

"I want to hear!" Sakura complained. Sasuke sighed drawing attention to himself. Performing quick seals with an irritated look they were surrounded by a light purple bubble before Kakashi could complain he realized he heard Naruto's voice like he was right next to him.

"Going to tell us about this?" He questioned. Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking back at the establishment.

"He said to put it in the Scroll of seals."

Well that was that then. Narrowing his eyes at the display ahead of them he had to shake his head. He never thought he would be indulging in activities such as this. Spying on one of his past students along with his Hokage.

"You guys are great!" Naruto's laughed. "Thanks again."

"But hero-sama!" A low drawl came to his ears as he watched a particular voluptuous red head straddle Naruto's lap. "Can't we do more than that? We'll even do it for free." She finished in a teasing tone. Naruto burst into laughter as he ran his hands over the woman's figure.

"Come on now I said I was going to pay you guys for helping me out. Are you trying to get more out of me? Gama-chan is going to be beyond empty!" This brought a bunch of laughter from the various women as they tossed themselves all over him. Naruto vanished from view for a few moments.

"That lucky dog!" Kiba whistled. Tsunade made a noise of disgust but did not turn around.

"I don't think we've ever had a customer that just wants to talk a bit and use us for lessons." A brown-haired girl said as Naruto reappeared. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and smothered the boy's cheek in a kiss. "Don't you want us to teach you something else? Something that we are master's in?" The room burst into amused laughter from them and Naruto.

"I knew that old pervert wasn't doing just research." He sighed as he quickly removed himself from the women. To Kakashi it appeared he sat there at the table with them all around him and on him and the next he was not among them. He sat at the table and poured himself sake. "Your ploy to get me drunk failed too ya know. And I'm underage."

"A shinobi's life is short." A dark haired girl purred as she rubbed onto Naruto. Sakura made an anxious sound behind him. "Better take pleasure where you find it."

"Are you suggesting I go on a seduction mission?" Naruto teased her causing her to fall back laughing.

"You? Oh but those pretty boys of yours. I'd send them." She teased before sitting at his side.

"Why don't we let Naru-chan taste some of our special techniques?" A silver haired woman purred appearing from under the table shocking a gasp from Shizune.

"Amm I'm flattered but I didn't come here for that?" Naruto squeaked his voice suddenly uncertain. Sensing weakness the woman advanced to be stopped by the red head.

"Then how about you watch Naruto-chan? It could come in handy for later."

"For a second there I thought you were going to say join in." Naruto said with shaking hands. "I mean I'm glad you let me hide out here and work with you but aren't you guys popular? Go work!" His voice trembled at the last bit making them laugh.

"But Naruto-sama." The silver haired woman said as she slivered onto Naruto's lap. Kakashi narrowed his gaze at the shiver that went through Naruto when the woman advanced. Unlike the rest there was no subtle indifference or playfulness. He wished he could see the woman's face clearly.

"What?" Naruto's voice was definitely lower now. The other women were slowly backing away from the two and Naruto was allowing himself to be pushing backwards.

"You need to practice more right?" The woman teased.

"There it is." Sasuke said suddenly sounding satisfied.

"Where is what?" Ino asked.

"Whatever he did. I wasted my time. It was too quick and if I wasn't looking for it I'd have missed it."

"And it is?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Whatever it is it made her miss her aim." Sasuke smirked. "He got scared at the last minute maybe. She got his cheek." Kakashi found himself breathing a sigh of relief as well as Tsunade-sama.

"Maybe he wants to save all his kisses for whoever he likes." One of the ANBU commented. Sasuke rolled his eyes drawing Tsunade's attention.

"Uchiha, any ideas who it could be?"

"It's Naruto." Was Sasuke's response as if it should answer everything. He dispelled the jutsu that allowed them to listen in. "It's either Gaara or my replacement. Haven't you seen them? And the Dobe would only go for someone that can handle suffering." He turned as if to go away before looking at Sakura. He sighed heavily rolling his eyes.

"Anyone gentle would be a burden on him. So Gaara who went through a similar time. Someone with similar confusion like my replacement someone with deep loss like myself or Gaara. Or someone who survived loosing people dear to them. Someone he could relate to and have them understand him. Obviously it's not me." Sasuke finished

"How do you know?" Shizune asked causing Sasuke to pause again.

"I'd know." He said simply before he vanished. Ino let out a relieved sigh and Sakura joined her.

"Well that was interesting enough." Yamato said cheerfully.

"So it's back to Sai then huh?" Tsunade asked digging into her shirt to bring out a small book. "The odd are great for that one."

"That still doesn't answer why Naruto was in there." Shikamaru reminded everyone.

"Naruto-kun has been interested in different sort of missions. It is not well known that sometimes we recruit women such as these for missions." One of the ANBU reported.

"So it's related to his quest then." Tsunade muttered. "He looks too well used to fending off the type that frequents that establishment. I want to beat the hell out of Jiraiya."

A sudden yelp below had them looking down again. Naruto was trying to leave. Trying the operative word. The silver haired woman had him firmly captured.

"No tits at all." Kiba sighed in disappointment making Shino sigh deeply next to him.

"Even if it is free?" The woman was saying.

"UmmAhh, well you see heh. Not that not I'm tempted just you know I'm underage and Baa-chan would kill me. And you." Naruto was giving the woman a sharp look. "Aren't you well you know." He made a gesture.

The woman stepped back. "You can tell?"

"I've met a lot of ones similar to you." Naruto said dryly. "I won't deny I'm still tempted but I can't."

"Ever?" The woman winked slyly making Naruto laugh.

"I don't know the future and I can't read fate but if I was going to." Naruto ran his hands over the woman's hair lightly. "I'd pick you. But I won't and I don't have to. Sorry."

"You can still watch me." The woman suggested leaning into Naruto. Naruto swallowed. "You can think of it as practice. You can learn by watching."

"But!"

"And after I can explain all you want." The woman sighed leaning into Naruto's arms. "You are bound to have lots of questions right? Hero-sama. Let all of us help you and teach you."

You are really too good at that." Naruto muttered removing the hands that had sneaked around his neck. "I don't see the harm but I don't even know if I can bare to watch. It just pissed me off whenever I saw Ero-sennin or any other customer."

"Trust me. You'll want to watch." The woman whispered before kissing Naruto's cheek. Releasing him she sashayed her way back inside.

"Man talk about pushy." Naruto laughed. "Oh well it isn't perfect yet. Especially if Sasuke can sense anything. How embarrassing." He finished in a mutter. "Am I in the wrong if I go and chew him out?" Naruto asked aloud before disappearing. Kakashi blinked slowly as he tried to put together the information he had been provided with.

He looked at Shikamaru trying to do the same and at the Hokage who was glaring at the establishment and sighed. Really he needed to just sit down with the brat before he got the village turned over on its head.

 

\---------------

Kakashi liked a little nighttime reading. It made the end of his day much more satisfying. He had been mulling over the Naruto situation in his head over and over but decided to put it to rest until he could get a little more information.

He casually put down his book and stared out the window to Konoha. The air was ominous. He had not even changed. He was just peacefully waiting. A shadow by the window had him tensing before the man slipped inside. Sasuke huh?

"Come." Was all Sasuke said seeing him dressed in the bed. "We've found something outside the village."

"Oh?" He asked casually.

"Yeah." Sasuke's face twisted in Irritation a bit. "It's kind of unbelievable what I'm feeling so I'm going with a team. Naruto is remaining behind in Konoha.

"Naruto agreed to this?" Kakashi found himself asking.

"He suggested it."


	6. Time Space Visitor Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. Really long as in forgive me for dumping all these words on you. I cut away so much but it still ended up seriously long. I did not want to split it up so I just allowed it to run it's course. I haven't changed the focus don't worry. Also I have no plans so far to explore or expand what occurred in the chapter for the time being. So thanks for reading and take my heartfelt apologies for this really long chapter

After the war all major problems were supposed to be gone. With Madara sealed along with the black Zetsu everything was supposed to have gone fine after. For the few moments he had been fighting with Obito his heart had felt free.

Of course Obito had not made it out of the war alive. He had been slowly dying and then in an effort to save Naruto and Sasuke they both had put their lives on the line and jumped in front of Zetsu's jutsu. And Obito.

Kakashi swallowed as he followed the team to the ANBU hut outside of Konoha. Obito had saved him, he had laughed saying he did not want Kakashi interrupting his talk to Rin. He still did not know if he was thankful or angry. This time all of them were gone that was his first thought at realizing that Obito would be dying.

Dying right away not after the war or later down but right there as Naruto and Sasuke fought to overcome Madara. But he saw Obito's wide grin as he made him promise to look after Naruto always. The hidden meaning was deep in there. Never let Naruto become like him.

Still his last sight of his friend. His former teammate had been of him slowly crumbling away Rin's name on his lips. As the team landed in front of the hut he could not help but take in, breath in the sight of the man standing with the ANBU. Uchiha Obito.

 "How the fuck." Shikamaru murmured next to him.

 "It should be impossible. We watched him move on to the pure lands." Sasuke murmured.

 "Bakashi!" The call came making him flinch. He watched as Obito stepped forward a huge grin on his face until he looked really looked at Kakashi.

 "How is this even possible?" Tenzo whispered drawing Obito's gaze. Obito took a deep breath and looked Kakashi in the face.

 "Ah!" He said suddenly. "That explains it. I fucked up!" He laughed earning himself a glare.

 "What do you mean?" Kakashi said with his tongue heavy.

 "Yeah yeah, sorry about that Kakashi. You know I was trying to figure out why people were freaking out and why the whole village felt so strange. First I thought it was the brat doing something to punish me for taking a vacation you know? But no no. It's that you aren't my Kakashi and this isn't Konoha!" Obito finished in a laugh. "Damn I fucked up somewhere."

 "But this is Konoha." Shikamaru protested.

 "No it isn't" Obito and Sasuke said at the same time. Sasuke continued. "Not for him. This isn't his place."

 "Ahh whatever just take me to the Hokage." Obito groaned waving his hands in irritation.

 "We were planning on it." Shikamaru said grimly. With Obito in their center the team dismissed the ANBU unit and started their journey to the gates. Surprised at Obito's quiet nature Kakashi felt himself sneaking glances at the man over and over again. His scarred face and his two eyes. Kakashi felt his chest tighten as he realized that Obito had both of his eyes. Before he could ask anything he saw a blonde head waiting for them at the gates.

 Touching down in front the gates Kakashi laid eyes on the totally serious Naruto. His quick nod to their team before settling eyes on Obito had him approving deep inside.

 "Obito." Naruto greeted. Obito looked put out.

 "Just Obito huh? I'm really in the wrong place." Obito sighed. He looked past Naruto to the village and to the mountains before freezing. Everyone watched as Obito counted the rock faces over and over again while frowning.

 "The Shinobi god, Tobirama-sama, Sarutobi-sama, Minato-sensei..........No no no. Shinobi god-sama, Tobirama-sama, Sarutobi-sama, MINATO-sensei. No six Hokage but Tsunade? TSUNADE! Oh hell no I haven't even gone back but to a world where Tsunade is the Hokage?" Obito raved angrily. He stepped forward ignoring their instinctive step forward as well.

 He paused as he looked down into the village. The large slope that had remained after they rebuilt the village after Nagato. "Tsunade is Hokage, and what the hell happened to the village?" Obito and Naruto met eyes and Kakashi swore something flashed between before Obito looked away.

 "Who is the fifth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

 Obito gave him angry eyes. "Who the hell else? Me!"

 "Lets go to Baa-chan." Naruto said quietly. Kakashi watched a smile come to Obito's lips. "Baa-chan huh? Least that is still the same. It feel like you really are the brat." Obito stepped forward offering his right arm to Naruto. "Do your thing kid."

 Kakashi watched as Naruto gathered chakra and closed his eyes. Any moment they would be teleporting. Next moment and all he could hear is the wind in his ears.

 

 

         ---------------

 

It was still evening and Naruto tried to hide his excitement and deep curiosity as he stared at Obito as everyone crowded into Baa-chan's Hokage office. Ino, Sakura, Shizune Nee-chan, Yamato taicho, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Sasuke, the ANBU guards for Baa-chan, Baa-chan and himself. Everyone had been tense but the man they watched seemed to be calm.

 "Sorry about this." Obito was saying to Tsunade baa-chan. "I wasn't planning on popping up but well I messed up."

 "Who are you?" Baa-chan asked sternly.

 "Uchiha Obito." He replied promptly before giving her an insulted look. "I can't believe a drunk like you became Hokage when I get back the current Hokage is going to have a laughing fit." The mention of current Hokage had Naruto's interest but he trampled it down.

 "We'll see about that." Tsunade said dryly. "Ino!"

 "Right Hokage-sama!" Ino replied slapping a palm on Obito's head and closing her eyes. Looking a little curiously at Ino, Obito glanced at Tsunade.

 "Not that I don't believe in Ino-chan but don't you have somebody better for the task?" He glanced around at the tensed figures and Tsunade's face before cursing. "Sorry sorry minefield sorry." Then he closed his eyes and Naruto guessed he was helping Ino. There was a few seconds before Ino gave a startled yelp. The ANBU tensed but Obito ignored them.

 "It's fine!" Ino said her voice shaky. "He hasn't done anything he is helping me if anything I was just surprised." Her voice cracked at the word. "To see some of these memories." Sasuke huffed in impatience at that.

 "So i'm guessing that didn't happen." Obito said in an amused voice. "Did any of this?" There was a pause before Ino squealed in shock or horror Naruto could not tell but it made Obito laugh. "Guess not." he shrugged.

 "Ino?" The Hokage asked.

 "He is Uchiha Obito." Ino said her voice still a little shaky. "But this is not his dimension for want of another description. He was Fifth Hokage in his world. He was experimenting with his powers and he made a mistake." Ino removed her hand before staring at Obito for a while. "He is not the other Uchiha Obito."

 The sigh that went up in the room had Obito eyeing them sadly. Naruto watched Obito look at Kakashi or to be more specific. His eye. The one that had been lost but Obito had sacrificed his to replace. The eye that had been stolen but Naruto had fixed.

 "The other me is dead." It was not a question and Obito sighed heavily looking at Konoha's night sky. "The way they reacted the way that idiot keeps looking at me all now." He chuckled while Kakashi-sensei just rolled his eyes.

 "I don't belong here." Obito said gently. " I know to get to this reality things had to be a little different for me to be able to come here. I don't know what I expected, but from Ino." This brought tensing from the room that Obito ignored.

 "I was wondering what the changes in me could have been. In my life. Where I belong I've made so many decisions and I still can't believe I've done. Sometimes I think what if this was the changing point? With my eyes it really should not be possible to jump possibilities. In my life. Kakashi's life. We've suffered so much and I've fought with my friends to bring peace." Obito turned to face him and Naruto could read the dismay on the other man's face.

 "We've had tragedies. War, but we've fought to not give up. To give in and work hard with your friends for the bigger picture. To not leave your friends alone no matter how moody. No matter how annoying. That's my Konoha. That's what I've learnt and what I was taught. So I'm asking you. What happened here? What is this place?"

 "First." Kakashi said in a hoarse voice his hands folding across his chest as he stared at Obito. "Rin?" There was a sadness that fell over Obito's face so quickly that Naruto barely saw it fall.

 "Rin is the only woman I shall ever love." Obito said softly. "Now all my love and affection is for the village and protecting the people in it." Naruto let out a breath, a good Obito then.

 "In this world. This me. I didn't value friends." Obito said bitterly. "I know you would not believe it Kakashi but." He broke off in a small laugh. "A mission we were on went to hell and I gave you my eye. It had been a real messed up day and." Obito turned from Kakashi hiding his face. "It was the start of us being true friends."

 "It did happen." Kakashi said stepping forward. "You gave me your eye when you had been crushed by a rock trying to save me. It was my fault."

 "Exactly the same." Obito whispered before facing Kakashi. "You're wrong! I did what I had to! I couldn't let you die."

 "But I let Rin die." Kakashi whispered into the room. Naruto felt his breath catch at the emotion the man was pouring out.

 Obito looked at him carefully before saying. "No. You killed her?" Kakashi froze and Obito took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

 "Guess that starts the change for me then. Well after losing me we have nothing common in the timelines." Obito looked firmly around the room. "After my Kamui activated and I was taken care of by Madara I tried to escape and was rescued by two of the three Sannin."

 "Me and Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked confused. Obito snorted.

 "You? Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Rescued me. Orochimaru had made a few guesses about my ability and when I was escaping they found me and took on Madara. We were a wreck the time we made it back to Konoha." Obito sighed. "I stayed in recovery for months and it took a while for me and Kakashi to get rid of the Gedo stone."

 "So Rin didn't." Kakashi said his voice eager.

 Obito slowly shook his head. "She died." He said simply. "The war was a vicious one and in trying to save more people Rin was killed." Swallowing Obito blinked quickly. "She died in my arms."

 "I'm sorry." Naruto offered. Obito gave him a sad smile.

 "She promised to keep watching over me so I made sure to give her something good to see. I became Hokage after Minato-sensei." Obito paused before closing his eyes. His chaka rose quickly and faded. "You have the Kyuubi too?"

 "Yes." He said slowly not wanting to reveal everything but Obito was looking at Sasuke.

 "Different circumstances but I'm willing to bet you've met the sage." He said dryly. Their silence made him roll his eyes and look back out to Konoha. "Ahh Madara is involved somehow. He left a fail safe behind in my dimension. We had a war like you wouldn't believe. Every time we thought we understood something it got more unbelievable."

 "I have the Kyuubi there too?" Naruto said eagerly. "What was it like for me?"

 "Minato sensei was attacked so he and Kushina-san died young." Obito said softly. "The you I know still remembers them. Your Dad was your hero. Still is."

 "That's true here." Naruto laughed thinking about it. "Dad and Mom are my heroes."

 "I should have done better for you." Obito said bitterly. "Back home you always say don't worry about it but." Obito gave a hoarse laugh. "I'm or I was a Hokage. The third was there to help me. I had a bunch of shit to sort out from the inside threats and the outside ones. I wanted us to live together but I couldn't put you through that. I didn't realize how much you were suffering until much later." Obito met his gaze with sympathy in his eyes and Naruto gave a small smile in return.

 "Jinchuuriki is a kind of hell isn't it?" Obito asked quietly.

 "Yes." Naruto responded.

 "I'm sorry." Obito whispered. Naruto laughed.

 "I'm thankful. It helped me become who I am today."

 "That's what you say too." Obito chuckled. "And you are really popular. There and here I'm guessing." Closing his eyes he seemed to be mourning. "Not belonging is tough."

 "But you got through it." Tsunade said softly.

 "Because I reached out for people." Obito said quietly. "I realized early on that if you blame people for what they can't control then you are the worst sort of trash. Who people's parents are. What clan they are from. Who they love. Where they were born. What they had sealed inside them. People can't help that. Aren't we all thinking beings?"

 "You suffered too." Naruto realized.

 "Always." Obito said quietly. "But before I knew it I had a lot of people surrounding me. Even though we lost people." His face saddened. "We lost people but we kept gaining them. Then someone came into my life and made us realize there is more than village. There is more than family. More than clan. Peace is out there if we reach for it. We are worth it and that not giving up is the best and that we can change."

 "Sounds like a good person." Kakashi said his voice sounding happy.

 "The best." Obito smiled looking at Naruto. "I gave my hat to him. He's the best successor." Naruto felt faint.

 "Really?" He whispered.  Obito nodded his face serious. "Right now in my dimension, my world. You are the Hero and the Sixth Hokage. My successor and I couldn't be more proud. The village has expanded and we have treaties everywhere and the people themselves have changed."

 "But Naruto's so young." Yamato gasped.

 "Oh, My Naruto and this Naruto are different in age." Obito smirked. "My Naruto is in his fifth year. I gave him the Hat when he was nineteen. Right after our war ended. He's been my assistant forever. He knows how to do the job."

 "What kind of Hokage is Naruto?" Sakura asked her voice vibrating with curiosity.

 "One that surpass me." Obito chuckled. "As I said, The village grows and it changes. I can't tell you exactly but I haven't been happier to see the next generation doing so well. But you do understand why I have to go back as soon as possible." Obito finished  in a serious tone.

 "I need you." Naruto said before he could think. The room turned to him and he fought with his words. "The other me. He needs you and you disappeared without a trace. He must be worried." Obito nodded.

 "Everything he has said is the truth." Ino said. Naruto noted that she was faintly sweating.

 "You know how to get back?" Sasuke asked.

 "Yeah but I'm going to need a huge boost so I can get home." Obito smiled looking at Naruto. "So you guys won't be looking to punish me for my other's bad choices?"

 "What kind of Kage were you?" Shikamaru asked.

 "Oh I had loads of stress." Obito said dryly. "The stories I could tell you." He suddenly frowned and pointed to Naruto angrily. "All my stress could be pin pointed right there I tell you. That brat always always said he'd take that hat from me but I swear he tried to get me killed or run out of office. The stories about this stupid carefree worrisome stupid brat!" Obito panted. "Half the time while he was growing up I begged Rin to come back for me." He muttered causing Kakash to choke out a laugh.

 "That's why he was on your team!" Obito snarled. "But no no he becomes a Chuunin and then a Jounin then Orochimaru and Jiraiya takes him travelling. Best two years of my life since I became hokage I swear!"

 Calming down Obito continued. "I swear I could never keep an eye on him. He ran off training one day and dragged back Tsunade." Obito and Tsunade exchanged glances. "Here too? Oh well. But he dragged her back and we had three Sannin again. Healed Tsunade-sama right up and he acted like it was nothing. Well the villagers at first treated it like nothing but he didn't let that get to him. He loved Konoha and he wanted to get stronger to fix it up."

 "That sounds like me." Naruto smiled.

 "Yeah." Suddenly Obito sounded strained. "I was convinced that there was something I had done wrong with my life to be treated so. Naruto went on that training trip to learn how to protect himself and control the Kyuubi. There were some people after him. Madara's fail safe plan. After he gained the sennin powers I let him walk around Konoha and train. Biggest mistake of my life." Obito groaned.

 "Why?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean What went wrong?"

Obito whimpered. "What went wrong? That idiot somehow fucked up while trying to combine the flying thunder god and a reverse summon. I never asked the full story but POOF. The idiot is missing. I'm panicked but I try to keep it under wraps. I'm the Hokage. It's top secret and I'm sending ANBU out." He looks at Tsunade who nods her understanding.

 "But." Obito rolls his eyes tiredly. "The three Sannin get word of it and I'm in danger of losing my life! Orochimaru is about to lose it and wants to tear apart the countries to look for Naruto. Tsunade threatens to leave the hospital. Jiraiya is the only one calm because he thinks Naruto ended up in Mount Myoboku." Obito pauses.

 "Did I?" Naruto asked curiously. Obito gives him a withering glance.

 "Of fucking course not. Else this would be funny. All the toads can tell us is that you can't be summoned but that you are alive. That calms down exactly none of the Sannin and only Shizune manages to keep Tsunade in Konoha. It's chaos everywhere. Orochimaru makes such a ruckus as he tears apart the Land of Sound and the Land of Water looking for you that of course the Sand hears about it and then we have the fifth KazeKage Gaara down my throat and I have to keep reminding everyone that this is supposed to be quiet and private!" Obito yelled and sat down putting his face in his hands.

 "And then." Obito continues quietly. "A month goes by no word. Then two and we hear about a disturbance in Ame but we can't get in there. So three months after he fucking disappears. He appears. Soaking wet and laughing and he's not alone." Naruto is caught by how amazed Obito looks.

 "He's brought home three people. Jiraiya nearly fainted at the gate when he saw them. Tsunade too. Yahiko, Konan. Nagato. That brat can't mind his own business. And he walks in the village like he never left you know? I never saw Kushina-san so strong in him than that day. That Uzumaki guts." Obito grinned at him.

 "It was the most amazing day of my life. We are just standing like idiots and then Sasuke walks up to him." Obito gives a hoarse laugh. "And gives the brat a kick out of this world Tsunade-sama worthy and we unfreeze. Then they start arguing and Jiraiya has to be held up by Orochimaru and Konan and Nagato start crying and the whole village is watching and that silly stupid brat." Obito sighed heavily. "He and Yahiko are just laughing and laughing. Then they get shut up harshly." He finished in a chuckle.

 "The other me." Naruto murmured. "He sounds really happy." Naruto grinned. "I'm glad." Obito's smile faded.

You weren't always that way. That was mostly my fault." Gesturing for Ino to come closer he laid her hand on his head and closes his eyes. Ino closes her eyes and Naruto felt something he had not felt since the war. Someone else's memories.

 

 

_He was looking at a simple living room. He already knew it. His parent's apartment. A small Naruto was toddling around and Kushina was a few step behind. Suddenly the baby turned and charged towards._

It was Kakashi-sensei!

_The young Kakashi eyed the baby before calmly dodging the grabs with barely any effort._

_"Don't dodge Bakashi!" Obito snapped._

_"I don't want to be mauled." Kakashi said bluntly._

_"What kind of." Obito gave a loud huff. "This is sensei's kid!"_

_"And I should get covered in baby food why?" Kakashi asked as he out maneuvered the toddler._

_"You don't hold him or feed him or play with him. Exactly why are you here?" Obito moaned moving closer. The baby switched targets and glomped Obito instead._

_"We're a team." Kakashi sighed._

_"Not like this we're not." Obito groaned as the toddler pulled at him. "It's like having a baby brother!"_

_"Who said I want one?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out a book._

_"Ignore Bakashi. I'll be your big brother." Obito cooed. "Kakashi can settle being something else!" Kakashi rolled his eyes._

_The scenery changed. A funeral. Obito brushed back sobs as he stood paying last respects. Kakashi at his side. Everyone else's head was bowed. Obito looked at Kakashi who was looking at the Sandaime who cradled a young quiet Naruto in his arms. After looking at Naruto Obito straightened up and rubbed away his tears._

_The scenery changed again. Kakashi, a teacher for the academy and the Sandaime was looking down into the academy grounds. A sullen Naruto was sitting far away from the others. Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba were a little distance away watching him and Sasuke was on the other side of the grounds._

_"Give him some time. I'm sure he'll be playing again." The teacher said._

_"If we don't watch it this could become dangerous." Kakashi warned. "You are going to take the Hat Obito that takes time and responsibility. You won't be able to protect him."_

_"I feel bad enough taking his name from him." Obito frowned. "You want me take his chance of making friends too?"_

_"The villagers." Kakashi prompted. "Take care of them first. Kids are kids. He had friends."_

_"But will the parents allow?" Obito said giving the Sandaime a worried glance. "Adults lead children even if they don't know it. Sensei. You keep an eye on the situation."_

 

_Once again the scene changed. Naruto was older now. He came running out the academy. The hush of parents around started, the whispers. Naruto faltered for a bit before continuing he ran head first into._

Itachi!

 

_Itachi caught Naruto. As he struggled. Itachi got to his knees and spoke quietly to him. A blush colored Naruto's cheeks before he bowed his head. Then Sasuke the very young Sasuke came running up and grabbed his brother's pants leg. He glared at Naruto._

_Obito cursed from where he was watching. "I never noticed. I was so busy." He griped to the Sandaime._

_"Leave things as they are. Itachi-kun seems to have the situation at hand. And a friendship with the Uchiha will come in handy." The Sandaime said as he huffed on his pipe_

_Once again a scene change. Naruto in the academy sleeping. Sasuke looked down at him from his seat above. He rolled up a piece of paper slowly and threw it. It never hit. Shikamaru never turned around but put the piece of paper on the desk he shared with Naruto and Choji. The lazy boy then set his head on the desk too. Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"What an unlikely trio." Obito chuckled. "I'm tempted to change the Ino-Shika-Cho combination."_

_"I'm tempted to tell the Elders what you are doing instead of paperwork." Kakashi growled. "Stop staring at them like that it's creepy. The will of fire never mentioned leering at the new generation."_

_"When did you start caring about the new generation Bakashi?"_

_"When I realized how much you get in retirement fees." Kakashi said dryly. "If I knew i'd have to suffer so much being your assistant I'd have joined Rin and Minato-sensei."_

_"I don't know why you bother." Obito sighed. "There's no fun when you are around. Least Naruto likes fun."_

_"You mean drowning in ramen?"_

_"You are going to make a horrible Jounin-sensei."_

_"Then don't make me one."_

_"But you need to loosen up." Obito continued as if he never heard Kakashi. Kakashi gave him an insulted look._

_"This from the virgin wonder? Our first virgin Hokage. The Virgin Fifth Hokage. Known for being the most powerful Virgin."_

_Obito colored. "Rin is the only person for me." He hissed._

_"Guess we know between us who is giving Naruto-kun the sex talk." Kakashi muttered. Obito frowned._

_"You?"_

_"Hell no. Iruka will. And then guess what? He has questions to ask we buy him a book and if he has more questions and the only option is Jiraiya-sama. We give him to Orochimaru and pray for the best. Only after all that will I even think! About stepping in."_

_Obito rolled his eyes as they activated Kamui._

_"You, you really hate people don't you."_

_"It's taken you this long." Kakashi sighed._

 

 

_The Scene changed again. Itachi and Naruto were sitting in the dango shop. Naruto looked embarrassed. Itachi amused. He reached over and went to ruffle the boy's hair but he flinched. Itachi froze and removed his arm. He spoke to the boy in a low tone until he looked up. A small smile spread across his face._

_Obito watching the scene winced. He stepped forward but his hand was grasped tightly._

_"You are the Hokage." The Third said tightly. "There are somethings you cannot do as yet."_

_"He needs someone to comfort him!" Obito groaned._

_"And Itachi is performing that task right now. The boy knows you are the Hokage Obito-kun."_

_"You never stopped me before." Obito hissed._

_"He never had someone else to turn to." The Third said quietly. "Now he does and as he creates a bond with Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun and many more. Naruto-kun will be accepted by the village. You cannot force his acceptance nor can you smother him because it will inspire more hate you know this Obito."_

_Obito gave the Naruto and Itachi pair a sad glance. "He looks so happy to be talking to someone." He whispered._

_"You fill the roll of Hokage. Right now you are seen as the highest authority of the village." The Third said. "When he is older he will understand. These are dangerous times." Obito closed his eyes in resignation._

 

_Once again the scene changed. The Hokage office. "I fucking hate you." Kakashi muttered._

_"You knew it was coming. Not like I can train them myself." Obito said rolling his eyes._

_"The brother lover, the fangirl and Minato-sensei's kid? There is no strategy behind this. You just want to get back at me all those times I abandoned you. Is it because I joined ANBU and you didn't? Or is it that I'm still the most handsome among our teammates." Kakashi finished in a tease._

_"You know." Obito muttered going through the paperwork. "I miss the old humorless Kakashi. Ever since you started reading Jiraiya-sama's perverted novels you have been slowly changing and let me tell you not for the better. I get one complaint about you reading that book again in public Kakashi and I won't care if you fail this team. You will still lead them." Obito gritted._

_"If they don't show teamwork I won't teach them." Kakashi said his arms folded._

_"This combo will work out." Obito yawned. "The third and I need you in the village. We will be calling back those two soon enough. We are going to need it."_

_"War?" Kakashi asked his voice serious._

_"Who knows." Obito mumbled sucking his thumb. "As a Jounin-Sensei you won't have to worry about such matters."_

_Really Obito?" Kakashi murmured rolling his eyes. "Who is going to get you here on time?":_

_"Me as usual." Obito said looking up with a smirk. "Haven't needed you for that since my first year."_

_"Naruto huh? He's nothing like Minato-Sensei." Kakashi sighed obviously giving up._

_"He reminds me of me." Obito chuckled._

_"Once he isn't late." Kakashi muttered. "You know about his dream?"_

_"Course I do." Obito said giving Kakashi an eye roll. "You are the one that has to meet him."_

_"I have." Kakashi snorted. "He's an idiot but we already have one idiot as Hokage. What's another one?"_

_"Ahh there's the old Bakashi."_

 

_Team seven were an exhausted heap on the ground. Kakashi yawned. Obito sighed as they watched them from behind the bushes. He gave Kakashi a tired look._

_"When you said you met him I didn't know you meant you gave him a helping hand."_

_"That was Itachi."_

_"Oh? So some those hand to hand moves?"_

_"I saw him in a fight." Kakashi said softly. "He kept getting up over and over but he still lost and he wouldn't give up. So I told him what he was doing wrong."_

_"Kids?" Obito asked quietly._

_"Older ones."_

_"Just fighting?"_

_"If one had pulled a kunai he'd be retrieving it from his own ass. The other kids just hear things. But the Nara kid. I heard he was asking some difficult questions" Kakashi broke off._

_"Nara's are different." Obito shrugged off. "Least he has a friend."_

_"Friends." Kakashi corrected. "Sasuke-kun has a friendly rivalry going on with him."_

_"Really? Sasuke started it?"_

_"He realized Naruto has a ton of chakra and that he puts in a ton of effort."_

_"You mean Itachi helped him realize." Obito said dryly._

_"Itachi isn't always there. And he saw the Hyuuga watching Naruto."_

_"Ahh, young love." Obito chuckled. "I hope Naruto notices. She's the only one with short hair."_

_"Because Sasuke likes it long?" Kakashi sighed. "This team is troublesome."_

 

 

_Again a different scene, back in the Hokage office. Kakashi was shaking as he tossed weapons all over the ground. "It takes a lot to get me worked up but this mission did it. Missing-nin. Special Rock nin. Popping up in the most unexpected." Kakashi broke off to throw a kunai at the wall. "Fuck!"_

_"Everyone is alive and the mission is completed Kakashi." Obito said quietly._

_"What does that change huh? I almost lost my entire team! And I thought you said you couldn't find those two!"_

_"What two?" Obito said a look of confusion on his face._

_"If that damn Snake Sannin hadn't been creeping around teaching Jutsus to Naruto I would have lost a good half my team!" Kakashi yelled before falling to his knees. "We had no information and we were against bloodlines. Their teamwork was good but Sasuke was too cocky from before. While I was taking out four they were protecting Sakura."_

_"To my knowledge Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama are still travelling." Obito mused. "Still this was too close to comfort. Their near deaths aside this is good for the village in more ways than one. But Naruto is so honest how could he hide a secret like that?"_

_"We never thought it could happen." Kakashi said blankly. "Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama prefer to keep travelling to think that they sneaked into the village. But Orochimaru? Teaching Naruto? If he had not done it in front me I wouldn't have believed it."_

_"And Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan I see." Obito mused. "Well his family is sure to be celebrating that."_

_"A near death?" Kakashi asked dryly._

_"We can celebrate you getting close to your new team." Obito grinned tilting his hat so he could wink at Kakashi._

_"Hn." Kakashi huffed before pausing. "What you said earlier about keeping a secret. He does it. When I introduced myself as his Sensei he never gave off that we had met before."_

_"That is kind of scary." Obito mumbled biting on the end of his scroll brush. "He's such an honest child."_

_"Honest and loud." Kakashi laughed. "He's like you more and more."_

_"Shut up." Obito sighed rolling his eyes. "Think they'll be ready for the Chuunin exams?"_

_"If the Sannin come out again from where ever to teach him? You bet. In that case I'll focus my attention on Sakura and Sasuke. The jealousy in that boy right now." Kakashi laughed._

_"Envy you mean?"_

_"And rage. His rival saved his life!" The office rang with laughter._

 

_A hospital. Orochimaru was pressing his hands to the chest of Uchiha Itachi who was on the bed coughing. Orochimaru's face twisted in regret. "There is not much I can do here Obito. I'm good but I'm not." His hesitation made it obvious what he was thinking._

_A crash made Obito turn around. Jiraiya was sighing and holding back Sasuke who was desperately trying to get into the room. Stepping away from the bed Obito groaned. He went to leave but swore he had seen a flash of blonde at the doorway. He shrugged it off._

 

_A darkened room. Obito materialized in front of the two alert Sannin. "Tell me you've seen Naruto!" Blurted out of his mouth as soon as he finished materializing. Their looks of horror had him cursing. There was no need for an answer._

_"When was he last seen." Jiraiya asked his mouth tensed._

_"Three days ago at the hospital. A nurse heard him ask where Uchiha Itachi was." Obito responded. Orochimaru tensed at that. "What?" Obito demanded._

_"Tsunade." Orochimaru hissed. "That brat. He went after Tsunade!"_

_"How does he even know who or what Tsunade is?" Obito demanded. Jiraiya frowned before looking at Orochimaru._

_"Because he asked who the last was." Orochimaru said slowly. "It was before he had even left the academy! And recently I healed him. I told him I couldn't heal everything. I told him about us to encourage his teamwork!" Orochimaru snarled. "Don't dare blame me for this. How the hell did he get out the village? Aren't ANBU watching him?"_

_"They were fooled." Obito sighed. "They were watching a shadow clone in the apartment and we don't know when he left."_

_"The village is in danger already. We can't risk the Jinchuuriki getting in the wrong hands." Orochimaru said grabbing his cloak from the door._

_The trip to the gate was made in silence. The fury pouring off Orochimaru had Obito giving him a wide berth. They reached the gate and Jiraiya froze. He grabbed Orochimaru who snarled at him._

_"Not now Jiraiya!"_

_"Look you idiot!"_

_Even if Orochimaru was not going to Obito stared at the gate. Three approaching figures. He frowned before he recognized the shortest one. Naruto! And the other two were women!_

_"She looks like she hasn't aged a day you know." Jiraiya laughed._

_"We barely look like fifty ourselves." Orochimaru hissed before his face softened. "I can't believe it." Naruto ran up to them laughing._

_"Obito-nii! I'm home and I brought back this Baa-chan! Don't be fooled by her looking like a sweet Nee-chan." Naruto said shaking his head in disgust. "She's old as Ero-sennin and Orochimaru!"_

_Obito's mouth opened and closed a few times before he looked at the sheepish Tsunade. She shrugged and that was when he noticed that her necklace was missing. The first Hokage's necklace. He had heard so much about it._

_Clearing his throat he spoke. "Welcome back Naruto." He shook his head. Once it remained a private incident._

_"Good grief." A voice tsked behind Obito. "So this is the uproar? Naruto"_

_"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto laughed flinging himself at the man. Instead of dodging the man endured being glomped causing Obito to give him an amused glance._

_"Care to explain? Naruto?" Kakashi prodded._

_"I went to get her to heal Itachi!" The determination in his voice had them smiling._

_"Oh." Kakashi smirked as he reached and touched the necklace Naruto was wearing. "And got something it seems."_

_"For the talk. The very long scolding." Tsunade said dryly. Then she smiled. "And for trying to protect me. Looks like I'm home."_

_"Welcome back Tsunade." Jiraiya said warmly._

_"Get a move on Baa-chan." Naruto said darkly and Orochimaru turned away so the boy would not see his grin. Obito just shook his head._

 

_"Well my team passed." Kakashi gloated. "Pity about Lee though." He said shaking his head. "Even Tsunade-sama is unsure about his leg."_

_"I have a bad feeling about that boy." Obito said darkly. "But we can do nothing right now. How is Sasuke holding up?"_

_"How do you think?" Kakashi said leaning against a wall staring out the window. "I heard Itachi try to explain to him that he wasn't lacking but." Kakashi trailed off._

_"Did you ever feel how he feels?" Obito questioned. Kakashi smiled under the mask his one eye visible closing._

_"Maa, once. When your body started doing all those special things. Then I used it to push me to grow stronger, because under all that strength you are still an idiot."_

_"I thought this was going so well." Obito muttered._

_"I was going to finish teaching him the Chidori. He's frustrated over not being able to protect the ones he loves. He sees his other teammate accomplishing so much and he can only copy." Kakashi murmured._

_"That and Naruto is going to be taught the Rasengan next right?" Obito questioned. "Talk about encouraging their madness."_

_"Indulge me?" Kakashi asked. "Please Hokage-sama?"_

_"I was going to suggest it. We could be approaching war in the future."I've already told all the Sensei's that."_

_"Naruto's first opponent is Hyuuga Neji." Kakashi said quietly. "He swears to beat him in Hinata's stead."_

_"Those two have gotten pretty close." Obito sighed. "This could get ugly."_

_"She's not the successor."_

_"I don't mean that." Obito stood up and crossed over to the window Kakashi was standing at. "That brat has a big heart."_

_"Like you." Kakashi snorted._

 

_"When I'm Hokage. I'll Change the Hyuuga!" Naruto's bellow filled the stadium and Obito felt his eyes slide close and his eyes roll back. The brat was a mouthy one! The Kazekage chuckled at the end of Naruto's match. The ANBU behind them chuckled and Obito's hand fought the urge to take off his hat and rub his slowly aching skull._

 

 

_"Are you declaring war? Kazekage?" Obito demanded. He was still in his seat. The Kazekage was the same. The stadium was empty of bystanders and on the fighting grounds Naruto and Gaara were fighting it out._

_"No. I heard rumors you were getting your Jinchuuriki ready for war and I decided that I as well might send my Jinchuuriki to be trained. His control is envious. Is it the seal his father used? Us both Fourth Kages and with sons but look at him go." The Kazekage laughed._

_The stadium had been evacuated and everyone inside was trapped in the barrier the Third Hokage and his previous students had put up. Naruto and Gaara were fighting it out and Obito unleashed a curse._

_"I don't know what you did to your Jinchuuriki but if Konoha is harmed in anyway!" Obito grabbed the hand of the Kazekage. "If you try to kill your Jinchuuriki and our Uzumaki Naruto is hurt in any way! I will raze Suna damn the treaty."_

_The Kazekage tensed and Obito remained in his seat watching the fight below. Soon the roar came up. Naruto's roar of pain and rage. Gaara's beast form disappeared leaving the two boys falling on the ground. Naruto's summon disappearing._

_"I know!" Naruto roared. "I fucking know! It hurts! It's hell! It's so much hell!" Naruto sobbed as he stood up. "I can't imagine what I'd turn into if I didn't have someone to acknowledge me. To bring me out of the coldness. Being alone. No one but a Jinchuuriki understands it. But Jinchuuriki?" Naruto reached out to Gaara and toppled over. He stood back up._

_"What right. What fucking right? What right do those people and my people have to label us and abuse us? Damn the balance!" Naruto raised his head and screamed. "We're fucking people! We are kids! And they put monsters in us judge us and Isolate us!" Naruto's head dropped._

_"I have precious people to me. My mom." Naruto swayed as he stepped towards the fallen Gaara. "She was the Jinchuuriki before me. And Dad loved her so much. When Dad told me he was sealing the Kyuubi." Naruto chuckled._

_"If I knew the fucking hate I'd be getting everyday by just existing I think I'd kill him then. But I have a dream and Important people. As a Jinchuuriki you are supposed to chase down love to tame the beast inside you. Least that's what Ero-sennin says. And I did. Even if the village hates me I have friends that accept me. Oh not all know about me but I have some that do and don't care. There are some that they think they are treating me the same or well." Naruto said bitterly._

_"But those eyes. Wishing you don't exist. I feel like going up and asking them if I'm gone who is going to be your weapon? Who the hell would die for a village like this? But I want to prove myself and earn their respect. But you see." Naruto said hoarsely._

_"I understand. I understand your pain. So much that it fucking hurts! I can feel it. Because until I was properly accepted I was all alone and didn't exist. I loved myself." Naruto cried out. "I felt so alone. I missed my parents! I was a kid with villagers that hated that I existed. But I have Obito-nii. Shikamaru, Itachi, Sasuke. Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei. Ero-sennin. Tsunade Baa-chan. Shizune nee-chan. I have people to keep me out of that hell! And if you try to take that from me. I'll kill you!"_

_"How do you know they won't betray you!" Gaara asked. He stood on shaky feet. Naruto let out a sad laugh as he tottered towards Gaara. Gaara froze as the blond brat lurched forward and ensnared Gaara in a tight hug._

_"You'll never know but love isn't certain. Even for people who aren't Jinchuuriki. We hurt people we love. Lose people we love but once we keep them in our hearts we can move on. Fuck the sand. You think that is the sort of village to protect? When I realized they were more like me. With all this pain in them." Naruto cradled Gaara._

_"It hurts so much." Naruto sobbed his voice carrying. "Why do I have to hurt someone who goes through what I do? For Villagers that don't understand. Children who follow blindly. Shinobi who want to kill me for existing."_

_"It hurts." Gaara's voice carried to the whole arena. "My chest hurts."_

_"Your sand doesn't want to hurt people Gaara. The monster that they sealed in you do!" Obito turned to see the barrier coming down. He frowned._

_"I hurt people. Killed people."_

_"You suffered under a monster and was expected to control it." Naruto said his arms around Gaara. "You know you have the most painful eyes. I feel like crying every-time I look into them. It carries all your suffering that's what I thought the first time I saw you. You were asking why do I exist? The reason for my existence? My fate? It's not to die because someone was stronger. It was to meet people. Help people make bonds and protect the ones you love! I want to protect the village that my parents adored. The Konoha Obito-nii watches over. You are not a human weapon Gaara. You are an amazing Shinobi. So you can regain control right?"_

_The sand spear that had been slowly rising behind Naruto disintegrated. The Kazekage took a deep breath before standing up. Obito watched as he flickered along with his ANBU and disappeared. Back on the field. Tsunade and Orochimaru were checking over the boys that had fell unconscious._

_Obito looked down disinterestedly and froze. He was looking at the still active screen. What had been said had not been broadcast in the village but directly outside barrier or no barrier._

_"They deserved to hear." A quiet voice said next to him. Obito turned facing a sullen Shikamaru._

_"Would your father have done that?" Obito asked slowly._

_"Yeah but slower. I was sick of it already. Anyway the Chuunin exams are canceled. I was up against Sasuke next." The boy blew out in relief. "I'd have to give up. I didn't want to make it to the Semi-finals. Such a drag."_

 

_"So Gaara was a Jinchuuriki after all." Tsunade blew out a huff as she poured sake. "He and the brat is in the hospital."_

_"How many heard?" Obito asked the tensed room._

_"All of Konoha's Chuunin and Jounin that were gathered. Shikamaru-kun did a very brave thing." Kakashi said_

_"What's it like?" The third asked puffing his pipe._

_"Rage, fear, guilt and mostly fear." Jiraiya admitted. "The Kazekage really is trying to kill that brat of his. No praise went to Naruto for stopping him except for a few. All we." Jiraiya said indicating himself, the Third and Tsunade and Orochimaru. "All we did was raise a barrier to keep the fight contained. That brat used his head and I don't mean smarts and talked that other brat down."_

_"He lectured him and got him right in the heart." Tsunade sighed. "I swore I saw Kushina there."_

_"Me too." Obito sighed. "What are we going to do? Naruto was outmatched. He got through by that talk jutsu of his." Kakashi snorted behind his book calling attention to him._

_"Maa maa, just that it really does seem like a Jutsu. Only one he could use though."_

_"Those people are looking for the Bijuu. We already know that." Orochimaru rasped. "We should get the boy trained. Naruto can summon and do Rasengans and some Jutsu but these people are on a different level."_

_"Let's wait until he recovers first." Obito said. "It's his choice. Some of what he said today."_

_"It hit hard no?" Jiraiya said tapping the arm of the chair he was sitting on. No one looked at each other._

_"Speaking of recover." Kakashi said dryly. "Sasuke's ego never might be able to."_

_"He stayed behind too." Tsunade breathed lightly._

_"A lot of them saw something they should not have seen for another five or so years." Obito sighed._

_"We need Sasuke trained as well. And I noticed Tsunade stole my student." Kakashi said tilting a glance  towards Tsunade._

_"We all need to pass on the will of fire Kakashi." Tsunade winked._

 

 

_They were in the hospital. In a room. Itachi in his ANBU uniform minus mask had his arms folded and was watching Kakashi and Orochimaru warily. Obito sighed and sat down. Itachi never looked in his direction._

_"So you are taking Naruto-kun out of the village to train him but taking not one but two of the Sannin to protect him from the group that may be causing trouble out there. Also you want to train Sasuke as well. Not just Kakashi-san but Orochimaru-san and this will affect my little brother how?" Itachi said in a calm voice but his eyes were narrowed._

_"We'd leave you to it Itachi but you may run up on a block sooner or later. You are the beloved brother he wants to surpass but right now he looks at Naruto-kun growing by leaps and bounds. You have to give him the foundation. Why is he becoming strong? Then we show him what he has to do to protect his team. I'm just offering my services. It takes three to be a Sannin and with Jiraiya claiming most of Naruto I get the little genius." Orochimaru chuckled._

_"We don't have a choice do we?" Itachi growled. "War is coming."_

_"We don't know that." Kakashi said gently._

_"The times are changing." Orochimaru corrected. "War could be on our door any minute we need to get ready. We don't need needless deaths because we stick our heads in the sand._

 

_"See you in two years time!" Sakura called as she and Iruka stood waving to the three figures leaving the gate. Obito, Kakashi, Sasuke and Itachi stood on roofs watching the trio leave. Naruto turned back once to give a thumbs up at the Hokage mountain and Obito chuckled. Kakashi joined in with him._

 

_A soaking wet Orochimaru dripped rain everywhere in the Hokage's office. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously as did Itachi. Obito rose from his chair and backed all in the room._

_"How is he?"_

_"Magnificent. This part is all Jiraiya. I think even you would be surprised." Orochimaru rasped._

_"So you can train Sasuke for the next eight months?"_

_"I'm free. And eager to see what Itachi-kun's brother can do." Orochimaru chuckled humorlessly._

 

 

_"Obito-nii!" A relieved voice laughed. Obito turned to get hugged by a brat his height. "I'm home!" The tall blonde announced. Kakashi and Sasuke turned the corner next with Sasuke's eyes immediately going to Naruto._

_Sasuke's eyes looked him up down considerately before he smirked and looked away. Obito rolled his eyes and Kakashi chuckled._

_"Teme!"  Naruto roared grabbing him by his opened shirt. "Wait what is this? The hell you wearing? A skirt and pants? Anyway what are you so smug about?"_

_"I'm still taller." Sasuke said slowly. Naruto's mouth fell open as he started shaking with rage._

 

_"Tell me why I shouldn't lock you in the village." Obito demanded to the Naruto held down by two ANBU._

_"Gaara is my friend!" Naruto snapped. "I had to save my friend." He said more muted. "All kinds of shit happens to Gaara. But his father died. He became Kazekage. His people love him! And somebody out there decided to kill him and take his Bijuu when everything was going right for him!" Naruto finished in a yell. "How is that right! You told me to protect my friends! And I did! A Village boundary doesn't stop friends!"_

 

_A long brown-haired delicate mist nin almost collided into Naruto as he and Shikamaru were carrying boxes. "Sorry. Sorry." Naruto said as he caught the boxes and kept moving. He moved as if uncomfortable in his Chuunin clothes._

_"It's okay." The Shinobi said smiling. "I'm Haku!"_

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said exchanging a wide grin._

_"Also the pack mule of the day." Shikamaru complained._

_"You look strong." Haku giggled from the Hokage door._

_"I am and you too!_ _I'm going to get even stronger and I want to fight you." Naruto challenged. Shikamaru hit him over the head with his free hand._

_"Idiot."_

_"What?" Naruto squawked and Shikamaru gave a deep sigh._

_"Don't go challenging guests out of the blue."_

_"I don't mind." Haku said leaning on the open door. "Uzumaki Naruto. Why do you want to get stronger?"_

_"To protect. I have many thing that I want to protect."_

_"I also have something very precious to me that I want to protect." Haku smiled. "That's why I hope I won't have to fight you."_

_"Ohhh." Obito teased when the door closed behind Haku. "I like that one. Chances of getting him to relocate to Konoha?"_

_"Minimum." Shikamaru snorted._

_"That's a guy?" Naruto's voice raised in horror._

 

_Naruto grinning a huge smile on his face, His company was giving small smiles at the entourage. Kakashi was standing in the background. Sakura openly weeping. Jiraiya and Tsunade holding onto Orochimaru and Shizune respectively. Sasuke was watching Naruto with quiet eyes and a small smirk._

_"Finally." Shikamaru was heard sighing. He stood back from the emotional display with the rest of the Rookie Nine. Naruto and Yahiko were exchanging glances and those two were laughing together. Sasuke walked forward kicking Naruto through the gate causing laughter._

_"Teme!" Naruto shrieked. "What did I do to deserve that?"_

_"Dobe." Sasuke hissed. "Did you think about the rest of us left behind?"_

_"I thought about the clothes you were wearing behind." Naruto sighed breathing a sigh of relief as he eyed Sasuke's clothes. "The chuunin vest with the pants is far better than the stripper outfit."_

_Sasuke slowly rolled his eyes up and removed himself from the blonde. He passed Sakura before whispering something to her. Sakura passed a non welcoming glance to Naruto._

_"How did you do it?" Jiraiya yelled._

_"He lectured us to death." Yahiko laughed._

 

_Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting under a tree in a field. Sai quietly sat with them. "You would hardly think we are preparing for war." Jiraiya said shaking his head as he sat under a tree._

_"It's almost here." Obito hissed. "Everything we have is going into this."_

 

_"If we send any person to be the front liners. They will die." Orochimaru said with certainty. Obito sighed and sat back at his desk._

_"We have no choice then. Do we still have them?"_

_"Yes." Orochimaru's mouth twisted in a grimace. "Doing such a thing will affect everyone."_

_"I'm not sending people out there to die. We are doing this to win."_

 

_"Only the Cloud and Stone are being stubborn." Jiraiya said sitting in the Hokage window. "I think they can't taste the war coming. Those brats been training hard. If that old fence sitter could see them he would know that the wind of change is blowing strong."_

_"Where is Naruto?"_

_"He and Sasuke took a trip when they come back. I think something will have changed." Jiraiya said as he lazily puffed out smoke._

_"They have a year left to get ready before the war starts. We are going in as Shinobi, Sand, Leaf, Rain, Mist. Yet we have the Cloud and Stone acting all pompous." Obito sighed._

_"Naruto is how old now. Seventeen? Send him to them." Jiraiya puffed lazily. "That talk no Jutsu might make them see wonders. Since he and Kurama? Are partners."_

_"I'm sending him with people."_

_"No. Let him stand tall. You are thinking about it aren't you? Win or lose. Stepping down."_

_"What I've ordered Orochimaru to do." Obito sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I will have to take the repercussions."_

_"That's why I haven't seen that bastard for nearly six months. We are nearly ready then."_

_"Believing in something that can grant them power. They should have been suspicious from the start." Obito groaned._

_"We are Shinobi but we all like a little hope no?"_

 

_"We have the Cloud and Stone joining us. And pretty much every village that can get here." Shikamaru reported._

_"Are you guys ready?" Obito asked his hands folded on the desk._

_"We've all been running and training in order to help him." Shikamaru laughed. "We know our role. It's time to protect what we hold dear."_

_The dark cave held no chill. Orochimaru led the way before lifting the torch high. "Meet former Kages. The good ones and some quick powerful beings we are going to need." Obito and Jiraiya entered the cave._

_"Jiraiya-sensei!" Two voices called and Jiraiya closed his eyes._

_"Hello, Sensei. Kushina-san." Obito smiled as he greeted The world's best to offer in dead Ninja._

_"Fooling around with my Jutsu." Tobirama muttered._

_"Now now. Saru's student had something to say." Hashirama laughed as he sat on one of the chairs._

_"We are at war and you gathered here are already dead." Orochimaru said bluntly. "I can force you to help us fight but I am choosing not to do so. If you refuse you will be released and I will tell your village why you are not among the rest." Orochimaru finished in a dry tone._

_"We wouldn't be resorting to this except we want to keep the younger generation alive on the front lines." Obito spoke up. "I'll be honest. We are dealing in a war of great magnitude. Greater than the previous wars you may have seen or died in. So if you feel you have done enough let Orochimaru know so you can pass on. This is not about Shinobi or villages. This is about something more important. Staying free and who we are. We are human." Obito smiled sadly. "No matter where you are born. Who you were born to or what you carried inside you. You are human and you valued something."_

_Hashirama grinned. "That speech is for them right?" He threw his head back and laughed._

_"What are we dealing with?" Tobirama muttered as he poked at his body._

_"Remnant of Madara and something from hundreds of years ago that doesn't even belong here. We need to seal it!" Obito said with clenched fists._

 

_"Obito-nii." Naruto's choked voice on the battlefield made Obito flinch._

_"Hello. Naruto." Minato said from behind Obito._

_"Naruto." Kushina smiled._

_"Edo-tensei?" Naruto asked his voice pained._

_"I won't let you guys die for nothing." Obito said firmly. Walking away from the sight of the family together he was joined by Kakashi._

_"Big brother won't join in?" Kakashi asked no malice in his voice._

_"No. Not now."_

 

_"The other villages are unsettled about this. Obito-nii." Naruto said backing Obito._

_"I know. That is why when I go back I'm stepping down. The hat is yours Naruto."_

_"Why?" Blue eyes screamed confusion._

_"Because this is an unforgivable Forbidden Jutsu for a reason and giving authority to you it in any manner deserves punishment no matter who you are." Obito said firmly._

_"Noted." Naruto said as he took off his coat. "But thank you. I'm getting to fight next to my Dad and Mom. It's better than any birthday present Obito-nii."_

 

_"Forget the birth of new Sannin. Although we seem to have that too." Kakashi said as he gaped amused. "A new Legend."_

_"What should we call them?"The Savior Nine?" Asuma chuckled as he and Kakashi battled  flesh monsters that kept dropping from warped space._

_"We have an invader from another time and dimension and maybe planet and you are worried what to call the new generation?" Obito gaped as he speared the monsters coming after him._

_"How about the The Kyuunoha?" Kushina cackled as she and Minato battled back to back._

_"I missed this." Minato sighed as he and Kushina performed combo's to take out the swarming enemy. "But it makes my heart happy to see our son like this."_

_"That has to be a good what three/fourths of that slug that Tsuna and her apprentice summoned?" Hashirama asked as he joined the shouted conversation. "Everyone working together no matter the village."_

_"If you can exclude the crazy dimension alien trying to kill us and dead people helping to save them then it would match your dream of the future Aniki." Tobirama cut in as he ruthlessly cut off a few monsters head before disappearing._

_"I always liked the Second." Orochimaru chuckled._

_"Like at them go!" Gai cheered. "All of them. From genius to dead last."_

_"They've surpassed us." Kakashi chuckled._

_"Any wonder why?" Gaara said dryly as he appeared floating on his sand._

_"Gaara." Obito curiously said._

_"We need Kushina. We are going to start the pulling of the Bijuu Chakra and the sealing and we need the Kyuubi as bait."_

_"We'll be right there." Minato said as he grabbed Kushina and vanished._

_"It feels really lonely." Asuma sighed. "They were rookies not to long ago."_

_"Now they want to be pillar to a dream." Gaara said as he started to drift away on his sand to where the most fighting was going on._

_"He's become a hero on this battlefield." Sai shouted as he soared ahead._

_"Healed!" Sakura shouted and Sasuke and Naruto emerged from a white tarp._

_"Oh the slug." Gai said not sounding enthusiastic._

_"Look at those Hyuugas. They are leading on the left." Tenzou laughed._

_"With Lee and Tenten." Gai said  with pride._

_"Not one of them got left behind." Kakashi chuckled as his back slammed into Obito's. "Us either but because they've been watching his back."_

_"They've gotten this far." Asuma chuckled. "I have to check that the ones really helping us from the back are really Chouji, Ino, Shino and Kiba."_

_"Maa maa. They couldn't stay kids forever. And the next generation always takes over from the previous one. Always. And that's all from this side."_

_"Is that what she really wants to turn us into? flesh slaves?" Gai asked in horror._

_"She doesn't see it that way." Obito said bitterly._

 

 

_"How the fuck is that even possible!" Naruto raged. He leaped forward and started floating thanks to his new sage power but was yanked back harshly by Sasuke._

_"Treat her like any other puppet master!" Sasuke yelled to the surrounding people not being manipulated. "She's not fully what she can be yet but she is almost there."_

_"Sasuke if we don't hurry." Naruto warned._

_"Yeah. All of her will transport over here and it will be almost impossible to seal her."_

 

_"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura's voice covered the entire battlefield and Obito grinned. "Go!"_

_Kakashi laughed . Soon the calls to go began picking up on the battlefield as Naruto and Sasuke floated thanks to Naruto towards the person coming to enslave the earth._

_"Do you hear it Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he watched them head towards the dimension hole. "That acceptance you always wanted. They need you."_

_"He better know that by now." Obito panted._

 

_The woman caught Naruto ignoring Sasuke. He slammed his palm against her chest as Sasuke slammed his palm from behind. Her movements were slow. Obito frowned as the woman raised her hands to cradled Naruto's face._

_"This is no time to use that talk no Jutsu!" Konan roared startling Yahiko. "Seal her!"_

_"Seal!" The cry came from above halting activity on the battlefield._

_"What the fuck?" Asuma asked gaping at the sky. "Is that a new Rasengan?" A clear ball with multiple colors Naruto was pulling from the woman's forehead as the seal began to cover her body. Kushina screamed with rage when she leaned forward and kissed Naruto's forehead. as the seal spread up her back._

_"Who does she think?" Kushina asked as snarled up at the sky._

_"She thinks Naruto-kun is the sage of six paths." Orochimaru supplied._

_"What is that thing he has?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto started floating away from the Woman. Sasuke was floating away as well as rocks and the flesh monsters started returning to her._

_"Nice clean up." Yamato commented._

_A clear light flashed over the sky and everyone was forced to look away. On looking back Naruto was on the ground holding the clear ball critically._

_"Naruto-kun." Itachi said relieved. "Sasuke."_

_Then Naruto floated the ball in the air and started doing rapid seals. "Seal!" He called out and the ball disappeared into a scroll that was summoned. More seals. "Seal!" More seals. "Seal!"_

_"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke called grabbing the blonde's arm. "That's enough. We won." A cheer rose up deafening vibrating the battlefield._

 

_"I am the Six Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed from the Hokage tower. The noise below was deafening. Kushina and Minato stood behind watching with tears in their eyes._

_"We are ready to be sealed now." Kushina sniffed. "Thank you Orochimaru."_

_"Sorry for disturbing your rest." Orochimaru said his head bowed. "Hopefully I won't have to do it again."_

_"Haven't you seen Orochimaru?" Jiraiya laughed nudging him. "They surpassed us."_

 

 

_Flases of scenary. Naruto in office. Playing with the children. In meetings walking with Gaara. Talking with Shikamaru. Conferring with Sasuke. Followed by ANBU. A tense Naruto dispatching a large set of ANBU and standing looking at the night sky._

 

_"Obito-nii. You have been like a brother to me my whole life. I love hearing your council. You've helped me shape the Hokage I want to be. So come back you hear? Anything goes wrong come back to Konoha. You and the Old man are important figures and my precious people." Naruto said as he stood outside the gates with Obito._

_"Yeah well. You are not the only one worried." Obito mumbled._

_"I sense something coming on the wind. I wish you would take Kakashi along. But one your eyes must watch over Konoha right?" Naruto laughed._

 

It took Naruto a while to realize that the memories were over. He blinked and blinked to get the images that had floated through his head to stop occupying all his thoughts.

"Obito." Kakashi-sensei said sadly.

"That eye the other isn't yours." Sasuke said slowly.

"No." Obito said calmly. "A brave Uchiha that was dying demanded I have it."

"Konoha." Yamato said slowly.

"No. Everything is so similar but different. We did not have the preparation you did for the war. Hell we did not even have the same allies." Shikamaru muttered.

"I still think the other me is happy." Naruto offered causing everyone else to fall silent. "He's me a different me but none the less. I didn't get to fight next to Mom but I would have loved it. I felt so happy to fight next to Dad. So you may not have been the big brother you wanted to be to the other me but. The other me never once stopped calling you Obito-nii. That is who you are to him. Not only the Hokage the man that showed him how to really love a village that does not see you."

"Thank you." Obito said hoarsely. "I'm always questioning myself so to hear that really makes me happy. Thank you. Naruto."

 

 

        --------------------------

A knock on the door pulled Naruto, Sai and the ANBU from the room. Kakashi struggled to breathe. The real Obito his Obito. His suffering had cut him deep but seeing how it could have been really cut him into pieces.

"The amount of people still alive." Ino whispered.

"Not all is a daisy chain effect." Shikamaru said his eyes closed tightly. "Judging by some the behavior it is similar to ours but certain people gave up to soon or made a wrong choice here and so on. Also no matter how much we like that world we can't go there. That is because we still exist there and I feel the them there would kick our collective asses."

"The combinations I saw were unreal." Sakura breathed. "And that Naruto was unreal. And did you see how strong Tsunade-sama and I were?"

"It's real to me." Obito said quietly. "I'm here because our worlds are similar but not too similar for me to exist here. This possibility does not reject me. The problems can also be the same. That is what I want to talk about while the brat is away."

"So that is why you skipped." Ino murmured.

"I need you to keep an eye on him." Obito said his eyes going dim. "Somewhere along the line he experienced pain and I didn't even notice. Him being so popular doesn't help matters. Kakashi opened his mouth to ask just what Obito was talking about when Obito again flooded them with images by using Ino's Jutsu.

 

_A flash of red hair and gold. Naruto was pinned to a bed with a laughing Gaara on top of him. Gaara's head lowered and the two met in a lazy kiss. A muffled groan from Obito. "Kazekage you didn't travel all this way just for this did you?" He finished in a whimper._

Kakashi blinked as Ino's Jutsu was dispelled. Ino was stepping back her mouth opening and closing in horror. Obito grinned at her. "Naruto's really popular." He offered mischievously before she reached for him again. Kakashi braced himself after hearing Obito. More of this? He felt really uncomfortable.

 

_Obito was sighing aloud at the scene he and Kakashi was observing. Outside the window revealed they were in the Mist village. Their attention was focused mainly on the two very naked forms wrapped up in one another on the bed._

_"How long?" Obito asked._

_"Not too sure." Kakashi said in amusement. "But we can let it be after all."_

_"You mean keep it quiet. Orochimaru warned me about Naruto. But." Obito waved towards the bed as Sasuke shifted drawing Naruto closer to him._

 

_"Get up lazy bums." Obito sighed looking down at two lumps under a sheet. A deep agonized moan answered him and he rolled his eyes. The sheet slowly crept back to reveal a tired sweaty Naruto his hair limp and not spiking and a miserable Shikamaru whose hair tumbled down. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and dragged one hand through his limp hair._

_"Have some mercy Hokage-sama." Shikamaru yawned._

_"I have none when I have your father asking me when you plan on returning home." Obito asked as Shikamaru nuzzled Naruto's shoulder before rolling away._

_"No Mum, and I get up when I feel like. That alarm clock and the nagging is such a drag." Shikamaru muttered dragging on shorts. Naruto let out a yawn and tried burrowing back under the sheets._

_"I said lazy bums. Naruto. I have something for you to do too."_

_Naruto groaned his voice a little raspy. "Obito-nii, why are you so. I'm tired ya know and really sore." Shikamaru snorted at the last part. "Shut up!"_

_Obito groaned and covered his face with his palms._

 

 

_"I saw nothing." Obito choked out. The three forms in the bed burst into laugher behind him._

_"Is it his first time seeing something like this?" Sai's voice asked behind him._

 

 

_"Kakashi!" Obito gritted staring into the room with horror. "This has to stop." He hissed. The sleeping forms of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke on the bed would not have been so alarming except for the states of undress they were in._

 

_Obito was watching as Naruto slyly separated himself from his team and joined Hinata and Neji. His gaze as he watched his other two teammates walk away was distinctly fond._

_"So the threesome is over then?" Kakashi asked his gaze curious over his novel. Obito released a broken sound of rage._

 

_"He's going to hit three digits soon." Orochimaru said dryly. "I'd say you were not giving him enough to do but the boy certainly seems to find time no matter what."_

_"It reeks of desperation." Tsunade snapped. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? This could be him grieving or getting rid of frustration. Has he hit a wall anywhere?"_

_"Let's be thankful that Gaara is no longer a regular and that they are just friends now." Jiraiya laughed puffing on his pipe. "We don't need that complication."_

_"Why is this meeting about Naruto's sex life?" Obito groaned his head in his hands. "We are at the brink of war!"_

_"So the question is he living it up because he knows that? Or is he doing that in spite of it?" Orochimaru rasped._

 

_"Someone turned him down." Obito sighed in relief. "About time, I thought I wouldn't be able to look some my Chuunin in the eye. Who was it Kakashi?"_

_"Nagato. I watched him gently rebuff him." Kakashi said in an amused tone. "He took it rather well considering. So we will have a Virgin Fifth and a rather open Sixth eh?"_

 

_"His father has been giving me a relieved look for days." Naruto laughed. "I didn't expect it to go on this long honestly but." A shrug finished the sentence._

_"Stop lying." Tsunade laughed._

_"Fine." Naruto huffed. "I really can't put up with that arrogant bastard sometimes. Half the time I want to kill him not get fucked. I'm glad this is the end to it. That and I can continue with my fun." He finished winking at Tsunade. Obito let out a pained shudder._

 

_"Myself, Sai and Shikamaru." Sasuke dutifully reported to the Hokage. He looked up a little confused. "Why do you want to know?"_

_"Any reason why?" Obito asked. Sasuke hesitated._

_"I'm not happy to have to report saying it just happened but it developed that way. Between myself and Naruto that is. But I've spoken to Sai as well and Shikamaru and made certain observations." Sasuke broke off._

 

_"When's he is the one topping you can see the difference." Sai said lazily. "It is like he sees someone that he is copying. Like he knows because that was what he was taught. Someone he is trying to erase or forget. When he is the one receiving. He is holding back." Sai looked away. "Honestly I believe he is hurting and using myself, Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru-kun to heal."_

 

_"I believe there is something that links us to whoever he is thinking about. Something that links the three of us but there is something else that Shikamaru possess that Sai and I do not." Sasuke reported. "I don't know and I have not managed to figure it out. Naruto is my friend. Until he is ready I won't ask."_

 

_"We are at war but. This worries me." Jiraiya announced reading scrolls. "Naruto rolled through people and then stuck to four. Then Gaara was gone. Now you say Sasuke is out his bed for good?"_

_"My brother and Naruto indulged in girls. My brother seems to prefer them more, with Naruto an exception. And I recall Naruto saying he wore him out mentally." Itachi said dryly._

_"This is a headache." Obito mused "but I'm curious, who is the person he is longing for?"_

_"Something that links Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke together huh." Tsunade mused sipping Sake._

_"They're all respective geniuses?" Shizune offered as she poured more Sake for Tsunade._

_"Then how does Sai come in?" Jiraiya asked frowning. "After the war we need to seriously look at this. That and the fact he is closer to the Nara boy than the others."_

 

_"Are you okay with this?" Shikaku asked as they looked down at the wedding celebration. Naruto laughed._

_"Yeah I am. This is for the continuation of the clan, for the treaty and for Shikamaru too. He wants this and as clan head he has to finally do some sort of duty."_

_"He's not clan head." Obito snorted._

_"When he is. He will have to help raise another Ino-Shika-Cho combination. It helps if it is one of his own."_

_"But now you've lost Shikamaru." Shikaku chuckled. "Right after the war he gets married."_

_"Hopefully a child will follow just as fast." Naruto smiled as he turned from the window. "And he's still my Shikamaru. He's my adviser remember?" Silence fell as Naruto left the room._

 

 

_"The Hokage has been sneaking away somewhere." Kakashi said tensely. "I think you should follow him. Tonight he seems a little." No words needed to be added._

 

_"Kakashi what are we seeing?" Obito breathed. A ninja with long flowing hair was beating an unresistant Naruto. The sobs were loud in the night air. Naruto's head was bowed in guilt or grief as he refused to fight back. The man stepped back and walked back to the house he had raged out of and picked up a pack._

_"I never want to see you as long as I live." The man half sobbed half raged. "I will never forgive you for letting me suffer alone! And I waited for you! And two weeks after you know what happened you now come here. I know the real reasons. It's not about you being Hokage at all! It's because he is there!"_

_The man flickered and disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Then Sasuke appeared his head bowed low. "I did my best but he still suffered anyway. Should I." The offer went unspoken between the two men._

_"Leave it." Naruto said hollowly. "I've done enough. I've put him through enough if he is away from me he may be able to heal."_

_"You lost a child too!" Sasuke's voice echoed before he turned away. "Forgive me."_

_"It's my fault." Naruto said dimly._

 

_"You should have told me you were having ED." Orochimaru commented as he lazed in the Hokage office. Bursts of laughter from the ANBU filled the room at his remark._

_"I don't have ED." Naruto snapped as he and Shikamaru went through paperwork._

_"Oh so that is why you turned down Sai?" Orochimaru continued on._

_"I can get it up fine thanks." Naruto said dryly. "I just believe I have other things to do."_

_"ED." Jiraiys sighed and the hidden ANBU burst into laughter again. Naruto glared at the roof._

_"I'd like to prove how well I can get it up to each and every one of you sorry bastards but I know a few of you who should be retired and I'm talking to you Itachi you bastard and you too Kimimaro you slick bastard. The two of you who should be recovering and healing in someplace less dangerous might die before I get off."_

_"How interesting." Itachi snickered from the roof._

 

_"Sasuke why are you outside?" Itachi asked shaking a Sasuke who seemed to not hear him. Both his forearms were covered with blood. However he was staring at his left one in a sort of horror._

_"I had no choice but I killed him." Sasuke whispered. "He knew it was me and smiled. That bastard he just welcomed death. He didn't think about how it would make him feel just closed his eyes and did not fight back. I couldn't even stop." Obito exchanged a frown with Itachi and they peered into the room where the dead recovered ninjas were._

_Naruto was whispering to a long haired brown haired man with a familiar hole in the chest._

_"Chidori." Itachi whispered as they watched Naruto. Naruto kissed the man's head and cradled him. He rocked him a few times before laying him back on the medical bed._

_"I don't know if we could have healed and fixed things." Naruto said sadly to the corpse. "But you crossed the line and you knew it. Were you hurting that badly? I knew you wanted to strike out at me and my feelings for you would have kept me from fighting back. Was this your reminder to me? To tell me I'm Hokage and no matter what the offense I can't just bend if I feel guilty. Even though you did that I can't find it in myself to hate you. You gave me a wonderful year."_

_Naruto turned to a medical nin and instructed in a tone devoid of all emotion. "I want a report on this body. I don't care how long it takes. A long detailed report on every part of this man's body. Get Orochimaru if you have to."_

 

_The slap Orochimaru delivered to Naruto the moment he charged into the room and slammed a medical report on the desk stopped the room from moving._

_"Tell me you did not create that Jutsu tell me you did not create that jutsu and use it on that man! Tell me that you did not use it after you saw what happens to a Hokage after a forbidden jutsu is used!"_

_"It's not a forbidden jutsu."_

_"It should be." Orochimaru hissed._

_"I can't tell you I didn't create that Jutsu because I did. Except that I was supposed to be the original who carried." Naruto admitted. The sound of a slap echoed the room again and Naruto held his other cheek. "I'm sorry." Naruto said in a low tone._

_"Why." Jiraiya asked his eyes sad. Naruto laughed hollowly._

_"I was the original intended user. But he said I was Hokage. The result were not a hundred but he insisted. I was so careful and I did everything I could. Still he lost the baby." Obito slumped off his chair and Shikamaru froze in shock._

_"It was my fault you know? I knew I could grow to love him but I didn't love him the way he loved me. I had to put Hokage first. But for a few months we had a baby."_

_"The one Sasuke killed?" Shikamaru asked._

_"I'm thankful it was Sasuke. Since I could not do it myself. I felt so guilty and when we got the reports I wanted to ignore him and them but he forced my hand. Orochimaru I can't promise I won't ever use that again but I can promise I won't use it unless it is one person." Naruto said his eyes glowing with determination._

_"Who?" Obito asked curiously._

_Naruto smiled sadly. "The man I love."_

 

 

_"Naruto created a jutsu to allow a man to carry a baby?" Kakashi asked in disbelief._

_"Yes." Sasuke said his eyes looking only at the wall._

_"So you came here because." Obito frowned as he and Kakashi exchanged a confused glance._

_"You in this room were the only ones to express concern over Naruto's regulars." Sasuke gritted out._

_"You don't mean." Kakashi said slowly._

_"What?" Shizune asked._

_"Shikamaru." Tsunade breathed. "He's hurting so Shikamaru."_

_"Not Sai?" Obito pressed and the room collectively sighed._

_"Shikamaru. Whatever Naruto was seeing in us was stronger in Shikamaru."_

_"But Shikamaru is married." Obito said slowly. Orochimaru laughed a sad hollow sound._

_"That doesn't matter. Or it won't to him."_

_"This is bad." Tsunade said slowly. "The attachment they can get to him. I can't imagine how it must be after sleeping with him."_

_"But you can't imagine Shikamaru would." Shizune protested._

_"Have you ever seen them together?" Sasuke asked shaking his head. "The current me could have fought off whatever it is that Naruto does but not the old me."_

_"It's a strange sort of power. Like an addiction that encourages supreme loyalty." The third Hokage commented._

_"The only thing working in our favor is that Naruto-kun does not want to use Shikamaru. But if a deer lies down in a lion's mouth he will bite. It's instinct and they are friends aren't they?" Orochimaru hissed._

_"Would Shikamaru?" Obito's question finished half off._

_"Is there a chance to replace Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked. "This person Naruto wants?"_

_"Only Shikamaru knows who it is." Sasuke said. "He refused to tell."_

_"Not even the dead boy?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto's secret love is only known to Shikamaru?"_

_"I'm out of suggestions to help him heal." Tsunade sighed._

 

 

_"Oh good God!" The moan ripped the air causing Obito to freeze where he was. He and Kakashi exchanged a glance before peeking into the room next to theirs. They froze. Naruto minus his coat and gear was panting as Uchiha Itachi pressed him into the far wall of the room._

_"You can stop me anytime Naruto-kun." Itachi chuckled as he pushed the blonde's shirt off and began to kiss his neck. A strangled moan escaped Naruto before he turned in Itachi's grip._

_"Wait wait just oh my god." Naruto moaned as Itachi's head lowered to his chest.  "I know you and everyone else is am well. Worried that's it worried but I swear I won't go after Sasuke again so like there is no need?" Naruto whimpered as he and Itachi began to slide down the wall. Itachi sighed and hauled up the heaving Naruto and pressed against him causing the blonde to moan again._

_"There seems to be a need for me to fuck you into the nearest mattress Naruto-kun." Itachi purred._

_"Oh my god oh my god. But wait wait. Like I haven't had sex since the war like I've gone well I must be like a virgin again. You have to go slow." Naruto babbled. Itachi looked at him stopping all ministrations. Naruto looked at him in confusion before protesting angrily._

_"I'm telling the truth! I haven't been topped since like before the war! That's like two years!"_

_"Then I dearly hope i'm adequate enough." Itachi murmured. Naruto twisted away from the kiss groaning._

_"Anyone else I could have turned away but even though Sasuke is going to kill me I can't help myself." Naruto whimpered._

_"Oh?"_

_"Teme. You know you are like a walking wet dream. Least you were mine." Naruto sighed as he surrendered to Itachi. Obito and Kakashi pulled back to their room._

_"Unexpected." Obito commented._

_"You. You are joking right?" Kakashi commented. "Can't you count?"_

_"He's younger than the ones he's gone after before. But this is Itachi going after Naruto. It solves our problem of Shikamaru for the time being."_

 

 

_"So, Neji, Sai and Itachi huh?" Obito asked as he and Naruto slurped ramen. Naruto rolled his eyes._

_"You would think Itachi was in my bed to prevent Sasuke from slipping back in. And Neji just is in it for the fun for now. Sai too. Everyone seems to want to help satisfy their Hokage. My damn ANBU too. The jokes are ridiculous. No one respects me anymore."_

_"It's their way of showing affection."_

_"Riight you never had anyone comment about your sexual prowess Virgin." Naruto teased._

 

_"Assassin!" Sasuke hissed as he crashed into the room. "The report just came in." Hurrying to the Hokage chamber along with Kakashi and Orochimaru Obito's scarred face showed his worry. The sound of Jiraiya's calm voice slowed their approach._

 

_"Well. Seems everyone had a good time here." The amused Toad Sage voice carried to them._

_"You took forever." Naruto complained. "The drug he drugged us with though. I've analysed it. I'm almost finished reporting it so see if you can get it replicated. It does wonders." The sight of Naruto's huge bed in the semi-dark room. Sai, Neji, Itachi a few ANBU were sprawled in it as well as an unfamiliar man._

_"That the assassin want to be?" Orochimaru questioned as he entered the room. Naruto gasped and covered his lower half with a sheet._

_"Oro! Obito-nii!" He groaned in mortification as their gazes took in the bed. Then he panicked. "Shit Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke approached the bed slowly and a barrier quickly went up around it. Sasuke eyed the purple light venomously. "Dobe!"_

_"Look I didn't pull him into the bed you know? And when the drug hit I just decided to wear everybody out and wait for back up!"_

_"Nice stamina." Obito commented._

_"That guy the assassin right now he's so out of it the youngest child could get him babbling everything he knows." Naruto said proudly. "He underestimated my resistance. That and the people fucking me on a regular."_

_"Poor Itachi." Orochimaru commented eyeing the limp man._

_"Poor my ass." Naruto snorted safely behind the seal. "He was the last to pass out. He's scary."_

_"Everyone else?" Jiraiya leered._

_"Assassin went down first. Then Sai then the ANBU then Neji and finally Itachi."_

_"Good time?" Kakashi asked in amusement but Naruto's face slowly went serious instead._

_"It doesn't matter." He said quietly._

 

 

_"Are you not going to tell me?" Itachi asked quietly. There was a soft wet sound and then Naruto took a deep breath._

_"You want me to answer a question like that when I'm doing this?" The disbelief in his voice was obvious. There was a tense silence before Naruto moaned obviously giving in. "Alright alright. It's the eyes and the behavior but you have nothing else." Naruto chuckled._

_"I see." Itachi's pleased tone filled the air._

_"You know we are going to stop soon right?" Naruto's contentedly sighed. "Like you're are really good. MY top five no problem." Itachi chuckled in response._

_"So indulge myself?"_

 

 

_"Tell me you killed that thing." Naruto snapped as he struggled to sit up from the hospital bed. Shikamaru and Itachi were panting and fixing themselves._

_"So you guys broke it." Tsunade smiled ignoring the current Hokage._

_"Baa-chan!" Naruto snapped._

_"We did." Sasuke smiled in relief._

_"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU cried in relief and they and some Jounins tossed themselves on the bed in relief._

_"Kai!" Naruto hissed and his chakra forced everyone from the bed. "Oh. Sorry but after I got drawn into that thing. It was creepy to see everyone being so respectful."_

_"What made you realize you were in a dream?" Sai asked curiously._

_"My kids had long flowing brown hair." Naruto said dryly. "Sorry but my kids would have spiky hair I just know it. And brown hair? I started looking for a way out after that." The room erupted into laughter._

 

 

_"I always respected you that no matter what you stayed true to Rin." Naruto said quietly as he and Obito looked up at stars. "Only recently have I realized how strong and dedicated you are."_

_"So it's love then?" Obito asked curiously._

_"You know I have a top five I have for sex. The last break my heart but I can't top that and I've had some amazing sex. Itachi and Shikamaru share the top two and I can't figure out for the life of me who is better. They both bring brain and Ninjutsu to the bed. Neji brings or brought some awesome stuff to the bed that had me thankful for clans secret techniques. The fourth is still so amazing but it helped me understand that sex is somehow better with love. Least what I saw. The fifth is my first time and even I know I won't be able to move on from that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"If you had the opportunity to move on from Rin and she was still alive. Would you?"_

_"You know not." Obito whispered._

_"I love him so much I tried to counter every excuse he gave me. Inexperience. We can't have kids. Respect. People would judge us. We are Shinobi."_

_"So why can't you get him?"_

_Naruto rolled over on the grass to look at Obito with pain filled eyes. "How do you counter guilt? I've stopped sleeping with everyone again because it is too painful. I didn't want to love Shika so I pushed him away and he fell in love and got married making him safe. I tried to love outside the village but he was unable to wait on me and when tragedy hit he left me. And every time I make an effort I can see what I want so badly I close my eyes so I can't see but it's there. So I decide to be alone."_

_"Rin." Obito said slowly. "Is the only and shall be the only woman for me."_

_"I don't want anybody else. It hurts. So I'd rather him. Anyone else would be a replacement."_

_"I wish I could make it better."_

_"Me too."_

 

 

 

Kakashi blinked as the memories stopped. He felt at loss. Maybe because he could see that happening to this world's Naruto. The sound of someone slumping over had he looking to see Shikamaru sitting down his gaze fixed on nothing his face showing his shock.

"I was right." Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura. "Naruto fucked Gaara and Sai. I told you it would be them if anything."

"You seem to be forgetting that he fucked you too!" Saukra hissed her face blushing.

"No the other me had sex with Naruto. And from what it sounded like I fucked him. The thing about Itachi though." Sasuke looked distinctly angry. "I almost wish I could go there."

"I'll just pop out a minute and let you recover from that." Obito chuckled as he slipped out the door.

"I need to more than recover." Tsunade groaned. "That brat!"

"A groan of distress had them glancing to where Shikamaru remained on the floor.

I didn't see that possibility." Sasuke offered nodding his head in the distressed Shikamaru's direction.

"You okay Shikamaru-kun?" Shizune asked. At her words Shikamaru started to tremble.

"Guess not." Ino mumbled.

"A mystery lover there too eh?" Tsunade sighed between sips of sake.

"If the worlds are that similar." Shikamaru mumbled. "Naruto's mystery lover would be the same."

"Wait so you and?" Ino asked her mouth open.

"Naruto? No!" Shikamaru snapped. "My wife over there? Yes"

"Wait so. Sakura and" Yamato trailed off.

"Didn't the Naruto there do like this one? Step off." Tsunade mumbled.

"Gaara wasn't serious." Ino whispered. "It was quick and mostly for fun. They were more friends than anything."

"He and that Haku were like friends." Sakura supplied. Kakashi watched as Shikamaru's face showed his struggle to go through and compare all the information he had received. He himself was doing the same but he lacked the eyes he was sure Shikamaru had to see the truth.

"He's gone outside to ask Naruto." Shikamaru said his eyes opening in shock. "He has a guess."

"Shit!" Tsunade groaned as she hopped up and went for the door.

 

         -----------

 

"Bakashi huh." Obito sighed as he shook his head. "I didn't see that coming but it could be true."

"You let me see the memories." Naruto pointed out. "I knew what I was looking for."

"So the chakra boost home?"

"As long as you tell the other me I'm not going to give up so he shouldn't either." The door opened and Tsunade glared at them.

"Drat." She hissed. "I missed it." Naruto frowned at her, more than a little uncomfortable.

 

 

 --------------

 

Shikamaru wanted to go home. It was late and he had way too many thoughts in his head that was not his own. As he watched Naruto hug the other Obito he allowed himself to look at the figure watching them and bit back a curse.

It was only a matter of time since Obito had flooded their memories. He had ignored the information on himself and Naruto that could be looked at later. Kakashi was no fool. It might take some time but he would eventually find the link between that world's Naruto's lovers.

Shikamaru bit back a curse as he watched Naruto place his hands over Obito's to give him the extra chakra he needed to get home. It was so obvious now he looked at it. He, Itachi, Sai and Sasuke had black eyes. However he was the only one with spiky hair to that degree. All geniuses. Sai just threw you away but when you took the time to think about the ones that did rather than got did, it made sense.

And he had been compared to Kakashi just a few enough times to realize it what mannerisms made people think of the man. Now it all made sense. But age difference? Kakashi was a good thirteen years older than Naruto.

"Rin really is the only woman for me." Obito reminded Naruto.

"But." Naruto stopped himself and shrugged

Forget Iruka killing him. Tsunade would kill him. As the other Obito began to melt away hopefully to his rightful dimension Shikamaru's gaze found Kakashi's figure that was peacefully watching Naruto. When had it started? He knew unlike that world this Naruto had yet to make his intentions clear however was it that Kakashi had been hiding his desires all along.

"But Nagato is not a woman." Sai observed.

"Sai oh geez! We were letting it slide!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto had led them on a merry chase but had Kakashi really not seen anything? Shikamaru bit back a groan and felt the need to once again go home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Misdirection

It had been a long few days since they had the visitor. Kakashi guessed that most of them were trying to forget it had even happened. He was trying not to long for that world. The world with a good Obito. Still he was in this one.

Tsunade had wasted no time in regaining herself. The next day she had packed Ino off on a mission. Kakashi could somehow guess what it was. A good Obito and a good Orochimaru. It still made one wonder where exactly the final line was crossed.

He himself had a quick scouting mission. He had not seen Naruto since that night. At first he had been too busy agonizing of what could have been and taking on other matters. Then the memories really hit him. Kakashi smiled wearily under the mask. He was just betting some of those that had seen those particular batch of memories had difficulty looking each other. Or Naruto. In the eye.

The first night he had recalled in vivid clarity how Naruto and Itachi were together. He had winced and put away that thought quickly. He felt a little sorry for Naruto as seeing that Sasuke had not left the village. The boy must be dying to take some his anger out on him.

But Sasuke had reacted rather nicely to the information that his counterpart had some dealings with Naruto. Then again, he had already mentioned himself as a possibility but scratched it out just as quickly.

"I'd know." That was what Sasuke had said then. Kakashi guessed he really would know. Still that Naruto had suffered. The scene with Gaara pulled at him. The one after the fight not the interesting image of the two on the bed. Whether or not that had happened Kakashi was betting Naruto would not say a word. His counterpart had made a very good point. Naruto could keep secrets.

He still felt strange after being mentally bombarded with images. Poor Sakura, the girl had maintained an embarrassed blush every time she had looked at Sasuke. To think of it thanks to Obito everyone had seen Naruto and Sasuke naked. As well as Shikamaru. Kakashi frowned and Itachi. That was an image he could have done without.

Back to Shikamaru however, how was the boy taking it? He had been packed off with Ino so it led to believe he had time to settle. Organize his thoughts. Contemplate his marriage. Kakashi grinned to himself. They made a very good couple, he had considered the possibility but it was good to know it had happened.

Entering the Hokage office he contemplated the figure of Tsunade clutching a simple scroll in one hand and a cup of sake in the other. She sighed heavily. "What is it Kakashi."

"Maa nothing at all just was wondering if you have anything interesting for me." He chuckled.

"Want to find this mystery lover?" She asked halfheartedly.

"Not really." Kakashi admitted. "I like the village how it is."

"I've been turning it over and over in my head." Tsunade mumbled. "I know Naruto. He's really sensitive to other people's feelings so why not confess?"

"And if it is a dear friend?" Kakashi asked dryly. "You saw Shikamaru's reaction to that world's Obito's memories."

"Kakashi it is bound to be a shock. Imagine if it was you!" Kakashi choked. "Exactly!" Tsunade continued. "The first time you think about that it is bound to throw you off."

"But?" Kakashi asked faintly.

"I don't want that to happen here." Tsunade said slowly. "I won't allow that to happen. Going from person to person. Letting just anyone touch him. I won't allow Naruto to do that. We have a chance to stop that sort of Naruto from forming."

"How exactly?" Kakashi queried to help her flesh out her thoughts. "That world's Naruto was rejected."

"Guilt." Tsunade said slowly. "I don't understand that part. What reason should a Shinobi have for using guilt to reject?"

"So the other reasons."

"Flimsy and I know that you saw that too. Who ever it was they were pushing that boy away. The main reason I'm betting he never told that Naruto. Naruto must have come to understand it on his own."

"Any Shinobi would feel guilt touching someone younger than them." Kakashi said quietly watching Tsunade's face. She paled.

"Yes." She answered quietly. "If there was big enough an age gap or big difference in the chain. Laying hand on him would bring guilt." She trailed off.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Just thinking about what age. If that person had a moment where they were weak."

"Are you seriously saying." Kakashi said slowly feeling irritation at the direction the Hokage was going.

"That the person might not have been fully at fault? This person gave in once that was mentioned Kakashi. Obviously the brat jumped whoever they were in a weak moment. We all lose our heads sometimes and do things we would curse in the light of day."

"I refuse to believe Naruto would do something like that." Kakashi said firm in his belief. Naruto was nothing like that. Tsunade gave him a cool considering look.

"I'm willing to bet that whoever it is there thought the same exact thing."

 

                  -------------------

 

Being dragged to watch clouds with Shikamaru did not bother Naruto. The memories had jolted him a bit but he had brushed them away. That happened to them and he had a different past to the other him. It was a nice day and Shikamaru was lying on his side facing away from him. Whether the lazy genius had a proper reason for dragging him from relaxing Naruto did not know. He would enjoy the sky though.

"I know." Shikamaru said lazily.

"I bet there is a lot of things you know." Naruto answered back just a lazily.

"It's Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru said rolling over to face him. Seeing him stretched out on the grass his face so calm made Naruto freeze because he had been so careful. How had he even?

"So troublesome." Shikamaru groaned rolling to his back to stare at the sky. "It's not obvious at all. Least not at first but after Obito came by and dropped some memories small things clicked into place."

"That's why you are the genius Shikamaru." Naruto teased looking at the sky as well.

"This is really really troublesome. It's only a matter of time until he and everyone figures it out." Shikamaru told him.

"I worked so hard to not leave clues." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah. You don't watch him too closely or anything but sometimes you look away from him and your determination when it comes to him." Shikamaru trailed off. "Understand? You don't go about screaming it but sometimes you tense up a little. Sometimes you are a little to playful around him. Congrats on the good body language but the other you blew it all in the water by sleeping with all those people."

"Wait how?" Naruto asked his voice slipping into panic.

"Congrats Obito showed me. Least you finally got Sakura. If in another world."

"Not Sakura. They just slept. Other me left them and came back." Naruto said distractedly. "You figured it out from the sex?"

"Yup. Itachi made a good substitute too. Both he and Kakashi has that intelligent speak thing going on. I'm willing to bet the Lightning nature of Kakashi and Sasuke made him a good choice as well. Not to mention we all have black eyes." Shikamaru let out a snort.

"Ahh." Naruto groaned. "I can't believe I sold myself out."

"You did it twice by selling out the information to Obito."

Naruto snorted. "I didn't tell him about Nagato, Konan and Yahiko. Or his ANBU guards. It was obvious he didn't know so I didn't tell him."

Shikamaru froze. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. That was number four the foursome with Konan and friends." Naruto snorted.

"Naruto. The other you no offence but."

"Yeah I know." Naruto mumbled. "He took it to another level you know? He just wanted to forget but by the time he looked around love was everywhere. And all you guys were having kids. A good Hokage with a bedroom life like that with people he is only attracted to? He had to stop."

"Kids? Ahh so I did have one."

"Temari's eyes." Naruto teased.

"What are you going to do Naruto?" Shikamaru asked chewing on a blade of grass.

"Can I make him accept me?" Naruto wondered.

"Accepting is not the problem. Can he even see you in that way?" Shikamaru asked propping himself on one elbow.

"The question is exactly what do I want from him? I know what I want from the village. I know what I want from myself. What about Kakashi? He has the right to ask those things about me. Is he attracted to me? Can I make him want me?" Naruto sighed heavily. "Do I want to go all the way with a man? With him?"

"A lot of questions I don't have an answer to. And I don't want to answer." Shikamaru answered.

"I won't make a move yet. Don't worry." Naruto yawned. "It's too early and I'm still getting ready and training."

"Like the boy from the whorehouse?" Shikamaru said lazily. "Has watching him taught you anything yet?"

"I don't know how you found out about him." Naruto moaned "but I have no plans on laying a hand on him. And that boy is older than us."

"You are such a pain." Shikamaru grunted sitting up brushing his knees. "But playing around girls like that will throw everyone else off. Not Kakashi since he already knows that you like a man." Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto.

"Why tell him?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Because, I need him aware of me."

"Thanks to Obito he is going to be more than a little aware of you. He has got a glimpse of you having sex with a bunch of us."

"Pity he didn't see the one with Raidou." Naruto muttered. "Then he would warm up to the age difference. Shikamaru flopped back to the ground with a heavy sigh.

"You." He said sounding exhausted. "Are a complete idiot."

 

 

 

              -----------------

Naruto stood at the door to his apartment early in the morning ready to make another step towards discovery and misdirection. He had been scoring the library with Sai on and off and was now ready for a rather entertaining morning. It would throw Kiba and his many followers into disarray. Horrify and amuse many and better yet uncover the perverts lurking around Konaha. With a grin Naruto brought his hands together in a familiar seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A poof and one clone appeared next to him. The clone winked at him before forming a seal of it's own. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" Another puff of smoke and the clone transformed. Instead of him there was a her. Two long blonde ponytails. His face just feminine. The original Oiroke no Jutsu just with a few changes. For one she was wearing his old jumpsuit. She was wearing clothes. He could not take her out and risk a beating from the villagers.

Her purpose was the same. Naruto grinned when she spun and winked at him. She was there to distract. Lifting his hand towards her she grinned and grabbed it. "It's a date a date!" She giggled and he smiled back.

"Your mission?" Naruto grinned.

"Have as much fun as possible!" The clone replied.

"And?" Naruto leered.

"Distract all the perverts!" She giggled. "Even by using my body." She teased.

"Damn right." Naruto said opening the door. "Now let's shock the villagers!"

"Yippee!" The clone squealed jumping up and down while holding his arm to her chest. Naruto set out his apartment his blonde clone on his arm in high spirits. They managed to walk side by side until they hit the market. Then she rushed off squealing. Hands in his pockets Naruto sighed. It was a date after all.

Watching her coo over flowers and candy had him smirking. This was not a bad role to be playing. An indulgent boyfriend watching his significant other have fun. Watching her excited face, it really was something. He blinked in surprise when she rushed back and shoved something in his mouth. He knew he had the attention of the street but this was unexpected. He tasted something warm and chocolaty before he swallowed. He frowned at her.

"What was that?"

"It's good ne ne?" She squealed wiggling and laughing.

"Yeah but what is it?" He asked again. He frowned. "No before that how much was it?"

"It was a sample 'ttebane!" She snapped before turning away in a sulk. Naruto sighed before patting her head dismissively.

"Yeah sorry sorry. It was good though."

"Wasn't it?" she squealed. She rushed onto another stall leaving Naruto shaking his head. It was fun but maybe leaving Gama-chan in her hands was not a good idea. He shrugged that idea off. She was him after all and if you could not trust your own clone who could you trust?

Naruto raised a brow as she bent a little lower than necessary while examining some wares. He was not even offended. Or bothered over the man drooling. If it got a discount he was happier for it. He was certainly not a rich man. The drooling mess of a salesman gave his clone the purchase and she skipped back to him the bag held in one hand.

"Next one next one!" She cheered.

"I thought you wanted to go for ramen later." Naruto teased.

I do!" She pouted. "Ramen, Ramen!" She tiptoed and rested her forehead against his. "But I like this too!" Then she was off to the next stall and Naruto was left smiling. He did like this. As a child he had so badly wanted to imitate the families around him. Growing older he wanted to imitate the couples around him but would he be able to? With his arms folded he watched his clone go from stall to stall her laughter inspiring laughter from others.

Would the day come when he and Kakashi be doing this? Would they be able to or would Kakashi want to? The one watching their partner have fun and the one having fun. When the clone was dispelled he would have both memories. It was not Kakashi but he could have fun this way.

His clone danced back to him and grabbed his hand tugging him along the busy streets. They dodged normal civilians who grinned as they flew past. They swept past Ninjas who gave them a second look. They ran all the way to a cake shop at the end of the street and Naruto muffled his smile as she grinned up at him.

"Get one for me too." He told her kissing her cheek. There was a sound of someone choking but he ignored it. When she all but danced inside Naruto turned to see the ones that had finally turned up. Kiba was standing his mouth agape with Choji, Ino and Sakura.

"Naruto." Kiba sounded scandalized. "Isn't that your clone?" Naruto gave him a blank look because he knew Kiba knew that was his clone. They had gotten a good look at her face after all.

"Least it had on clothes." Ino muttered.

"No no no that isn't the point." Kiba snapped. "Naruto is waltzing around all happy like with a damn clone of his!"

Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes. Naruto glanced back at the shop to see his clone in the line. He glanced back at Kiba and slowly shrugged. What else could he do? It was his clone after all.

"I'm awesome?" He offered and grinned at the snarl forming on Kiba's face.

"We've been tearing the village apart looking for whoever you like and you are walking around with a clone?" Kiba demanded. The sound of a bell interrupted them as the clone danced outside. She pouted at Kiba before running up to Naruto throwing herself at him. Obliging her he caught her swinging her around. He let her back on her feet and she started chattering as if the others were not there.

"Ne ne I bought the one the stall was talking about see see?" She squealed bringing out a pretty small cupcake. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the size. Smiling to himself he lowered his face to examine it and took a huge bite out of it. Her scream of outrage had him laughing.

"Eh!!! What are you doing!! You are so horrible 'ttebane! I didn't even get any yyet. So mean 'ttebane." Her outrage turned to sobs and his friends stared in shock as the female clone started to sob as she held the tiny remainder. "I bought one for you 'ttebane."

"'Ttebane?" Sakura asked hoarsely.

"This is." Ino shook her head. Naruto ignoring them patted his clone on the head as she sobbed. She rubbed her eyes with one her long sleeves and made pathetic sniveling sounds.

"My bad my bad. I just wanted a bite ya know?"

"Your bite took all of it!" She weakly punched him. "So mean." Naruto smiled before taking the remainder of the cake from her hand. Embracing her he mumbled into her hair.

"You can buy another."

"What about ramen?" She asked tearfully.

"I'll buy as much as you want." Her tears stopped and she pulled away and danced back inside. Naruto looked at his friends who were looking like they had eaten sand. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Guys?"

"I really at this point don't know if I want to know." Kiba moaned.

"I'm on a date." Naruto shrugged shoving his hand into his shorts.

"But that's you!" Kiba howled pointing to where the clone had disappeared into the shop.

"Yeah it is. And after this we'll go shopping." Naruto shrugged off.

"But that's you!" Kiba protested.

"And? It's a date all the same Kiba." Naruto yawned.

"You don't see the problem with this don't you." Kiba muttered. Naruto winked at him instead.

"Least this jutsu has on clothes."

"Yeah, yours!"

             --------------------

 

The word spread pretty quickly about Naruto's date. Naruto had been allowing his clone to buy a gray hair clip when Iruka popped up. Iruka said nothing not even a greeting. He just calmly watched the clone for a bit before turning to Naruto.

"Least she's wearing clothes."

"That's what I said." Naruto snickered.

"A date huh?" Iruka sighed. "But with yourself? You know anyone would have gone with you. Especially now you are a hero."

"Not everyone." Naruto pointed out. "And this way I can see what works." Iruka sighed heavily at that.

"Still I was hoping not to see this transformation again. Least she's wearing clothes."

"Well not underwear." Naruto mused. "She put up a right fuss when I tried to make her wear boxers. I had to sit her down and explain I wasn't going to buy female clothing she could just transform them. Then she called me cheap and I had to buy her this drink to cheer her up."

Naruto turned to Iruka who had his eyes closed and seemed to be struggling with something. Finally he asked hoarsely. "Is that why all the vendors keep doing that?"

"You mean eyes falling out the head and leering? Pretty much. She refused to transform a bra and she is tiny you know but you can still see something."

Iruka made a choked sound and Naruto snickered. He had changed but not that much.

 

             ---------------------

 

He thought he had been prepared for everything but he had not been prepared for Sasuke the magnificent asshole showing up. He had just been dragged from a tea house that no matter how much sugar he dumped in the tea he could not get past the bitterness. He should have ordered what the clone did.

However after they had left his clone had been entranced by a juggling show. Just as she was coming back to him Sasuke had appeared from the sky one arm around her stopping her movements. Naruto bristled. It was the exact speed move the bastard had used the time they went hunting for him to save him and he had to admit it looked weird from a spectator's view. 

Sasuke's back was facing him and he was whispering something into his clone's ear. Naruto watched as his clone's face went from confusion to surprise before settling back into the flirting face she was using before. Her squeal had several people looking towards her and Sasuke and Naruto sighed heavily before pushing his back away from the pole he had been leaning on.

"Teme, don't go stealing my date." Naruto growled retrieving his clone frowning at the sad look she gave Sasuke. "Oi don't go thinking he's cool or anything like that. He's a bastard." At her pouting lip he groaned and crushed her closer to him. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said looking affronted. "I'm just curious to what you are up to. Looks like stupid stuff as usual."

"I can't help if you don't understand the mind of a genius." Naruto sighed as his clone hugged his back.

"Genius? I'd call it something else entirely."

"Teme, if you wanna go just say it." Naruto said allowing himself to get riled up.

"So eager to lose?" Sasuke huffed.

"It was a draw last time and you know it!" Naruto snapped. A firm grasp behind him had him directing his gaze behind him to where his clone was sulking behind him. "What?"

"Let's go." She sulked.

"Hah?" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke. "But we were going to settle this!"

"And I wanna have fun!" She snapped. "Don't ignore me!" Naruto's face softened and he turned around to pat her on the head.

"It's like that huh?" He asked.

"Umhm." She nodded.

"Fine. Sorry, Sasuke but we're busy." Naruto said pointing to himself and the clone. Sasuke gave him a side glance before rolling his eyes and letting out a huge sigh.

"It's something really stupid after all." He muttered. Naruto winked at his clone in apology before grabbing her hand and setting through the market place again.

"How about ramen ne?"

 

            ---------------------

Kakashi had been hearing about it since they first appeared. Naruto and a female companion going all lovey dovey in the marketplace. He had frozen when he had heard. Then he dismissed it as an ridiculous rumor. But then Sakura and Kiba had confirmed it. Then Iruka when he came in to deliver a report to the Hokage.

Kakashi only was relieved when the report changed from female companion to female clone companion. Naruto was having fun tricking the villagers. He hummed as he finished his paperwork and reports for the Hokage.

"Did you ever hear 'ttebane?" Sakura was asking the Hokage. "I mean it sounded cute and all but he changed his talk for the clone so I was thinking it was maybe not just a joke."

"Did you say 'ttebane Sakura." Kakashi interrupted.

"Kakashi sensei! Yeah I did. She came out the clone that is and Naruto was teasing her and she said 'ttebane. Like how he says 'ttebayo." Sakura said her face thoughtful.

"'Ttebane huh." Tsuande said thoughtfully.

"Well that takes the clone if a different light." Kakashi admitted. "I remember the last time I heard 'ttebane."

"I was right." Sakura said slowly. "It's something from his mother?"

"Wait but isn't that just weird then?" Shizune protested as she cradled Tonton.

"Or it's just part of the cover." Tsunade said lazily. "It would give him away the moment 'ttbayo slipped out and he's pretending is he not? I've heard it all. Holding hands. Shopping, eating food, piggy back rides." Tsunade chuckled. "Let the brat play."

Kakashi stood up smiled behind his mask. "Ahh Tsunade-sama can't I see what my cute student is doing as well?"

"Might as well." Tsunade chuckled. "You've been itching to go since we heard about it." Kakashi hid his wince at her sharp remark because it was true. Since hearing that Naruto was parading around with a girl one of the memories had flashed into his mind.

He was determined to not allow that broken Naruto to occur here. He knew that Naruto wanted a man. It did not bother him if the hint of the age difference made him a little queasy. Still he did not want Naruto to have to deny who he loved.

Everyone knew Hinata loved Naruto. Better yet everyone accepted it and left the two to their own devices. Striding out the door to head to the marketplace Kakashi indulged himself in his thoughts. No one begrudged Naruto for not returning Hinata's feelings. Naruto seemed to accept Hinata's feeling without causing undue strain on their social circles. Kakashi had glimpsed them himself going for ramen or meeting and talking for a few minutes.

And it seemed that Hinata's shyness that stopped her from getting a word out to Naruto had faded. It had been slowly fading since the village was attacked but it now reached the point where the girl could talk and laugh normally with him all while looking him in the eye. They were now friends.

Kakashi smiled as he saw the object of everyone's curiosity and frustration. She was a little shorter than Naruto and that jumpsuit she was wearing was a little too big for her but he guessed this is what Naruto could have been as a female.

"Ne ne! Kakashi Sensei!" She called. He had been spotted. The female clone skipped up to him and Kakashi smiled fondly down at her.

"Hello Naruto." He told her but received a frown in response. She shook her head furiously causing her hair to flop around.

"No! Not Naruto not today! Naruko!" She finished in a giggle. Kakashi eyed her before brushing it away. Instead he returned her smile.

"Okay Naruko where is Naruto?"

"Date!" She giggled. "We are on a date!"

"That a know so where is the original? Did he abandon you?" Kakashi questioned in a teasing tone. She frowned before shrugging.

"Konohamaru wanted to talk so they said they'll be back." Her tone dropped the flirty tone and Kakashi felt himself being grateful. Her arms folded across her chest and her gaze went towards a direction out of the district. So Naruto had went that way.

"Is he coming back?" Kakashi asked.

"We are supposed to have fun today." She said her tone sulky. "He has to come back." Kakashi felt himself against his will becoming more amused. After running it through his head and shrugging away the unnecessary things he scooped up the female clone in his arms and ran up and over a wall.

"Sensei?" She squeaked her arms going around his neck in surprise.

"Just a little fun." Kakashi teased. "I'm taking the rest of the day off." Her squeal of laughter that accompanied him had his smile growing wider as she tightened her grip and tossed back her head so she could see their surroundings.

"Oh so I have another date." She chuckled.

"Maa maa I think Naruto's done enough to the village with your date." Kakashi snorted as he ran over a rooftop. "I've been hearing about this all morning. You know I'm sure this breaks some rules somewhere. Dating yourself who knew my student was so vain?" He felt a face being burrowed into his neck and he swallowed before he could help himself.

"I wanted to see what it was like." She said quietly. "And it's so much fun! Buying stuff with someone. Being with someone. It was so much fun! Better than what Sai described." She sighed into his neck and Kakashi had a hard time not tensing because he was remembering what Tsunade had said earlier. Pushing the possibilities out of his mind along with those thoughts he gripped her a bit more firmly as he headed towards one of his favorite playing hooky spots.

Naruto would find them eventually, bringing the girl clone he was cradling even higher to his chest Kakashi smiled down at her. "Want to see what fun we can have without your original?"

"Kakashi sensei!" She squealed sounding delighted. "That sounds like harassment!"

"Maa maa it's only harassment if we do certain things." Kakashi chuckled. Was even this part of her Naruto?

"So we can go for ramen? I want more ramen so you can treat me 'ttebane!"

"Ttebane huh?" He laughed deeply as he hurried. "That's kind of nostalgic."

 

          --------------

"It's like everyone wants to steal my date from me." Naruto commented looking up at them. Kakashi chuckled as the clone he held in his lap stretched on seeing the original.

"Maa maa I can't help it she's so small and cute."

"Eh? EH! Are you saying I'm not cute Kakashi sensei!" Naruto complained. Kakashi slid from the tree with the clone in his arms. He allowed her to run back to Naruto. He gave her a tired look.

"Ah but you are cute." Kakashi considered. Not small as you were before but you are still cute." He grinned at Naruto's searching look. "I'm serious but you certainly are not as small as before."

"Talk about getting carried away." Naruto mumbled to the clone. "Did you forget your mission?" The clone sighed and brought a wrapped package from her jumpsuit. She pouted when Naruto tried to take it.

"Nuh uh." She giggled and Naruto rolled his eyes. He gripped her chin and brought her forward to him. Kakashi felt his eyes widen significantly as Naruto closed his eyes as he kissed the clone chastely on the forehead. There was another giggle and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto shoved the package into his shorts and thought for a few moments. Maybe going through the clones memories. Suddenly a flush swept over his face and he turned away. Kakashi tried to step forward but was waved back by Naruto's hand.

"I'm okay I'm okay just. Damn that Sasuke." Naruto said weakly.

"So the date is over?" Kakashi said dryly.

"Yeah." Naruto said giving himself a small shake. "Learnt a lot of things today. And it was nice. And who knew? She was a B cup."

"Who?" Kakashi asked before he could stop himself. Naruto gave him a wicked grin before he put his arms in the air to stretch.

"Me who else? Oh and it seems I look great in a Jounins uniform. She sure was busy." Naruto laughed. "Experiment a success." He gloated. He walked away leaving Kakashi watching his back confused because experiment was not one of the reasons he had come up for Naruto's date.

Jounin uniform? His mind went back to that and he found himself asking just how Naruto knew that. The clone had not left the market and gone home had she? His mind went through possibilities and landed on the original purpose of the sexy jutsu and groaned. If Naruto had no problem letting that form go around naked he sure would not have a problem undressing it around anyone who asked and he had been getting along fine with the Chuunins and Jounins now. They might find it a laugh but Kakashi found he did not.

 

         -----------------

Damn it he had not been planning to do this so soon and he blamed it entirely on Kakashi. Panting, Naruto closed up the windows in his apartment. His blood was boiling. He knew he had other things to think about but right now he felt as if he was slowly dying.

Throwing himself on his bed he contemplated summoning a clone. He had been with his clone the whole day and the fun they had still lingered. Still the fun she had had was more than lingering. Being wrapped in Kakashi's arms. Trying to wiggle away and being gently but firmly pulled back.

Practically sitting on his lap! Being held in his arms and inhaling his scent. Naruto shivered. He sat up and summoned a clone. The clone sat in the chair next to the bed and transformed. Naruto's throat dried. 

Kakashi chuckled lightly and patted his legs in invitation. Naruto slowly sat up and crawled off the bed. Trying to swallow he gingerly straddled the man. Warm hands seized his waist and brought him down on the firm legs. Naruto stared at the ceiling and felt a soothing cloth nip to his throat. Inhaling the scent of Kakashi he raised his hands to the soft hair gripping it. Then he was being tilted so that he could share a mask covered kiss.

He whimpered into the kiss as he felt one hand leave his waist and sneak to his shorts. The kiss was slow and lazy. As lazy as the hand that gripped his erection. He whimpered when a thump swept the tip smoothing the liquid onto his length. His hands left the soft hair he had been clinging onto during the kiss. Left and trailed down to Kakashi's pants and clawed looking for an opening. 

The other hand left his waist to assist his. He groaned into the cloth covered kiss as his hands brushed something hot and firm. The hand guided his wrist until he was holding Kakashi's length in his hand. He gave a firm stroke from base to tip and found he had to grab Kakashi's shoulder with his free hand to keep balanced. Kakashi had given a buck of his hips and faltered his own strokes on Naruto.

Protesting Naruto tried to show his ire by his kiss. He tried to turn it fierce by nipping but he instead was soothed back into a lazy kiss. Kakashi's hand batted his away causing him to take a deep intake of breath. Kakashi with his two hands stroked both their lengths and the sensation it caused in Naruto forced him to break the kiss. He trembled and fought to grip hard onto the man's shoulder as he tried to writhe. Whether closer or to get away he was not sure.

He felt his breath quicken and he lowered his head back to the kiss gasping with every twist of Kakashi's wrist. He felt the light feeling at the back of his head and he gave into it. There was no doubt that he wanted further but at this moment there was no real time. He stroked the tip of Kakashi's cock with his free hand and was rewarded by the jerk of the man's hips. soon both their lengths were released and Naruto knew what was going to happen.

Kakashi leaned back further on the chair forcing Naruto to lean with him. Naruto moaned as he felt their cocks rub, Kakashi forced him up by pulling at his hips. Naruto shoved his face into the man's shoulder and tried to regulate his breathing. He tried a quick rubbing even though he knew it was not enough. Kakashi merely sighed before helping Naruto to roll his hips down to the contact they both wanted.

Whimpering as he started to move. Naruto gripped onto Kakashi's shoulder as he rolled down and the man rolled up. It felt so good. Bother their cocks wet from the precum rubbing together. It was not long before he began to pant and feel more shudders running through him. Naruto panted as he felt his stomach tighten even more. One of Kakashi's hands left his hip and started rubbing his cock along with the thrusting.

Allowing a deep moan to break free Naruto felt his cum burst out and splatter over himself and the clone. He felt the clone sit them both up. He moved his hands to grip the chair shaking and shuddering. The last thing he knew was the clone dispelling and he fell the rest of the way onto the chair.

 

             ----------------

He really did not think of it as spying. They were ninjas after all. He was a little curious and he honestly thought Naruto knew he was nearby. He did not know if he was disappointed or relieved that he had missed most of the show. When he peeked in he saw a clone disappearing but not who they had been.

Sighing under his mask Kakashi contemplated what was none other than his fully satisfied student. When Naruto had said he was playing around with his clones Kakashi had never contemplated that Naruto was transforming them and actually playing around with them.

Who ever that man was. Naruto was turning a clone into him and allowing the clone to help him get relief. Kakashi was unsure how he felt about that. Naruto's shorts were still a little slack and Kakashi turned around contemplating the room. He had come to invite the blonde out to eat. He never expected to run into such a situation considering what Naruto had been doing all day.

What exactly had set him off? He knew that exhausted look. Naruto had just experienced something good. Kakashi refused to believe that something like a date with a clone could set him off. The two had been doing mundane things all day. Unless Naruto had gotten a little something from the mystery crush.

Kakashi reminded himself how the female clone had seen distracted before napping in his arms. At first she had seen hell bent at going to Naruto and he had teased her before restraining her in his lap. She had been cute and playful and at a point downright crude in her eagerness to find her original. Sadly she had yet to reach the level of Icha Icha so Kakashi with amusement kept her from going off.

The comment about the Jounin uniform kept returning to him. That and Tsunade's comment about it being him. He cast a considering glance towards Naruto. Being with a man did not bother him and he doubted it bothered his counterpart and it was a shock. He was glad to not see any parts of him and Naruto. That was his student after all. Here and there and his counterpart had a hand in raising Naruto even if it was in the shadows. Still he could not push away the question that was beginning to nag at him.

Why not him? And while at it what was the deal with the female clone? To see if the guy was straight? Then what? Would Naruto keep transformed like that all the time? Kakashi swallowed as he looked elsewhere. Turning around he left the apartment. He had to have a serious talk with his student.

 

 

 


	8. Awareness

Naruto groaned as he opened one eye. He was still gripping on to the back of the chair. Forcing his hands to release the chair back he staggered up. He was a mess. He still felt a little out of breath and his pants were sticky. He felt satisfied but he wanted to go again. Mostly because of the clone's memories he knew that much.

Doing stretches to get back feelings in his legs he opened his windows as he sifted through his memories. He had been really into it this time. Mostly because he had just come from being with Kakashi Sensei. Being his his lap. The feeling he could rock back and touch what he now knew he badly wanted to touch. He was going to take the next step. He had been thinking about it for a while now and he knew he could do it.

Cleaning up the chair and throwing his shorts and shirt into the wash Naruto went into his shower. There was not going to be any playing around so he kept to a good scrubbing. He was not going to push his luck. Heaving a big sigh as he emerged fresh from the bath Naruto dragged on a pair of shorts and fell face first onto his bed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he groaned. He had the worst luck indeed. He had been contemplating going and doing it but of course someone had to come. If it was Shikamaru he was going to ignore it.

"Naruto." An amused voice came from inside the house. Naruto froze, seriously? Was there no decency left in that perverted ninja.

"Kakashi Sensei." He groaned into his pillow  feeling his skin heat up. Of course the man had to just waltz right in.

"Ah, I wanted to talk to you." Kakashi's amused voice coming closer. The bed sank down with the man's weight.

"I can't believe this." Naruto complained. "What have I done to deserve this." He knew the man would understand and Kakashi answered back right away.

"Maa maa." A hand ruffled his hair. "You've cleaned up impressively this time. I'm impressed. No visible signs." Naruto groaned in despair into the pillow. Of course he would talk about it like that. Why had he thought otherwise?

"Sensei. What do you want." Naruto mumbled. The silence the fell had him taking his face out the pillow to look around. The profile of what he could see of Kakashi was contemplative. With the mask he could not even guess what the man was thinking.

"I wanted to talk." Kakashi said slowly. "You know? We never really get to talk about things. It's always you bombarding me with questions or something. I never get to ask you questions." Naruto frowned as he thought about it because that was true. It was always a one way street with them. He rolled over on the bed so that he was laying on his back looking at the ceiling one hand covered his eyes as he fought to reply.

"I don't think there ever was a reason to talk. You always understood everything about me. Before I even asked. You figured out everything about me so easily there never was a need for you to ask me questions." Naruto said slowly. "You seemed to know it all."

"I don't." Kakashi said as he moved so he was next to Naruto in the same position looking up at the ceiling. "It's a good thing you got a different bed." He said absentmindedly.

"Sometimes Konohamaru comes over and falls asleep. It's easier to share." Naruto mumbled before he decided to go back to the previous topic. "What don't you know?"

"So direct." Kakashi chuckled. "So blunt but we'll get there eventually. Recently there has been so many things to think about. You becoming Hokage. I have no doubt that you won't let me become it."

"Sorry."

"You don't mean that." Kakashi laughed. "I'm so proud of all of you. As a previous Sensei and as a friend because we are friends aren't we?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as they stared at his ceiling.

"I've been thinking about your issue for a while." Kakashi said lazily. "I'm not really bothered because we are Shinobi. Man or woman our lives are short. You learn to live for the moment and indulge in things that can take away the pain but won't slow you in the long run."

"If you are going to talk about the three taboos of Shinobi I'm going to have to remind you that Ero-Sennin did them all and he was harder to kill." Naruto snorted.

"Jiraiya-sama was a rarity and he still put the village above those things." Naruto could feel Kakashi smiling next to him even though he did not turn his head. It was weird.

"And?" Naruto huffed.

"But going onto what I really want to talk about. Naruto. If this man can't accept you as a man don't go after him. If he can't accept you as a man and does not want to pursue a relationship with you as a man drop him. Don't use the jutsu to make it easier for him to accept. As a Shinobi I know about taking what is offered and we live by that but you can't base a relationship from sex when your partner does not accept that sort of thing."

Naruto swallowed. He did not know know exactly why Kakashi was diving into this but he had to defend himself. "I haven't done anything yet." He protested.

"Playing around with your clones as him just will make it harder if he can't accept being with a man." Naruto froze. Kakashi had seen? "It never came to my mind you would do that. I still don't know who but for your sake not his. If he can't accept two men being together give up."

"Sensei you know how I feel about giving up." Naruto whispered to the ceiling.

"I know but this is something your Sensei knows a great deal about so listen. Some men won't mind if it is in the field or during a drunk time. Some won't even mind casual relationships." Kakashi's voice hardened. "But when they want to settle down they won't stay with a man. They think about clan and children and everything else. You care about this man deeply so I wanted to warn you just how it is with Shinobi." 

Naruto was only latching onto what he had gotten from Kakashi. His heart had sped up. "Kakashi Sensei. You." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"It doesn't matter to me." Kakashi said casually as he stared up at the ceiling. "Man or woman. It never did and as Shinobi you take what is offered when it is. That and natural curiosity I guess."

"So you've been with men and women." Naruto's dry mouth whispered. Kakashi hummed an affirmative. 

"It helps take the mind off things."

"Pervert." Naruto mumbled

"Umhmm. So Naruto?"

"I can't give up." Kakashi sighed hearing his response. "Wait. If he turns me down then that is it. A proper turn down. As in I don't like you that way. I can't see you that way or a man that way or there is someone I like."

"Oh?" Kakashi snorted. "And how will that solve anything? The you over there." Naruto stopped him.

"The me over there stopped running forward and waited. Still is waiting. I won't do that. I'll bring him to me."

"This isn't a mission Naruto." Kakashi said tiredly. Naruto laughed in response.

"I wish it was. I'm running out of time. Soon I'll be Hokage and he will be out of reach I know he will. I won't make the other me's mistakes. He allowed others to comfort him. Don't worry Sensei. I won't do that. I know it won't help."

Kakashi turned to look at him. Naruto's gaze remained fixed on the ceiling. "You can't go playing with clones forever." Kakashi said softly.

"I know you saw some the other memories. If I don't try some of that may come true. Do you want an ANBU harem? Because I don't. Things aren't so different there. I half want to switch places with the other me. Other me got to have him and he was weakening. All that work was not wasted."

"But?" Kakashi asked curiously. Naruto sat up as he thought about what Obito had showed him.

"Guilt got him." Naruto said quietly. "Strangely enough he was just like you warned. But it was who I was that stopped him. I don't think he cared that I was a man. Even though everybody else didn't care." Naruto huffed in sadness.

"Maybe he had a good reason Naruto. People in his age group just may hesitate." 

"They didn't." Naruto mumbled looking at his knees. "He seduced them. I could tell. He went for older than him too. He wanted to make a point and he did. Obito did not blink once. He even got one the ANBU guards that was watching him from when he was a Genin. It didn't matter to them."

Kakashi made a hollow sound and Naruto turned to see the older man watching him. It was then that Naruto really got a feeling for where they were and what they were doing. This was no innocent talk with a friend as they happen to stretch out on the bed. This was something far different. He didn't have on a shirt and Kakashi was fully dressed but the man was lying so comfortably on his bed it was startling. And they were talking about what the him from the other place had done. He felt beyond embarrassed.

His sheets were going to smell of Kakashi. When he finally went and tried the next step he was going to smell Kakashi all over his bed. Naruto took a deep breath and looked away. So far the talk was not going bad except for Kakashi trying to get him to give up. He could lead them into lighter matters then rush the man out.

"I can't see this you becoming him." Kakashi mumbled his gaze fixed on Naruto. "For starters I don't think Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru want to be in your harem."

Naruto burst out laughing and took the branch Kakashi was offering him. "I don't really understand how me and Sai but without all the memories it makes Shikamaru complicated. Sasuke is a headache." He finished in a wince. "You know he was pissed about Itachi and kept asking me the most ridiculous questions? I had to repeatedly tell him I thought Itachi was the bad guy when he was alive and we were never alone together. Well except for the time he made me swallow the crow but I didn't tell him that."

"Maa maa. You can't blame him for worrying a little there." The sheets rustled as Kakashi sat up as well.

"Yes I can! I was alone with Itachi once! And he shoved a crow down my throat I thought I was going to choke to death! You have dog summons and I bet none of them tried jumping down your throat. Or flying down it! Don't underestimate the trouble I've been through!"

"You've really progressed so far hmm?" Kakashi teased. "Let's hope he has something to cram too." Naruto flushed at Kakashi's innuendo and then flushed again because yes the man had something that would require effort. He had seen the man in the hot springs after all.

"Now now Naruto. If you can't measure up it's nothing to be ashamed of. Some think that's rather cute I mean we know what Sai thinks and he still allowed you to do him." Kakashi teased, Naruto made a muffled tortured sound.

"I do have a dick!" 

 

             -------------

Kakashi with a lighter heart was browsing one his favored bookstores a few days later. The talk between himself and Naruto had not gone entirely as planned but he had gotten just a few more hints that he could file away. Naruto was stubborn but he knew that already.

"Kakashi-san." Sai's voice came from next to him. Kakashi looked to see Sai browsing some books. He had run into the boy in here on numerous occasions.

"Yo Sai. What are you looking for today?"

"I was looking to research movies and dates." Sai murmured as he scanned to back of a particular book. "I find it helps me in understanding the activities that Naruto-kun and I engage in." Kakashi did not let it show in his body language but he felt frozen.

"Dates?" He questioned.

"Naruto-kun and I have gone a movie already. He said we could consider it a date or an outing between friends. However the book I had been reading refers to such an activity as hanging out or being friends not necessarily a date. However Naruto-kun."

"Is a hard one to convince." Kakashi answered in amusement as he picked a book for himself. He felt himself stilling when he saw Sai go for the same genre. "Sai?"

"Due to the nature of my talks with Naruto-kun I've begun my own research." Sai said amicably. 

"Say what you want." Kakashi said stiffing his amusement. "But I'm under the impression that Naruto has someone that he likes."

"He does." Sai murmured. "In his confusion on how to proceed sexually and his dislike for books on a general I volunteered to be the one to answer his questions on how to proceed to ready himself." Kakashi was thankful for his mask as he felt himself lose control on his jaw.

"Proceed?"

"Dickless didn't even know about preparing or stretching. I was thinking of getting a book to prove my point about tearing since when I drew an illustration he accused me of lying."

"Ah I see." Kakashi hummed even though he really did not. Taking the book he had chosen he quickly dropped off the correct money for the purchase like any other Shinobi and waltzed out. Sadly Sai followed him.

"That aside Naruto-kun makes a good muse." Sai continued. "His attempts to make the reverse harem jutsu as devastating as the harem jutsu is paying off."

"Ah. I heard about that Sai." Kakashi chuckled glad to be away from the other topic. "I heard you were very encouraging in that aspect."

"Have you seen it Kakashi-san?" Kakashi shook his head as they walked down the street together.

"I heard you were in it though and previously even Sasuke-kun." Kakashi chuckled.

"Ah yes. Sasuke-kun objected to his being used so recently Naruto has been using another as a replacement." Sai dug in his pocket before bringing out a scroll. Unrolling it gave a picture of Naruto's jutsu. Even the smoke hiding the lower parts was included and as always Kakashi marveled at Sai's attention to detail.

"I seem to know a few of these people." Kakashi said in rising amusement. "Not as prettified here but I do recognize a few."

"I keep telling Naruto-kun to add different body types but he keeps insisting this is enough." Sai sighed. He relinquished the scroll to Kakashi and he tucked it away. "This set is the newest one. He finished it recently and not even Konohamaru and Tsunade-sama has seen it."

"I bet she and Sakura want to be kept up on the progress eh?"

"Sakura was unable to handle the suggestion of the mass boy on boy jutsu so just Tsunade-sama." Sai paused. "The Hokage is a strong opponent."

"That's not what I would call it Sai." Kakashi laughed as they reached the road that would carry them separate ways. He to the Hokage and Sai to his duty.

 

          -------------------

"Oh let me see it." Tsunade chuckled. Kakashi laughed in response as he handed over the scroll Sai had given him containing Sai's drawing of Narutu's Harem Jutsu. Shaking her head the Hokage unrolled the scroll her cheeks flushing and her eyes dancing as she took in the very detailed drawing.

"Very good eh?" Kakashi asked as he brought out his book. Reading Icha Icha in the presence of Tsunade-sama was just asking for it so he had gone for a different genre and book. Still over eighteen and racy but not something well known. He had just finished the first page when he realized that the Hokage was unnaturally silent.

He took a glance over the book to where the Hokage was in her chair. She was leaning over her desk the scroll rolled out showing the full picture. Kakashi had expected that Tsunade had given in to the temptation even if it was a drawing but the woman was staring intently at a few of the drawn men in silence and her brow furrowed.

"Hokage-sama?" He questioned book held between two fingers and dropping to his side.

"This boy." Tsunade said softly. "I can't believe it."

"Who?" Kakashi pressed as he leaned over the desk as well.

"Right here." Tsunade said as she pointed out a delicate looking black haired youth with eye markings that looked quite a lot like Orochimaru's. Looking at Tsunade's nostalgic expression a she gazed at the boy's face Kakashi guessed he was right.

"Well that is going to be another swiftly removed person once Orochimaru gets wind of this." Kakashi mused returning to his book.

"Who's going to know?" Tsunade chuckled. "Only ones who remember what that man looked like as a boy are dead or don't care. There is not a person that would recognize his boy as Orochimaru that would run into this technique."

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi warned.

"I know I know." She waved him away. "I'm more curious how he managed to get this done. I didn't think any old pictures were floating around."

"They had been sorting pictures in the reconstruction." Shizune answered as she entered the room. "Naruto-kun helped with some of it and he and Shikamaru-kun have been going through previous teams. I think so Naruto-kun can get a feel for creating them."

"Mystery solved." Kakashi said playfully. "I'm curious just how one the great Sannins would take to being in such a lewd jutsu."

"Least it's covered." Tsunade muttered. "I've seen way too much of him and Jiraiya." Shizune colored at the Hokage's words and Kakashi returned to his book. "And once it's not Jiraiya I can live with it. No one will know anyway. "

There was a loud knock on the door and Shikamaru and Naruto walked in. Shikamaru like he was worn out and Naruto like he had learned something interesting. Recalling their talk as well the chat from Sai Kakashi was willing to bet that Interesting did not start to cover it.

He could still recall Naruto's flushed face. Partially covered by the disappearing clone. His eyes closed in exhaustion as he clung to the back of the chair. His lips reddened, the color that came from harsh or rough kissing and his shorts barely covering him.

"Baa-chan." Naruto said eagerly. Tsunade snorted and rolled up the scroll quickly.

"What now Naruto."

"Eh? What's with that attitude? I've been faithfully doing half your paperwork you know! I'm doing missions and research and lessons and helping you on top of that! So why why are you going to use such a tone with me?" Naruto's tone might have been a little annoyed but Kakashi could feel the fondness underneath.

"This from the boy who uses his Bunshin to do half those chores and doesn't even thank his Hokage for all she's done for him."

"Eh, if I wanted to suffer boredom like the last meeting I'd stick at that place permanently." Naruto shuddered. "But you've been real cold to me ya know!"

"Oh?" Tsunade asked as she took a scroll from Shizune and started to read it. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"How should I know?" Naruto asked shrilly. There was a noise behind him as Sakura and Ino entered. "All I know is that you've been so miserable for the last few days and it isn't the clone or something Konohamaru has done!"

"Hmm I wonder what could be irritating me." Tsunade said playfully as she stamped the scroll with her seal. "Could it be I wasn't invited out on the boy's drinking night when you left the village? Or when you and Sai sneaked out the village for a movie? Or the report that came back that you and Sai sneaked out for another movie? Or that you didn't invite anyone else along."

"Ahh, about the drinking." Naruto laughed. "Just Kiba and some Jounins and Chuunins and we were planning to go back because Kiba's dancing sucked and I'm gonna show him I'm better."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked as he looked over his book. Naruto pointedly looked away from him before continuing. 

"Like we didn't even go far and it was a celebration that got a little out of hand. I don't get why you are upset about the Sai thing but I wanted someone to watch the movie with and I didn't read the book so I dragged Sai along. And Baa-chan I wouldn't invite you drinking because you are the Hokage." Naruto finished firmly. "Geez is there anything on your mind except sake?"

"So everything is okay between everyone?" Ino asked clearing her voice. Naruto seemed a little thrown back before he rolled his eyes and gestured to himself and Shikamaru.

"Different circumstances here Ino. I don't know how much you saw but since that other Obito turned up a lot of you have had some difficultly looking me in the eye. Or have been watching me with some weird tension. Different people here."

"But it was you!" Sakura blurted out before blushing. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He and Naruto exchanged a brief glance before Naruto spoke up.

"Shikamaru and I were close there because my Dad was the Hokage." He said clearly. At seeing Sakura's and Ino's blank faces he rolled his eyes before he continued. "His Dad my Dad's adviser was over like all the time and brought Shikamaru over when we were kids there. Not to mention his Dad used to hide out from Shikamaru's mom there and my Mom and Shikamaru's Mom got on like a house on fire and she used to bring her over at a drop of a hat and Kiba's Mom used to pass by too and the three of them in one kitchen was." Naruto broke off on a shudder.

"Scary huh." Shikamaru muttered.

"Terrifying. There was one memory where they were talking and your Dad was hiding from your mom but he didn't know she was there and she yelled him all the way back home." Naruto laughed as he looked away. "Other me had a good few years but anyway because we knew each other then we became closer friends. Not as close as Choji and Shikamaru but different the four of us got along well."

"A little too well." Ino muttered and Naruto flinched before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Amm yeah not entirely sure how all that started but I wasn't planning on doing all that I mean. Wow I knew people thought differently about me but wow."

"Hah?" Tsunade asked in confusion.

"Amm just that while you guys are freaked about what I've done. Well some the people I have to look at in a different light." A grin swept across his face. "A few people I never knew swung that way." Tsunade's mouth dropped open as they eyed the blonde.

"You mean. Some those people that are still alive." She said slowly as she gripped her desk.

"Yup." Naruto nodded his glee showing. "I mean under the circumstances I saw Gaara happening I can't wait to tell him about that but to think! I have blackmail and he will never know how I got it."

"Naruto." Kakashi sighed feeling a headache forming behind his eyes.

"But Gaara will find it funny. But oh to picture it. Well ignoring Sasuke." Naruto shivered. "And Itachi. And a good section of the Shinobi left. I don't even want to think about the ANBU."

"Do I want to know?"

"Am no." Naruto said slowly. "Definitely don't want to know."

"About Kiba." Sakura spoke up. "Can girls come?"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto complained. "This is a hostess bar. Why would girls want to come? Who would want to come? It'll end up being everyone."

"I want to see you dance." Ino giggled.

"I certainly want to see that." Sakura laughed. As the conversation in the office turned to the girls teasing him on his skills Kakashi contemplated that he too wanted to see this dance.

 

           -----------------

He awoke to find someone next to him. Kakashi was not sure how long Naruto had been next to him but it could not have been long. He remained silent and still for a few seconds as he listened to the silence in the field and felt the cold wind blowing.

"Good Morning." Kakashi said softly as he took in the breeze and the shade that surrounded them.

Naruto chuckled softly as his shoulder was next to his. "That sounds nice but it's afternoon."

"So it is." Kakashi mused. "So? What brings you to me?" The shoulder next to his shifted and slid down a bit so Naruto was resting his head on his shoulder instead. Kakashi allowed the warmth from the head to seep into him.

"You are the one that wanted to talk." Came the heavy sigh.

"I did." Kakashi admitted as he looked out to the grass dancing in the field they were in. He had thought he was in the perfect place to slack but it seemed not if the boy could find him like this. "How did you find me?"

"You were hiding?" The amused tone spoke into his shoulder.

"Well I didn't go to all that trouble to hide my scent and suppress my presence for nothing." Kakashi sighed as he purposefully jostled the blonde that was beginning to use him as a pillow. That got him a muffled noise of discontent. 

"Sage mode finds everyone." A pause. "Their chakra at least. I can feel everyone in the village. So I know who is missing. Like that time." Kakashi knows what he means. Tsunade had spoken to him about it, hell Naruto had spoken about it before.

"It really scared you not being able to feel my chakra huh." He said quietly.

"It certainly didn't help me keep my cool." Naruto said quietly. "I was losing everyone. Ero-Sennin. You, the villagers. Then I thought I lost Hinata when I should have been able to stop it and I lost it." A deep breath and Naruto was wiggling closer to him. "I learnt a lot that time."

"We all did." Kakashi said as he turned events over in his mind. "How is it going with the Hyuugas?" A deep despaired sigh answered him.

"It can't be fixed in a day I knew that from the beginning. They have to be able to cover their own ass if anything. They need control because it takes one bad one to fuck it up I know it but this isn't the way. I know there has to be another way beyond main branch side branch and seal. There has to be." Naruto's voice ends on a defiant tone and Kakashi smiled because of it.

"As Hokage, you will have these sort of clan politics to deal with." He reminded gently.

"I know. I'm half glad there aren't that many big clans left even though it makes my work harder." Naruto groaned before he sat up and blew out a tired breath. "It never ends you know. What are clans? Where do they come from? How are they connected? Why are they the way they are? I think my slowness is helping us out here. Still there is more so much more we need to know. We have a choice beyond fighting."

"So you came to me for destressing?" Kakashi supplied going back to his original question. 

"Sort of." Naruto groaned as he slumped down hit head on Kakashi's shoulder again. "Shikamaru says I'm supposed to talk about what I'm thinking. I have my friends to confide in. If I'm worried I can talk to my friends. Keeping it to myself is bad I have to learn to confide blah blah." Naruto ended on a yawn. "Everyday is full of learning and training so it's nice to be able to relax like this and talk."

"Oh? You are no longer a child Naruto." Kakashi chuckled and poked the head resting on him. "Really." He tsked.

"I'm serious." Naruto yawned. "I take time to talk to Sai and Shikamaru. I took time off to take Sai to a movie because I felt guilty and I felt he needed cheering up."

"Guilty for what?" Kakashi mumbled.

"The questions I was asking." Naruto sighed. "His past. About how it worked. Root that is." Kakashi tensed and looked down to see Naruto stubbornly not looking at him. He moved the blonde's head off his shoulder not surprised to see the stubborn glint in the blue eyes.

"Root." Kakashi said slowly. "What on earth do you need to know about root?"

"Everything." Naruto said firmly. He huffed before leaning against the tree. No longer resting on Kakashi. "Even though it was horrendous despicable and every bad word we could think of. It existed and was supposed to be for the benefit of Konoha. I had to learn as much about it to see if anything about the operations was worth salvaging."

"Tell me what from Root in anyway is worth salvaging? You saw what the Foundation did to Sai Naruto." Kakashi gritted trying to keep an even tone. This is not what he wanted to hear from Naruto.

"The non trusting parts can be thrown into the trash." Naruto snorted. "I think I know a little more than you just what Root is responsible for." Naruto continued. "Helping in the attack against Nagato. Bringing pain to other nations. The only concern being Konoha. That sort of thing Root was responsible for. However, in information gathering. Infiltration. Goddammit Kakashi Sensei even the match-ups for combos and teams is nothing to snort at. Even their pickings of people to train. How to train them. The information gathered. How it worked dammit. That part of Root is worth looking at."

"And then what?" Kakashi asked softly.

"What else?" Naruto sighed as he stretched out his feet looking up at the leaves above them. "We make those good things people friendly. Easier to do without risks to Shinobi and Konoha." A smirk was aimed at Kakashi and he found himself shaking his head.

"Yes yes, what else?" He said quietly. He leaned back against the tree as well listening to the sound of rustling leaves.

"Just wanted to learn about the structure. As much as I hate it. Root worked for years as Hokage I've got to know what runs and what ran a village." Kakashi smiled. As Hokage, those words lite something in his heart. Pride? Nostalgia? It was something. Knowing it was only a matter of time before Naruto took the hat.

He had not noticed Naruto had fallen silent until he turned to look at him. Fingers laced he sat back contemplating the trees. He looked so at peace as he watched the leaves blowing in the wind.

"What else do you and Sai talk about?" Came out before he could stop himself.

"Umm, not much. Day to day stuff. How he's adjusting. Training, relationships."

"Sex?" Kakashi asked thinking back to the bookstore encounter. Naruto flushed but refused to look at him.

"That emotionless bastard nearly made me lose my lunch going on and on about stupid things!" Naruto complained. "A simple question you know? But he'd gone and done research and was going into so much detail! It was too much ya know?" Naruto covered his flushing face with his hands.

"Maa well he's right about the tearing and stretching." Kakashi commented as he looked away from the flushed face to the leaves overhead. "I mean that's if you want to try to hide when you've done it. We'll know anyway." He finished in a tease.

"Thanks to Kiba's nose he'll probably sniff out who it is. I'm better off sticking to shadow clones." Naruto moaned. Kakashi casually filed away the information on Kiba and continued in a teasing tone.

"It's not that bad."

"Yes it is! Just because you don't. You don't." Naruto frowned and uncovered his eyes. "Oi Sensei. Have you done it recently?" Kakashi felt his eyes widen at the blunt question before he looked away from Naruto.

"It?" He asked lazily.

"Find someone and you know." Naruto broke off muttering.

"Ah." Kakashi breathed. "Isn't that none of your business?"

"I recall someone trying to dig into my love life." Naruto hissed at him.

"It's been a while." Kakashi admitted at Naruto's teasing grin he added on. "But not a long while. I've had my hands full if you recall." At Naruto's miserable look he sighed and looked again at the trees. "What?"

"Just wondering when you have the time for dating with missions and doings stuff for Baa-chan and reading pervy books." Naruto muttered.

"Who said I'm dating?" Kakashi laughed. "We're Shinobi Naruto. Not everyone gets married and has a happy ever after. Some people you don't even know they are together." He glanced to see the blonde staring at his hands that had fallen into his lap.

"Like Asuma Sensei?" Naruto questioned his voice low. Kakashi eyeballed the leaves above them.

"That is sort of my point except they were always together. I guess it was supposed to be a secret but. That never panned out. We all knew and most of us just played along."

"Another Shinobi thing?" Naruto's shaking voice asked.

"Yeah." Kakashi admitted. "Another Shinobi thing. It goes towards that thing too. People will turn a blind eye until they want to see."

"I don't think I want that." Naruto said slowly. "No I know I don't want that. If people want to keep it private they should be able to but what if I want to bring it into the open?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Kakashi said gently. "What if he doesn't want that?" Kakashi watched the way Naruto froze for a moment in denial. He guessed that question Naruto had been trying very hard not to answer. 

"Can you accept that?" Kakashi pressed because it had to be said.

"I don't know." Naruto whispered his voice honest. "I hope it won't come to that. I worked so hard to be acknowledged. I don't know how I feel about sneaking around." Kakashi bit off his retort that the other Naruto had been sneaking around just fine but he buried the words. Had not he sworn that that would not happen?

"Maa, we don't know the future. And if anyone can change someone it's you Naruto." Naruto gained a smile on his face from those words and once again looked up at the leaves blowing overhead.

 

 

                                   ------------

 

So he had ended up tagging along with the crowd looking to get drunk. Kakashi had wanted to admonish himself but his curiosity was way too great. This bet, the chance to see Naruto dancing. Before he had known it he had been sneaking out the village when night fell like the rest of them. Still he had to raise an eyebrow at the place, this was someplace he would have expected Jiraiya-sama to be but Naruto and Kiba?

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura sighed as she tried to glare at the Hokage. "You didn't need to come too!" The Hokage merely grinned as she settled herself at a booth in the supposed to be host club. At least the area they were in was supposed to be was the host club part. Kakashi had his own suspicions about the upstairs.

"I agree Tsunade-sama." Shizune complained as she settled herself with a nod at Kakashi. "There is no need for you to come here too!"

"There is." Tsunade said her face and tone going serious. She gave them all a heavy glance before she broke into a smile. "Sake!"

"And to see Naruto I'm betting." Sakura added on dryly. "That's why Kakashi Sensei is here too right?"

Kakashi gave her an eye smiled as he fought back his eagerness. "Mah, right on Sakura."

Sakura gave him a disgruntled glance before she looked at another table. Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Lee were talking to one of the ladies that had stopped there. Kakashi guessed they were ordering drinks. Or refusing services.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked as she peered at the tables with Chuunins and Jounins. There was Kiba as well but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Kiba gave permission for Naruto to go all out." Sakura snorted. "So he's going to appear on the stage soon enough." She waved to the stage at the back of the room with curtains as the backwall. Kakashi was unable to muffle his laughter.

"So this should be good eh? Hokage-sama." Kakashi asked. Tsunade looked from the ordering sheet to give him a highly amused look. "Well you have faith in your Naruto but I seem to recall his fumblings." Kakashi continued.

"It's going to be good." Sakura pointed out as women entered the room with instruments and began setting up. "I'm sitting with the rest. I guess you won't join us?"

"Enough, We are good Sakura." Tsunade sighed. Sakura retreated to her table and Tsunade sat back to contemplate the women that were setting up. "He's gone all out hasn't he? Utilizing a place like this."

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Don't be an idiot Shizune." Tsunade said softly. "Even Kakashi suspects about this place. Right Kakashi? No wonder the brat didn't want us along. Not a place for women indeed." Kakashi nodded to agree with her statement. Even though he had come to see Naruto uphold his part of the bet he was also here to make sure the drunken Chuunins did not do something too stupid.

"They are outside the village." Shizune said reluctantly, her voice indicating that she knew exactly what Tsunade was so worried about. Kakashi gave her that point. The establishment was outside the village but they were still in the land of fire.

"Ho Ho!" A loud voice came from the stage and Kakashi watched as Tsunade's eyes went to the stage before her face noticeably paled. He too looked and found himself just as frozen. Naruto was wearing a spiky white wig. The wig was not the problem it was just with that particular wig it resembled Jiraiya-sama's. The contrast must have thrown off Tsunade because Naruto was looking rather unNaruto at the moment.

The white wig to cover his blonde hair. He had even gone to the trouble to either color his eyebrows white or henge them. The eye markings that Jiriaya-sama had Naruto had also copied. Kakashi guessed Naruto was either putting on a show or hiding his identity in case his dancing was just that bad. The simple short dark blue Kimono and _getas_ had Kakashi's eyebrows rising to new levels.

The shoes were not something he would use for dancing but those wooden shoes were another part of Jiriaya. No wonder Tsunade had frozen. At a quick glance Naruto could be taken as Jiraiya if admittedly a younger one. Kakashi saw that Tsunade had recovered herself and he nodded in approval. The longer one looked the easier it was to see that those two were different but still it took a while.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto announced to the room. "Eh I'm sorry to disrupt your evening but I'm upholding my part of a bet." He continued as he did a head roll to make the tail of the wig swing around. "I don't work here and I'm sure I can't do as well as the lovely ladies so bare with me!" The room broke into laughter and chuckles and Kakashi watched as civilians who had tensed on seeing Naruto, relaxed.

The music started, a drum beat with occasional tangs from some other instrument. Kakashi noted the light dimming and the one on the stage brightening. Naruto started a slow stomp with the music to the catcalls from Kiba's table. Kakashi watched as Naruto tried to stifle his smile but gave up as he closed his eyes and allowed his rhythm to move slowly from the drums to the _koto_.

Instead of doing a tribal stomp and sway Naruto was, the best word Kakashi could come up with was gyrate. Naruto was gyrating to the rhythm that the women were setting. To the delight of the Konoha ninjas as well as the rising uncertainty to the civilians. Naruto with one hand shrugged off one sleeve so that one shoulder and hand was bared and he took out a small fan. He paused his footwork and soon the Kimono more resembled a short blue skirt than anything.

Kakashi noted one of the women placing a chair fairly behind Naruto and sitting on it. Seeing her do nothing his attention was once again drawn to Naruto. Naruto was dancing to the beat the women had set, no longer were the drums being used instead Kakashi heard the gong as the tune played was something he would find in such a place.

"Go Naruto!" Kiba cheered if a little drunkenly. His cry was followed by the others at his table and Kakashi watched Aoba and Genma fight their obvious laughter. They were not drunk but it was obvious many at their table were. Kakashi directed his attention to Naruto once again in time to witness a surprisingly erotic belly dance. Naruto had combined hopping and used one hand to steady himself the other to use the fan to hide most his face as he preceded to perform the most tantalizing dance Kakashi had seen for a while.

Tsunade inhaled next to him as well as Shizune and Kakashi was left wondering what else they had to expect. At the bellyrolls Kiba's table could not be contained. Kakashi felt amusement at the cheers and catcalls coming from that table but found himself being surprised at the encouragement coming from Sakura's table as well.

Naruto gyrated as he slowly backed away. Turning around the establishment was treated to the sight of a navy tribal tattoo that highlighted Naruto's muscles. Kakashi was not sure if it was real or not he highly doubted it but the reaction of the establishment showed their pleasure.

"Naruto!" Sakura cheered from her table. A flush was obvious on Naruto's chest as he faced the woman on the chair. The establishment quietened as they waited. Naruto dropped his fan and gripped the armrests of the chair the woman was in. Kakashi was thankful for his mask because he knew his jaw dropped open as Naruto leaned over the woman and proceeded to continue his dance above her.

No, Naruto was more suggestively dancing. Kakashi closed his eyes trying to accept what he had been seeing. The loud noise of the cheering civilians had him opening his eyes again if only to see Naruto and the woman on the chair playfully acting out a rather forward sex act.

The woman had brought out a fan to hide Naruto and her upper body but both of them still moved. Kakashi felt frozen as he saw Naruto gyrate and writhe on top of the woman. The woman dropped the fan and arched back and the establishment was treated to the sight of Naruto still moving to the koto beat above her. One hand left the rest to wrap around the woman and force her into a deeper arch.

"Aye! Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he stood up swaying and cheered. Civilians were giving standing ovations and Kakashi was rooted where he was speechless. Naruto removed himself from the woman and stood once more. The beat changed again and drums were again included and Naruto with fast pace stomps was moving around the entire stage. The sexual tension that had enveloped the room was slowly dimming as he playfully danced and stomped.

As Naruto made it once again to the center of the stage and was just slowly hopping to the beat Kakashi noted that the woman and the chair was gone. When the final drum beat sounded Naruto gave an elaborate bow to the delight of the customers if the round of applause were any indication.

Naruto lept off the stage making right for Kiba and began arguing about the bet while Kakashi found parts of him were still frozen. He saw some the Chuunins and Jounins teasing Naruto and watched Naruto shrug it off. It was then that he could see the oil covering Naruto's upper body. Closing his eyes from that sight Kakashi turned to the two at his table to see them calmly drinking and talking.

"Ahh with us again Kakashi?" Tsunade asked as Shizune poured her a cup. "Nice display isn't it?"

"You weren't. Didn't you find this?" Kakashi asked waving his hand towards the stage in order to explain himself.

"Oh that?" Tsunade asked. "I've been on a team with Orochimaru and Jiraiya and you would be surprised what happened when enough sake has been poured. A little over the top for civilians but the brat did alright right Shizune?"

Shizune hesitated before smiling at Kakashi. "I found his style well done actually. It's obvious he was taking lessons or the sort." She hesitated. "The style is very seductive but I guess when you consider who he is learning it from." The rest went unmentioned.

"Well I don't see anything too bad." Tsunade snorted as she stood up from the table. "Just a bunch of drunken Jounin and Chuunins. I left paperwork to look after a couple of brats." She tsked. Shizune gave a relieved sigh and stood up with the Hokage.

Kakashi swallowed as he watched his Hokage leave a teasing smile on her mouth. He felt fearful for those drunken Chuunin and for himself. He should not have allowed himself to be so caught up in Naruto's dance but he was not the only one. Maybe it was because they were talking so much more but it was not the usual him.

 

            -----------

Claiming victory was nice. Naruto felt sweaty and more than a little exposed. All he had on was the Kimono that was half off and a little under that. Still however he had pulled it off. Right now though he really really wanted a good bath to scrub the oils and the ink off of him. Looking at the others however he could see that not happening.

The establishment was going to do good tonight. Naruto could not begrudge them. Ero-sennin had brought him there a few times and the girls were nice. A little pushy and firm but nice. He had not been intending to actually go through with the chair part of the dance but he decided to go for broke there.

He had Kiba beat by the time he was doing the belly dance but still overkill was better and he had enjoyed the cheers. Naruto guessed he still could not get used to them. It just might take a lifetime to adjust to being liked.

As Kiba pulled him down into their booth and their lady gave him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek Naruto resigned himself to having to carry everyone's drunken ass home. That was if he was still alive. Naruto winced as watched Sakura and her table charge towards them. He had seen them and he was hoping Sakura's embarrassment would keep her from confronting him but it looked like he had been mistaken.

 

          ---------------------

Kakashi muffled a laugh at Naruto's shadow clones that stumbled into the gate with the drunken ninjas. The original was shaking his head under his cloak. A muffled moan from Kiba had the clone carrying him stopping and snagging the cloak from Naruto to wrap Kiba in. Kakashi bit his tongue because Naruto was still in the kimono. It was worn properly now but in the early morning Naruto was bound to be cold.

"Get them home." Naruto muttered sullenly. "I really should have left with Sakura-chan. Drink until they pass out each and every one of them! And to think they used the tips I earned for a round of drinks." Naruto shook his head his blonde hair shinning in the lamp lights.

"Geez, making me take care of them like this. How old are they?" The clones with their burdens flickered away and Naruto was left shaking his head in the dark street at the gate to the village. "I better get out of here before someone sees me like this." With a nod to the night watch, Naruto also vanished.

Hopping down from his station in the shadows Kakashi also walked away. He still had not recovered. He had waited for Naruto to return from the night out but the boy was once again occupied. He had worried the boy would stumble back drunk off his ass but he had not been. Kakashi was grateful. Still though, Kakashi felt so unnerved at the Naruto he had seen dancing.

If he was honest with himself, he was becoming more aware of Naruto. Kakashi felt uncomfortable about it. First with the other Naruto, Kakashi could admit to some attraction there. The other Naruto was like a whole different person they could not be compared. That sexually aware Naruto, one who delighted in his body scared and entranced him. Still tonight in the middle of the dance for a split second a glimmer of that Naruto had risen.

Kakashi knew that Naruto was attractive but to look at him that way? As Kakashi entered his apartment he found himself muffling a curse. His Sensei's son? His own student? Former but he was still called Sensei. What kind of man would that make him? He was fond of his student the way a Sensei should be. Kakashi caught sight of the two pictures he kept by his bed. His team seven and his team with Minato Sensei.

Allowing Naruto to entrance him like that was wrong. Not because he was a man but because of these two pictures. Letting out a tired sigh Kakashi readied himself for bed. With one last look at the photos he closed his eyes. He started to drift to sleep when one of the memories the other Obito had shared drifted into his mind. The scene of Naruto wrapped up with Itachi but the scene changed and instead he saw himself.

He felt his body respond and he swore. Ridding himself of the image and all thoughts to go with it Kakashi forced himself to sleep.


	9. Attentive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking you guys for the wonderful feedback~  
> I love it the comments and the Kudos!!

Naruto was doing his best to keep busy for several reasons. The first, he needed many things out of his way. The second he could not believe that Kakashi Sensei had been at the hostess bar that night he had put on that show to win the bet.

He had not even seen him! It was so infuriating. As well as embarrassing, he had not cared if it was Kiba and the other drunken idiots but still. When he had been dancing he had been thinking about the man! To then hear after that Kakashi had been there, as well as that drunken Granny Tsunade but still. It made him feel naked and very embarrassed. When Shizune nee-chan had let it slip they had been there but left early, Naruto had been horrified.

It had been bad enough doing it when he knew Sakura-chan was there. Luckily her embarrassment had kept him from getting a sound beating for the indecency. Maybe the whole chair dance had been overkill. Still it had made the others happy. That and the bar had gotten tons of tips. Naruto liked the place, getting help from the girls was fun. That and they always doted on him then and now. 

It had been nice to be treated as a person. So even though Ero-Sennin had vastly tested his patience by disappearing there again and again, Naruto grew to like the women and in some cases pity them. So his embarrassment gave them a few extra tips. He did not regret that, he just regretted not knowing about Kakashi being there.

What had he thought? Did he like it? Tsunade baa-chan had told him Kakashi had been staring and barely looked away. But Baa-chan had brushed that off as a simple curiosity and shock. Still he could hope could he not? Hope that maybe just maybe Kakashi for a few moments looked at him a little differently.

 

          ---------------

 

He had not seen Naruto since that rather erotic display at the bar. That had been four days ago. It was not hard to avoid someone in the village really. Konoha was huge after all it was normal not to see someone for a few days or weeks. Especially if they were a Ninja. It was how he used to avoid Gai after all. The village was huge of course it would be hard to find him.

Still, running away like this made Kakashi's feel awful. He had not been planning to, the next day he had been planning to tease Naruto maybe have another talk. That had been ruined the moment he caught sight of him. Naruto had been just laughing with Choji over something. That was enough to remind him of his thoughts and he had fled.

He was still fleeing and he hated it. He was prompting some strange looks from almost everyone around him. His sudden dedication to the work and the quick mission he had done. It was not for the money. It certainly was not. It was to keep just a little further away he needed his head back on straight.

The only problem he was having at the moment was his good senses. You could avoid meeting someone directly in a village as huge as Konoha but the chances of following just in front them or behind them was highly likely.

As he had been enduring. He had never noticed it really before. He knew Naruto's scent but this was a different method of knowing. Kakashi sighed as he looked around the scroll archive and admitted that Naruto had been there just a few moments ago. For what he did not know but still he had been there. Kakashi could smell the traces. The light earthy scent that was mixed with the rich honey scent.

He could stand there and smell exactly where Naruto had been. Which shelf he had gone to, how long he had lingered there. That he could did not bother Kakashi. That he wanted to, that he would do something like that bothered him. That he would want to, that he wanted to follow it.

Gritting his teeth, Kakashi retrieved the scroll the Hokage wanted and left going the opposite direction of Naruto's scent. It looked like he would be avoiding his former student just a while longer. Something like this, he forced himself to remember the two photos by his bed. Not him, definitely not!

 

            ----------------

 

His presence suppressed, his scent all but gone. His technique at infiltration had been maxed. It was time for the first test. Naruto grinned as he crept into Iruka's apartment after the man had gone about settling himself.

Before Iruka had frozen or looked around suspiciously. Now he moved about as if truly believing that he was alone at home. Naruto blended in with the shadows of the wall and watched Iruka go about his business.

He had got in, so far he was not noticed but that was just part of it. How long could he go undetected? All questions he had to have answered. His real target was way more sensitive than Iruka. Far more scary well not scary. Naruto grinned. Just thinking about the real target had him all excited. 

Iruka yawned and walked towards his bedroom. Naruto waited longer than was wise and followed. After all he had to see just how good he had gotten. He could always pass it off as pranking or tell the truth and say he was getting his skill level up.

He shook his head as he stood right by Iruka's bedside and the man did not even notice him. Just another night at this and he could move up the ladder on who to test next. Resisting the urge to pat Iruka's head Naruto silently left the apartment.

 

                --------------

Former ANBU's had trouble with sleep. Well all ANBU's current and former had trouble with sleep but not the sort of trouble Kakashi was finding himself having. He had gotten to speak to Naruto even though the boy had been distracted at the time. He and Kiba had been fleeing the wrath of several Chuunin. Sai had been there but Kakashi suspected Sai had tagged along to feel part of something.

Kakashi was not too sure what exactly the laughing boys had done but he was guessing Naruto had accidentally messed up paperwork. Those Chuunin in particular belonged to the mission office. The village was always swamped after all. They were always being given missions.

Still his reaction at Naruto's laughing eyes. It was intolerable. He had been amused looking at the eyes, those prankster eyes but his dreams were turning those eyes to something else. It was mainly those memories. During the day he saw the innocent laughing Naruto and at night he was tortured of sly erotic eyes.

So far it was only eyes. Kakashi was relieved at that. He was only jumping up covered in cold sweat because of it. He was relieved very relieved it was not going beyond that. Still it was a constant fight not to imagine himself and that tanned skin. Touching it gently, kissing every inch. trying to make those hips writhe and dance under his hands- 

Kakashi swore and closed his eyes. Would he get no peace? The problem had to be that he was pent up. That definitely had to be the problem. Still he knew just rushing out and indulging himself would create problems. If in his current state he was to go and indulge himself with the first willing person. Kakashi knew his imagination would take over. It had happened before if not recently.

It was disrespect and not exactly a way to solve his problem. Jacking off would put him in the same situation. He could not trust himself not to recall blue eyes, tanned skin and blonde hair while he tried to achieve orgasm. Since he could not guarantee it he would not risk it.

 

            -------------

 

ANBU were scary. Naruto was tensed and trying to breath easy. Yamato-taicho knew something was up. It had taken a while. First to find the man and then to creep in undetected. ANBU sure were paranoid. The man had some seriously creepy traps. Overly creepy traps. He even had Bunshin traps. His mouton was a serious problem.

Stuck hiding in the kitchen as Yamato-taicho did a search Naruto thought to himself. Even at home, could the ANBU not rest easy? It was scary. How empty the place was for one. The second just how secured it was. It did not look like Yamato-taicho was hiding anything of great importance. Naruto watched as the man stared around before shrugging and retreating.

Just how bad was it in ANBU? He had never seen such a look on Yamato-taicho's face before. He had seen when the man was mad and being scary. He had seen the man be disappointed and even intimidating. However he never had seen that sort of blank killer face before.

Naruto prided himself on being able to read eyes. Yamato had leaped into action ready to kill. Was it a reflex or something else? Naruto sighed softly before upping his level of suppression and vanishing out the empty apartment. He needed to think a bit more about the ANBU.

 

 

        ---------------

 

Kakashi was not surprised to see Shikamaru but the young man seemed rather surprised to see him. Filing away Shikamaru's flinch on seeing him. Kakashi rested against one of the book shelves to give Shikamaru his full attention.

"Yo." He greeted.

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yo I guess."

"Something up?" Kakashi asked his tone playful. Shikamaru snorted as he went back to choosing books.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? You look like you need a good sleep."

"Who doesn't?" Kakashi shrugged off. He paused. "So do you."

"Naruto. What a pain" Shikamaru winced. "Naruto said something really stupid today so." Shikamaru waved a hand towards the shelves in question.

"What makes an ANBU. The perfect team. How to ready them to die. Sacrifice necessary. Shikamaru-kun, this is not light reading." Kakashi said reading some the books Shikamaru was choosing. "Hmm, The way to Test them. That book, preparing for the Chuunin exams already? Not like you."

"Chuunin?" Shikamaru queried as he picked another book. "I was trying to figure out how to fail ANBU."

"ANBU?" Kakashi asked as he realized just where Shikamaru was going with it. "You can't mean."

"He's unpredictable but, Naruto will never join ANBU not as long as I have a say in the written test."

"He'll join under my dead body." Kakashi said venomously. "Even then I'll haunt him to make sure he won't join." The thought of Naruto joining, enduring such a thing made him shudder. Naruto wearing one of those masks? Naruto killing? Going through those missions. Definitely not. Not him.

"I don't know what brought this on." Shikamaru shrugged. "He's been asking about Root but I know how much he was disgusted by it so I didn't worry. He's horrified over what Sai went through. We won't have another Root. Not under Tsunade, not under you. Not under Naruto."

"But ANBU." Kakashi watched Shikamaru. "You don't have any idea what brought this one Shikamaru?"

"No. It came out the blue. We were just lazying around and then Naruto starts talking about how difficult it is for ANBU. I was shrugging it off but he started sounding so curious. He was talking about the next level like it was something to achieve. It sounded more than he wanted to know how it worked. I'm not sure and I hate having to say that but his curiosity does not sound good."

Kakashi thought a bit. "I'm ANBU. Was if you prefer. Yamato certainly still is ANBU. Sai was ANBU. Before we jump to the worst case scenario we should look at how Naruto sees ANBU. It helps you get stronger. You serve the village but in the shadows. No acknowledgement. No real gains or glory, just you and the mask."

Shikamaru paused. "Are you saying he's looking at it the same way as Root? Kakashi-Sensei you didn't hear him. He was talking about ANBU captains. I know he's changing but in the core he's still an idiot that gets riled up when it comes to strength." Shikamaru casually balanced the books he had taken from the shelf. "I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Watching Shikamaru struggle away with his books Kakashi contemplated everything. Naruto in the ANBU? Even Tsunade would not permit that. Naruto had a hard time with duty and morals as it was. Naruto wanted to save everyone. Village did not matter. What they had done did not matter. The event with Sasuke. The mission to save Gaara. That showed how dedicated he was. 

There was no way that Naruto would join an organisation that were taught that the mission meant everything. An organization that its purpose was to be in the shadows. To hide their face and their existence. Where clan did not matter but neither did friend. Such a place, there was no way Naruto could go there. Bloody nightmares, paranoia? Naruto gaining these things?

Kakashi breathed away his tension. There was no use thinking about things that had not even come yet. There was no way he would even think about letting Naruto join anyway. Still, he contemplated where Shikamaru had left. Shikamaru had been rather tense at seeing him. A little too tense, admittedly he had crept up on the boy but. Kakashi could not shake the feeling that Shikamaru was hiding something.

 

             

                        -------------

"Hero-Sama." One of the working girls complained behind him. Naruto jolted a bit and tried to pay her attention. She had been saying something after all.

"Sorry sorry." He apologized raising his hands in defeat at the sulky look she was giving him. "My mind wandered off."

"Hero-sama." She sulked tossing her head making violet hair spill everywhere. "Geez, you come here and just sit in this room by yourself. Us girls don't get to play with you much."

Naruto laughed at that. "Well I didn't come for help today." She sulked even more and he chuckled. "Sorry, I just needed to do some thinking where people definitely won't come looking for me."

"Naru-chan is mean." Another working girl sighed wrapping her arms around the first girl. "You'll play with us again right? I like the dream you give us. It really takes the tiredness away. You don't want to wake up!"

"I'm not as good as others yet." Naruto grinned. "But maybe I should think about teaching one or two of you. Providing you don't do anything really mean like rob the customers with it." They burst into noisy laughter.

"On bad customers yes." Violet haired laughed. "But we like this job! Just that sometimes it can be so overwhelming."

"Exactly why you guys are taking a break and trying to drag me off all the time." Naruto sighed turning back to his scroll. He heard them get up and grinned, he liked these girls.

"Naru-chan we'll wear you down eventually." Violet haired said as she left dragging the other with her. Naruto just shook his head and continued to study the contents of the scroll. He would be doing it at home but this was one of the few places he could go that Kiba could not. No dogs allowed and there was no way Akamaru would take to being left outside the whole time.

Well that was if Kiba had the guts to pursue him alone. Kiba had been fine in the other bar because they were in a group, that and that bar was more subtle than this one. Not that he was afraid just that he would be a little nervous and that was enough for Naruto to be able to escape. Give these girls an inch and they would take everything.

They thrived on hesitation. It was how he ended up here after all. He was lucky they found him funny, that and that they pitied him a little. Reading the scroll again trying to drum everything it was trying to say in his brain was taking more time than necessary. He was distracted after all. First Shikamaru had taken that way out of context.

Poor Shikamaru, he was jumpy at anything he said now. Maybe they could just hang out and look at clouds together later on. Naruto sighed as he eyed the scroll. After he dealt with the troubling curriculum anyway. The ANBU thing kept creeping up in his mind. Maybe he should assign a psychologist?

 

                       -----------------

 

Kakashi was slacking trying to read his book with his presence suppressed when he heard voices below his tree. He had decided to go back to his usual carefree patterns. He had not held a proper face to face conversation with Naruto yet but he knew that he had somehow gotten control over himself. It was going to be okay, no more guilt and no more ridiculous thoughts. Recognizing the voices below him Kakashi flinched as guilt rushed back. He was looking down at the man that definitely would have a problem with what he was going through. They were in the same position but this man Kakashi was willing to be never had the crisis Kakashi was having, had.

Umino Iruka. He really thought of Naruto as a little brother, Kakashi knew that. He did not think of Naruto as just a former student those two had an unbreakable bond that went beyond teacher and student but it went right into family. Yet he who knew Naruto just as well if not better was trying to go with his thoughts somewhere that was beyond teacher and student but not where he should be going.

Looking down at where Sakura and Iruka was talking right below him Kakashi considered the situation. Could it be that Iruka never had a crisis of faith? The man doted on his students and was fond of all of them. He had told Kakashi that himself. Iruka loved teaching and wanted to treat them fairly, he was especially fond of class clowns like Naruto that was for certain. However was Iruka all that better morally?

They were ninja after all. Iruka may have been off the advance mission sheets for quite some time but still. Was he really all that better than Kakashi? Kakashi watched the two below him. Even though Naruto hinted that Iruka could read him better than most people, it could not be all talk but still they all faltered. Iruka himself had struggled on how to treat Naruto in the beginning.

"I've heard from Naruto." Iruka said as he gently patted Sakura on the head. "Sasuke still hasn't gotten himself an apartment then? I know he stays at Naruto's sometimes but now I think about it your place is just fine for two isn't it?" Sakura blushed furiously and Kakashi raised a brow.

"Iruka-Sensei!" She hissed moving to duck the hand. "It's not like that. He's so rarely here and I have my own place. He's mostly with Naruto you know or maybe Kakashi-Sensei."

"Somehow I don't see him rooming with Kakashi-san that often." Iruka laughed lowering his hand. "Birds of a feather and all that. But Choji told me that Ino told him that you have two extra rooms at your place."

If possible Sakura blushed even harder. "It's not like that he can't take everything everywhere you know? And he leaves it so we know he's coming back and Naruto refuses to give up his bed more than one or two nights if they are there at the same time. Anyway he's not even in the village now."

"I know." Iruka said softly. "It's the burden of a teacher I guess. No matter how strong you get. How far you go. In your shadows I see what you were before. Not that I don't acknowledge how far you've come. I just find it hard to let that image go."

"Iruka-Sensei you are talking like an old man." Sakura sulked.

"I am?" Iruka laughed. "I guess it's been so long. I'm looking forward to retirement of some sort eventually. Well a while after Naruto takes over anyways."

"Oh yeah." Sakura said softly. "About Naruto. Has he been by to talk to you about the person he likes?"

"Naruto?" Iruka questioned. "Well he's been by but mostly at the academy. I mean at first I thought he wanted to tell me something but I guess he needs to find the words. I've been mostly seeing his clones around the village. I haven't seen much of everyone lately. I mean Shino and Naruto are always at the academy. Naruto's clone I think anyway, but the person Naruto likes? I know that's all Hokage-Sama can think about but honestly I don't know."

"So no one knows then." Sakura sighed. "Pity it's killing me. Well I have to get these reports to Tsunade-Sama. Great seeing you Iruka-Sensei!"

"Next time the three of you should come see me!" Iruka called after her back. She turned and waved before going along. Iruka frowned. "Well not that no one knows. I mean it's Naruto when he's ready he'll say something but." Iruka frowned thinking and Kakashi leaned forward in his tree just a bit.

"She sees Shikamaru so often. Didn't he at least tell her something? I mean he figured out something least I think he did." Iruka shrugged before shrugging and continuing on the path. Kakashi nearly fell out the tree as things clicked into place. So Shikamaru had figured it out then but when? When could he have possibly.

That time. Kakashi recalled when they had the onslaught of memories how Shikamaru had behaved right after. Originally he had thought it was because of seeing the relationship between Naruto and himself but now. Kakashi realized just how easily Shikamaru had brushed away that information. He had behaved as if it was no bother to him a few days after. Somehow in those memories Shikamaru had made the link.

After all, had not Shikamaru been the one to say that the mystery crush had been there and here was the same? Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the ground. To think Shikamaru had figured it out first, he was willing to bet that Shikamaru had confronted Naruto with what he knew. That was why Shikamaru was sticking so close to Naruto lately. Everyone was brushing it off as lessons and training and just two lazy friends being together but Shikamaru had become a sounding board of sorts.

The second sounding board because Kakashi was willing to bet that Gaara had been the first. Kakashi gave a weak chuckle before allowing it to gain strength and his laughter echoed along the path. The new generation really was good. They had outwitted him. He was not sure if to be proud or dismayed. If a little guilt lingered over how vastly different he and Iruka regarded their past students, he ignored it.

 

           ------------------

 

Catching Shino was not all that much trouble. Naruto had the feeling that the guy had been waiting for him to start looking for him. That was why when he went to Shino's family land instead of intruding and hunting the guy down he just stood there at the entry just waiting.

First because it was polite and second he felt like he was expected. That and even though he saw no one he knew the whole clan most likely knew he was there. So when Shino walked up to him a few moments later, Shino and only Shino Naruto could not even muster up surprise.

"Shino!" Naruto greeted with a wave.

"We should go somewhere else for this talk." Shino answered back. "Why? Because this most likely will touch on sensitive topics." Naruto gave him a wry smile. Shino sure was the same as always.

"Walk or?" Naruto asked as he gestured referring to the flying thunder god.

"Walk. Why? Because we would draw greater attention to ourselves." Naruto nodded as they left Shino's clan lands. He did not look back but instead followed Shino. When Shino led them to the academy grounds and gestured for him to take a seat Naruto's estimation of him went up by a lot. Shino had guessed the topic.

"Well we can get right into it huh?" Naruto sighed.

"Because you have been visiting the academy just as much as I have maybe more but your goal is not teacher. It is Hokage."

"You're right, Shino." Naruto said quietly as he stared up at the afternoon sky. "I've been thinking about their lives and their careers. How they could better the village. Programs that can help them as well as us. I've read the curriculum for the last fifty years and trust me it keeps changing." Shino remained silent, waiting.

"I've thought about the things we've seen. Things we are going to need. Areas that need expanding. Jobs that are going to be necessary." Naruto gave Shino a quiet look.

"You want to add programs." Shino concluded.

"Yeah, things like perfect chakra control. We need all the medics we can get. There are so many jobs asking for medics that we can't fulfill. Raising medics take a lot of time even for Konoha. Even if they can't become ninjas and fight. Academy children should be offered the opportunity to seek other paths. Their only option should not be ninja."

"The exam is made the way it is for a reason." Shino said quietly and Naruto nodded in response.

"Once they can at least specialize in one area I want them to be able to pass. I was thinking of creating specialized teams to deal with issues. Medical personnel that won't leave Konoha freeing up the others that can fight. Taijutsu specialists." Naruto paused. "Archaeologist nins. It doesn't have to end in just fighting. Right now we are trying to adapt and move forward."

"Are you also suggesting making the academy bigger?" Shino asked looking lost in thought.

"Well we certainly are going to need a bigger pool to find the talents. Clan families are not the only ones. Civilian kids have talents that can even surpass that. They might have that perfect control. That interest in a particular area. That hard-work and dedication. It's just something to think about while you are looking to become a teacher." Naruto shrugged off.

"You want to pass on talents before they are lost." Shino guessed. Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Honestly there are some things that need some information I need but since you are the one teaching future ninjas, future geniuses and helping them find their own way I wanted to see if you would be on board with well all this."

"I see no problem but before I give my final answer I require more time. Why I do not know how I will be in a classroom setting to search for potential without some coaching and experience."

"Same old Shino." Naruto laughed. "I knew I could depend on you."

 

                 -------------------

"Senpai." Yamato said tiredly making Kakashi look up from where he had been demolishing targets to work off the stress. 

"Hmm? Yamato." He responded hoping that whatever Yamato wanted it would be quick.

"You're taking this way out of context." Yamato complained.

"Taking what?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"You know Senpai. Naruto." Yamato sighed. "Shikamaru-kun was bound to find out eventually. You know better than anyone just how thick Naruto is. It was a matter of time."

"Also." Kakashi answered going back to the target. "A matter of pride."

"I don't remember the job of Jounin-Sensei being a substitute parent!" Yamato called out.

"Good." Kakashi snorted. "I don't feel like one."

"Geez. You're acting like Shikamaru-kun is the only one." Yamato commented shaking his head.

"Don't tell me. Sai?" Kakashi asked abandoning the target again. Yamato smiled at him.

"No way you too?"

"Well. I have a fairly good guess. Thanks to Sai."

"I'm feeling rather envious right now." Kakashi muttered getting a laugh from Yamato. "What is it?"

"No no it's just that. Well eventually Senpai."

"Wait Yamato. How did you find out?"

"Oh." Yamato looked up considering. "Well I just watched Naruto. Then when Sai spoke I figured the rest out."

"You don't have a problem with it?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"No, matter of fact I'm looking forward to it." Yamato chuckled. Kakashi eyed him.

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me?"

"Nope. This time Senpai no matter what, my lips are sealed."

 

                 ------------

 

Naruto guessed he almost gave Iruka a heart attack. He had been relaxing in the shadows of the man's apartment when he decided he might as well have that conversation he wanted to have with him. Except he really forgot that to Iruka he was just appearing from the corner of the room.

Naruto grinned sheepishly at Iruka's shocked face and bulging eyes. "Yeah sorry. Night Iruka Sensei."

"Don't Night me!" Iruka snapped as he marched over and punched him on the head. Walking away to sit at his table he muttered darkly. "Swore it was the damn ANBU or something." Iruka gave him a dark glare when he remained where he was standing. "Well?" He asked gesturing to the other seat.

"Naruto grinned before stepping forward and taking the offered seat. "Thanks Iruka Sensei."

"So?" Iruka sighed as he contemplated Naruto. "What brings you here in the middle of the night?" He leaned forward on his elbows and cradled his chin on his hands. "Will I need alcohol for this?"

"No!" Naruto snapped before hesitating. "I don't know maybe?"

Iruka sighed heavily. "Oh well. First. How did you do that?" Iruka asked gesturing to where Naruto had been hidden. Naruto grinned.

"I've been training."

"I see." Iruka said dryly. "Someone's been very busy. Very good."

"But enough about that." Naruto said seriously as he gripped the edge of the table. "I, you see. Iruka Sensei."

"Deep breaths Naruto." Iruka said gently. "It's okay."

"I." Naruto swallowed. "I like someone."

"Okay. That's natural Naruto." Iruka said soothingly. He reached over the table to pat Naruto on the head. Naruto allowed the first few pats before he seized Iruka's wrist to stop him. He looked into Iruka's eyes and let the misery he was feeling spill over.

"No it's not." He said sadly.

"Can you tell me?" Iruka said gently.

"The person I like." Naruto wanted to close his eyes as he said it but he kept them open. "It's a man Iruka Sensei." 

Iruka froze and withdrew his hand. There was a moment of silence as Iruka just looked at him and Naruto's fear slowly increased. Against his will his eyes dropped from Iruka's to the tabletop. The silence grew louder and louder.

"Are you ashamed?" Iruka asked his tone even.

"No." Naruto whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Naruto said his voice rising.

"Then look at me and say it again."

Swallowing Naruto looked into the careful blank eyes of Iruka. "The person I like is a man." He said firmly.

Surprisingly Iruka broke into a gentle inviting smile. "See? That's better." Once again he patted Naruto on the head.

"What gives?" Naruto muttered.

"You are going to have to be firm on this." Iruka said softly. "If you are unsure. If you show weakness about your feelings. You know what will happen. A Hokage has to endure pressure from his village."

"You scared me." Naruto muttered. Iruka removed his hand and got up going to the kitchen.

"It's been a few years but I was your Sensei. That won't change. I'll always accept you, Naruto." The sound of a kettle being filled and put to boil was all that was heard in the apartment for a while. Then Iruka came back.

"So want to tell me about this man?"

"He's." Naruto paused and smiled. "He's amazing." He finished softly. "How his mind works just shocks me sometimes. He believes in his comrades so much I've seen him sacrifice so much for them. He's gone through hell. He's lost everything once but still believes. He is one of the greatest men I know."

"That sounds nice Naruto." Iruka said gently. "So he's Shinobi huh?"

"Yeah." Naruto sighed. "It's so amazing. Being acknowledged by him. He has his funny sides. Annoying sides but underneath he's really an elite Shinobi. I want to know more about him and spend even more time with him." The kettle whistled and Iruka stood up going into the kitchen. The kettle switched off and Naruto heard the sound of water being poured.

Iruka came back with two cups and placed one in front Naruto. Naruto smiled down at the green tea before blowing across the top. Iruka smiled as he sat down. His eyes were fixed on his own cup. Naruto had taken a few sips of his tea before Iruka spoke.

"Kakashi huh?" Naruto choked. He hurriedly placed the cup down and stared at Iruka in growing horror. He had not been planning on telling Iruka just who as yet.

"How?" Naruto croaked. Iruka merely sighed in resignation.

"How many times do I have to say it. I was your Sensei and I look at you as my little brother. I know you just as good if better than anyone. You aren't that hard to read. Also I might be a Chuunin but I'm still a Shinobi."

"Did I. Did I give myself away?" Naruto asked hollowly. He knew Iruka would figure it out but not off the bat.

"Not really. I figured it out because you are Naruto." Iruka shrugged. "You would develop feelings for someone that you know or you would try to get to know them. I ruled out everyone else because you liked Sakura. Anyone else would have to be nearby to shift your focus and nobody is more sensitive than others feelings than you. You didn't know Yamato long enough. You said man like if you were speaking about someone older and I think you see Sai as someone almost a little childish at least when it comes to emotions. A friend yes but on another level also you did not know him long enough. Process of elimination."

"But Sasuke." Naruto spoke up.

"No." Iruka laughed softly. "And you know why too." And Naruto did, he looked down at his cooling tea and took a sip.

"So Kakashi-san. Couldn't you have picked someone less difficult?" Iruka asked his tone a little playful.

"Sorry, Sensei." Naruto smiled. "I just realized I was always looking at him you know? Depending on him. Following him. Looking for him." Naruto said softly. "Trying to bring him back. We are friends. He said that and I believe it."

"Bring him back." Iruka murmured. "That time then. When Kakashi-san tried to sacrifice himself to save the village. Looking for him, that time with Pain."

"Believing in me. Trusting in me. Helping me grow stronger. Keeping an eye on me. Understanding me." Naruto raised his eyes to look at Iruka solidly. "I have so much to thank him for but it's more than that." Naruto felt himself blush and fought to say what he wanted to say.

"I think it's safe to say that you want a relationship." Iruka said dryly.

"I want him." Naruto sighed. "Recently we've been talking. It's so nice. We talk about this or that. He's been watching over my progress. I think it amuses him how I've been fighting to make sure the next Hokage is me."

"Frustrating him too. He was worried that time when you left to go to Suna. As a matter of fact I think since then he's been thinking and worrying about you since you changed so visibly." Iruka said his gaze finding Naruto's. "I'm betting that was all your fault then. Why Kakashi-san has been so distracted. Was the date for him too?"

"No! I mean I benefited but I just wanted to see if I wanted to do that! Walk and be mushy and hold hands. The normal stuff that everyone wants to do. I asked myself. Can I do that? Would I want to? Is there any part of me that craves that? Iruka Sensei, I want to see Konoha with Kakashi. I want to walk through the streets and know we are seeing the same thing two different ways and enjoy it anyway."

Iruka smiled slowly. "Is that all you want?"

"Well no." Naruto laughed. "It's all I can explain for now."

"I almost feel sorry for Kakashi-san." Iruka sighed. "You aren't going to let him get away are you?"

"Of course not." Naruto scowled. "I'll keep at it and keep at it. I need him."

"Need huh." Iruka said softly. "You are really growing up Naruto."

 

           -----------

"Baa-chan." Naruto grinned as he stepped into the office. Kakashi allowed himself one quick swallow before got a hold on himself showing his normal calm demeanor. The Hokage snorted as she looked up and saw Naruto and Shikamaru enter the room. Kakashi noted Shikamaru's resigned expression.

"I won't allow it." Tsunade said as she dismissed Naruto's presence. "You aren't joining the ANBU Naruto."

"Oi! That isn't it at all!" Naruto yelped striding forward. "Don't jump to conclusions Baa-chan. Especially when I'm trying to do this formally!"

"Such a pain." Shikamaru groaned. "A great pain this is."

"Ahem!" Naruto snorted. "Right. Baa-chan I'm requesting permission to form a team and go on a mission, a mission of my own creation that could benefit Konoha and the other villages."

"Hah?" Tsunade barked dropping her files. Kakashi carefully examined Shikamaru. It seemed even he was not prepared for that.

"A mission." Naruto said clearly. "I got Sasuke to do mild scouting he hasn't gone in the location but I want to search, get some information and learn as much as I possibly can about the history of this place and see if I can get some answers." Naruto tossed a small scroll at the Hokage and she caught it. She unrolled it reading the contents.

"This is." Tsunade's eyes snapped back at Naruto. "This is Uzushiogakure!"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Since Mom told me about it I had a lot of questions. I knew Konoha felt guilty about not being able to stop the destruction but they let too much about the Uzumaki just slide."

"This isn't just a heritage search?" Tsunade scoffed.

"Baa-chan." Naruto said softly. "What do you. What do you know of Uzumaki and Uzushiogakure?"

"The Uzumaki and Uzushiogakure were well known for their sealing jutsus." Tsunade responded. "It's why they they were targeted and destroyed."

"That's as much as I've gotten from everything and everyone." Naruto nodded. "But everyone has been letting it slide. Well known for their sealing. Baa-chan. What the fuck were they sealing? Where did this knowledge come from? Who taught them?" Naruto's voice rose with every question and Kakashi swallowed as he realized he could not even start to answer the questions.

"Baa-chan. Senju and Uzumaki are related. We don't know how but it's reasonable to assume that they can link back to the sage. Another bloodline ignored." Naruto said softly. "Known for fuinjutsus. Long life. Red hair. Uzumaki. Yet no one really knows much about them. Their life, their records. What they discovered, achieved. It's kind of scary isn't it?" Naruto finished softly.

"Damn." Shikamaru said softly. "When it is put like that."

"Mom showed me, with her Chakra just a glimpse of the Uzumaki. I was fascinated. Their culture, their hard work. Their hair, their power. But I wanted to know, what were they sealing? I saw a tiny glimpse of some the stuff they were sealing and Baa-chan. That stuff doesn't exist now! So what, did the Uzumaki travel the world during the clan wars and seal all the real dangers? What did they do? Where were they?"

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"Since the war." Naruto responded. "But I needed time first. Now that I've located the place and I know the exact size. I want to explore. The village is gone, Uzumaki scattered. It's safe to say that Uzumaki is finished. That scares me because what if there is something out there to haunt us and we need an Uzumaki? When I'm gone and the line long finished. We need to know their knowledge. Was a warning left behind? Can we leave a plan behind to save the next generation." Kakashi inhaled at the serious look Naruto aimed at Tsunade.

"We owe it to the generation that come after us. We can't give them our messes. As the last Uzumaki in the village I have to do this. I can't expect it of the clans and sit about twiddling my thumbs Baa-chan."

"A Team huh." Tsunade sighed. "I should be lucky you're even asking for that and not just leaving."

"Well I was going to originally." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "But Shikamaru has been going on and on about not doing things by myself so yeah a team would be nice."

"What a pain." Shikamaru moaned. "I guess I should get ready to go with you into lands unknown and dig up a village."

"Ahh." Naruto grimaced as he faced Shikamaru. "Not you. I was thinking of Team eight."

"Team eight." Shikamaru said softly.

"Yeah. I was always going to take Hinata and Shino but I've done a little reading so a good nose would help because Uzumaki were some paranoid bastards and even destroyed I'm willing to bet the city is still dangerous."

Shikamaru watched Naruto for a moment his eyes narrowing in suspicion before he gave up and turned to the Hokage. "Guess I'm staying then."

"Hinata, Shino and Kiba huh?" Tsunade muttered as she searched through reports. Grabbing one she read and muttered to herself. She paused and glared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hinata, Shino and Kiba are free for the next three weeks." She said slowly.

"Really?" Naruto asked innocently. Kakashi snorted. 

"This timing." Tsunade shook her head. "I'm assuming you'll want to leave day after tomorrow?"

"Haha yeah." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Well thank you. I guess I'll tell them myself." With a cocky walk Naruto left the office.

"Geez, I can't believe it." Tsunade snorted.

"I found it was well done." Kakashi commented. "His choice of a team too. Minato-Sensei had said that Uzumaki were fond of traps." Kakashi witnessed Shikamaru flinching at the end of his sentence.

"Don't worry Nara." Tsunade dismissed. "It's rather hard to kill that boy."

"Not exactly comforting." Kakashi laughed. "Still two weeks or so out the village? How lonely."

"You really feel that way?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Of course." Kakashi frowned. "Why wouldn't I? Or do you find yourself needing a break huh? Shikamaru-kun." The sentence was laced with teasing humor and a small bit of lethal intent. Tsunade frowned her gaze going between them.

"Well. Here or there, Naruto is Naruto. I need a break everyday. But I think you needed a break. After all Naruto's dance was amazing." Shikamaru shrugged but Kakashi saw the smile in his eyes.

"I don't recall seeing you." Kakashi mused.

"Ino's Jutsu." Shikamaru yawned. He grinned. "But I recall that you had difficulty looking away from the stage."

"As did everyone." Tsunade snorted. "Really Nara. Most of them weren't prepared. It was interesting enough. From Kakashi's point of view he was seeing something he never thought could be possible. If Iruka had seen it." She shrugged to show where she was going with that point.

"No no." Shikamaru denied gently. "As Naruto's former Sensei and someone who looks at him as a big brother. Iruka-Sensei would have forcibly removed Naruto from the stage and either beaten him and dressed him or not let him go that far."

Tsunade burst into laughter. "He would wouldn't he? I've gotten so much reports about his behavior. Iruka wouldn't have cared and dragged him from the stage. Oh to think about it." Shikamaru joined joined in the laughter to Kakashi remained silent. Shikamaru's contrast had shaken him.

 

                   --------------------

The sound of bells jolted Kakashi from his sleep. It took him a second to access his surroundings. Just a split moment of tension before he relaxed. He was under his favorite tree again. Enjoying the breeze and silence as well as the solitude. Right now however He could feel Naruto's back against his and hear the bells that had previously been in his back pouch as they dangled in Naruto's hand.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Kakashi murmured. The bells chimed as Naruto played with them.

"I packed already. Besides can't I hang out with you?"

"Another talk?" Kakashi whispered as he took in the field. "What do you want to talk about this time? The trip?"

"Not really." Naruto muttered. "I mean I know what I have to do. I'm more than a little nervous. I'm one the last and I'm about to ravage and ransack my clan's home."

"It's not like that." Kakashi responded. Having the conversation back to back somehow was more intimate than he thought it would be. Maybe because he could not see Naruto's face. Just feel the vibration when the blonde talked.

"It is like that. It's a place where my Mom came from. It's an amazing place and I have to dig through the ruins for information. It's like grave robbing."

"I guess." Kakashi responded. "If I was to discover the ruins of my clan and I went about going through their graves. Ruined homes. Temples. Cities all for information. I would be amazed but I also think I would feel more than a little guilty."

"Yeah." Naruto said sadly. "I mean it's a necessity but I wish it wasn't. Disturbing the dead for whatever reason is wrong, but I need to learn they need to learn."

"A new generation of Fuinjutsu masters?" Kakashi asked lazily. Naruto tensed and Kakashi smiled. "A wider medical unit. Archaeologists. Seal masters. Naruto did you think your plans were hidden?"

"Spying on me?" Naruto sighed.

"No no. Just that those were the things I also thought about. Shinobi think about all sorts of things in tense situations. How many people thought 'If only there were more Medical Nins?' Or 'If only we had some better seals around.' Or at the back of our minds. 'What does this mean. These wall paintings are so humbling.' Things like that."

"People think about it. Or just you Kaka-Sensei."

"I'm not the only one thinking." Kakashi said brushing off the question. "Poor Shikamaru was convinced you wanted to join the ANBU." Naruto laughed at his back.

"If I had more time then maybe but no. I don't want to be one but I find myself asking a lot of questions about them. So amazing. ANBU captains." Naruto said wistfully.

"They really aren't that great Naruto." Kakashi said in amusement.

"What kind of ANBU were you?" Naruto asked curiously. Kakashi leaned further back on Naruto as he contemplated the leaves.

"One who valued his comrades. I believed in missions but I did everything to bring home my team. Something that got me in trouble a lot. It also gave me some good Kohais. Like Yamato. They really put their faith in me."

"Yamato-taicho." Naruto said considerately. "ANBU is hard huh? I guess it is different on everybody. Sai still struggles with emotions but Yamato-taicho has no problem at all."

"On the job is a different thing." Kakashi reminded.

"Yeah. Then you would see a totally different face. ANBU is hard." Naruto murmured.

"Naruto?"

"Just remembering something." Naruto responded. After that fell a comfortable silence occasionally interrupted by the sound of the bells.

"You really took my words to heart." Kakashi spoke up. "My first team and you took up Obito's words so well."

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash huh?" Naruto chuckled. "It's true." The bells sounded again and Kakashi closed his eyes.

"That test is an effective one. It gives the base."

"But Sensei." Naruto softly admonished. "It's up to the team to solidfy it."

"Still a good test." Kakashi said softly.

"Only because Dad did it. And you Did it. And Ero-Sennin. I wonder if the old man did it too?"

"Can you really see him doing it?" Kakashi laughed.

"But Kakashi-Sensei. Who would be holding it?" Naruto laughed. "The First or the Second Hokage?"

Unable to help himself Kakashi's laughter became louder and he slid away from Naruto but Naruto was not any better. They laughed and rolled on the ground picturing the image. Kakashi while laughing weakly found himself flat on his back looking up at the leaves Naruto at his side.

"That's not nice Naruto." Kakashi panted.

"It was funny." Naruto wheezed. "Still, it's because of that bell test that we can be like this now."

"Oh?" Kakashi teased and fondness rose in his chest.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed. "This is what I needed. I wouldn't trade it for the world. Even if I'm with such a pervert."

"Eh Pervert?" Kakashi asked. 

"Denying it?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kakashi.

"Well, different people different taste Naruto."

"Uh huh. Really."

"I'm tempted to remind you of your personal jutsu."

"Can't be that effective if you aren't affected by it." Naruto sighed. "So you are the bigger pervert."

"I'm not the one dancing half naked in questionable places." Kakashi mused.

"It's excused. It was a bet." Naruto huffed.

"Ummm the bet was won long before you decided to grab a partner."

"I was going for overkill." Naruto muttered.

"Oh?" Kakashi laughed. "I thought you were just caught up in it. I liked the tattoo."

"I was just showing off." Naruto muttered. "I didn't even know you were there."

"Showing off?" Kakashi questioned thinking back to the audience. "I believe many suffered a sexuality crisis that night. Not all of those being civilians."

"Not my fault." Naruto huffed. "I had my pride to think about. It was embarrassing but fun too. The dancing part not baring myself for a bunch of strangers."

"I liked it." Kakashi admitted closing his eyes. "I really liked it." There was a small silence next to him. Kakashi damned himself for speaking, he could feel Naruto sitting up and looking at him.

"Thanks Kakashi." Naruto said and Kakashi could feel the boy's grin. He frowned and opened his eyes to meet the cheeky gaze.

"You know I wasn't going to say anything but you've been dropping the Sensei quite a lot. Is there something you want to tell me Naruto?"

Looking away and out to the fields Naruto's smile widened. "Sometimes it doesn't feel right you know? After all we are more than past student and teacher. We're friends."

"But some sort of honorific." Kakashi chuckled. "Something Naruto."

"You know better than that Sensei." Naruto chuckled. "For my friends I talk to them special. So Sensei or no Sensei. Kakashi or Kaka-Sensei. It doesn't matter in the end. You already know you are my special person." Kakashi fought to keep his breathing regular.

The way Naruto was talking, he really did not mind if the boy dropped the Sensei or not. Still he was a little shaken by Shikamaru's strike. He needed a bit of time to get his thoughts in order. He was brought back to present by Naruto letting the bells ring with the breeze.

"I needed to remind myself. Before I leave." Naruto said softly. "I was beginning to have some. Well my thoughts were not in a good place."

"So I helped?"

"You helped." Naruto said his eyes on the bells. "I even thought of new ways to treat friends. I won't abandon them. I'll watch over them. I'll protect them. I'll be Hokage."

"Everything. Everything leads back to Hokage for you doesn't it?" Kakashi sighed shaking his head.

 

                         -------------

 

It was a combination of feeling of coming home and losing it. Naruto swallowed taking in the sight. No it was horror clashing with peace. Looking at the ruins of Uzushiogakure was messing with him. They had a lot to cover, they had to go throught slowly but he was rooted to the spot because the level of destruction was overwhelming him.

The feelings that were strangling him. This was his mother's village? This was his heritage? This was one of Konoha's shames. But even worse. This was reality. This was the past, this was what happened when people let fear rule them. Naruto swallowed and stepped forward on legs that somehow were not shaking.

He could feel Hinata just behind him. Not saying anything just being nearby and he was thankful. Kiba was with Akamaru scouting the perimeter. Shino had already started letting his bugs scan so they did not stumble on a trap.

The broken remains of buildings. The huts, some in remarkably good condition minus the missing roofs. He was picturing something he would have to dig and go through. Or just maybe something with lots of searching way underneath. Still it looked similar to so many abandoned cities, the difference was that he had a connection to it. Naruto took a deep breath and breathed out slowly to relieve the tension. What he was about to do was similar to grave robbing but he had to do it. It was his idea. Maybe he would be forgiven because he was one of them and he had a right to know.

 

                       --------------

Naruto was gone and once again the village was too quiet. Kakashi did not bother going to the field to nap. It was not like Naruto would be popping up to talk. Or just sit next to him keeping him company. Naruto was, he was out the village most likely experiencing something confusing and hurtful at the same time.

Heritage. Homeland. Home village, he could just imagine what Naruto was going through. He was not the last like Sasuke but like Sasuke the chances of such a huge vibrant clan rising from the ashes was very dim. Especially with Naruto. Kakashi sat on his bed looking out to Konoha. He knew what Naruto was trying to do.

Even if he could not pass down blood. Naruto wanted to pass down traditions. Stories, memories. If only for a little while let Uzushiogakure and Uzumaki be remembered properly. Naruto was sensitive like that.

Still he had not even become Hokage yet. He himself found it hard to believe. Naruto was thinking and from the shadows having a hand in running the village. With Tsunade's permission, Kakashi knew she was dumping the paperwork on him for a reason and it was not to hear the blonde complain. Naruto's view were changing it was a breath of fresh air for the new path everyone was taking together.

Kakashi smiled at the photo of team seven on his bedside table. To think the loud boy in that photo was going to be Hokage. The laughing girl was running the hospital in a way Kakashi felt was almost terrifying how good it was. That angry boy that had lost his way. He was back and that was really enough for him.

Relaxing on the bed Kakashi's mind returned to his current problem. His views. Shikamaru had struck a serious nerve. It still throbbed. Kakashi knew he had been putting himself on the same level and better than Iruka. He had been arrogant. very arrogant about it. 

Kakashi had been with Naruto so long in such a smaller group than Iruka had that it really had gotten to his head. He had not paid attention to the outings those two had. The times Naruto had gone to help the other man. He had not forgotten that they were important to each other he never had but somewhere along the road Kakashi had thought he had taken the higher ground.

When it came to thinking about Naruto. Iruka had him beaten. To admit that, Kakashi exhaled sharply. It really irked him but he had to be honest with himself. Iruka saw Naruto as a real little brother. It was to a point many could cry favoritism. Still Iruka saw his former students as just that. Former students. Maybe he had a bit of extra fondness for some but he considered himself family or some sort of helper.

It was how the system was anyway. Even the Jounin Senseis. The older sibling to train you. That was what it was based off on. It was just like Konoha after all. The village was family. The ones you taught were family, comrades. Friends.

But, he was not looking at Naruto the way he was supposed to was he? Kakashi closed his eyes tight not wanting to look at the photographs on the table. For a few moments he had wondered. No for a while now. He had been curious and he could not blame it all on that world's Obito's memories. For a few seconds every now again, he had been curious.

It was not bad. At least the thoughts of before. Just wondering how he would be when he grew up. Thinking about how broad Naruto's back was getting how firm in his decision he was. Naruto was amazing. There was nothing wrong with thinking about that. Still, Iruka would never look at Naruto the way he, Kakashi had.

Kakashi huffed angrily. Just when had this started? No where was the boy that had ran from him every time what he was trying to say was mistaken? That time when they were creating the Rasenshuriken. Then that other time. He had been thinking how alike Obito and Naruto were and the others and Naruto made the other assumption making the boy lose it and jump off the rock to run from him.

Naruto had been overly sensitive to any affection from him. He could admit he had played it up just to hear how frustrated he got. That could be written off as brotherly behavior could it not? The action yes but the intent.

What had his intent been? He cared about his students. But somehow. Kakashi shook his head dismissing the thought. This was a simple anomaly. But it was just Naruto. But was it really something to stress over. Guilt aside. He really had done worse.

Naruto was Sensei's son. Sensei's fairly attractive son. Sensei would understand his moment of madness. Kakashi relaxed, Minato would understand. It was just a moment madness. Naruto was attractive and it had been a while.

Kakashi glanced down at his pants. It had been a while but he was still worried. Closing his eyes he called up a good scene from Icha Icha Tactics. He felt himself harden and smiled. No problems there. Just opening the pants a little way so he could grip his growing erection Kakashi contemplated his next move.

It had been a while but he really was not into it at the moment. It was just blowing off steam, but that in itself was good. Closing his eyes Kakashi slowly played out the action in Icha Icha. His breath quicken his skin heated up but he kept his hand moving at a medium pace. He was in no hurry. From base to tip, the precum was making wet sounds and his skin heated further at the sound. Admittedly this was boring.

Kakashi quickened his pace allowing himself to ran to the finish. It would be more fun if he could do more. Kakashi's mind conjured up an image of him kissing a toned body. Kakashi shrugged off the fact his subconscious had brought up a male. He was kissing the toned stomach while one hand restrained the wrists. He used his other hand to keep the body from withering away.

Kakashi leaned back his breath speeding up, he was so close. His mind continued the play. The shuddering breath the tanned body took. The moan of complaint. Kakashi faltered because in his mind the voice sounded familiar. His hand fell away from his erection as his mind finished the image of the man. Tanned skin, blonde hair and pleasure filled blue eyes.

No no no. Kakashi jumped off the bed in horror. He knew it might happen. He had been prepared for it to happen but still. He felt his body grow cold. The image in his head was not making the erection go away so Kakashi ran into his shower and turned on the cold water full blast. He stood under the shower still in his clothes feeling despair. He really wanted it. He really wanted Naruto. A person out of his reach in more ways than one.

Sensei's son. His former student. Someone he had been competing against. Someone who had not hit eighteen yet. Someone who could admit to not know real love. And he, he did not really do love. Kakashi gritted his teeth as he stood in the shower. Dreams. Longing. Constantly being in his thoughts. He was starting to miss his ANBU nightmares.

Why was it happening. It was more than simple quick short lived attraction. It worried him. It scared him because for a split second he had considered biting his tongue and finishing himself off. Biting his tongue so he would not say a name. So he could pretend he never thought of it. He really, he really could not consider himself on the same level of Iruka could he.

It was useless anyway. He should be glad it could never happen, but a part of him and he was growing to hate that part. It was reminding him of how small Naruto's chances were. He felt awful. How could he face Naruto now?

Kakashi contemplated that. If it had just been a random thought without the rest of these thoughts and feelings attached what would he have done? Kakashi turned the water from cold to warm. He knew what he would have done.

A time when they were just relaxing just the two of them and he wanted to tease Naruto. He would have told him. Kakashi smiled a small smile. He would have brought it up maybe embellished it a little to see Naruto's reaction. He would not have jumped in the shower. He would have shaken his head and continued. That was if it had been something random. He knew and accepted thoughts and imagination.

The problem and Kakashi could admit it now. The problem was not that he was thinking it. The problem was that he wanted to do it. He wanted to experience it with all his being. He wanted it so badly he could feel it and that was the problem. The other problem was that he was over his head. Just who could he talk about it with?

Shikamaru knew who Naruto liked. So did Sai. Who could Kakashi talk to about his problem? An image of Naruto joining him in the shower popped into Kakashi's head and he slammed a hand into the wall and swore viciously and his body responded again. This was ridiculous. Kakashi was not even sure that Naruto being gone for the next two weeks was a good or bad thing. What did he have to do to get his mind thinking normal again? Just what did he have to do? Would he never be able to look at Naruto and think off limits, how was he going to keep this a secret and keep from going insane? Kakashi pressed his head against the cool tiles contemplating his fate. He had no real moves. He would have to wait for his opponent. His next actions and thoughts depended on what fate gave him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Give in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest here I could have split up this chapter. I really could have but I didn't mostly because I don't want to pass a certain amount of chapters so you guys are going to endure seriously long chapters until I think I'm close to finishing. Anyway YAY to the comments and Kudos! And the new people!
> 
> I'm not sure why but this was a difficult chapter to write, just really really glad I finished it when I said I would. Just letting you know that comments DO make my day and I take them into consideration. So I hope you guys love the update and that there are no problems with it. Thanks and enjoy Darlings!

 

 

It had been informative but he felt so hollow. Naruto knew he was worrying and maybe scaring the others as he reported to Tsunade Baa-chan but right now he just wanted to be alone not here reporting. He wanted to ignore his thoughts. Or maybe dig through all his thoughts. Torture himself more. Naruto fought the urge to slump and kept his back straight and his tone clear even though he knew he sounded like the living dead.

He could feel his team's worried looks at him as he spoke but the energy to do anything about it eluded him. He could see Kakashi next to Tsunade Baa-chan, the man looked worried but Naruto was just beyond caring. They had pushed themselves, came back late and he had had enough. Going through the destroyed village had killed something in him. He had been shaken just looking at the remains, going through them was a whole different story.

He was not sure what he needed right that moment but to be smothered certainly was not. He had walked through, dug through and it even felt like if he desecrated the remains of that village. There had been no respectfulness. There had just been mass removal. Just thinking about what they discovered as they uncovered the village.

So he got the scrolls. He got little pieces of the village. He even managed to get some of the masks. Still what about the remains of the people he had found. The stuff he had read. Hell Naruto had felt guilty walking around there and he had nothing to do with the destruction. The village must have looked so damn beautiful. No wonder Konoha preferred to forget anything. The guilt was eating at him and he had not done a thing wrong.

Worse had to be the feeling he had as they searched and retrieved. Known for their Sealing jutsus. More like known for their stubbornness. Eventually he would have to go through the scrolls. Every single one that they had recovered and see what could go into material for the academy. But it had been walking through a ghost town, half had him had been focused and the other half felt like he was creeping through the carnage.

"Naruto?" Tsunade Baa-chan questioned her brow furrowed. Naruto flinched at seeing it. It was not good to make her worry.

"That's it Baa-chan. I'm sure we got the most of it. There was evidence it was burned as well so what was not buried, burned and washed away most likely was carried away."

"I see." She said slowly. She looked up at Kakashi who was standing next to her. Kakashi's face, his eyes anyway was carefully empty. If he was in a different state of mind Naruto would have been bothered to see Kakashi looking at him like that but right now he wanted to wash what felt like blood and guilt off of him. He wanted to feel alive, like he deserved to be in Konoha.

It was such a difficult feeling. Naruto sighed heavily. The report was done. Everything was going to be processed. Except for the scrolls. He had kept some on himself to study right away but he had followed protocol.

He wanted to not be surrounded by people. Naruto knew he needed a bit of space to process what he had gone through. He had likened it to grave digging but it had been far worse than that. If only it had been a simple destroyed village. Naruto was not sure if his team had caught on but Uzushiogakure had been anything but a simple village. He had gotten the strength before he left to go through with the mission from Kakashi but nothing could have prepared him for just what that place had been.

Ruin? Example? Right now Naruto would not have put it past Madara to have a hand in the fall of Uzushiogakure. To see it just destroyed like that. Destroyed only for their talent in sealing? That had screamed personal. The careful destruction of everything. It really would never rise again and as far as he knew no one like the Uzumaki had risen.

This was his clan history? It really was making him feel sick. He had a responsibility to pass on his clan teachings but first. Naruto had to learn and judge his clan. Just what he and his clones had seen and dug through and pieced together really made him feel ill.

 

              -------------

When the door closed behind Naruto, Kakashi turned his gaze to the nervous Hinata. Naruto had returned from the mission successfully but, he appeared almost overwhelmed. He knew that it would be a little difficult searching through clan ruins but Naruto had returned looking like all hope was lost. Yet the report he had given made it sound like nothing more than good spoils being gained for Konoha. It was disturbing.

"Hinata." The Hokage asked quietly. "What was that?"

"Naruto-kun." Hinata offered twisting her hands. "I'm not too certain myself it was a simple search mission and we disabled many traps together. Naruto-kun was a little shaken as we all were by the state of the village."

"We all were." Kiba cut in scowling. "Forget bodies the state of the bones will give me the creeps for years!"

"The remains itself bother me." Shino said quietly. "Why because of just where we found bodies."

"It was a long hard search." Hinata said. "We were together for the most part except for when we started discovering the underground chambers."

"Underground." The Hokage whispered. "What about it?"

"There were no bodies there." Hinata said softly. "Most of the people we saw were civilians trying to flee the village but with those kind of structures."

"They could have stayed there you are saying." Tsunade considered.

"I don't know how it looked to the original people who searched but it looked like a poor evacuation plan gone wrong from the top." Kiba gritted. "Then you dig deeper and it doesn't fit in at all. If I didn't know better I'd think you guys were fooled."

"But they did die." Hinata interrupted. "We know about the few survivors but still. There were some places completely void of people almost as if it had been evacuated but it was sound."

"They would have suffocated." Shino interrupted. "What is bothersome is not just the people found where they were found but what lies underneath the city."

"Underneath the city?" Kakashi asked. "There is something under there? Under Uzushigakure?"

"Naruto-kun and I found the entrance." Hinata whispered. "I could not go in so he went alone. I waited with one of his clones."

"You could not go in." Tsunade said slowly.

"Only bloodline could get in. I was able to find it but I was unable to open the door and Naruto-kun told me to wait while he went in. I also remained behind because this was his mission and from the door down it was undoubtedly clan business and I am not an Uzumaki."

"Humph. Well done Hinata." Tsunade praised. "Kakashi. Any ideas?"

"Well he brought back the scrolls and books and pretty much everything from there. If anything I'd say he got his ideals crushed. Only Naruto knew how he was feeling about the Uzumaki. From what I've seen of clans and their mementos Naruto could have seen something to lose faith in their actions." Kakashi answered.

"You base this on." Kiba asked frowning.

"All of you came back as if you saw a ghost." Kakashi responded easily. "Not all due to Naruto. You fulfilled your mission so what has you so uneasy."

"After a clone of Naruto and I discovered the academy and went about saving what teaching material we could it felt wrong." Shino said slowly. "I don't know why but as we retrieved as many as we could and buried the ones still there the village and the destruction felt strange."

"I'll tell you what it felt like." Kiba said suddenly. "Back at the academy. There was this story about this clan of traitors during the First Shinobi World war. I only heard it once and it seriously made me uneasy. They were burnt to the ground and not a single one got to escape it was thought some didn't want try. But not the children. Not the information nothing got out. They were powerful and kept getting stronger. When they were invaded some ninjas tried to get their information but the clan destroyed it themselves and the ninjas died or killed themselves."

"I remember hearing about that." Kakashi admitted. "So, Kiba?"

"The ninjas all died." Kiba said softly. "But the civilians were the ones trying to escape. The ones that were capable of fighting died along different places. Temples, Academy, Clinic. The marketplace or what ever it was had not a single shinobi presence. No evidence that the people who died were shinobi. Places were well preserved even after all these years. Airtight and even showed the last person's footprints. But no one was in there, just scrolls and crystals. That would have been a perfect evacuation point."

"There is no evidence they would have survived in there." Hinata said shaking her head. "I do however think that in the village's last moments, more effort was towards hiding clan secrets than towards the civilians. I read the report on the first contact after the fall. The bodies were above the wreckage. However what we found underneath was different. Some died in the hiding spots. Some were doing their best to prevent the enemy from getting information."

"Still there were underground chambers everywhere." Shino commented. "As Naruto reported we found evidence of foreign Shinobi which shows that they were attacked and they lured them in to ambush them."

"So did it go wrong?" Tsunade wondered aloud. "Or were they trying to do something?"

"Or maybe they gave up."Kakashi said quietly. "We know the forces were able to destroy the village. Preserve the information and hope Konoha or someone continued the fight. That sort of thing might be just what happened. And no matter the reason, hearing they gave up would not be something Naruto would want to hear or see."

"You mean they knew they were going to die so they saved their history and just destroyed everything else?" Tsunade whispered. "I can't believe that."

"Do you think Naruto would want to?" Kakashi asked her forcing the Hokage to meet his gaze. She frowned and worried at her lip before tossing a look at the team standing before her.

"So Naruto's clone went down there alone, got more material more scrolls and that is the only thing?"

"His original. He needed to give blood to the door." Hinata corrected.

"I know you were all busy but you were in an unknown village Hinata. Even if it was a destroyed one."

"Naruto-kun was just as proficient at finding and disabling the traps." Hinata responded. "And there were many chakra based traps and fail safes. We accidentally lost a few things that way."

"I'm willing to bet only a true Uzumaki could have gone into the bowels and retrieved the information." Kakashi sighed. "Konoha was too intent on letting the dead rest. This could have gone undiscovered forever."

"A good haul, a good haul." Tsunade muttered. "Right! Good job! Rest up until your next mission!" As the team left Kakashi slanted a look at Tsunade. She was biting her lip again.

"Problem?" He asked softly.

"Just how am I going to get that brat back to normal Kakashi?"

"You won't have to." Kakashi shrugged. "Naruto will bounce back and if he can't that is what his friends are for."

"So I can count on you then?"

"I can only do my best Hokage-sama."

"Once it is something. I don't like seeing him like that." Tsunade muttered turning away. Looking down at the table work, Kakashi admitted he did not like seeing it either.

 

                    ----------------

 

Kakashi did feel sorry for Naruto. It could not have been easy, as far as he knew this was the first time Naruto had gone on this sort of mission. To think he was the one that had suggested it as well.

Seeing the shame of his clan. Their desecration. Kakashi knew it would be difficult for someone like Naruto he had been proud to see Naruto regardless of feelings still carry out protocol. The feeling that he was hiding something in his despair nagged at him.

Naruto would bounce back like he had said. The question was whether it was wise to seek him out. Did Naruto need company? Would he even want to talk to someone? His reaction to this sort of thing only had solidified Kakashi's reasoning that Naruto should stay as far from ANBU as possible. How many times had Konoha done something like that to someone else's village. How many times had he himself participated in slaughter to wipe someone or some clan from the earth and memories?

They were ninjas. If someone was to dangerous, too powerful. Stronger than you, erase them and if you can't control the power erase that too it was the rule they lived under. That was why the destruction of Uzushiogakure was so understandable. The same with the destruction of certain bloodlines. Too strong and the power could not be taken. So they were removed.

Kakashi sat on a rooftop watching the dying set on Konoha. Naruto undoubtedly needed someone to talk to. He might think being alone right that moment was a smart idea. He might even crave it for a while but he needed something to distract him. Someone to talk to that would not judge him and his thoughts.

The sad thing was that because of Shikamaru's clan he would not be the ideal person. Shikamaru knew clan. To someone who never knew it, to talk about what he finally knew would be too difficult. Naruto would feel nervous, he would hold back even if he did not know he was doing so.

However Kakashi had never known clan. As far as he knew it was just him and he was happy about it. He was not overly worried about those who came before him. He was focused on those after him. He was thankful to those who came before but he would not put them all on a pedestal. If Naruto needed to rage against them. If Naruto wanted to curse them, if Naruto needed to despair over such an event. He could do it.

There was no sense just thinking about it. Biting into the fleshy part of his thumb to bring blood Kakashi's hands began to form the required seals. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. He slammed his hand down on the rooftop and poured in the amount of chakra for the summoning. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke as the two ninken arrived.  


"Kakashi." Pakken said as he looked around.

"It's been a while." Guruko said as he also looked around.

"I need you to look for someone." Kakashi said soflty watching as the two ninja dogs came to attention.

"The scent?" Pakkun asked.

"You already know it." Kakashi shrugged. "I want you to look for Naruto for me."

"Is he outside the village?" Guruko asked curiously.

"No no." Kakashi responded. "He's still here."

"Kakashi." Pakkun said while watching him seriously.

"If he's in the village." Guruko said slowly his thoughts obvious. Why did Kakashi just look for him himself?

"Is there a problem?" Pakkun asked.

"Nothing you guys won't solve." Kakashi admitted. The two dogs exchanged looks before looking back to him.

"We'll be off then." Pakkun said slowly his confusion obvious. "Well then. Scatter!" Kakashi was left on the roof alone as his two summons left to track down Naruto. Guruko had a point if Naruto was in the village then tracking him down was no problem. Providing the boy wanted to be found. Even back then it was easy to find Naruto, home, training field or Irchiraku ramen. It was almost too easy to find him sometimes.

No it had been. Now Naruto was all over the village equally. Still no trouble for Kakashi but still it was better than hunting down Naruto himself. A flickering shadow alerted him that Pakkun returned. He sat back up to give the dog an amused look.

"Already?"

"He wasn't hiding." Pakkun reported. "Guruko stayed behind. I assumed that is why you summoned us both."

"Maa well. Naruto is fond of both of you well all of you." Kakashi shrugged. "Makes sense this way."

"Something happened." Pakkun said.

"Well, I'm just going to cheer him up." Kakashi sighed. "As much as I possibly can anyway."

 

                 ------------

 

Shikamaru had heard the news and was cursing himself when he saw something that startled him. He had been looking for Naruto so he could talk to him or let the blonde talk to him. Which ever would please Naruto. Naruto was not in the usual spots however, Shikamaru had been getting frustrated when he spotted Kakashi.

The man had been heading somewhere with his ninken. That Shikamaru could guess. Why had Shikamaru pausing, it did not look like Kakashi was heading out the village. That in itself was confusing because Shikamaru knew that Kakashi could easily track someone in the village so why the dog?

The answer came to him easily and he shook his head. Naruto, of course. Whether Kakashi wanted to find Naruto or wanted to put him at ease Shikamaru was confused over but the logical conclusion was that Kakashi was heading to Naruto.

That might be a good thing. Shikamaru had to admit that. After getting everything from Hinata and Shino about the mission he was unsure whether he was the right person for Naruto to talk to. It was his worry that had him race to all the usual spots. Just hearing about Naruto's condition had made him fearful. He was Naruto's confident. He was unsure of what Naruto needed right that moment but he had the feeling that Kakashi did better than he could. 

It could be a spar that Naruto needed. A talk. Or maybe silence. Kakashi really could provide all those things. He even had started on making sure that Naruto felt like he was home. Shikamaru smirked before turning away from where the former copy ninja was heading. He could show his support by making sure that nobody went looking for them.

If Kakashi continued heading that direction. Well if Naruto was there, they would have a lot of privacy for whatever. Once they did not start sparring. Shikamaru doubted that could be hidden.

 

                     -----------------

Guruko was curled out on Naruto's lap when Kakashi and Pakkun found them. Naruto's hand was buried in Guruko's tan fur and he gently patted the dog as he waited. Kakashi felt a little sheepish to be in Naruto's presence. He was the one to initiate the meeting but the way Naruto was patiently waiting it made him feel like he was intruding.

"Yo." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "So want to talk?"

"When I caught, Guruko here." Naruto murmured as he stroked the dog's long brown ears. "I assumed that was what you wanted. Then I thought maybe you wanted me to hold someone." Blue eyes met his. "Is that what you think I need Sensei? To hold someone?"

Kakashi sighed as he sat on the log next to Naruto. Not answering him he considered their surroundings. The woods were a good place to hide. This place was good for hiding. The curious wild life personally kept him from coming here however.

"You need something kid." Pakkun muttered walking up to Naruto. "A field is more your thing not this dark place."

"Pakkun." Naruto smiled.

"Pakkun's right Naruto." Kakashi interjected. "Someone like you likes fields and the wind blowing. This dark quiet place. It's not in your personality."

"Personality or not I'm Shinobi Sensei. We all hide in the dark."

"We do, but when we are in the safety of our village. Naruto we can be who we are at home. This is your home."

"Sensei." Naruto's tone lowered until the boy was whispering hoarsely. "In that place. Gods help me I never want that to happen here. How could they? How could no one have known?"

"What did you see?" Kakashi asked as Pakkun sat in his lap. Naruto stroked the tan fur on his lap his hand trembling. 

"Clan secrets." Naruto said bitterly. "Some those things if only they had shared them so many lives would have been saved. Their system. I know why no one knew. I know why my mother didn't know. Sensei I even know how they managed to create perfect seals."

"Experimentation." Kakashi whispered.

"Yes." Naruto whispered back. "People think they were happy about the hidden villages? Only lower down. Higher up they missed the clan wars. When people could go missing and people would say it was because of clan disputes. They were smart. Geniuses but Sensei. I can't ever forgive them for some of what they did. What I saw what they condoned"

"You don't have to." Kakashi offered. "Because they are not you. Connected to you but those people are nothing more than part of your bloodline."

"They sealed beasts into people." Naruto said in horror. "For centuries, they were questioning the world. Everyone was fighting for strength and they were fighting to uncover the world's secrets. How clans worked. How to overcome everything. Sealing was their way of life. You could do anything with a seal."

"As I suspected." Kakashi admitted. "So the seals they created, most were experiments."

"Mess with the flow of time. With space. Grab and control what lies behind the veil of life. Hell Sensei, they even broke the rules of the world."

"That, that is sort of disheartening to hear."

"Imagine reading it." Naruto muttered. "They kept so much to themselves. If they had shared with Konoha we would have been in a better position. They could have figured out Madara. I feel sorry for Sasuke."

"They were researching the Uchiha?" Kakashi frowned.

"Uchiha? You mean everyone. I think their favorite question was. How does this work. Then the next being. Can we do this with a seal?" Naruto gave him a broken look. "And the people who died down there. I don't mean those that  fought or tried to run. I mean those that hid in that chamber, they suffocated."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that is what they left you to discover."

"Me too." Naruto whispered hoarsely. "It feels like they reached too high and were punished. Hell the Reaper Death Seal should have told anyone that."

"Naruto?"

"Messing around with the afterlife." Naruto murmured. "I feel so dirty."

"But they aren't you." Kakashi reminded. "That happened then. You carry some the blood. You carry the name but Konoha is where you belong. You didn't lose anyone there. Everyone and everything for you is here. So you don't have to feel like you don't belong. You are Uzumaki Naruto. You belong here and you are one of us."

"Sensei." Naruto laughed hoarsely. "Will you always have me figured out so well?"

"I try." Kakashi admitted. "But you are still the most surprising thing in my life." Taking a hand from Pakkun's fur he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Feeling more alive?"

"Yeah." Naruto snorted. "It was so beautiful I wish I knew how it looked originally."

"Maybe Sai? If you found some architecture plans."

"I grabbed a hell lot of stuff." Naruto snorted. "I did a lot of reading while I was down there."

"So." Kakashi said forcing cheerfulness into his voice. "When are we going to leave this dark place?"

"Now?" Naruto questioned his face confused. "I mean I should be asking when you are going to send back the dogs."

"Oh? Don't you appreciate the company of cute dogs?" Kakashi asked feigning hurt. "Pakkun, Guruko, Naruto doesn't appreciate your cuteness."

"Eh. EH? Wait wait wait a minute!" Naruto spluttered as the two dogs looked at him. He raised his hands in defense. "I never said that! I was just wondering why keep you guys out so long you know? Hey!" Naruto yelped when Guruko playfully tried to bite him.

Kakashi fought back a laugh as Naruto jumped up and his dogs gave chase. Even though they all knew Naruto could escape them anytime. Naruto engaged them in a playful chase. This was better, much better.

 

                                 -------------

 

Shikamaru was glad to see Naruto had recovered from whatever. Kakashi had done a good job. He could admit to some curiosity to whatever they had spoken about or what Kakashi had done but he was willing to let it lie. Mostly because he could not be bothered.

It was the first time the three of them were doing this. Just lazying around. Naruto, himself and Sai. Shikamaru glanced at the guy propped against the tree trunk carefully drawing in his notebook. The thing about Sai was that he was always drawing something. The things were good but the way Sai recorded things always managed to jar him.

"Hungry." Naruto moaned and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Like that's different." Shikamaru snorted. "Why don't you learn something from watching the clouds?"

"Eh? Only your people do that kind of weird stuff." Naruto groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach. "I think cloud watching and laziness is written into your DNA." Shikamaru considered the concept and shrugged, it just could be true.

"So what is written into your DNA?" Sai asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto said as he rolled over again and sat up. "To be Hokage." Shikamaru stifled his smile and instead let out a sigh. Sai just shook his head and continued drawing.

"Always Hokage." Shikamaru muttered.

"He said that too." Naruto said softly. Shikamaru looked over and knew instantly who Naruto was talking about.

"How's that going?" Sai asked. "Taking the right precautions?" Naruto flushed and he looked away from Sai.

"Would you shut up about that?" Naruto hissed. "I don't know why I even asked you!"

"Because you thought I would know." Sai shrugged. "I'm saying this out of concern for you. Unlike you Kakashi-Senpai has a rather large-"

"That's way too much information." Shikamaru interrupted holding up a hand to stop Sai.

"Well out of concern for Naruto-kun's behind." Sai continued. "He should start getting accustomed in case."

"Who said anything about that?" Naruto asked weakly. "And stop talking about dicks!"

"Sai do you really think Kakashi-Sensei is unable to prep Naruto properly?" Shikamaru snorted. "The guy is bound to have experience."

"Excuse me!" Naruto interrupted. "I don't want to hear this anymore."

"It's reality." Sai pointed out. "Keep in mind whenever it happens, no biting." Shikamaru choked at Sai's bluntness and Naruto flushed a deeper red.

"Who says he is going to accept me?" Naruto hissed. "He could also turn me down."

"True." Shikamaru admitted. "If he does he does. If he doesn't." Shikamaru laughed. "We'll know."

"You'll know anyway." Naruto muttered. "Besides, it's just lots of talking right now. He doesn't look at me all that different." A small smile played on Naruto's mouth. "Not yet anyway." Shikamaru felt nervous.

"Do you have a plan?" Sai asked not looking away from his drawing. 

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you." Naruto chuckled. Shikamaru paused for a moment thinking whether it was worth asking. Finding the answer to be negative he sighed and stared at the clouds ahead. Soon there was no sound in the clearing except for Sai drawing. He could get used to this.

 

                        -------------

 

He was not sure why he was so nervous. No he knew why. No clone this time. Thanks to Sai trying to scare him all the time Naruto knew he was finally ready to take the next step. His legs trembled as he sat on the bed. He pulled out the container his clone had gotten on their 'date'

It was supposed to be good and bring a cooling effect. Naruto closed his eyes trying to will away the embarrassment. It was not working. Was he going to do this? Did he even really want to do this? He tried to picture Kakashi trying to do it to him and fought away the heat that rushed through his system. So he liked the idea of it. Still did not mean he wanted to try to deal with Kakashi's thing anytime soon.

Sai could claim a win he was now horrified at the pictures and books and medical stuff Sai had practically thrown at him. Naruto did not really want to know why Sai was so informed. He did not want to know whether it was just book smarts or experience.

He, he was stalling. Exhaling loudly, Naruto shucked off his pants and laid back on his bed naked. It would be really embarrassing if someone was to come by right now. Especially if they had done like Kakashi that last time and come right in like they lived here.

 _Kakashi._  An image of the man came in his mind's eye. He still did not know what lay under the mask. Naruto was not going to try to imagine. He felt his body harden. Naruto opened the container of lube and scooped out a bit on his fingers. 

He flinched when the sensation of the cold lube touched his entrance. A deep breath and Naruto shoved the finger inside him. Then yelped loudly. It felt so strange, Naruto froze. He was supposed to get accustomed to this? He stung a bit, maybe just shoving it in was not a good idea. Naruto tried wigging his finger inside to make room and froze again when something created a jolt down his spine.

Just what was that? Naruto forced his finger to retreat lubed up his fingers and tried again. This time the finger went in far more easier. It was better if he did not tense up. That he would keep in mind. He just knew it would hurt if it had been Kakashi. The image of Kakashi as he looked in the hot springs sprang to mind and Naruto clenched around the finger and shuddered.

That spot. Ignoring his arousal Naruto tried tracing it to find he barely could. At an angle if he moved he might be able to reach it better. Spreading his legs more Naruto tried two fingers. It took effort and he bit his lip several times so sounds would not escape but he finally accepted them.

He tried to scrape or touch that spot again but he barely could. His fingers were too short or maybe he still did not have the right angle to go deeper. Sighing Naruto tried his best to touch those bundle of nerves. Even if it was just scraping by it made him shudder and his eyes involuntarily close. It was hard to balance, one hand on his dick the other trying desperate to stroke the bundle on nerves inside him. If anyone picked now to spy on him they would get more than a show.

A yelp escaped him when he managed to press into the bundle of nerves and press deeper. He felt his stomach roll and he trembled so much he arched high then fell back to the bed. It was so good it was dangerous. This was going to happen, when he managed to get Kakashi the man would press there and stroke him. Hopefully. Naruto's eyes rolled back as he once again stroked the bundle inside him. The books had talked about stretching but that would have to be another time.

His fingers were hard to move, the pain of rushing he guessed. Still his throat was dry, his body full of heat and he could feel the need to cum and he had just gotten started. Gasping he rolled over, face into the pillow and on his knees. He slipped his fingers into himself again searching for that spot. It took him a moment but he hit the nerves with so much force his knees locked and he lost air.

Naruto trembled for a bit trying to catch his breath. The lost of control had been amazing it was like being shocked from down up. He forced himself to sit back and only then did he notice the damp sheets below him. Frowning he poked them. He knew he was close but he came? Somehow he did not feel sated.

 

                     ---------------

 

"Senpai, at least take what I'm saying seriously." Yamato complained. Kakashi gave him a curious glance in response. He had noted that Yamato was a little edgy but it really could not be much. In fact, what had Yamato been complaining about again?

"Like I was saying Senpai." Yamato groused. "I find nothing but it feels like something is there. Don't you feel it?"

Finally paying attention Kakashi snapped into seriousness. "Something watching you?"

"At first I thought something broke in but I found no one. Nothing, I would have thought it was a ghost because nothing was tripped."

"But?" Kakashi pressed.

"It feel like someone is watching me. Getting closer all the time. They stopped for a while. The feeling stopped but the feeling gets closer every time. I keep sensing it at different places. It's getting closer to me."

"Did you piss off a ghost?" Kakashi questioned. "Does it feel like ill intent?"

"It is just there." Yamato admitted shrugging. "Just there and it should not be. I know I'm not alone but I can't find it. I just know it should not whatever or whoever it is. Most likely they don't want to kill me. They had a chance. Several. So I wanted to know if you knew something. Sai feels it too. Something watching him."

"Not paranoia?" Kakashi pressed. Yamato gave him a blank look.

"Senpai."

"Sorry but I've not felt anything like that. I've had trouble sleeping." Kakashi admitted. "But I don't wake up feeling like I'm not alone." And that was a good thing.

"Well." Yamato sighed. "I want to pretend it is just my imagination but we live on instincts."

"True." Kakashi admitted. "If it continues it might be a good idea to have someone over to keep an eye on things."

"Senpai." Yamato said with relief. Kakashi just shrugged it off, it was the logical thing to do after all.

 

                           ----------------

 

There was something about an uninvited guest. Kakashi could not put his finger on it but there was just something about them that just tired one out. Naruto was doing a good job on tiring him out and the blonde was just lazying on his floor.

"Oi." Kakashi said nudging Naruto with his foot. "You didn't explain why you are here."

"Can't I?" Naruto question rolling over. The pleading blue eyes did nothing to Kakashi and he nudged Naruto again this time less gently.

"Who are you hiding from this time."

"Everyone." Naruto sighed. "My head hurts. If one set of people aren't asking me tons of questions or praising my clan the others are watching and sniffing me."

"Ah the scrolls." Kakashi picked up ignoring the last part. "I hear they are creating something of a stir. Everyone is excited. Mostly because I don't think there is a clan that gives up their secret Jutsus so easily."

"Who would I share them secretly with?" Naruto smiled.

"Who knows." Kakashi commented sitting on the floor. "So Kiba again?"

"And half the Chuunin." Naruto moaned rolling his eyes. "I've been tormented." His tone changed as he imitated Kiba. "Something's changed I know it I'm gonna find out!"

"But something has changed." Kakashi shrugged. It was not noticeable but somehow Naruto had been a little less tense. He was moving as if more comfortable with his body. A little more knowledgeable. Kakashi paused as a possible answer hit him.

"I hope you did not tear yourself." He teased in order to see if Naruto would react. Naruto flushed and turned away ignoring him.

"Not talking about this." Naruto hissed.

"We know you don't read." Kakashi pointed out. "Well don't read outside of village tasks and Hokage tasks now but still as the senior here."

"The pervert!" Red faced Naruto hissed. "I don't want to hear! This sort of thing is private!"

Kakashi let it slide. Naruto stared at the ceiling and he contemplated his floorboards but he could not let it go. "So did you do it to yourself or did your clone do it for you?"

"Let it go!" Naruto moaned pressing his face into his arm. "Why so persistent?"

"I'm curious?" Kakashi offered to receive a scathing glance in return.

"Pervert." Naruto muttered.

"Just don't overdo it." Kakashi laughed. "You are beginning to have a glow about you."

Naruto released a low hiss. "Why are we talking about such a private matter? Why don't we talk about you!"

"We can." Kakashi said slowly. 

"As if." Naruto snorted. "You said it was a while so obviously we can't."

Kakashi thought back to when an image of Naruto had flashed into his mind when he had been trying at getting some relief. He had refused to continue he was not sure if that had been smart at the time but it certainly was better than having to smother guilt.

"Sensei?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi looked up to see Naruto on his stomach watching him curiously.

"What is it?"

"I said it was a while so we can't but you didn't answer. You, you didn't did you?" Naruto's face was twisted in some sort of disappointment and Kakashi laughed it off.

"Just my hand." He admitted enjoying the flush the covered Naruto again. "Your Sensei has not had the time to go pick someone randomly."

"How about someone you like?" Naruto said eagerly. Kakashi gave a patronizing glance.

"Naruto why the interest?"

"Someone was poking at me!" Naruto exclaimed. "Fair is fair."

"I don't tell just anyone anything about me. I'm a private person." Kakashi winked.

"Your students don't get to see your face but I bet those people do." Naruto mumbled.

"I keep it on then too." Kakashi shrugged. He watched the surprise bloom across Naruto's face. "What now?"

"Even during?" Naruto swallowed and waved his hand in explanation.

"Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "I don't know what you were imagining but things are different for Shinobi. Civilians get all the good stuff and we hide in the shadows."

"And the ANBU?" Naruto questioned. "It works like that in the ANBU too right? Not taking off masks."

"How do you?" Kakashi asked watching Naruto's eyes.

"Sai." Naruto said carefully. He took a deep shuddering breath and looked away from him. "Wow, so it's true."

Kakashi watched Naruto carefully noting the blonde's rapid heartbeat. He wanted to press just a little more. He had the feeling he was getting close to the man's identity. It had to be someone close like he thought. Naruto was throwing him off by being so interested in secrecy play. He stifled his amusement, Naruto might be over his head there.

"Why don't you go home?" Kakashi suggested. Naruto gave him a simple glance before he ignored him Kakashi watched as Naruto pulled out a scroll and began to read. Shaking his head he leaned over the blonde ignoring Naruto's moment of tenseness and snagged a book from shelf. If that was how it was going to be, it was better than Naruto being noisy.

 

                     ---------------

 

There was a first time for everything. Kakashi smiled down at the figure of Naruto fast sleep against the trunk of the tree he had been planning to take a nap against. He was not the only one taking the day off it seemed. He doubted it was for the same reasons. Naruto was taking a break from the villagers and he was taking a break from life and flying projectiles in general. After all these years he thought the Fire Lord would have learned by now.

He crouched down and poked Naruto's cheek he got nothing but a twitch in return, Naruto continued to sleep. Kakashi thought about his choices. If it was Naruto that had found him he knew the blonde would have sat near or against him. It had been the pattern. Admittedly his pattern would have been to sit across from Naruto, maybe stare at him until he woke up. Sitting next to Naruto, Kakashi leaned his shoulder against the blonde's. It meant nothing his dreams aside he was just doing what Naruto would have done.

 

                   --------------

 

Naruto opened his eyes knowing he was not alone. He resisted the urge to stretch and instead looked at the source of warmth on his shoulder. His breath caught when he saw Kakashi fast asleep resting on his shoulder. Trying to regulate his breathing, Naruto watched as Kakashi slowly breathed. He felt delighted, it was okay for him to do such things. Kakashi just simply brushed it off but for Kakashi to return the action?

Naruto guessed the man did not know just how much he had been changing. Even the teasing had a sliver of intent behind it. Still Naruto tamped down his enthusiasm. Kakash had fell asleep near him before. He should not allow himself to get overly excited over a headrest. Still it felt nice. Naruto was going to tug the man to come closer to him when he had a better idea of what to do. He was rested anyway.

 

                            ----------------

 

Kakashi came awake to the knowledge that he was no longer resting on Naruto. He was resting in the spot Naruto had been though so he guessed he had Naruto to thank for that. He could smell Naruto close by and realized that the blonde had simply moved his location. Curious to exactly why Naruto had moved, Kakashi silently rolled over. He saw Naruto kneeling backing him his ears red a book in his hands.

Kakashi rolled his eyes because of course that was what it was. Naruto did not seem to notice that he was awake so he sneaked closer and slide his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto tensed in surprise or horror or maybe embarrassment. Kakashi was not sure.

"Interesting reading. But you are still underage."

"Sensei." Naruto said weakly. "You're awake."

"And this isn't yours." Kakashi said dryly grabbing the book from Naruto's limp fingers. "Looking for tips?" He teased.

"Shut up." Naruto stammered. "Just wanted to see what was so interesting. It's as boring as ever."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked because he could feel Naruto's nervousness as he was pressed against Naruto's back. Naruto was so stiff it felt like he would break.

"Yeah. All the declarations of love. Same as usual." Naruto said relaxing slightly.

"And the sex?" Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear. It got the reaction he wanted. Naruto flushed even more and he flung himself away shaking. He pointed a trembling hand at Kakashi as he flushed even more.

"You pervert! And you are reading that sort of thing everywhere! No shame at all you you pervert!"

Kakash smiled as he placed the book back where it belonged. His back pouch. "Maa it's a popular series you know."

"A perverted series." Naruto hissed. "I can't believe the Old Man let a pervert like you become our Sensei. Always reading that and giggling." Naruto shuddered.

"It's a good book." Kakashi chuckled. "When you are a bit older how about we read it together?"

"I'm going to be eighteen soon and no thank you pervert." Naruto exclaimed looking away. He was still flushing.

Kakashi tapped his cheek contemplating something. "Well how about we read one that will help you with your situation?" A stick bounced off his head and he chuckled at the enraged look Naruto gave him.

 

                          --------------

 

Teasing Naruto left him in a good mood even two days later he was still happy. Kakashi had been heading through the lesser populated areas of Konoha when he became of Naruto nearby. Deciding to just see what Naruto was doing in the area he quickly became aware that Naruto was standing at the end of an alley fixated on something. Naruto was slightly flushed all his attention fixed on whatever it was.

He was directly behind Naruto when he spotted what had the blonde so fixated. He smiled to himself before speaking. "Didn't take you for a voyeur Naruto." Naruto released a strangled sound but he did not move or look away. Meanwhile in the alley the two forms continued their dance against the wall. Kakashi found himself congratulating them mentally on keeping their balance and their silence.

It was not until the one behind gave a forceful thrust that Kakashi realized both were male. He gave a knowing glance to Naruto who had glanced at him. He now saw what had Naruto so entranced. It would be his first time seeing it. Kakashi had walked in on and passed many types of sex but he was willing to bet this was Naruto's first time seeing the hurried sex of this type.

"I'm not really spying." Naruto mumbled.

"Then what exactly is it?" Kakashi softly questioned as they watched the two quicken. He could hear the gasps from the two. Kakashi acknowledge the more passionate the two got the more Naruto trembled and became more fixated.

"It's just." Naruto broke off when the one pressed against the wall trembled and his moan traveled down the alley. His partner gasped and gripped him tighter. Looked like the two were finished. Kakashi instead watched Naruto who was still entranced at what they had seen.

"Naruto." Kakashi whispered into his ear. "It's not polite to stick around after the show." That got Naruto responding. He shook himself before stepping away from the alley's line of sight.

"I don't even want to know how you know about proper etiquette." Naruto muttered before he flickered away. Kakashi merely shrugged, it was them risking it by doing it outside.

 

                         -------------------

 

Talk about dedicated, Kakashi lounged in the Jounin station glad not to have his Hokage assistant duty. Naruto was at a table with almost too many scrolls and only himself for company and Kakashi meant that. Two clones were the only ones at the table as Naruto read and transferred and scribbled. It was strange to see Naruto turn to his clone and discuss something or the clones pour over a scroll together but he guessed that was how Naruto worked things out.

Naruto looked just the little bit frustrated. Kakashi continued looking over the balcony to the floor Naruto was on. Everyone was leaving Naruto alone but not willingly Kakashi noted. He could see the longing looks people tossed him as they passed.

Kakashi heard some Jounins behind him talking excitedly as they carried in paperwork and started to listen in because he heard Naruto's name.

"That haul Uzumaki-san brought will do us some good in the future." A dark haired one sighed. Kakashi fought to recall his name but could not. He could not recall his partner's name either.

"If only they were able to pass them on to Konoha." His friend sighed. "There was some seriously cool seals. Top brass has been speculating that since they weren't finished and safe they were never given to Konoha. Their destruction had some bad timing."

"Yeah there was a storage seal for people so infiltration could be even better! It's amazing but it looks like only works with an Uzumaki. I guess they were tweaking it for Konoha." The dark haired one sighed. "It's a good thing we have Naruto huh? This is something good for the village and the Alliance too!"

The two of them left still in good spirits, Kakashi gave his attention back to Naruto still reading down below. From what he gathered and suspected he doubted that was the case. More than likely the scrolls of information would have never been willingly given to Konoha and he was willing to bet that no tweaking of the seals so others could use it would have happened.

It was sad to think about but the good thing was that Naruto was righting that wrong. Kakashi wished that those that had gone before could see him now. Kakashi coughed to stop himself from laughing when Naruto sighed and tossed a scroll back onto the table in frustration. Well, Naruto was trying anyway.

 

                               --------------

Naruto had finished a lot of the scrolls. The sheer amount of them and he did not even mean those he was giving to Konoha. The really secret ones. Those had him flinching and asking questions to only himself because who else could he ask. The main question for these clan made seals that he had was why. Just why were these seals made? What purpose did the Uzumaki have for making these seals.

If they wanted to save the world he was not begrudging them that but some of these seals had nothing to do with helping and everything to do with taking advantage of someone. He questioned the usage of the seals that came at such a great price. Why was that even a thing. Why something that would cost so much in return? Did they love sealing so much? Were there some things that had to be sealed no matter the sacrifice?

Seals to trap people for eternity. Naruto could guess where that one had been mimicked from. Seals for fighting. Fighting had been a necessity back then. Seals for temporary possession. And what Naruto swore was their motto. Everything can become a seal. Everything can be used.

Using the death gods for their own purpose, with grave consequences. Taking life force and transferring it. Sealing beasts into people. He was fascinated and horrified. So much they had accomplished and no one ever knew. Their fascination with the mind and space time jutsus. Naruto found himself reading as much as he could. He could not ignore how the information had most likely come about. Thousands of sacrifices.

However to throw away the information because of what people did in order to gain it would be foolish. How many medical discoveries were made during wartime? Through experiments and today they thrived because of them. Just like Baa-chan had pressed for a medical-nin to be on each squad he would press for a sufficient seal specialist on each squad. They knew the world but they could see things a little differently now.

How many things did they miss because the world was too huge, they were alone, they had to keep fighting and they just could not see? It was a new world being created. He owed it to the next generation, to leave something for them to keep them safe.

Naruto sighed and shook his head tossing the scroll back onto the table. He needed to stop thinking so heavily about it. Yes it made him sick to know about the true nature of his clan home but he had more stuff to do. He was slowly learning about sealing. He had altered a few tags already. With some good result. He could understand how to change a sealing tag's properties. He needed more information so he could create his own.

Naruto frowned. He really should go about asking the other countries if they had any spoils from Uzushiogakure he could have or borrow. Suna had a few scrolls but it was mainly about agriculture and trading. Naruto did not know what Suna needed with those but they seemed happy with it.

Knowing the stone and the Mist they might have. More the Stone. Naruto's mouth quirked into a smile thinking about the stubborn old man. He most likely hoarded information but from what he recalled the Mist liked secrecy. He would not have put it past them to burn everything. The Cloud too, Naruto recalled that the Cloud liked gathering information. So he should ask them as well. Well if he could nudge Baa-chan into letting him go.

 

                            --------------

 

Kakashi stood sheepishly at the memorial stone. Somehow after the war he had not been able to come as broken hearted as he used to. He fixed his eyes on the stone fighting for the words. After all he had come not to grieve but to ask forgiveness and for comfort.

"Yo, Obito." He began. "I'm sorry for cutting in between you and Rin. I limit my time to talk to you two and I still feel like I'm butting in so sorry." Kakashi smiled at the stone. "Konoha's lovely. The stuff going into it you would not believe. Everyone all the countries working together. It's amazing I still can't get over it."

Kakashi smiled again. "I didn't come to talk about that though sorry. Actually I think Rin would have been better. I was going to tell her you know? But this is just too much for her ears. She would help but even Rin had her limits." Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm screwing up." He whispered. "Obito I'm so close to doing something I can't ever take back. I'm trembling thinking about what I want to do. As my friend I know you would understand me because isn't that what friends are for?"

Blowing out a breath, Kakashi fixed his gaze to the trees. "Naruto is becoming so amazing. He's drawing so many people together. He's like a flash of light ahead of us. Showing us where to go next. Still that is not what I wanted to talk about."

Kakashi swallowed and lowered his gaze to the stone again. "I think there is something wrong with me. I've been thinking so much about Naruto lately. Obito we've been together so much lately. I've been worrying myself over who he likes it's driven me crazy." Kakashi choked out a laugh.

"He's older. Maybe our age group and class maybe even above us and I know that I can't judge if the guy accepts him. Because I too have been looking at Naruto that way. I know I shouldn't Obito. He represents so much to me. Sensei's son. The you I won't let fail. My student and my friend. Even if we were still the hardcore Shinobi even if we were in those desperate times of ANBU together I would not have laid a hand on him. But right now I want to"

A deep shaky breath and Kakashi continued. "He's so young. Innocent still. I'm trying to protect him but it bites because of how I really feel. I want this to be some sort of dream. I want to wake up and go back to how we were. Someone covered in as much blood as me with someone like Naruto who is still white is not possible." 

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "You must really consider me a Bakashi huh? I met your counterpart from another timeline. You were Hokage and we still lost Rin. It hurt to hear that. Still knowing the loss of Rin has me wanting the best for Naruto. I don't want him to suffer but still." Kakashi bowed his head dejectedly.

"I so badly want to touch him." He whispered. "I wake from dreams that I want to give in to. I'm scared to touch anyone at this point in fear their face will become his or their voice will become his. It's that strong."

Kakashi sighed at the stone. "It sucks." He said plainly. "I'm wishing for my nightmares again. I'm wishing for some sort of relief. Any type. If I were not feeling the need to push him down I would have gone out and worn myself out."

"I'm just afraid." Kakashi said simply. "I'm terrified that even if I go to someone else that I won't be satisfied and I'll end up hurting Naruto. I'm disgusted with the part of me that is hoping whoever it is, is straight and hateful. That his mind won't be changed. I'm half afraid to find out who it is because in my state of mind I just might interfere."

"I guess I'm lucky that so far I've kept my mind huh Obito?" He said lightly. "I just have not managed to jack off properly in a while and my imagination is getting better and better. Also I learnt Naruto likes to watch." He finished dryly.

"I'm a genius but a real idiot aren't I Obito?" Kakashi continued lightly. "Pouring it all out has made me feel better. I think I have enough strength to keep to myself. If I find someone suitable I might go drain myself. Sorry about over sharing." Kakashi said as he prepared to leave. "If Rin heard tell her I'm sorry and if you are disgusted, well you have to accept me. I'm your friend." With a wave, Kakashi left the clearing.

 

                       -----------------

The village was too small. Naruto was certain of it. He kept tripping over Kakashi and the worst thing was that the man kept popping up at the most embarrassing times. Naruto lightly palmed his growing erection and tried to think about if he needed even more lube.

It was not fair, he had stumbled on that couple the day before entirely by accident. He had been hiding in the pleasure district and was making his way home when he had heard them. He could not believe their gall to be just at it in public like that so he remained frozen. But watching them had his shock melting away quickly, because he could imagine instead of them it being himself and Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head violently and palmed his length. He did not have the time to go slow and dream. He had a long day ahead of him. Quick it would be. Naruto began with quick full strokes that lingered over his tip. It was doing the job and it made his shudder as well as cause heat to slowly build in his belly.

 

                  ---------------

He needed a proper night's sleep. That was why Kakashi was doing it. Kakashi watched as his slow strokes over his length caused precum to make his hand even slipperier. He might have over done it with the lube but he really just wanted to get it over with. He watched he length as he pumped his hand and tried to keep his breathing even. Even though he did not want to he could feel an image at the back of his mind creeping up.

An image of Naruto came to mind. Naruto laughing as he ran from Kakashi's ninken. Kakashi gritted as he hardened even more but he did not stop his hand. He could hear himself panting, he slowed his pace which had automatically quickened.

 

              --------------

 

His original intention had been to hurry up but somewhere along the line that plan had failed. Naruto bit his pillow as he eased the second finger inside him in search for those bundle of nerves. His other hand was only lightly playing with his head. If only he had not started on fantasies but it was too late now. He shuddered as he brushed those nerves inside him.

Removing his hand from the tip he did a slow glide down his length that ended with him slowly twisting at the end. The result had him releasing the pillow and arching his back as the feelings inside him and from his erection made him thrash and tremble.

He could just see it in his mind's eye. He could almost feel the rough cold wall of the alley. Kakashi had been standing behind him for a quick moment his heat transferring to his. Naruto pictured Kakashi and himself again, copying the two they had seen and he thrust his fingers into himself harder and muffled the scream that tried to claw out his throat.

 

            -------------

One of Kakashi's hands slid of the base of his length tightening slowly and the other lingered at the tip stroking with his index finger. Kakashi felt his legs tremble and was glad he was sitting on his bed. In his mind he played with the image of Naruto as he had seen him in his apartment that time. Flushed tanned skin, red lips and sweaty limbs. Kakashi had to fight back the groan that bubbled up as his body felt like it was on fire.

He could almost feel that body against his. Another slow stroke with trembling hands as he pictured tangling with Naruto. After a play no, after a spar. Kakashi's head fell back as he saw himself climbing over Naruto and kissing the tanned skin. Making red marks over and over and watching as they faded away. Pulling away to prep Naruto. Kakashi was unable to stifle the groan that filled his apartment. He felt guilty thinking about it but it was what Naruto was doing and he obviously liked it.

Kakashi was willing to bet that Naruto was not that experienced with finding the best spots. He smiled and pictured showing Naruto just how to find them with his fingers. He throbbed picturing using his own and Naruto's fingers to make it good for Naruto to see the blue eyes darken then water. He gripped his length tighter and made his strokes firmer.

 

           --------------

 

He could barely see, the tears were leaking out his eyes so quickly and so much. His body felt aflame for two reasons. The feelings going through his body and the sounds he was hearing because of his body. That was not stopping him however although Naruto wished it could. The sounds his hands made he he thrust them inside him. The sound produced when he stroked himself. He felt his ears would burn off from the wet slicking sounds.

His stomached clenched and he was feeling almost too good. He trembled and he let his moans free if only to cover up the embarrassing sounds his body made as he raced to orgasm. A deep twist of his fingers inside him and Naruto froze before a full body shudder rocked him. He was aware of his body arching but he was more aware of the scream that ripped through his throat.

"Kakashi!" Ripped through the apartment making him even more embarrassed. Swallowing with his dry throat Naruto tried to look down at his body and was aware of his cum covering his stomach. And the sheets. He noted with amusement the wall too. He was feeling too tired to do anything about it. His body was feeling heavy, Naruto's eyes slid clothes and he decided to let everything go. It could wait until the morning.

 

                -------------

 

He was picturing a smiling Naruto with lustful eyes. His pants were loud in the room. He cradled his balls, he stroked his length. He fought back everything that was not related to this moment. The pleasure he was feeling. He could feel himself riding the edge and Kakashi bit back yet another moan. Gripping his length as he was finally ready to cum, Kakashi help his hand over the tip to catch the spill.

An image of spilling on Naruto's face came to mind and he cursed himself even as he felt himself thrust at the thought. His stomach clenched so tight he thought he would not be able to breath. Gasping for breath Kakashi struggled to remain sitting upright when the moan escaped. Not just any moan but he closed his eyes in resignation as it happened again as he still came into his hand, dirtying his glove.

"Naruto." He murmured over and over until he stopped spilling. He opened his eyes to look at his cupped hand and the overflowing liquid. The thought of what he had just done fully hit him and he clenched his hand tightly, not caring that the liquid got everywhere. How could he?

"Fuck." He groaned and his tone held more than resignation it held pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I managed to get most the things I wanted into this chapter. Was really into it this time. Thanks for the comments I love them seriously i do. Since I spend my time trying to figure out if this or that idea would go good it's great to see what you guys like. Thanks for the Kudos too! I love those as well!  
> This chapter I've been planning since chapter 6 and it feels so good to finally just write it out. I thought I was going to scrap the idea....then a wonderful Darling told me to just hurry and write it. ^_^ I guess because of her we got this done so quick. I also think my fondness for certain characters and relationships comes through so sorry in advance if it is you NOTP I can only assure you that KakaNaru is the only ship in here that matters. Everybody else is just dressing 
> 
> Anyway Thanks for reading!

 

He felt for want of words, gross and way too breezy. Well he had blacked out after a seriously intense orgasm. Cracking an eye open Naruto acknowledged the morning. He felt sticky and really tired not to mention he felt stiff too. He allowed himself one grin before pushing himself up off the bed. Standing naked he striped the bed. He was not going back in that bed unless he had clean sheets. Sighing he shuffled to throw the sheets into the wash, he had to scrub part of the wall too, he vaguely remembered painting parts of it with cum.

Things in the wash and the wall scrubbed. Naruto indulged in some body scrubbing. The stiffness was gone thankfully, he now knew better than to fall asleep right away. Well the fault mainly lay with Kakashi and the fantasy situation. If the man had not been so good in his fantasies Naruto was willing to bet he would not have gone so over the top. That had been incredible. Playing with the clone was good but what he had done in the bed? It could get addicting. It was something he was itching to do again, sometime soon.

Coming out the bath, Naruto stifled a yawn. He was stuck with Baa-chan from early. He sighed before opening the windows to let air in. The room most likely needed it. Naruto slapped a seal of his personal design on the window sill and on the floor in front the window. If someone was to intrude, he wanted to hear about the results. After all it was his heritage and he wanted to use what he learned to create a better Konoha. He was planning to make a better motto than the ones his clan home did. He was hungry but there was no time for breakfast and Baa-chan would smell the ramen off of him and complain about it anyway. So it was better to mooch off of the selection at the Hokage office or sneak out for food.

 

               -------------

 

Kakashi woke sweating and with a heavy heart. It was like his ANBU days again just this time it was not a dream of killing that had him so shaken. He stumbled out of the bed to wash his hands. No evidence of his weakness remained in the room and yet he could feel like it had happened only a moment ago. Feel the guilt. Closing his eyes, Kakashi mentally apologized to Naruto who he knew would be confused by his actions.

It was not like he could not hide his guilt from Naruto he just did not want to have to. And the bigger problem was in even if Naruto did not see it someone else would and that was what left Kakashi disturbed. How could he explain his reluctance to looking Naruto in the face? He could probably come up with something but he did not want to. He was turning the moment he just gave up over and over in his mind.

He had allowed himself to dirty Naruto in his fantasies. It was one thing to just do it as a random fantasy an unexpected turn on. Something to laugh and shake his head over later. Talk later about how jaded he was becoming. Sigh over what he had to do to stay interested. However this could become an unhealthy obsession and Kakashi was not about to let it come to that. He had poured his heart out to Obito and felt better for it. He had thought he had regained his common sense and everything would be better and he would continue the road he had chosen. Now everything had changed. He felt sorry for Naruto but he needed the time to retreat and become the man Naruto needed him to be.

 

             ----------------

 

Naruto knew what he wanted to say to Tsunade Baa-chan the problem was getting the woman to lighten up and let him go. He really appreciated the amount of freedom she gave him even if most the time it looked like he did not. He was becoming more and more aware over the stress the woman was under and even the stress he put her under. It was selfish of him he got that. Demanding for her to let him do so many things. He could admit now that some of the things she had let him do and assigned him to do were not a smart Hokage move. Her belief in him was what allowed her to make the less strategical move. He was nervous, getting her to allow him to go on such a selfish quest. He needed to ask though. Just as he shifted in his seat next to her desk she sighed heavily.

"What is it now brat?" She asked her eyes not once looking up from her reports. Naruto swallowed thinking about his answer. He could come straight right out with it or he could try and hint about it. Well he could not tell her everything about his reason for asking the other countries for information so maybe he should just do what she expected him to do. Give her all the information at one time.

"I want to go to the Hidden Stone." He announced into the room. Silence fell and then the noise of Tsunade Baa-chan's report falling to her desk was the only sound he heard. Her sharp gaze met his and Naruto was puzzled by her suspicion.

"Why?" She barked at him and he blinked in surprise.

"Because everyone knows that stubborn old man hoards information so if anyone managed to get scrolls and data on Uzushiogakure it would be the Stone. Them and the Cloud but I find that the Stone is the biggest probability."

"Oh." Tsuande Baa-chan said slowly. She blinked slowly before picking up her report again. "That's why. Forgot you were still studying all the clan seals and stuff. Hit a wall?"

"More like I have tons of questions Baa-chan." He sighed honestly. "I'm getting a picture in my head but I have to color it out now. It's nice knowing the jutsu and trying to figure it out but still. I want to know more about them. Somebody should have information on them and nobody was more paranoid than the Hidden Stone."

"That old Fence Sitter huh?" Tsunade Baa-chan sighed. "Fine. I think I can spare you for a week or two but I want you to do something for me while you are there. Since you are also going for your own interest you won't be getting paid." She smirked. "Consider you getting to go being your payment."

"I'm sure that this breaks labor laws somewhere." Naruto muttered as he glared at her suddenly smug profile. "I still find it hard to believe someone who spends as recklessly as you is so stingy with payment."

"I pay working Ninjas." Tsunade Baa-chan said proudly. "Your reward is getting to go and hound the Stone for what ever information you can get from them. That makes up for the simple courier mission I'm having you do. Geez! I thought you would be over the moon that I'm letting you go alone too."

Hearing the warning tone in her voice Naruto hurried to placate her. "I love it sure I do! I have no problems with it. My own what B-rank? My own B-rank mission and I won't have to share it with anyone! So happy!"

Naruto guessed his lack of enthusiasm showed because she tossed a stack of reports on his desk with a smile. "Start filing, you silly brat." Naruto bit back his hiss of irritation and pulled the first report towards him ignoring how huge it was.

 

                -------------

When he saw Naruto running in his direction Kakashi mentally cursed before he braced himself. He was surprised when the blonde flashed him a distracted smile and continued right past him. It made him stop and stare after the retreating back. He shook his head at what had happened. That was not what he was prepared to see. He had agonized over exactly what to do to avoid Naruto. He had thought about gluing himself in records claiming interest or maybe just slacking. Not a person would think it odd.

To think that it looked like he made all those plans for nothing because before he had a chance to brace himself, or hide himself Naruto had flashed right by him his direction somewhere beyond Kakashi. Knocking on the Hokage's door Kakashi opened to see the Hokage with a lighter paper load than he had expected her to have that time of day. He sent a contemplative glance towards the direction that Naruto had run off to. Maybe the boy was busy with errands.

"Great you are here." Tsunade said without looking up. "Kakashi you are going to be on duty while Naruto is away." Kakashi was thankful for his mask because his jaw sagged in disbelief. He was stuck in the office? He immediately went to attention because the rest of her sentence had his mind whirling.

"He is going to be gone again?" He asked curiously even as he took his seat in the assistant spot. He took in the sight of the clean paperless desk because he just knew he would not be seeing the tabletop for the rest of the day. There went his plans.

"He's going on an errand for me to the Tsuchikage." Tsunade answered. "So you are going to have to buck up in his absence. We've got a lot of paperwork to go through and more than enough of secret and important Shinobi problems to deal with."

"I don't mind." Kakashi said automatically although his mind was whirling. "So when does Naruto...."

"As soon as he is ready." Tsunade replied finishing her report with a frown. Kakashi nodded before deciding to pry.

"Naruto, on such an simple errand mission." He let his tone trail off. Tsunade paused in the middle of her report before giving him an amused glance.

"I know such a simple mission and I'm putting him on it. I got it from the brat earlier Kakashi." She gave a heavy sigh before continuing her paperwork. "It's nothing like trouble brewing. Just that he wanted to go there already. Two birds one stone. One less Shinobi to pay." Tsunade finished in a mumble. Kakashi laughed.

"Naruto has business in the land of Earth?" He asked hoping his laughter covered the disbelief. Tsunade's smug smile told him he had not been successful.

"He wants more information on the Uzushiogakure. He has a valid point. That Fence Sitter Old man would definitely have something about them. It might end up being nothing so while he is there he might as well work for me." 

"He's doing this willingly." Kakashi said his tone filled with his surprise. "No pay huh?"

"I don't believe in wasting money." Tsunade laughed. "It's a vacation with a little courier duty. Why should I pay him? He came to me with the suggestion."

"And Tsunade-Sama just took advantage of what she had been presented with." Kakashi added on. He felt relieved. He would not have to worry about fighting away the guilt or avoiding Naruto while he tried to separate fantasy and reality. Then he thought about how Naruto had just passed him with out a goodbye or a talk. Would Naruto seek him out before he left? He had been getting accustomed to that but it looked like it might not always be like that.

 

                                ----------------

 

Shikamaru was waiting at the gate when he saw the person he was waiting for arrive. Naruto had not even looked in his direction. Just flickered and appeared in front of the gate guards. He sighed, he had gotten the news from the Hokage and was making this effort to help the blonde and Naruto felt like his efforts were going to go unappreciated.

"Naruto!" He called out, gaining the attention of the blonde who was ready to take off. He frowned at Shikamaru for a moment before recognition hit him. Shikamaru shook his head, Naruto obviously was miles away in his thoughts.

"Yo." Naruto waved as he joined Shikamaru. "Seeing me off?"

"Something like that." Shikamaru sighed as he brought out a scroll. Unrolling it he showed Naruto the map. "Assuming all goes well and you get into the Land of Earth okay and to Iwagakure fine. Without getting lost." He added as an after thought. "I'm meeting with the Kazekage here. So if you want to meet up with us make sure you are here in three weeks time." Shikamaru instructed.

Naruto frowned as he examined the spots that Shikamaru pointed out before taking the scroll and rolling it up. "Thanks Shikamaru! I can always use the opportunity to see Gaara. I just don't know if I should detour. I mean Baa-chan is really iffy about this scroll I'm to pick up."

Shikamaru snorted. "She is the one that suggested it so you can relax." If you can get what you need. Not offend the Tsuchikage in anyway while there. You can meet up with us. Gaara and Temari has been asking how you are doing." 

"I can't be that socially awkward." Naruto muttered. "Wait when did you see Gaara?"

"The last, no the time before when I was out of the village." Shikamaru said slowly. " It was a diplomatic run nothing really. But you really are ready to go aren't you?" Shikamaru gave Naruto's travel clothes a curious glance.

"Yeah. Explain to the others if they ask. I didn't get to say bye. I only had enough time to clear my duties." Naruto admitted.

"So you didn't tell anyone goodbye?" Shikamaru asked leaning closer and lowering his voice. It was hard to believe that Naruto just packed and left.

"Yeah." Naruto said looking uncomfortable. "I just ate ramen that's the only goodbye I did. I didn't even see Iruka Sensei. Besides you and Baa-chan I don't think anyone knows."

"I see." Shikamaru snorted. He would have been suspicious of Naruto's actions if not for the distracted look in Naruto's eyes. The guy was thinking about missions not driving his love interest crazy. Heaving a huge sigh Shikamaru clapped Naruto on the back.

"Come back safe." He warned Naruto.

"I'll be sure to meet up with you." Naruto grinned.

 

              --------------

 

After seeing so much of the man. Kakashi  knew he should not have been so surprised when he finally ran into him. To Iruka he was seeing Kakashi for the first time in a while. For Kakashi he was recalling just how often he had seen Iruka and was lucky enough to avoid him. Sadly it seemed that his luck had run out and with the worst timing. Kakashi was still fighting guilt over using Iruka's favorite past student as masturbation material. Masturbation material with an explosive result but he was still feeling guilty over it.

"Kakashi-san." Iruka smiled gently. Kakashi smiled in return even though his heart was racing under the weight of his guilt.

"Iruka Sensei." He greeted. He eyed the paperwork that Iruka was carrying and wracked his head to if he was behind on paperwork. He was not too sure. On his mission paperwork that was. He was woefully up to date with his Assistant Hokage duties.

"It's been a while since we spoke face to face." Iruka said cheerfully and Kakashi found himself becoming alert. Something was strange.

"It's a huge village." He said noncommittally.

"It sure is. Going to be getting bigger too." Iruka smiled. "Still it has been hard to spot you lately. Either you are hard at work or slacking from it."

"Umm. Is this about paperwork?" Kakashi asked his tone sheepish although his mind sharpened.

"Is there a reason for it to be?" Iruka asked and Kakashi felt that he could smell the menace coming from the man at the thought of it.

"Shouldn't be." Kakashi muttered. "I thought I managed to turn in everything close to the deadlines.

"Better had." Iruka muttered before he gave another gentle smile. "Anyway have you seen Naruto lately?" Kakashi prided himself on the fact that his immediate thoughts had not escaped his mouth. Instead he shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned the question over in his mind.

"I did, just this morning." Kakashi answered. "If you are looking for him you better catch him before he leaves. The Hokage gave him a mission he won't be back for a few weeks." Kakashi registered the disappointment that rose on Iruka's face.

"Well I understand he won't be able to say goodbye all the time." Iruka muttered. Then he paused. "Kakashi-san, Naruto didn't tell you about his mission? The Hokage did?" Kakashi saw the worry rising on Iruka's face and decided to quell the man's fears.

"It's a simple courier mission. Naruto wanted to go there anyway so the Hokage is using him as her bird. It works out because she won't have to pay him." Kakashi laughed bringing a laugh from Iruka as well.

"I'll miss him then." Iruka sighed. "Even though I haven't seen him much, except when he startled me in the middle of the night." Iruka chuckled. Kakashi nodded his mind already losing interest in the conversation. He tuned back in when Iruka said something vaguely of interest.

"Pardon?" Kakashi questioned.

"Oh I just said he needs a rest so he won't end up killing Kiba or pranking him which could lead to killing Kiba." Iruka sighed. "I've never seen the village so fixated on something that is non of their business before." 

"Well right now, everyone has hopes and dreams for Naruto." Kakashi offered. Iruka gave him an irritated glance and picked up his pace. Kakashi caught on that Iruka was not exactly happy with the village antics, well meaning or not. "He made a nice display with his date." Kakashi offered.

"That was to throw people off and you know it." Iruka sniffed. "I know full well that you are aware that Naruto's interest is not a girl." Kakashi's step did not falter but he felt his heart increase it's pounding. Iruka as well? Slipping his hand into his back pouch, Kakashi retrieved his novel. Bringing it up to his face he slid Iruka a sly glance.

"So Naruto finally managed to talk to you about it eh?" Kakashi had a moment of surprise when Iruka's eyes widened at his sentence and the teacher almost tripped. Reaching out to steady the man, Kakashi watched with interest as Iruka seemed to be struggling to regain his composure.

"You. You know?" Iruka asked in disbelief.

"That Naruto would talk to you? Anyone would come to the conclusion that eventually he would confess. About it being a man. I've only seen Naruto show interest in one female and that it seems has fallen through. A bit sad. I do know that it is a man although his name and just who he is to Naruto seems to escape me at the moment." Kakashi sighed heavily. "So did Naruto spill the beans or?"

"I figured it out." Iruka responded seeming to have recovered himself. "It took a few seconds really. I had my lists of suspects and when he kept talking about them." Iruka smiled. "I narrowed them down."

"I'm surprised you don't want to kill him." Kakashi confessed. "I was pretty sure I would have to hide the body."

"I did at first." Iruka laughed. "When I figured it out my first thought was to deny it. Tell Naruto find someone else." Kakashi nodded in agreement because those were the thoughts he had had himself. "However, he has Naruto's best interests in heart. He's suffering. A little lonely but I think he would be good for Naruto." Iruka said gently.

Kakashi just looked at Iruka. "The age difference doesn't bother you? This man could be older than you. He could be twice Naruto's age." He saw Iruka's flinch but the man's face settled back into gentle acceptance.

"I'm just worried about what he can do for Naruto. I have no doubt he will spend the rest of his life trying to make Naruto's life as happy as he can. He has issues and I think your arguments are the same he will try to use for Naruto. I just hope when the time comes he does what he is already doing and think about what is best for Naruto."

Kakashi stopped outside the academy gate with Iruka and shook his head at the man. He was finding it hard to believe he was hearing it. Either Naruto had praised this man to hell and back or Iruka knew the man personally and actually liked or respected him.

"I have nothing to say." Kakashi shrugged as he put away the book. There was no purpose for it now. "If you the next thing that Naruto has to family gives the okay who am I his former Sensei to say anything? But if this man has any baggage it will be hard on Naruto. Naruto can't juggle nursemaid and Hokage. If this man is still shinobi how do you know how stable he is?"

Iruka seemed to consider the question before shrugging. "I trust his judgement. And his bluntness. If he is too unstable I trust him to be able to explain to Naruto why he is saying no." Iruka's eyes hardened. "I would consider him a coward for running away but it's up to Naruto." Kakashi watched as Iruka strode away from him towards the academy with his paperwork. Kakashi felt glad that some part of Iruka still had common sense regarding the mystery man. His guilt aside he knew he would not be able to accept him just like that.

 

                   ---------

He finally made it to the little town just before the border to leave Fire Country. Naruto had decided to travel quickly but not as obvious as the time he had left to Gaara. He had lots of stuff to ask of the Hidden Stone he was almost certain they could help him. Sighing as he nibbled on the snacks the inn provided Naruto thought about home. He had not had the time to tell Kakashi he was leaving, he did not have the time to tell anyone he was leaving. It seemed that was a good move.

He had been almost too embarrassed when he saw Kakashi as he rushed down the hallway. Part of him had thought about what he had imagined the man would have done to him in that alleyway. The other part of him had been thinking about his upcoming mission and tasks. He guessed it worked out for the best. Kakashi's eyes had been wide when Naruto ignored him. Naruto laughed aloud. It was not that bad an idea getting some distance from him. He had an idea after all and he could even run it by Gaara on his way back.

Gaara most likely would call it unethical and everything under the sun but like the clone play Naruto knew Gaara would understand. His mind reminded just how well Gaara was will to go to understand and he smiled at his plate. He was thankful for Gaara. It was good to know even in another world Gaara was willing to listen to him and back him up. Shikamaru too, he really was better off with those two back in his corner.

Picking up his cup of tea, Naruto hurriedly drank it. Blinking quickly from the taste he left the appropriate money where he had been sitting and stood up. It was time to go again. He had the map and a mission to get started. The sooner he got it over with. The sooner he would be back in Konoha, where Kakashi was waiting even if he did not know it.

 

            ------------

 

Kakashi looked sadly at the memorial stone. He remembered the peace he had left with the last time he had come here. He wanted that peace badly but he knew he had to talk about his sin first. He gazed at the simple blue stone admiring every part of it and in his mind pictured Obito the one that he wanted to be remembered as. Opening his eyes Kakashi forced his dry throat to speak.

"Sorry, Obito I'm here again." He sighed. Shoving his hands into his pockets. "I think I need some serious help." He admitted. "I was never such a big pervert when you were around but, well things changed after I lost you and Rin the first time." He finished.

"The things I've done." He said in a huff. "I think you know about some of them, you were watching me all that time." Kakashi laughed. "Well that makes you a pervert by default if you watched the really bad bits. Still that isn't why I'm here cutting in between you and Rin again."

Kakashi stared up at the sky trying to force his tone into some sort of cheerfulness. "Remember what I told you about Naruto? That I had a hold on myself? It seems I don't not at all. I don't think I have any control there. I used him as fantasy material. I know that is not all bad but Obito I'm scared."

"I thought about my past student while I was jerking off." Kakashi whispered. "And it was great. I wouldn't be so bothered if I didn't want to try it in reality. Hell Obito some things you just shouldn't do. I know that but I find myself thinking of ways to make it a reality to push him in that direction. Hey Obito that's wrong right?" Only the sound of the wind blowing through trees followed his words and Kakashi closed his eyes feeling pained.

"How long is this going to go on? Hell forget Rin boxing my ears when I finally catch up with you guys. Sensei might greet me by disemboweling me. I don't know what's worse. This or hearing that Naruto's love interest is getting the stamp of approval by his closest people. What about me Obito?" Kakashi asked hoarsely. "Will I be able to smile and hand my student over to this guy? Hell will I be back to normal when Naruto finally gets him? Because now it's certain. People are giving him a hundred percent acceptance rating. It's like they are ignoring all the dangers."

"How the hell do people go about forgetting about being a shinobi?" Kakashi asked the stone. "Maybe while he is in the Stone and hears and sees that for older war prone ninjas it is not as easy as slapping love down that Naruto will take this seriously! Obito I'm falling but Naruto is running blindly. I need to get hold of myself so I can help guide him the way he should go. Even if he is trying to leave me behind." Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm really something." Kakashi sighed. "I can't leave my past behind. That's why I'm so worried about this man. This generation knew war but only for a little bit. They don't know our struggles Obito. I'm happy for that but I'm also very frustrated. It isn't easy and they seem to think it is. A ninja from our time can't settle so easily." Kakashi admitted bitterly.

"You must really hate having to hear about this." Kakashi laughed. "You must be embarrassed eh Obito?"

 

                  ----------

 

Every village had their own charms. Naruto found that Iwagakure was a solid village. Very solid. He eyed the village as he entered it. It was similar to Suna just lots of rocks, the whole place was carved from rocks he guessed that they took the will of stone seriously. As he was escorted to the Tsuchikage Naruto rolled his eyes. Konoha it seemed was different. Their village was not made out of leaves or fire. It just made them different and special. Naruto smothered his smile as they approached the largest structure.

It reminded him of the Hokage tower. Just this he guessed was the Tsuchikage tower. Being guided into the huge stone structure Naruto realized he was abandoned by his guide. He crossed out to the balcony over looking the village and was hit with nostalgia. No matter where a village was or what a village was made out of. It still was someone's home. A place for them to go back to.

"So it's you after all." A voice teased behind him. Naruto turned to see the Fourth Tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi. She gave him a smirk and joined him on the balcony and Naruto sighed.

"Still can't believe it's you either."

"Don't tell me you want that old fart." She laughed.

"Depends." Naruto muttered glaring at her. "Are you going to make my job easy or not."

"No trouble." She laughed handing him a scroll. "Make sure you don't open that. It's Hokage eyes only. And you aren't Hokage."

"Yet and you know it." Naruto sighed rolling his eyes.

"Why she send you?" Kurotsuchi asked her tone serious. "Is something happening?"

"I had another reason to make the trip." Naruto said slowly. "And really I should be the one asking if something is up here. Hawks still fly you could have sent this fricken scroll."

"True." Kurotsuchi mumbled. "Still I don't want too many people knowing about the growing problem. At least until we have a better plan in place."

"Problem?" Naruto asked softly his body tensing.

Kurotsuchi winced. "Our growing amount of deserters. The amount of ninjas deserting the village." Naruto realized that was it then.

"We always had missing nin problems." He dismissed.

"Not like these." She denied. "Most of them are doing it out of despair. Most are survivors from the front line of the war. The ones that heard the truth of Shinobi. Of course they are scared. But deserting the village? I can't accept that."

"There are those deserting that are afraid and those that are just plain evil." Naruto shrugged. "I haven't heard of any of ours deserting though. But after all if my village is afraid they look to Baa-chan."

"And you." Kurotsuchi smirked. "Why else are you here? I know Tsunade-hime likes keeping you close to home."

"I wanted to ask the old man some questions." Naruto sighed. "What he knew about Uzushiogakure." Kurotsuchi tensed.

"I hope you aren't digging up old grievances now." She said warily and Naruto waved that away.

"Of course not. Just that I'm an Uzumaki." He stated at seeing her confusion he continued. "It's sort of kind of my village too and I want as much information on it as I can possibly get."

"But why?"

"Why not?" Naruto asked dryly. "After Madara I would rather do my research and leave a proper solution for the people after us if we can't solve the problem now. I don't want the generations after us to be depending on dead people." Naruto paused. "I don't want to be resurrected because we couldn't finish cleaning up our shit."

Kurotsuchi snorted. "When you put it like that. I guess that is what Konoha has been doing huh?"

"Yeah and I need to know as much about my people in case we had a Madara as well. Also I just want to get some new techniques." Naruto finished shamelessly. Kurotsuchi tossed her head back and laughed her laughter ringing loudly.

"I like you Uzumaki I really truly like you." She laughed and smack him on his back with her palm. It was no where near the force of Sakura's but he still lost a bit of air. "So you want to learn about sealing huh." She asked her tone going dreamy.

"Well after I've finished going through the seals and make sure they are safe I was going to suggest they, the easier to understandable one be placed into the academy." Naruto said lightly. He could feel her attention on him and he smiled. "Of course when I'm Hokage I'll explain my plans in greater detail."

"Of course." She chuckled. "I'm half tempted to have you take over now but I know you aren't ready yet. Well since it is in our best interest." She teased. "That and we never could get most opened and read you can have the scrolls retrieved that we have."

"Wait wait." Naruto protested. "I just want to read them I don't need to take them with me." Kurotsuchi shrugged.

"Most of it was culture stuff and psychology. That was what we managed to open a few on seals but nothing we could understand or copy so we left them. Not like we can understand them so it's better you take them and share what you have. Since this is Uzumaki Naruto talking I know that we will be treated fairly." She grinned.

"Forget Tsuchikage." Naruto muttered. "You belong in the Mist village no mercy, no allowances at all. You just pressed me down now I don't have a choice." Naruto pretended to sigh.

"We both know that the one that loves all the villages is you." Kurotsuchi chuckled. "So it's in your best interests to keep being the savior."

"Is it me. Or are you even worse than the old man?" Naruto said shaking his head. Still he turned and looked out to the village so different from Konoha and smiled.

 

                  ---------------------

Kakashi awoke covered in sweat and shaking. He raced into the bathroom automatically and started frantically washing his hands. It was only when he was scrubbing his forearms did he look into the mirror and freeze. Taking a deep breath he switched off the tap and grasped the edges of the sink. Taking slow deep breaths Kakashi was able to calm himself. Blinking at his tired reflection he shook his head and released the sink. Noting that it was still night he padded to the kitchen for water.

 

               ----------------------

Naruto honestly had not thought the day would come where he would be able to see Gaara at a hot spring. But somehow it looked like the day had come. After a long two weeks at Iwagakure he had rushed to where Shikamaru said he, Gaara and Temari would be. He had even cheated a bit and used his powers. Naruto smiled as he sank under the steaming water, he loved hot springs. It was so soothing not to mention a real treat. Naruto flicked his gaze to Gaara who was resting back with his eyes closed. It looked like Gaara enjoyed it too. Naruto's eyes traveled down from Gaara's face to his upper body he could see in the springs. It was still weird to see Gaara like this.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and Naruto laughed before looking at Shikamaru. He had seen Shikamaru tons of times in the bath and springs before so no mysteries there but he knew that Shikamaru still worried about his feelings for Gaara. More so because of those memories, that reminded him. Naruto moved over to where Gaara was resting and spoke in a lower tone to him even though it was just the three of them in the outdoor bath. 

"Did Shikamaru tell you?"

"About what?" Gaara sighed not opening his eyes. Naruto pouted at the inattention and settled next to Gaara more comfortably.

"About our visitor." Gaara's eyes opened and he gave Naruto a wary and cautious glance.

"I believe he mentioned it. More so to see if we had experienced anything."

"Enough about that." Naruto waved away splashing some the water. "I'm talking about the memories. You should have seen it Gaara. Their world is so different from us. Even better." Naruto leaned closer to Gaara aware of Shikamaru's narrowed gaze. "We were close there too like real brothers."

Naruto started to straighten away from Gaara but a hand at the back of his neck stopped him. His eyes widened in alarm before he relaxed in Gaara's solid hold. Gaara's face remained impassive but his eyes were warm and amused. Naruto allowed Gaara to bring their faces closer and closer together. He knew his face held his own amusement and their foreheads met. At the gentle touch his eyes closed and he felt peace wash over him. He savored the contact for a moment before Gaara released him and allowed him to move away.

"I believe I can guess what you found so amusing." Gaara said his eyes sliding shut again. Naruto huffed before digging through his brain to see if there was anything he could remember to tease Gaara.

"Oh yeah. The other you is sorta kinky." Naruto laughed. There was a large splash from Shikamaru's direction but he continued on. "You did that gold thing and made handcuffs out of them. I don't know how but you could use sand and gold dust and I think you were trying to do the thing the Third Kazekage could do." Naruto complained. "I mean we shocked people enough with the handcuff thing. Maybe you should figure out how to do it here and give me a pair." Naruto finished in a laugh.

"Gold dust?" Gaara asked without opening his eyes. "Are you sure it was me?"

"Yeah you called it up on your own." Naruto mumbled going through his memories. "But the them over there are seriously overpowered. If we were training as much as them I think we would have their stuff too."

"It would be nice if I also could move the gold dust like my father did." Gaara said quietly. "It would do great for my village."

"Oi Gaara, Gaara!" Naruto snapped. "Just how do we go from talking about handcuffs to thinking about your village and their coffers?"

"You were thinking of handcuffs." Gaara smiled. "I was thinking of the handcuffs properties."

"You just won't let me get one over you will you." Naruto sighed.

"Not yet." Gaara mumbled. "I have my pride. I have my doubts about that world's me however. I wish I could see those memories."

 

                     ------------------

Home. It was a totally different feeling than he traveled. Walking through the gates with Shikamaru and his team. Naruto felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. It could be that as they took the time to travel back that he really got to see the state that the world still was in that he could still feel the confusing holding people but here in Konoha. There was peace. He smiled as they headed to the Hokage to finish his mission and for Shikamaru to report.

Getting out the village from time to time was a good thing. Seeing the other Kages was a good thing but coming back to Konoha after everything was the best thing. He had important people everywhere but he kept these ones right here. Exchanging a glance with Shikamaru's team Naruto decided to go separately. He had not been briefed about their mission so it was better he did not hang about for their debriefing and it was better just in case they did not hear his particulars in case the scroll was more worrisome than he thought.

Using his speed to flicker away and get to the tower first. Naruto knocked on the office door. He opened it with a grin. "I'm back Baa-chan." He called he was surprised to see only her in the room. No Shizune no Kakashi just the ANBU he pretended were not there and Baa-chan herself. He shrugged and entered closing the door behind him.

"Oh so it's been three weeks already." Tsunade Baa-chan smiled. "Welcome home." She frowned. "You packed light. Didn't get anything?"

Naruto shrugged as he retrieved the scroll from Kurotsuchi and handed it to her. "More like I got everything. I just sealed all that in a scroll. They were so accommodating it's creepy. She is going to want something from this."

"Ah." Tsunade laughed. "That explains the request for you to help with the missing nin problem. Good job Naruto! You have some A-rank missions ahead when you are on duty." Naruto's mouth fell open.

"Don't I have a choice?" He squawked.

"I'm Hokage." Tsunade Baa-chan said arrogantly. "This is for the village so suck it up. Now where is Shikamaru?"

"On his way." Naruto shrugged. "I'm off then."

"Naruto." She called out to him when he turned away. When he looked back she had a fond smile on her face. "Welcome home."

 

               ----------------------

 

Sage mode found everyone. Naruto smiled down at the form of his sleeping Sensei. He guessed he should not be surprised that Kakashi had used a training ground for a place to slack and nap but still. The man had put so much effort into hiding but it was all for nothing when he was looking for him.

Naruto considered the situation as he watched Kakashi breathe easily. He had been waiting and practicing for this moment. He was not to the level that he wanted but Kakashi was already sleeping. He slowly crouched next to the man his smile widening to a huge grin. He gently placed one finger against Kakashi's temple and focused. Keeping the technique light Naruto watched Kakashi's face.

"How about a pleasant dream Sensei?" Naruto chuckled.

 

                  --------------------

 

Kakashi was aware before he opened his eyes. He knew who was next to him and he smiled under his mask. His dream had been about something. He did not know what the last part had been about but his body was sensitive. Kakashi opened his eyes slowly and saw Naruto's expectant face. He gave Naruto the eye smile the boy wanted. Closed his eyes and had them crinkle like they did so often while he was happy. However on the inside he questioned and cursed his body. Just why was he turned on? It was slight but slight was too much and he ruthlessly forced his body to calm.

Opening his eyes again Kakashi sat up properly and smoothly hid his lap from view by dropping his hand in them and contemplating Naruto. "Yo Naruto." He said softly.

"Sensei." Naruto replied if a little smugly and Kakashi raised a brow at that.

"Welcome home. It's been a while." Kakashi said gently feeling relief the longer he looked at him. "Good to see you safe."

"I just got back." Naruto grinned. "Well not just just got back. I stopped by Baa-chan first to give her the scroll then I came here."

"Good good." Kakashi hummed. "Well how was Iwagakure?"

"Stony?" Naruto laughed before looking up at the sky. "Like a village I guess. A village of stubborn people but really pretty architecture. They could have given Root a run for their money with the way that they designed under the ground. I got lost the first few times."

"So I'm guessing your personal mission was successful." Kakashi said gently and watched the delighted smile grow on Naruto's face.

"Of course! Did you have any doubt?" Naruto laughed and Kakashi smiled.

 

                  ---------------------

 

Naruto smiled as he looked up at Kakashi's apartment. His scent was more than suppressed. He had tested it by running through Kiba's family grounds. No one smelt a thing. He was as good as a ghost. He suppressed his chakra to minute levels. He went further than he had for Sai and Yamato-taicho. There was going to be no mistakes her. Closing his eyes and concentrating he mentally found the seal he had left in Kakashi's apartment. With a grin he activated it and flickered into the darkened apartment. It was time.

 

                     ---------------------

 

He had been wishing back for his ANBU nightmares but at that moment Kakashi was wishing for something else. He was shaking and trying to settle his frantic breathing when he became aware of his surroundings. Mostly became aware of the fact that he was not alone. Ignoring the dream and whatever had happened in it, Kakashi focused on his surroundings. He could feel no lethal intent but he knew he was not alone. Still he was not soothed by that fact at all. It was not ANBU he knew that. There was someone in his room with him.

Kakashi thought back to what Yamato had told him. About him and Sai sensing someone in their rooms. Well it could not be a thief Kakashi knew that. What kind of thief would risk robbing a ninja? Still he had to fight the urge to jump out of bed and find the intruder. Instead, Kakashi relinquished the hold he had on his sheets and slowly sat up. He did not look around instead he focused everything he had towards trying to find the person.

No scent. This person was good. What they wanted he was not sure. Kakashi decided to talk to see if they would come out or leave. "So, goodnight." He murmurd. No sound came back to him so he continued.

"You seemed to have caught me at a bad time. Or maybe somehow I have caught you at the right time. What are your intentions?" Silence greeted him and Kakashi sighed. "I won't ask you how you managed to get in unscathed. Every good Shinobi knows that traps are to slow one down. It rarely stops anyone. Deadly traps are to alert you. But you have to be very good. I'm betting anyone else would not have sensed you but you see I'm not anyone."

"The silence continued and Kakashi continued because he could still feel the person there. "I guess I should thank you too. I think the dream was getting a little unpleasant. Maybe you can keep your visits to be when I'm awake don't you think? Because I can't promise that next time I'll just sit here quietly. I am shinobi." Kakashi blinked as he sensed the person whoever slowly going farther away. It was just a feeling but when Kakashi scanned the room he knew for sure the person was gone and once again he was alone. It was unnerving how nothing was left behind but his suspicions.

 

                     ------------------------------

 

Naruto was torn between frustration and admiration as he made his way home. After all that preparation and planning after all his efforts. Kakashi had sensed his. It was so cool and so frustrating. Kakashi really was impressive. They way he had sat up as if knowing exactly where Naruto was. Naruto could only pride himself that Kakashi had not known it was him that had sneaked in. Still Kakashi really was strong. To think that he had put more effort in than he had with Yamato and Sai and Kakashi had still sensed something was wrong. The way those serious eyes had scanned the room. It still had his heart racing.

To think he had put all that effort towards sneaking in on a former ANBU and in no way had it been wasted. Shaking his head Naruto sighed at his failure. Another night then. He had gotten close but it looked like that was not enough.

 

                 -----------------------

 

_He was grasping tanned hips and urging them to move and buck above him. Kakashi could feel the heat everywhere. The tight heat strangling his length and the heat of his skin as he helped the blonde above him to writhe. He panted staring up in awe at the pleading look the blue eyes gave him. The blonde hair was soaked with sweat. Both of them were soaked. Kakashi forced the hips that were starting to slow and grind to once again move fluidly. He smiled as the face snarled down at him. He bit his lip as he was drawn almost impossibly deep. The body above him twisted and jerked before freezing above him. A choked sound from a hoarse throat and Kakashi watched as the blonde came even as he tightened around him. Sitting up he drew the blonde even closer as he trembled fighting not to cum. Not yet, there was still time._

 

Kakashi's eyes flew opened and he froze in horror. He gripped the sheet over his body as he recalled the dream that had just woken him. He swore in his head but he froze for an entirely different reason. He closed his eyes on realizing that the problem would not be going away by imagining it. flinging the sheet away, Kakashi contemplated his soaked pants. He could not believe it. Had this seriously just happened? And to think that he had been fighting so hard too. With the ANBU nightmares returning he had thought everything would be fine again he could deal with the nightmares but not that dream.

He would have sworn it was real. He felt that he could have leaned forward and tasted the sweat. He could have felt the heat. Kakashi glared at his pants. It had obviously been too real. He had fallen asleep after his visitor and gotten the worst awakening. He would have preferred the nightmare. A good shower and breathing to remind himself it was over would have gotten his head on straight but he had to go and see Naruto. That was not going to help.

 

                -----------------------

 

They were supposed to be working but it seemed that everyone wanted to gossip instead. With Naruto's return to the village everyone and their friend wanted to hang out with the Hokage and discuss things. Apparently there were some things he had missed, mostly by avoiding people and being forced to work as Tsunade's paperwork slave but mostly because Tsunade had kept him close.

"At least it takes me out the bets." Sakura laughed and Tsunade made a sour face before throwing a discarded report in their direction.

"Don't even start about that you stupid apprentice." 

Sakura laughed harder. "Oh Tsunade-Sama you can't blame me."

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked glad to push aside the papers he had to attend to.

"Oh yeah. you wouldn't have heard." Ino commented as she sorted through a list of complaints. "Thanks to Kiba I thought everyone knew."

"About?" Kakashi pressed feeling dread in his stomach.

"Naruto told Kiba if he was going to keep looking he had to stop looking at girls." Sakura laughed. "So Kiba's been collecting money since he had changed his bet sometime ago."

"I see." Kakashi swallowed. A snort from the Hokage had them looking at her.

"Who could be more perfect than Sakura and Hinata?" She said in a mocking tone and Kakashi smiled. "That stupid brat." She continued in her normal voice. "I don't know what he's playing at but if it was to get the people to calm down then he did it wrong."

"The jokes are so crude." Ino shuddered. "Naruto was working at the standby station and Aoba started in on teasing him."

"On a good note I've never seen him so embarrassed." Sakura laughed. "It sucks that Sai and Shikamaru knew it was a guy before we did."

Tsunade snorted again and Sakura looked at her in surprise. The Hokage rolled her eyes. "Kakashi and myself too. That idiot can't hide anything."

"Sensei!" Sakura muttered angrily. "You kept it to yourself?"

"If it is any consolation I still don't know who it is." Kakashi said sheepishly. "But where is the person in question?"

"Working with the intelligence department." Tsunade answered. "He'll be gone for a few days so I'm using all the help I can get." Kakashi sighed in resignation.

"It's no consolation when you realize that Iruka knows." Ino complained. "Gaara too! It feels like the person is so close but we can't see it!"

"I just hope he can handle Naruto." Sakura laughed. "To keep up with him he is going to need a lot of patience and energy."

"He's going to have to be a saint." Tsunade chuckled. "From what I've gathered, Naruto is starting to make his move." Kakashi's heart froze and he swallowed nervously.

"Now that I want to see." Sakura laughed. "I think it will be interesting to see don't you Ino?"

"I just want to find out who." Ino gushed. "It's all anyone can talk about and the other day Naruto was at the shop looking at some flowers."

"I didn't know he was the type." Tsunade said giving them a disbelieving glance.

"Me neither." Kakashi said quietly. "But he did give me a plant before." He recalled. 

"Naruto likes plants." Sakura shrugged. "No if he gets a plant and knows it's meaning and buys it deliberately then you have something. We can work with that."

"Suggesting to see who he gives it to?" Ino squealed and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Naruto isn't that easy." He reminded them watching their faces fall.

"Right. He's been hiding this after all." Ino muttered. "It's not fair I want to know. I wonder if it's a jounin."

"I wonder if it is Sai." Sakura murmured aloud then yelped when Ino pinched her. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the display.

"Why Sai!" Ino snapped.

"Haven't you seen them lately?" Sakura answered back. "Why not Sai?"

"Then why not Sasuke-kun!" Ino bit out.

"He said it wasn't him." Sakura hissed back. Kakashi cleared his throat when he realized the argument might just go on for a while.

"Well they aren't the only guys Naruto knows." Kakashi pointed out.

"I think you should label every guy in the village just in case." Tsunade smirked. "I was thinking those who had contact with Naruto and maybe those who are ANBU, sadly I can't give names because of security but maybe we can just call masks." They was a cough from the ceiling and Tsunade grinned up at it.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi sighed shaking his head.

"But I think the brats are out of line." Tsunade smiled. "I have my bet down." She grinned into the room. "Somehow I think I have it right this time." Kakashi swallowed again as he noted the smug look on the Hokage's face. Somehow he was sure that Tsunade was on the right track. He recalled the dream he had woken to just that morning and flinched. Everyone was putting clues together and he was straying behind.

 

                          ----------------------

Naruto cleared his throat as he sat on the Hokage's desk. Tsunade Baa-chan had been reading his reports and as he waited he had been reading more seal scrolls. She sighed and he smiled. He gave her his full attention and she just rolled her eyes and motioned for him to hop off the desk. He did with a grin.

"So you are confident about altering these seals." She said slowly and Naruto nodded.

"I am certain I can make them user friendly with no problem. Those particular one. However I've been thinking on some particularly dangerous seals." Naruto said slowly and winced when Tsunade Baa-chan's gaze narrowed on him.

"Naruto." She started saying and he cut her off.

"I mean dangerous as it could blow up or something weird could happen because some these things are like really genius but also weird as fuck and these people were paranoid." Naruto rambled. "I just want to work on them from time to time somewhere that I know the village won't be in danger like a lab or something? I mean some are these are supposed to be clan stuff only so I don't want to bring just everybody in."

"I thought you hoarded some." Tsunade Baa-chan snorted. "Little brat."

"Well I still want to look awesome to everyone." Naruto admitted. "So it would be easier if I could work on some these seals away from Konoha a bit. I mean just in case because I still remember when we thought we found a vault in Uzushiogakure how the damn thing exploded and summoned a bunch of scorpions. So I would rather not." Naruto muttered and Tsunade Baa-chan winced.

"Well if you don't mind leftovers. There is one of Orochimaru's old labs. The ones sanctioned of course. Just a little distance above Konoha. No one goes there and the only company you should have is the ANBU on patrols. Unless you think they will be in danger too."

"Shouldn't be." Naruto admitted. "I'll just alert them ahead of time if I'm going to be playing with the senses scroll. I don't want them freaking out on me if they are too near." Tsunade Baa-chan closed her eyes tiredly and Naruto grinned. The woman looked exhausted.

"You won't be there all the time I hope." She said softly and Naruto shook his head.

"Just a bit for the beginning. It is the perfect place to try experiments that could get a little loud or messy. I've started on creating my own seals and modifying the ones we have. I have a legacy to upkeep." Naruto teased her gratifying in her soft smile.

"Yes you do." She smiled back. "I'll make arrangements towards it. You can have the lab but keep from blowing it up or drawing attention to it. We don't need the fuss."

"Do I have to report to you on what I do?" Naruto asked curiously and Tsunade Baa-chan shuddered.

"Let's keep it as a surprise. Just let me know when you think you have mastered it. That's all I want to know. No reports." Naruto grinned as he realized he had his first off the records assignment.

 

                     -----------------

 

Naruto grinned as he looked down on the tired Kakashi fast asleep on one the couches in the standby station. Kakashi for some reason had been pulling all nighters and everything else. Naruto had heard that the guy had been on time with pretty much all the paperwork too. Also that the Icha Icha had been no where in sight for the last week and Naruto knew a lot of people were thankful. He was not sure why the guy had switched modes all of a sudden but he was not going to complain. Ignoring the urge to just rip down the mask Naruto eased as close to the ninja as he dared and pressed a finger against his forearm.

Naruto recently was too busy to go to the pleasure district and see just how well his technique was working but he was confident enough for trying right now. Focusing his chakra and matching Kakashi's breathing to his he was rewarded with Kakashi's hitched breathing. Kakashi swallowed before sighing deeply and then continuing to sleep. Naruto grinned and focused his chakra more. He shuddered when he realized that Kakashi's breathing was picking up pace. He counted in his head waiting for the moment that could ruin it.

Kakashi's breathing paused again and Naruto waited his eyes wide. Kakashi relaxed again and Naruto felt relief wash through his system on realizing that the man had a light blush on his face and his breathing was a quick tempo. Grinning at the fact that Kakashi was responding Naruto stood up and brushed his knees. He looked around and felt satisfied at seeing no one in sight. With the results gathered Naruto decided to leave and not push his luck.

 

                    ---------------

 

The good results still making him feel cheerful, Naruto considered the wisdom in sneaking into Kakashi's house that night. The man could have woken up aware and tense. The dream could have thrown him off the rest of the day. Also he could be lying in wait. It was wiser to not try again. Just in case Kakashi had a bunch of unexpected traps lying in wait. Naruto grinned and headed home.

                  ------------------

He honestly had thought that Naruto would be awake. Kakashi sighed as he slipped through the window. Shaking his head at the figure lightly snoring on the bed he glanced around sheepishly. It really was not that late. He had thought it was a great time to seek out Naruto and talk. As he recalled. Kakashi frowned. As he recalled they had not sat down and talked lately. Naruto had always made sure to seek him out and now he was running around all the time and Kakashi rarely saw him. When he did see him, Kakashi smiled fondly. Whenever Kakashi caught sight of Naruto the blonde was either reading a scroll or helping out Tsunade.

Kakashi glanced around the room that should have been darkened given Naruto's sleeping state but was instead full of small bright lights. Narrowing his eyes at the closest one. Kakashi grinned at the sight of a seal with the hurriedly written word 'light' on it. It looked like Naruto was getting the hang of the sealing. He was glad, Naruto at first had been going through the scrolls his body giving off all appearances that doing so was giving him physical pain. Now Naruto had a slight smile on his face as he read the scrolls or played around with them.

Kakashi's gaze was drawn to Naruto in the bed and he tamped down the guilt that seemed to accompany him daily. He froze as he saw something he honestly had not expected to see. He recalled Sakura had mentioned something about it but still. Kakashi walked over to the bed and poked the plushie that Naruto was holding so tightly. A plushie of him, amusement warred inside him with the guilt. He honestly had thought that it had been destroyed during the Konoha destruction. Either Naruto had remade it and that delighted him, or Naruto had searched for it and fixed it.

Kakashi blinked quickly and looked away from Naruto. His eyes fell on the multitude of photographs on the bedside table. He had known they were there but he never before had stopped to look at them. There was the Team seven photo and Kakashi felt happiness as he looked at the photo that also stayed on his table. There also was a team Seven photo with Yamato and Sai. Kakashi looked at the photo carefully. That had to be take sometime during Naruto's training after Asuma's death. Naruto looked more than a little battered in the photo even though he was grinning happily at the camera his arm slung around a laughing Sakura and a confused Sai. Even Yamato behind them looked amused.

There still were more photos. Naruto and Konohamaru. By themselves and with Konohamaru's two followers. Kakashi shook his head in amusement as he realized most the photos were of those four. He paused and picked up the photo where Naruto stood behind Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi his hands on Konohamaru's and Udon's head as he grinned at the camera. Looking at the other photos Kakashi stilled as he saw a picture of Naruto and Iruka eating ramen together. Jiraiya-sama and Naruto just relaxing. Recent photos as well. Kakashi was able to pick out Hinata and Naruto looking disappointed as they watched a celebrating Kiba.

There was even a photo album behind the photos and Kakashi acknowledged just why Naruto had so many photos. The boy that had nothing still fought to assure himself of his bonds. With a glance to make sure that Naruto was still asleep Kakashi began to thumb through the album. He smiled at a photo obviously taken by Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto in what Kakashi knew was Sakura's room. They were pouring over a scroll together.

Lee and Naruto face to face as they stood in a training field, Kakashi guessed either Tenten or Yamato took the picture. Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru fast asleep under a tree that Kakashi knew was near to Choji's home. So Ino had taken the picture. Flicking some more to see Naruto fast asleep with Akamaru. The bed looked like it saw dog hairs often so Kiba's home. Kakashi smiled even though Naruto must hate how he looked in the pictures there was no doubt that he loved the reminder that he was now welcomed.

Naruto and Tsunade their heads close together as they obviously spoke in low tones. No guesses who had taken the picture, the photo had Shizune's loving hands written all over it. Kakashi smiled to see the next photo was of Naruto's and Tsunade's surprised faces as they stared at the camera. So many photos. Shaking his head Kakashi had to marvel at how much Naruto had gathered. He flicked to the last page surprised because he had not expected there to be a photo there he was just doing it out of habit. The album was half full. He stared at the photo of the pregnant Kushina and the smiling Minato. He knew who had taken that photo, he had.

Kakashi swallowed and replaced the album just where he had found it. Compared to his two photos Naruto had so many, and he just kept getting them. Photos, bonds and Kakashi was happy for him. Would one day photos of Naruto's crush decorate the album? Would there be any on the bedside table?

Here he was. Barely able to keep control over his growing lusts. Feeling as if he was slowly going crazy and thinking that maybe it was a good idea. To act like everything was fine and just let his thoughts go as dirty as they could get and repent later. Maybe slide it off as a joke to Naruto one day. Kakashi swallowed and backed away from the bedside table. Naruto's happiness his brightness was everywhere. It was the reason he had come to talk in the first place. Kakashi looked at the peacefully sleeping Naruto and felt the wave of guilt hit him as if it was a solid thing. He wavered before closing his eyes tiredly.

The thoughts were bad but interfering was worse. He had a job to do concerning Naruto and it was not to fuck him up. His Sensei had not entrusted his son to him in order for him to tarnish and wreck Naruto. Kakashi gave a shaky sigh and then made to leave. He had to keep it together. There was no place for him and he should not go about making one for himself. Looking again at the plushie him that Naruto held so tightly he felt his resolve harden. He had been a Jounin Sensei. Naruto wanted him to be his friend and confident. That was the sort of special person he wanted him to be. Kakashi would respect that.

 

                       -----------------------

Naruto sighed unhappily. The scroll he had been looking for he had found. He was not sure if to be happy or unhappy about the contents. He started jotting down the stuff he would need to be able to perform the seal and winced at the sheer amount of material that would be needed. Maybe it was a great idea that Tsunade Baa-chan had given him the lab to work in. There was no way he would be able to hide just about anything if he started to try this in the village.

                      -----------------------

 

_He could feel it the water splashing over their skin. Kakashi delighted in the fact that Naruto would go from trying to splash him to trying and knock him over. He guessed they should be quieter but a chance like this was rare. Also outside was almost too hot. Grabbing the tanned hand, Kakashi pulled Naruto closer to him so he could look into the mirthful eyes._

_"Maybe we should have done skinny dipping." Naruto teased and Kakashi smirked at the brazenness. "I love it." Naruto sighed his eyes darkening as he stared at Kakashi's mouth. "No one gets to see your face but me."_

_"I can think of far better things for for you to do than just stare at it." Kakashi whispered delighting in the shiver that ran through Naruto. Gathering the blonde to him. He lowered his lips to Naruto's. It was touching flames. Kissing Naruto was like trying to drink sake that started out freezing cold and just burned the more you drank it. Kakashi gathered Naruto closer to him, using his tongue to urge Naruto to open his mouth. When he did with a whimper Kakashi dominated the kiss. It was silk and flames so good and so dangerous._

_They were falling to their knees in the river. Their pants were soaked but Kakashi refused to let go. He could feel the water on his skin and he refused to stop drinking in the taste that was Naruto. He could feel hands gripping his hair pulling him harder towards tanned skin and toned muscle._

 

Kakashi's eyes flew awake in horror. A feeling he was becoming a bit too familiar with. He stumbled out of bed glad he for once did not  have to change the sheets. Just what was that? What had happened? What kind of dream was that? Kakashi shivered feeling almost like he had been invaded. If he had conjured up something like that he was having more than a problem it was one thing to be having wet dreams. Fantasies like that was once again crossing the line.

Kakashi stormed into the kitchen angry with himself and contemplated getting drunk. He had work to do in the morning but after that dream, sleep was the last thing on his mind.

 

                    -------------------------

Shikamaru sighed as he contemplated the sight in front of him. So far Naruto had been with his clan scrolls reading and doing his own work. It was all everyone had seen of him when he was not attached to the Hokage. Now Naruto had a bunch of books from the library as he was once again struggling through the clan scrolls. Shikamaru guessed that the people had started rambling about something Naruto could not understand or Naruto wanted to see if it was similar to something he was already familiar with.

After all, Naruto had been complaining about the extra work the people did when cutting corners were so much simpler and apparently safer. Shikamaru had been informed of just how dangerous the more elaborate seals were than their simple counterpart. Apparently copy cats would find it fatally dangerous. Shikamaru was relieved he had not been tempted to try the seal out at home. It seemed he was over whatever had been bugging him. Shikamaru would have sworn that dislike was throbbing in Naruto when he used to be reading the scrolls.

Now he read them with obvious amusement. Working with the investigative unit as the only one that was making sense of the seals Naruto was a cheerful lifesaver. It seemed the Uzumaki had a large sense of humor. Naruto had cheerfully stopped them from trying the alert scroll by informing them that particular one if not used as supposed would turn out to be a huge beacon seal. Shikamaru still could not get around that. They had thought they were safe by avoiding the seals that required blood only to realize that even those were not safe. 

Shikamaru himself was thinking about his own clan. It really was a bother to go through everything but when he saw Naruto so frantically going through his clan's scrolls and history he could not suppress the urge to do the same. From all accounts from what he was hearing. There were plenty of requests from clans for people to go look through old clan bases. People were curious and after the last war they had people wanted to know what was truth and what was fiction. What happened if they were being lied to. Where they really came from and if they had anything to be proud of.

Shikamaru knew not everything was bright and sunny with Naruto's clan history but he knew when Naruto was ready to talk about it he would. It seemed he forgave them if the fond smile he wore while reading the new scrolls was anything to go by. That and Naruto seemed to be relying on seals for a lot of things. Shikamaru was still awed at the light display Naruto had done for them in the archive. A bit of paper, ink and chakra and the archive had looked as if fireflies had taken residence.

 

                              ------------------------

Shikamaru's face was contemplative when he joined Kakashi on the hospital rooftop. Kakashi was not surprised he had been found but he was surprised over who found him. Putting away his reports he gave Shikamaru his full attention.

"Seen Naruto lately?" Shikamaru offered in greeting.

"I'm wondering if Naruto has seen Naruto lately." Kakashi laughed. "Every time I spot him he is either reading or on his way somewhere."

"Or glued to the Hokage or doing some weird experiment." Shikamaru said as he stood looking over the roof. Kakashi joined him and peered down at the ground below.

"Nothing wrong with that." Kakashi answered.

"Just glad he's done the about face with his clan. Didn't know for how much longer he would stay so mad."

"I think disgusted is the right word to use." Kakashi supplied. "Naruto seems able to accept them now."

"But not accept their methods I'm guessing." Shikamaru muttered he gave Kakashi a glare. "I read some those scrolls it doesn't take a genius to figure out what would happen if they were to use some those scrolls against us. I'm willing to bet that half those techniques were created to use in case we tried something. I don't even want to see the scrolls that Naruto hoarded for himself."

"So you know too." Kakashi muttered looking away from Shikamaru.

"I figured it out. Naruto is working so hard on the other seals because he feels he has to make it up to us. He felt guilty and disgusted but now. Now Naruto feels happy seeing some the history and the seals because they are so simple and they make everything easy."

"Like the light seal." Kakashi said softly remembering Naruto's lightly glowing room.

"Well that one was supposed to forever sear the eyes of whoever opened it." Shikamaru said casually. "I think that when opened all the person was supposed to see for the rest of their life was a searing light. Naruto made it user friendly." Shikamaru snorted. "He turned it to a night light."

"But that's Naruto." Kakashi laughed. "If there is one person who can make the worst possible thing right. It's Naruto."

"I keep forgetting how much faith you have in him." Shikamaru laughed.

 

                               ------------------

Naruto sighed as he once again entered his lab. It was finally ready. Tossing down the sealing scrolls he had brought back he went to the wall that he had added something too. Something that had taken a lot of time and money as well as sweat and tears. Naruto had nearly blown up the lab once but finally he had finished it. He shook his head looking at the black crystal mirror. That had taken a bit too much energy and work.

Sighing, he lifted his hand and concentrated all his energy forcing it into the mirror. Naruto winced at the resistance he met but continued. Something felt like a key sliding into a lock and he nodded and turned away. The mirror started turning a light purple. Naruto had no illusions that it would not work he knew it would. Because it was him working on it.

The mirror faded even more and Naruto faced it properly as he saw an image clearing. He could feel the power coming to connect to him and he nodded. The image cleared to the man who was lowering his hand on the other side. He slowly removed his Hokage hat and grinned at Naruto and Naruto let a small smile escape.

"I almost thought you would keep me waiting but I'm glad you didn't. So glad to see you. Uzumaki Naruto." The man said

"It's rude to keep yourself waiting." Naruto commented as he took a seat. "But I'm glad it worked out after all, Uzumaki Naruto. Or afterwords did you go back to using Dad's name?" The blonde in the mirror grinned harder at Naruto's question and Naruto fully took in the sight of him from the other world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Dreams that were left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that celebrate it Happy Easter update! 
> 
> ^_^ This monster chapter that finally is over with! I think the chapters are never going to reach this long again (thank goodness)  
> Thanks for the kudos and reviews you guys are darlings!

 

"Happy Birthday." The voice said and Naruto looked up from his work to see his older self smirking at him from the mirror. He rolled his eyes before realizing that is was that time of year. It really and truly was his birthday he shrugged it off before responding to the person that never failed to irritate him.

"Same to you."

"Surprised you aren't celebrating with Kakashi or the villagers." His other self yawned.

"I could say the same to you." Naruto snorted. "You are the Hokage don't tell me you don't have something to do now and Kakashi is on a mission outside the village."

"Oh yeah." Came the reply. "Well I'm here because you were the one that called me to explain what you couldn't understand."

"Don't make it sound like I'm the one summoning you from your duties. You come here and open the rift on your own too."

"True." His older self muttered as he removed his hat peering at something Naruto could not see. "I can't believe Obito-Nii fucked it up to this extent. I mean with practice he might be able to well, not rip huge holes in time space and possibilities and just maybe do what he was trying to do."

"I still can't believe you are my other possibility." Naruto gritted. "I don't like you very much."

"You didn't walk in my shoes kid." Was the distracted reply. "I don't want to be judged by someone now turning eighteen."

"And you are what?" Naruto asked before recalling what he had heard. "You are like twenty-five? Get a grip!"

"So don't want to hear that from you." His other self chuckled. "Hey I didn't have to help you ya know. I could have not done my part. I could have ignored everything and let you struggle it through on your own."

"You would do that?" Naruto asked shaking his head. "I can't believe you are me."

"I'm a possibility of you." His other self snorted. "And the same here. I don't even like hearing about the differences in our worlds. Hell I don't like thinking some of that is possible."

"Right back at you!" Naruto snapped as he crossed over to his table and began to write down the new seal. He dropped a few drops of blood on it and continued talking. "I can see similarities between us but I really don't want to think what you did is a possibility of me."

"Was." His counterpart sighed. "Didn't you read the scrolls I told you to find?"

"Yeah." Naruto muttered. "I just want to close the rift and never think about this again."

"Whatever." Came the sigh. "So where is our lovely Kakashi?"

"You have your own Kakashi." Naruto muttered as the seal he was created glowed before fading from reality. "He is on a joint mission with Suna. They needed his tracking skills. It's an A-rank mission." Naruto briefly thought about how Tsunade Baa-chan had all but thrown Kakashi out the gate when the request from Gaara had come in. He had not been briefed on the mission particulars but he knew it had to be serious. It had made him happy to hear the mission was a joint one with the pay cut right down the middle but the fact that someone of Kakashi's caliber was needed had made him just a little upset.

"Sucky timing." His counterpart commented and Naruto frowned as he said exactly what Naruto had been thinking. It was him after all but it still felt weird. This man thought differently to him. Looked differently too. Naruto sneaked a peek at the man's long golden hair. He was wearing it like how their Dad did. His counterpart caught the look and grinned.

"Don't worry. I cut my hair too. Back during the war." He offered motioning towards Naruto's head. "Gaara tried to have some say in it."

"Here too." Naruto laughed turning away.

"No way!" His counterpart exclaimed. "He tried to make you bald too? Did he talk about humiliation bearing determination as well?"

"Definitely." Naruto laughed recalling those hurried days with Gaara.

"It's creepy how he never changes." His other self snorted.

"Oh he's different here." Naruto cut in giving his other self a frank look.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it again." Was the distracted answer. "You don't like thinking about it? Well I refuse to dishonor my friends by regretting it."

Naruto hissed as he glared at his other self. There were so many difference and not just in attitude. He flicked a look to the clothes the man was wearing under his coat. His jumpsuit was red to Naruto's previous orange. It made him wonder about the changes that had caused that.

"You are the one that passed on that message to me." His counterpart muttered as he traced symbols on the mirror connecting them. "You are the one that got all hissy talking about don't give up. You also are the reason that the rift is still gaping open. If someone had just let Obito-Nii gather enough chakra and come home we wouldn't have to do this. If you had not used your chakra! Your chakra and shoved him back to my world then we would not have this problem!" His other self glared at him. "I can't fix it myself and you can't either so cut it out."

"Sorry." Naruto muttered and rolled open the scroll he had been told to find. It always ended up like this. Part of him was unable to really see and accept him. In fact he did not know how to refer to him. On their first meeting he had just felt empty. On establishing how they would work together to fix their problems Naruto had rejecting learning anything more about the other man. Something he suspected was being held against him. He would have to be blind not to notice the other man was curious about him. Every meeting so far he poked at Naruto. Also Naruto knew the man did not have to come when Naruto requested. His counterpart came when he felt the mirror being activated something Naruto was grateful for.

"You can just refer to me as big other you." The muffled words came from the mirror. Naruto looked up to see the other him had a brush in his mouth and he was unrolling a seal. He removed the brush and began scribbling. "I think of you as smaller other me. After all the shadow clone play we've done I thought you would be okay with this."

"It's just too confusing." Naruto muttered.

"Tell me about it." Came the unimpressed response. "I heard from Obito-Nii that things are really messed up over there. I still can't believe I'm still chasing Kakashi."

"I'm not going to give up. You shouldn't have either." Naruto pointed out and his other self rolled his eyes and his tired sigh came through the mirror.

"No means no you brat. And you go around upset over what I did after but no means no."

"What was it like?" Slipped out before Naruto could stop it. "The sex I mean." He blinked through the glare tossed at him as his other self rolled his eyes again.

"It was incredible." He said softly. "It was one of the most incredible sexually experiences of my life. I thought my heart would burst." He choked out a laugh. "I thought I would die at one point. I know what you want to ask. But I took points off of that experience. It would have been hands down the most incredible experience of my sex life if not for the morning after. It was good but it can't make me forget what happened the next morning. I still can't forget it. I still hear it. So that's why it is my top five but not as good as the rest. I felt a little empty with them but I didn't feel like my entire world had been fucking shattered afterwords. And not shattered in a good way."

His counterpart glared at him. "You and everyone can get mad at me for Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai and everyfuckingbody else but you didn't feel what I did. I didn't start that. Hell I didn't want anybody to touch me." He rasped and Naruto felt his throat tear. His counterpart blinked quickly before looking away and whispering.

"I was trying so hard. I loved him. I had heaven and then I was in hell. I pushed them away the first few times but Shika." The counterpart laughed. "Shika wouldn't let me fall and he and Gaara helped me back on my feet and I was able to truly smile again. Then it was Sai and then it got a little crazy." Came the sheepish laugh. "In my defense Kakashi made me angry. Look they might have wanted me but I didn't bottom for everybody." The sly smile had Naruto eyeing himself in a new light.

"I can count on two hands the amount of people I bottomed for. I was a very good Top." The counterpart purred his grin wide. "So you see I was just like him for a bit."

"It must have hurt." Naruto said slowly. "Being rejected."

"Not as bad as the looks he used to give me." His other self said bitterly. "It got to a point I wanted him to stop looking at me! Just yell at him I wouldn't tell a soul so stop feeling so damn guilty. The looks after the war were the worse. When he found out why I was gone sometimes."

"Why?" Naruto asked hoarsely. "Why did you go find someone else like that?"

The scathing look he was given made Naruto admit that he did know. He really did, in the face of the rejection and from the implied other lovers that he was willing to bet Kakashi had had. He knew why his counterpart had if only for a little bit tried to find happiness.

"He taught me a lot." His counterpart sighed his hands no longer working on the seal. Naruto knew he was talking about that brown haired shinobi. "We had met a few times. He was older but the way he talked to me. The way we were together I felt happy. Only Sasuke had met him, I was trying to keep him from Shikamaru. There was nothing in him that looked like Kakashi. It was a healthy move. I told him one night about the possibility of children and he wanted to try it. I wanted to wait. I wanted to do it to myself because that had been the plan but." His counterpart looked away his face full of bitterness.

"Sorry about the baby." Naruto said his heart grieving.

"Yeah, everything went wrong. Soon afterwords I knew he had done the right thing. He had made half hearted attempts to betray Konoha and I ignored him. I didn't know what to do. So he forced my hand and even in the end I didn't want to have to do it. I guess he was happy that I had become a proper leader that no matter what I would enforce peace. When I met him he loved peace." Naruto's counterpart whispered. "The way Kakashi looked at me after the council. My council found out about the baby seal." He broke off in a hoarse laugh.

"I didn't know it was that bad between you." Naruto frowned. From Obito's memories everything had seen fine.

"I bet you didn't. He only looks at me that way when we are all alone. Or Obito-Nii isn't in the room. He won't betray his friend any more than he has already. It's not one and one equals two over here. Just because a person goes good here doesn't mean everything is fine and dandy."

"It was weird seeing Obito, Itachi and Orochimaru with you." Naruto murmured giving his counterpart a searching look. "Stuff happened here."

"Itachi is ruthless but he works ultimately for Konoha." His counterpart dismissed. Naruto raised an eyebrow. It was true but the faith older him had in Itachi was telling.

"And?" Naruto asked. His counterpart frowned and sat on the floor of where he was. He stared into space.

"I can understand Obito-Nii and Orochimaru. Obito-nii explained how he went bad but Orochimaru to explain that might make you uncomfortable. Do you know of a man named Hiruko?"

Naruto shook as he recalled the hard journey to retrieve Kakashi back from that man. How Baa-chan and Kakashi had plotted to sacrifice Kakashi. How the others had tried to stop him and Sakura from bringing back their Sensei. How Kakashi had been unable to see and hear him. He glared at his counterpart the emotions of that time rising up.

"Yes I know him. Personally. He's dead now." Naruto snarled.

"Right right." His counterpart muttered raising his hand to stop Naruto from continuing. "Well I don't. I never met him because he died before I was born. The three Sannin arrested him before he could escape. Are you hearing what I'm saying? His sick experiments were stopped and the Sannin disposed of the lab."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked. "How does that stop Orochimaru from becoming the sick bastard he became?"

"After they discovered Hiruko. Jiraiya stuck to Orochimaru like a leech." His counterpart said clearly. "He watched and lectured and Oro said that he nearly lectured him to death. Orochimaru after seeing Hiruko's fate, he himself had been wavering over the line. He wasn't like everybody else. He had no problems with the line. You couldn't go all holy on a battlefield, some parts you had to let go. But with Jiraiya, he was able to stop himself from falling. Their friendship stopped him from changing and it gave him a new way to look at things. Not one thing saved him. Two events saved him." His counterpart gave him a sly look and Naruto caught on and shuddered. He was not thinking about that.

"So that stopped him from being a creepy bastard fixated on the Uchiha?"

"Well not exactly, it just kept him from going down some questionable lines." His counterpart shrugged. "Who trained you to be Hokage?"

"Gaara." Naruto answered immediately before thinking. "And Tsunade Baa-chan." His counterpart shook his head before laughing wryly.

"I can't believe that Baa-chan is a Hokage. Still can't."

"Who taught you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Obito-Nii." His counterpart grinned. "And Orochimaru."

"Just how did you get him to be so fixated on you?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "The one here couldn't stop obsessing over Itachi and Sasuke!"

"Well it wasn't like that. He still was fond of them overly so." His older self said sheepishly. "I'm Jiraiya's disciple Sasuke is Orochimaru's. I just used to run into Orochimaru a lot when I was smaller. You know how it is being a Jinchuuriki. He looked at me. It was good to have somebody look at me. He found me amusing so when Jiraiya was being all ero-sennin. He'd stop by and see me. It was our secret." 

"He acknowledged you." Naruto smiled.

"You had it a bit harder I think." His counterpart murmured. "I had the acknowledgment from before. I could remember how people used to smile at me. Everything changed after Mom and Dad died. I got to see how everyone looked at me differently. I had everything. All those bonds and I lost them. It was difficult."

"I think you would have been able to reach Sasuke better." Naruto muttered. "I couldn't reach or understand him here until I lost quite a few things of my own."

"I think you did what you had to." His counterpart said smiling. "Over here we too had our own struggles. Still time is not a simple flowing stream. It's an ocean. A raging river and no one should mess with it."

"Our clan did." Naruto scoffed as he slowly began drawing the new seal.

"And look what happened to them." His counterpart scoffed. "I am willing to bet in every single possibility there is, that Uzushiogakure gets destroyed. I know you think the same. It isn't just a clan or village destruction. It's a punishment."

"Well we will never know." Naruto commented and he got a laugh in response.

"Please. Uzushiogakure in my world had inside help for being destroyed so fully. Also our reaper death seal. They had some balls trying to manipulate those that control everything." Naruto nodded as what he had thought about himself was being said by his other self.

"I wonder what happened to them." Naruto said slowly as he inked another layer to the seal.

"I would rather not." His older self snorted. "I want to learn from their mistakes and find out what happens in the Pure Land and After. When I get there. I don't want to be erased from every single possibility there is. That's a warning if I ever saw one. Now erase that last part. The seal to contribute yang and yin equally is fucked up." Naruto sighed as he started drawing the seal again.

 

                     --------------

Kakashi awoke to see a shadow by his window. Frowning at the fact the person had gotten in without him noticing he recognized Naruto. He sighed and sat up drawing Naruto's attention. Naruto turned to face him a gently smile on his face, Kakashi caught a glimpse of the small watering can in Naruto's hand.

"Did you come to see me or the plant?" Kakashi yawned. Naruto gently placed the watering can on the window sill.

"Both." Naruto laughed. "Sorry for the intrusion and welcome back."

Kakashi nodded thinking about it. He and Naruto had not seen each other in almost a month. He had missed Naruto's birthday. Looking up at Naruto Kakashi found the boy giving an irritated glance to his shirt. He grinned to himself on realizing what the boy had come hoping to see.

"Were you hoping to find me maskless?" Kakashi asked as he tugged at the mask connected to the shirt. The flush that spread across Naruto's face confirmed the answer.

"I could have pulled it down when you were sleeping." Naruto muttered.

"Ah about that." Kakashi said playfully his gut clenching. "Just how did you get in here?" Naruto looked back to the window sill and the plant. Kakashi put two and two together in disbelief. "You put a seal on Mr Ukki?"

"Well." Naruto said sheepishly. "Yeah?"

Kakasho closed his eyes praying for patience. "Erase it. Get rid of it. I won't have you popping in right by my bed whenever you want Naruto."

"What if something happens?" Naruto whined. "Come on Sensei. I can get to you no problem."

"Then let me carry one about." Kakashi shuddered. "Or put one in the kitchen."

"Fine." Naruto sulked placing a hand over the plant pot. There was a noticeable surge of his chakra then it receded. "I don't know why you are so fussy. There aren't that many places to mark. This place is so empty. Especially this room. A bed, desk and the bookshelf."

"Not everyone has your personal needs for a room." Kakashi muttered. The blonde tossed him an insulted glance and he ignored it. "I miss my old place." Kakashi sighed. "It was so practical. After the village was rebuilt I wasn't quick enough to find someplace just like it. Now I have all this space."

"A bed and a few photos." Naruto dismissed. "That was all you had back then. Well then we added the plant but that was it. Not that much changed but now you can add bookshelf to that."

"Maybe I should add a few new photos." Kakashi mused.

"I'll give you the one of Me, Sakura, Sai, Yamato-taicho and you." Naruto said sitting on the bed. "Hinata took it."

"I'm not surprised but i'm worried." Kakashi said looking into amused eyes. "I didn't know that photo existed."

"Neither did I until Kiba told me." Naruto said dryly.

 

                    --------------

 

Shikamaru was waiting for the sound of the shower to go off. Naruto seemed to be taking forever. If he did not know that Naruto knew the importance of their assignment he would think the blonde was having a little fun with 'himself' in there. Shaking his head because Naruto seemed to get to everyone, Shikamaru took a look at Naruto's photo filled desk.

It was not a recent thing. It just became more noticeable after the war. It was not just him either, he knew they had brushed it off because everyone wanted a photo of Naruto. It seemed normal for Naruto to want one or two photos in return. In fact, Shikamaru scanned the photos in amusement before taking up the album. In fact, it only became noticeable when Naruto started asking them for copies that they had took.

He knew that Iruka had shared the few he had or had taken on the sly. It had not taken long to see how happy it made Naruto to look at the pictures, soon enough everyone was taking one when they had the chance. Shikamaru flicked through the album snorting when he saw himself, Choji and Naruto fast asleep. Ino had taken that one. Flicking through the album really helped him see how precious village was to Naruto. There were plenty of group ones. Where Naruto was helping villagers or just plain posing for the photograph.

If anything the only thing that would happen to this album was it would grow. Shikamaru frowned and looked at the Team Seven photo considering it. There really was not much Naruto and Kakashi photos. A few things from missions. He had spotted a hospital photo with Kakashi and Sakura in it. However that was taken when they were Genin. Considering Naruto's feelings he had really thought that Naruto would have a few more photos.

The sound of the shower stopped and Shikamaru turned around in relief. His hair soaking wet and a towel slung around his waist Naruto emerged from the bathroom. He nodded at Shikamaru before heading towards where his clothes were already laid out. Out of politeness and mostly no desire to see Naruto naked, Shikamaru gave the boy his back and turned his attention back to the photos.

"About time you got out." Shikamaru commented hearing the rustling sound and Naruto dressed.

"Lay off Shikamaru." Naruto snorted from behind him. "And entertain yourself why don't you?"

"Already told you I was intruding when I came in." Shikamaru pointed out. "I'm more interested in the lack of photos of Kakashi Sensei. Is he camera shy?"

"Nope." Naruto muttered close to his ear. Shikamaru watched in amusement and Naruto grabbed the book back from him and settled it back where it was. "He just never brought it up. I mean there are the surprised ones like hospital photos or when we were with some people we don't want to forget. But we never had a the two of us photo." Naruto sighed. "Let's go. We wasted enough time."

Shikamaru wisely decided not to point out he was the one that had been waiting on Naruto to finish the bath in the first place.

 

                      ------------------

A hurrying Sakura was a funny Sakura. Kakashi watched in amusement as the girl barely gave her guests a glance before hurrying off to her room only throwing the words 'girls night' as explanation to her guests. Her polite guest, Iruka who had came through the door with Sakura and himself who had slipped through the window. Sakura had just rolled her eyes when she spotted him.

"We came at the wrong time." Kakashi told Iruka as he made himself comfortable in the kitchen.

"I only wanted to see how she was doing." Iruka shrugged. "I was told to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't work herself to death."

Kakashi raised a brow at that over his novel. "Oh? How interesting. I came to see how my past student was doing and to catch up but it seems I can gossip instead."

"Please. As a genius you already know." Iruka snorted. Kakashi did know but still it sounded like a fun idea to speculate. "Besides do you always slip in their windows?"

"The door was locked." Kakashi said simply. "And it brings back nostalgia. Just this time her mother isn't trying to kill me and telling me missions should be later."

Iruka chuckled. "That does seem like something she would say. But still nostalgia? What has you seeking out a feeling like that?"

"Ah you know what they say." Kakashi said gently. "The next generation takes over from the previous one. That doesn't change."

"Which means we have to get ready to be overtaken." Sakura commented coming out her room. Kakashi noted that she had changed her clothes.

"Sakura." Iruka smiled. "You look lovely."

"I just had a quick shower. Not running late." Sakura smiled at Iruka. "It's so nice to relax and hang with everyone. Well the girls that is."

"We can't even have that." Kakashi sadly commented.

"If you would pay your half you could go anytime." Sakura dismissed and turned back to Iruka. "Iruka Sensei have you seen the files going in and out the man offices?"

"I didn't come to talk about work Sakura." Iruka laughed. "Find me in the morning."

"I'll be busy." Sakura said dryly. She then turned to Kakashi. "Now Sensei. What do you want?"

"Can't I just swing by?" Kakashi asked mournfully peering over his novel to look at her.

"As if." She snorted in return. "If you are angling for information come out with it."

Kakashi lowered his book. "Well if you put it that way."

"Wait!" Sakura interrupted. "On second thought I'd rather not. Let me see. I haven't seen Sasuke. I don't know when he will return. I don't even know if I'll see him when he does return. I do see Naruto when he swings by the hospital. I got him some photos for his birthday and some other things. I still don't know who he likes and it is frustrating. I'm doing fine I'm not overworking."

"Wow." Iruka breathed.

"Much easier this way." Sakura nodded to herself.

"Thanks." Kakashi said dryly. "Well one of my answers were in there, the rest was some very nice information. But when did giving Naruto's photos become a thing?"

Sakura frowned as if thinking back. "A while now? Since he came back from training. It became bigger after the village was destroyed but it is not new really." She stood and crossed over to a cabinet and rummaged through it. She pulled out a black album and sat next to Kakashi.

"See?" She pointed out several photos. Kakashi noted interestingly enough it was not always Team Seven. "It was just a random thing but giving them to Naruto became a thing after Jiraiya-sama died. Iruka gave the photos he had." Kakashi glanced up to Iruka who nodded.

"I didn't even notice." Kakashi smiled. "Naruto told me of a photo Hinata has that I should look to get."

"That one." Sakura laughed as she flicked through the photos. "Well Hinata has quite a few. In fact here!" Sakura pulled a bunch of photos from the album. "I have copies. I know Sai and Naruto likes the photos but I never thought to give you some too." Kakashi smiled as he received the photos. He had been planning on taking some but to have them just handed to him was nice too. It was nice have physical reminders of your special people too.

 

               ----------------

 

It could be seen as showing off. Kakashi was thinking of it that way even though he was doing it while being amused. Naruto had been cornered in the standby station when he gave a moment of weakness. The poor boy had only put away his scrolls and dismissed his clones and leaned back and everyone was pouncing on him with questions and conversation. Highly amused even though he wanted a word with the blonde himself, Kakashi had sat and watched from afar. Naruto had his hands full.

"Well I'm thinking someone can come up for a good use for this." Naruto muttered as he stood on a table. The group around him laughed as he took out a small scroll and unrolled it. Snatching up a brush Naruto started scribbling on it as he explained. "It hold chakra and releases it at a later date. The great thing is that it releases the original person's chakra no matter who unleashes it later on. I don't know what you can do with it now." Naruto admitted sheepishly as the group laughed. "But it is safe for use! So yeah I'll leave it up to you guys."

Naruto's words produced an excitement from the group and Kakashi smiled to see it. Naruto may not know just how inspiring his words but he did. Naruto was talking like a leader. His words of entrusting were about something so small but it still inspired faith. Kakashi frowned when he noticed the scroll with the seal Naruto had been demonstrating had dropped and was now rolling towards him. After glancing around nonchalantly and finding no one watching him. Kakashi got up and pocketed it, it would be good to study at a later date.

 

                   --------------

 

"You can always bring the Uchiha in this." The other Naruto commented. Naruto looked up from where he sweating over inserting the crystal rods into the seals.

"Same to you. Don't you call him Sasuke too? They are the same person."

"No way." Older him muttered. "Your Sasuke is very different than mine."

"I guess." Naruto grunted as he finally got the rods to be accepted into the seal. "Didn't want to say this but. You have baby food all over your Hokage robe."

"Someone called me when I was playing with Hinata's baby." Older him said dryly. "I didn't have time to change."

"Another baby?" Naruto commented. "Our class is busy."

"Yeah." The contented sigh came. "Good to know you backed down here too."

"Never got to ask about that." Naruto said as he rested on his working table. "What happened between you two?"

"Well I did fuck her cousin who genetically could be her brother." His older self stated dryly. "I care for her. If I was more ruthless I would have made her a political wife. Instead I just decided to let someone who could really care for her come through."

"Cold blooded." Naruto whistled at hearing the story. He somehow was getting accustomed to it. More like he was getting accustomed to how this him thought. "Still yeah not like you could do anything after Neji." Naruto shuddered "I don't want to know how that happened."

"A spar believe it or not." His older self laughed. "I was shocked too. But now he has moved onto better pastures."

"Itachi and Sai still waiting?" Naruto questioned as he raised the finished seal for inspection.

"Yeah." His other snorted as he nodded his approval of the seal. "I woke up the other morning and Itachi was in my bed. I had put up a barrier l so I was terrified. I ask him how he got in and he goes 'every jutsu has a weakness' in that voice of his. ANBU had a riot." Naruto burst out laughing because he could imagine that tone of voice. It was most likely the same tone he had asked Naruto why he was not dead if he was caught in Pain's ultimate jutsu. That was when Itachi had been reanimated.

"Your ANBU loves you." Naruto laughed. His other self blushed.

"Love making fun of me. Half of them come from Orochimaru and are always inappropriate. Not to mention I have random dick jokes being told when I'm trying to sleep or work because they are bored." His other self mocked.

"Sounds like a good time." Naruto laughed and smiled when he saw the smirk on the face of his counterpart.

 

              --------------

"You've noticed it too. Don't tell me you aren't concerned." Shikamaru started their conversation. Kakashi leaned over his tree to look down at the concerned boy below. He though about whether for politeness sake he should join the boy at the tree then decided he could stay just where he was.

"Are we talking about Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"You know I am." Shikamaru muttered.

"So this is about Naruto's frequent disappearances?" Kakashi picked up as he turned his page. "I gathered he was doing some private work."

"He has a lab he works on other seals with." Shikamaru answered. "Still he doesn't talk about it to me unless it is to tell me where he was."

"And the worry?"

"He keeps going there. I've gotten a report on the ANBU. When he isn't in the village he's there and he's working there he doesn't sleep there."

"That does sound a little worrisome." Kakashi admitted. "I thought he was finally taking a break since most of the goods have been passed on to others to work on."

"I could care less about his seals." Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto isn't talking to anyone about it. Not me. Not Iruka not Sai not you."

"The emotional strain." Kakashi realized and his book closed with a loud snap. "So either clan secrets have him in a bind or he's up to something."

"More than up to something. I can feel it." Shikamaru muttered. "I don't know what it is since I don't understand what he is trying to do."

"That's a common occurrence around Naruto." Kakashi admitted. "Up to some sneaking around? It'll be fine once we procure some ANBU masks."

"I was going to ask if you don't have your own and I remembered that they get taken back." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Good riddance to that too." Kakashi answered.

 

                       --------------

"Why did it have to be you though." The older counterpart muttered. "It would have been so nice to meet say, a red head me as pretty as mom."

Naruto stopped where he was reading from a book to look up in surprise. "I never thought of that."

"Cheers." His other self gloomily. "I've been thinking of it. We are possibilities remember? So that means somewhere in the dimensions of possibilities. There is an us that looks like Mum."

"Nothing wrong with Dad." Naruto pointed out. "But maybe there is a possibility where Mum and Dad don't have to die."

"Right with the possibility where we aren't Jinchuuriki." His older self muttered. "I can't even imagine it."

"Sounds nice though." Naruto laughed. "But I'm not going to worry about that. I'm me. Can't change that and I'm happy as me."

"Yeah." His counterpart sighed. "Can't change that."

"Anything wrong?" Naruto asked. His counterpart was sort of gloomy.

"Let's just say people are worrying about me visibly." His older self complained. "Obito-Nii said something and now everyone is walking on eggshells. Even worse Kakashi keeps watching me. The man took ANBU duty if you can believe it. He was right with my guards and I didn't notice."

"That's a bad thing?" Naruto quietly asked. Hearing about the struggles the other him went through made him feel weird.

"Only for my sanity." Other him muttered. "I can't stand the way he looks at me sometimes. And the way he looks at Shikamaru either."

"Oh about that." Naruto remembered. "I mean you didn't."

"Please I know I was in a bad place after I lost the baby but even I wouldn't do that to Temari and their child." Other him glared at him. "Nothing happened even though Temari and Shika decided it would be okay if it did. I did everything I could to keep any backlash from Shikamaru."

"I thought so." Naruto breathed in relief. "So about that baby jutsu seal. I made it right?"

"After years of research." His older self scoffed. "It still isn't finished. Next time I'll give you the basics of where to look to create it. I won't be breaking the promise I made to Orochimaru. After all I will use it." The counterpart smirks. "After all you are going to use it aren't you? You said you keep making him have little dirty dreams about you."

Naruto flushed. "Hopefully. No he will. I know he's attracted to me. It's just the liking part I need to think about."

"Yeah yeah. Anybody can have sex." His older self dismissed. "So. What do you make him think of? Want some pointers?" He leered and Naruto blanched.

"I don't think I'm ready for your level." He choked out.

"Better get ready then. Kakashi is a serious pervert." His older self leered. "And I mean intense kinda pervert."

 

                  ------------

 

It was strange to once again have the mask on his face. Crouching on a tree limb with Shikamaru by his side they looked in the direction of the lab. They had been waiting since Naruto had gone there since the boy had simply stated that he was not going to stay too long.

Shikamaru tensed as a yellow blur appeared from the direction of the lab. Real ANBU paused on their patrols and Kakashi saw why. The quick yellow blur sped right over them and Kakashi held his breath as Naruto passed over them. If he still had Obito's eye he knew he would have been able to capture the movement but simply put, Naruto was too fast. A tap on his shoulder alerted him that Shikamaru thought it was time to make a move.

No traps were at the lab entrance, none inside either in fact it looked innocent. He and Shikamaru took off their masks at the entrance. It seemed that Naruto had faith in Tsunade. He was not bothering to hide anything. Scrolls were covering desks. Books were everywhere. Where Kakashi could remember jars of specimens decorating back when this was Orochimaru's lab, crystals and other minerals lay. 

"Looks like he is busy." Shikamaru muttered. The feeling of something being off was high for Kakashi he looked around warily.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru. The boy walked over and tapped the light purple crystal on the wall.

"A mirror?" Shikamaru asked. "It seems weird." They started rifling through the documents and Kakashi was committing the titles and contents to memory when he realized the sensation of being watched was still strong.

"Shikamaru. Something is watching us." Kakashi said slowly. He looked around the room trying to locate it.

"I think I have an idea what is going on." Shikamaru said as he flipped through books scattered over the desk closest to the mirror. Kakashi looked at the crystal and felt like he was looking into someone's gaze.

"It's that." He said slowly and Shikamaru's head popped up in order to meet his gaze.

"It's what?"

"That mirror. Someone is behind it." And watching them in amusement. Kakashi could feel it. Someone's gaze was fixed on them. Shikamaru dropped the books and files back on the table.

"We should get out and try another time." He said looking worriedly at the mirror. "I need more information in order to get fair idea on what's going on now." Shikamaru glared hard at the mirror as he slowly backed away. He slid back on the borrowed ANBU mask and Kakashi did the same. As they retreated Kakashi felt the gaze intensify. He did not let out a sigh of relief until they exited the lab safely.

 

            ------------

Naruto sighed as he walked next to Tsunade Baa-chan. He knew he had to go but this was going to be so boring. He had seen the Fire Lord more than a few times now. Naruto was convinced the man was fascinated with him. The only thing that kept him from falling asleep at each and every forced meeting with the man was the look Naruto sometimes saw in his eyes. The Fire Lord could sometimes be flighty and annoying. Sometimes even childish. Sometimes worrying about the most ridiculous matters.

Still sometimes Naruto wanted to flinch at the steel man the man looked at him with. He had no real illusions about the man. The Fire Lord was the leader of the Fire Country even if he did not act like it all the time. The time Naruto had been introduced still unnerved him. The man had laughed and gushed over how much fun it was to have a direct line of succession. Then Naruto had seen the way the man considered him as he asked Tsunade Baa-chan how he would do in the chair.

The rest may have been thrown over the Fire Lord's light talks about Naruto's Dad and the Third Hokage but Naruto had heard the message. The Fire Lord had been there for their rise and fall. He had seen so many Hokages. What could Naruto do?

That was what had really done it for him. The discussions while silly sometimes had a serious undertone. There was more than safety of the village being considered. Their duty was the Fire Lord as well. If the Fire Lord was still in power when Naruto took the chair, would he be able to prove himself to the man? Everyone on Tsunade Baa-chan's council considered him a done deal but still. He had the feeling that he had not made it in the Fire Lord's eyes.

Even if the man mainly thought of him as a tool to deal with the villagers. It was still worth. A ninja village that was undergoing change. And most of it was because of him. No wonder the man continued to look at him that way. Who knew what would happen to the Land of Fire in the future? And did the Fire Lord feel able to see it through?

But Naruto knew he could not be solely thanked or blamed for the change occurring. It was all of them.

"Walk faster Naruto." Tsunade Baa-chan said without looking behind her. Naruto realized he had dropped back a bit and hurried up so he was once again walking by her side.

                --------------

 

"You seem distracted today." Naruto commented to his older self. His older self looked up for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah doing some thinking. So how's Kakashi and Shikamaru?"

"Hah?" Naruto asked in surprise. "What do you want to know about these two?"

"Just curious. I mean you aren't spending much time with them aren't you?"

"Well no." Naruto admitted. "That isn't weird though. They are fine."

"Okay." His other self murmured smiling. "You know you really missed out not getting to know Dad."

"Really?" Naruto asked curiously. "What was it like?"

"Really cheesy sometimes." Was the reply. "But He was so confident and gentle. Mum used to tease him that he didn't seem like the old him so quiet he just used to watch her."

"Really?" Naruto said eagerly.

"Yeah. Dad was my hero growing up. I wanted to be just like him."

"Me too." Naruto laughed. "Except I didn't know he was my Dad at the time."

 

               --------------

They had not wasted time this time. The moment Naruto had slipped from the lab they sneaked in. Kakashi rushed in and froze staring at the mirror. In the mirror a Hokage Naruto stood. In ceremonial robes. His hair as long and blonde as Minato-Sensei's. His hand outstretched as he traced seals on the mirror. Kakashi met the older blue eyes in shock. The man's face registered surprise as he spotted them. Shikamaru made a sound of distress as they stared.

The man in the mirror laughed before hurrying with the seals. The mirror started to dim and they saw the man begin to turn away but that was not what they wanted. Kakashi called out loudly making the man turn around in surprise.

"Don't go Naruto! I'll show you my face!" Kakashi called out. He heard Shikamaru make a surprised sound next to him but his attention was on the man in the mirror. He stepped forward his hands gripping the mask as if to pull it down. The older Naruto in the mirror laughed loudly shaking his head.

"Thanks but no thanks Kakashi. You caught me off guard this time." Naruto in the mirror chuckled. He raised his hand towards the mirror and the mirror went dark purple. Kakashi stood frozen in shock as he realized they had lost the man.

"Good try." Shikamaru said weakly.

"That should have stopped a Naruto." Kakashi said slowly. "Any Naruto would have stopped and been curious about seeing my face."

"I don't know." Shikamaru said waving towards the mirror. "I have an idea of what is going on though but it looks like that Naruto is a little wiser to fall for that.

"I was serious." Kakashi said dryly. "He knew that. I saw that he knew that but it didn't matter to him."

"Well I figured out what is going on with Naruto. Let's get out of here." Shikamaru said clasping him on the shoulder. "I'm sure there is a good reason why Naruto would run instead of seeing your face for the first time."

                ---------------

"Say that again." Kakashi instructed Shikamaru.

"He's working." Shikamaru said. He inhaled and blew out a puff of smoke. "Well he is working but he's working with something we can't help with. I think it connects back to that dimension we had that visitor from."

Kakashi watched as Shikamaru eyed his cigarette in a sort of disgust. The moment they had returned, Shikamaru had insisted on having sake and cigarettes nearby. Now they stood on the balcony of the young Nara's apartment as the boy tried to explain what they had discovered. Being mocked like that had surprised him greatly.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"I'm sure. In fact I realized that he sneakily told me about what he was doing too that stupid Naruto." At Kakashi's look Shikamaru took another drag. "He said that the only help he needed with the work was himself and he already had that."

"So, the other Naruto is helping him?"

"Even better I'm betting the Other Naruto was the one that was the one watching us. They are trying to close the rift between them. Obito and Naruto accidentally opened a hole."

"With the chakra." Kakashi realized. "Obito told us. One can't exist where there are too many similarities and where the person is still alive."

"Yeah and Naruto's chakra piggybacked right back to the dimension creating a rift in the possibilities. So things won't get messed up they are closing it and making sure it stays closed. We won't see that Obito again."

"I didn't want those two to meet." Kakashi said gently.

"They can't cross over." Shikamaru said. "But maybe that Naruto needed to hear stuff this Naruto has to say. Still I'm leaving it. Let them fix the rift. For them to be working so hard on this something bad happening is a possibility. Maybe they read something in the Uzushiogakure scrolls I don't know and that looks more than troublesome so I will drop it. Let them do it I can't do seals like that."

"Yes, let them." Kakashi muttered as thought back to the Naruto that had looked back for only a second before ignoring him. It still felt strange. That amused look the man had given before rejecting seeing Kakashi. Something had been off there but Kakashi could not figure it out.

 

                --------------------

"I'm here again Obito." Kakashi sighed looking at the memorial stone. "Just here to complain about growing old. Naruto is working so hard and not even looking to one as me for help." Kakashi chuckled. "I should be worried that he's only looking to himself for help. There's a really funny joke in there. Naruto is talking and exchanging information with his other possibility. I wonder how much of that is allowed. I mean. It breaks some sort of laws doesn't it?"

"Well I guess the other Naruto knows more about that." Kakashi sighed. "When I saw the memories he seemed really calculating and smart. I really don't want him around this Naruto but he can teach him something I can't. He looks good as Hokage though." Kakashi sighed.

"I was going to let him see my face. I think I'm disappointed that he didn't want to see it. No well he did want to. He just thought it wasn't worth it." Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and listened to the wind blowing through the trees. "I think I'm getting old Obito. I'm here in this belief that the new generation would be curious about me but it seems that is not it at all. But I think I needed that. That dismissal." Kakashi chuckled.

"He looked right through me. There was something else but that's all I can think about. Aren't you curious about your other possibility Obito? Naruto looked really good as a Hokage." Kakashi mused.

 

             --------------------

Finally. Naruto wanted to relax as he stood in Kakashi's apartment and the man showed no signs of waking or sensing him. A seal had been a smart idea after all. He pressed a finger to Kakashi's forehead and focused on the dream he wanted to send.

He knew that Kakashi was capable of attraction to him but that only solved one problem. Was the man going to come after him? Would the man even bother? After hearing so much about the private life of Ninjas, Naruto was feeling wary. That and seeing the possibility of himself where sex with Kakashi had been a one time thing.

He wanted more than sex with Kakashi he could understand that. He wanted to talk and laugh with him. He wanted to share dreams and make new ones. He wanted that when he fell out of exhaustion Kakashi was there to give him a shoulder up. And he wanted that when Kakashi faltered he would be the one to lend the man a helping hand. Naruto watched as Kakashi twitched before his breathing settled again.

Maybe it was weak but they were shinobi. Shinobi fought with cheap tricks in order to win. Naruto knew that for them to work they needed time and Kakashi had to come into things on his own. He was cowardly for not charging forward and admitting his feeling but he had to make sure. He could have lost an adviser. A friend. A good asset for the village. He was no longer a simple shinobi with the freedom to do what he liked.

He was a Hokage in training and a Kage in strength and mind. So maybe Kakashi when he eventually found out would forgive him. He was treating their possible relationship like a battlefield slowly cutting off Kakashi's path of escape. He was doing it this way because he slightly understood the man. Naruto smiled as he finished transferring the dream. A relationship with him would trouble Kakashi, the man would be confused at least for a little bit but Naruto was going to solve that. He was close to confessing, one argument that Kakashi would bring was now invalid.

He was eighteen now but even before that had not mattered. If one was old enough to die, as far as he was concerned they were old enough to love. He was following his parents example. Dad had loved Mum before they were even Genin. Naruto smothered the urge to touch Kakashi and activated his chakra so he could leave.

 

            ------------------

"This is a strange gathering." Yamato said in amusement. Kakashi had to agree. It was himself, Yamato and Sai having a simple get together for dangos. It had been a long week, running errands for the Hokage. Doing missions for the Hokage and when not doing that lending assistance. Kakashi swore that the intelligence department was being more paranoid than necessary, he was willing to bet even the ants were scrutinized when entering the village. Still running into Sai and Yamato like this was a stroke of luck that and getting invited along.

"Not really." Sai commented as he smiled. "As a former team it is not unusual to spend time together."

"Get that from Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously. Sai nodded in response.

"Ah Senpai. Naruto really is working hard. The ANBU is thankful for it." Yamato commented as he started on his treats. "Usually things run smooth but he's been making it efficient. Everyone is on the ball and he cleaned up a training ground for ANBU usage as well."

"I thought we already had some for ANBU." Kakashi said curiously.

"We did but lost a few in the village reconstruction." Sai answered. "Naruto-kun just started making levels of training grounds. From what I've heard they are really efficient and the lower you go the more dangerous. He based it from Root."

"Root really was something." Yamato sighed. "I'm glad some the practices are gone but we have to think about the missions that the village will have to be taking."

"I hear that the level of missions will be revised now." Kakashi said pushing away his empty plate. "ANBU missions are the same but with the new system the fatality rate is supposed to be lowered."

"I hear the same but we won't know until the really dangerous stuff start." Yamato shrugged. "After all we are supposed to have joint ANBU missions for major problems I don't know how that will go. It's supposed to be for the villages helping each other but hand holding isn't an ANBU thing."

"Ah I forgot." Kakashi murmured looking at Sai and Yamato. "You two really took to the ANBU and the principles."

"Not everyone had a good Senpai like you." Yamato smiled as he stood. Kakashi watched as he paid then left he was left with a curious Sai.

"For someone that was in ANBU you adjust well." Sai smiled. Kakashi smiled back because the smile really did seem more human. He was reminded of Naruto at that moment so he quickly became serious.

"What did you tell Naruto about ANBU?" He asked.

"He wanted to know if something was true." Sai shrugged. "It was about the post mission blowing off steam that goes on." Kakashi froze.

"You mean." He said slowly. "The hookups?"

"That's a polite way to put it." Sai pointed out. "I thought it as lots of people having sex without taking their masks or in some cases clothes off. It is part of the ANBU even if no one talks about it. As future Hokage I decided not to hide it from him."

"I forgot that sort of thing happens in ROOT too." Kakashi sighed. "So Naruto knows of an ANBU dirty secret."

"It's necessary or we would eventually be unable to cope." Sai pointed out as he poured syrup on his dango. "Many have their vices. Smoking, drinking, gambling. Shinobi with a need for rough sex just is more common in ANBU. It's a need to know you are alive." Sai looked at him simply. "There is nothing wrong with that Kakashi-Senpai."

 

                ------------

"What do you think the past was like before villages?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked up from where he was sitting on the floor right by the boy's bed right into his eyes. Naruto looked serious and curious. Kakashi sighed.

"I guess it was full of fear and death." Kakashi admitted. "They were not called clan wars for nothing." Naruto fumed at him before throwing himself back on the bed. Kakashi smiled before going back to his book.

"I bet people were hoping for change and peace." Naruto said softly.

"People were hoping for that after the villages were built." Kakashi felt obliged to point out. He felt Naruto's foot lightly nudge his back and he laughed.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." Naruto replied. "I'm talking about what they thought the future would be like. If they thought about what could be. If they would be able to understand each other."

"Not everyone was thinking about understanding each other back then. It was a fight for survival, but I guess the veterans when old enough asked exactly what they were fighting for. If it was worth being a shinobi."

"It's worth being a shinobi. We endure everything." Naruto's satisfied tone had Kakashi smiling in agreement. He tried to once again go back to reading but Naruto's talking again stopped him.

"I hope they can see it. How good their dream of the future is." Naruto whispered.

"I bet they are."

"The village is going to get biiiig." Naruto laughed shaking the bed. "It's going to get huge but trade is going to get huge too. I'll protect the village. I'll protect the country. I, I will protect the world they left me."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked deciding to abandon the book. "You will do all that?"

"Not alone." Naruto promised his eyes on the ceiling. "There's so much to protect and learn about. Our will of fire. Our King and Shikamaru talks about it. I'm going to do my best to take care of all our problems. There won't be any more Madaras. There is a way to end the cycle of hatred for shinobi. It's hard but we proved we were able to do it."

"Forgiveness." Kakashi hummed. He was tired of looking up so he turned around so he could face the bed. "You've been thinking about this a lot." Naruto flashed him a grin.

"It's what they passed onto me. Everyone has passed their dream onto me. Konoha is gonna be huge. We are not going to have any kids dying on any missions if we can help it. We are going to have proper teams. Everything that everyone gave me I'm taking with me. I'm living it." Naruto growled and Kakashi watched him silently.

"Sometimes I think we looked too much to you." Kakashi admitted and Naruto smiled.

"I can take it. I'm the son of two hero's of Konoha. I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage. I'm a member of Team Seven, I'm the disciple of one of the great Sannin and I've got some great friends and a good village." Naruto looked down at him. "There is nothing I can't do once I remember those things. And I carry around a good friend too."

"So you do." Kakashi smiled. "So what else is your plan for the village?"

"Well besides a total revamp of all systems?" Naruto asked dryly. "We need more people in archives. We need more medics. We need more people in Information branches. We also have to keep a balance of it all. We need better security on ANBU related information we also need to carefully consider the clans in the village."

"Oh watch them? In case of betrayal or so we won't lose them?"

"So we won't lose them. We need to learn their expectations and make sure no one is discriminated against. We won't have another massacre. We need to redo the teaching academy. The village is going to be huge but we need things that will link us to the other villages."

"Someone's been thinking." Kakashi mused.

"It's something I swore to do." Naruto shrugged. "It's a hidden village but it has to support itself and Fire Country. I've been thinking of how to deal with that issue."

"Fire Country." Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe look outs? But that would make people nervous. You can't take people hostage."

"Yeah that's the problem." Naruto sighed. "Dealing with the Fire Lord or whoever will be the replacement is going to age me."

"Your Father said so too." Kakashi told him gently delighting in the happy smile Naruto gave him.

"Well I won't be drowning in sake like Baa-chan. Ramen however." Naruto shrugged a smile on his lips.

"It would be expected." Kakashi responded. "But I heard rumors that building permits are changing."

"Hmm? Oh yeah well Baa-chan had Sakura-chan run an estimate of population and decided to get ahead of the boom." Naruto said dryly. "Seems after wartime people get a little busy so it's better to have the room now to put them somewhere. I mean it makes sense. After war after so many losses Konoha still had numbers. We are amazing."

"No no. The people getting busy are amazing." Kakashi chuckled giving Naruto a wink. Naruto gave a bark of laughter before once again settling down.

"I've seen Suna. I've seen Iwa, we really are different to them. I want Konoha to reflect the will of fire even more. So that people can learn the importance of it without having to suffer losses."

"That sounds good and all." Kakashi admitted. "But how are you going to do that?"

"How do I create a place for the new generation and the current one? Naruto asked smiling. "Who says they can't exist side by side? I've been thinking of letting Genins be more visible. Let everyone know who they are. They can have shifts in the village and out. If they fail the Chuunin exams they need to spend more time in the village with the occasional C-rank."

"Sounds good." Kakashi commented. "How about Ninja facilities?"

"I've been thinking about that too. For Ninjas like Bushier brows Sensei that can no longer work in the field. An option to working or even lecturing. I was thinking that they could think up new programs."

"Not Gai." Kakashi laughed. "He'll end up working them to death."

"Well. Maybe we will just limit that." Naruto said sheepishly. "But one thing I'm learning is that even one Ninja makes a difference. We can't to retire anybody if we don't have to."

"It would be nice for Gai to have something to do when he is finished rehabilitation." Kakashi admitted. "I go see him but he's itching for something to do."

"I know, Bushy brows told me." Naruto said sadly. "Since there is no healing him to what he was I was thinking of what to do. I was thinking a councilor for some kids. He's easy to talk to if a little crazy."

"Enthusiastic." Kakashi corrected.

"Crazy." Naruto said firmly.

"So this is your dream of a village Naruto? Someplace for everyone?"

"It's my dream of the world." Naruto admitted softly. "But you have to start from somewhere. People will look to Konoha now I've seen that. So I have to be prepared. We have the burden of the dreams that came before us. The next generation don't all have to become ninjas."

"So it's all about skill huh."

"Well." Naruto frowned. "It's about doing what you want to do. There should be a spot for you somewhere. Art, skills. It shouldn't have to end at Ninja and there are many different types of ninja. You can't look at one and say they won't be successful."

Kakashi nodded because he knew Naruto was thinking about Lee. "It's true isn't it?" He asked lightly. "Especially since it looks like number one unpredictable noisy hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja is going to be Hokage? I won't be looking and saying just one type of ninja is needed no we really need those hyperactive ones." He teased.

Naruto slyly grinned at him. Kakashi frowned before reaching back and catching the two chopsticks that were flying towards him from behind. Naruto sulked.

"Nice try." Kakashi said dryly. "But that is too easy and you know it." Naruto sat up with a yawn.

"Ya know, I don't even know what dream i'm going to pass on. Maybe the ones I pick up but can't make come true. You know what kind of dream you want to pass on?"

Kakashi's gaze was drawn to the photos on Naruto's beside table. He smiled before standing up. He looked down at the blonde confused boy. "Well it looks like I already passed it down. True teamwork and friendship." Kakashi took pride in the deep smile that spread across Naruto's face.

 

             -----------------

Getting invited was still something he was taking a whole to get used to. No it was getting invited and accepting the invitation that was taking some getting used to. Kakashi with some amusement had accepted the invitation to the baths that Lee had hurriedly and loudly gave him. On learning most of their friends would be there Kakashi had accepted that, and hearing  Naruto was being dragged by Shikamaru.

Hanging his washcloth over his mouth and making sure the towel was secure, Kakashi padded gently to the bath to soap up. He stood in the doorway for a moment because they really were all there. Shino and Kiba were arguing as they soaped up, a second Kiba was barking and Kakashi knew without thinking too hard that it was Akamaru transformed. Aoba and Choji were already in the water heads leaned back and talking. Lee was also in the bath Kakashi realized he had not seen him due to Lee almost under the water. He looked knocked out and he knew there was a story behind that.

Shikamaru was shaking his head as he sat a few bath stools away from Raidou and Genma and between them was Naruto. Kakashi considered the way the two men spoke to the boy between them and realized he had not known they had even spoken to Naruto. Shrugging it off he took the seat next to Shikamaru to greet him.

"Yo."

"Sensei." Shikamaru said in some surprise. "Lee said that you were coming too but I didn't believe it. I thought you could come with Yamato-taicho and Sai."

"Where are they?" Kakashi asked scanning the room again.

"Using the outside bath." Shikamaru said dryly. "It was rather exciting in here earlier so they opted to go outside." A burst of laughter from the trio had them glancing up. Naruto, now blushing was pushing aside Raidou who had been obviously teasing the blonde. Kakashi swallowed and started to wash himself. There was a noise and he realized that Raidou had moved down in order to greet him.

"Long time no see Kakashi." The man grinned.

"Could say the same to you." Kakashi nodded. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" Raidou asked before looking back to Genma who was whispering into Naruto's ear as the boy turned a deeper red. "Oh we always hang out and check on the kid. Just recently he has been letting us get away with more." Kakashi blinked as a possibility hit him. He looked over to the scandalized Naruto and the teasing Genma thinking about the possibility then he thought again and shrugged that thought away.

"I didn't even know you guys knew him. Work not enough?" Kakashi said slowly. Raidou snorted next to him.

"As if. First we had nothing to do with him, then he came back and he kept spotting us." Raidou laughed. "And he asks so much questions I don't know how you taught him. He's mellow and quiet now because we know how to tease him."

"Oh?" Kakashi laughed. "Teach me that secret."

"Oh you know." Raidou laughed. "Talk dirty. It's almost funny how he reacts. He's almost immune when you talk about girls after all but talk about guys?" Raidou grinned. "The blush of a virgin."

"So you are the reason Naruto's so open." Kakashi sighed. "Just when did this start?"

"Um just before Jiriaya-sama died? It was just a joke Kakashi and his reactions before were priceless. He used to run away screaming."

"I know." Kakashi said dryly. "I was the one he ran from before."

"If he got a good look at your dick of course he'd run." Raidou snorted. "Genma appreciates the smaller things in life."

"Or so you think." Kakashi said slyly as Raidou stood up. A gentle reminder but Raidou laughed.

"I was there too and I was there the next day. You weren't and you don't go easy."

"I don't expect to be given it easy either." Kakashi reminded him and Raidou grinned.

"Oh I remember." He responded as he walked over and forced Genma to stop teasing Naruto. Genma released the blonde's shoulder with a smirk and stood up him and Raidou heading outside the baths. Naruto sat with a dazed expression and Kakashi shook his head guessing just where Naruto had gotten most his stuff from besides Sai.

Finishing scrubbing himself he poured the water over his body to rinse away the soap when he became aware of a sharp glance. He ignored it and casually got up as if not noticing anything it was then he saw a pair of blue eyes hastily averting themselves. shrugging he decided to follow Raidou and Genma outside.

The new addition was a good idea he could admit that. Soak in or soak outside. Only thing he was wondering was how the outside was heating. Well paperwork concerning it would cross his assistant desk eventually. Slipping into the water and resting back to enjoy the heat seep into his boy, Kakashi was interrupted by a large splash.

Cracking open an eye open Kakashi saw that the transformed Akamaru had made a splash. He could not see the other Kiba so most likely Akamaru had sneaked outside. There was another loud splash but from over the wall. Kakashi sat up on realizing that he was hearing familiar voices. So everyone had come, girls too.

"So frustrating!" Sakura yelled. "Why did I have to be on a team with the two voids?"

"Now now it can't be that bad." Ino's voice carried over in a soothing tone.

"Yes it is! We have nothing!" Sakura wailed. "Naruto doesn't spend time with anyone else but our team! You know it's not Shikamaru or Sai."

"Well maybe we are missing something." Tenten's voice carried.

"Tsunade-sama has put down an alarming amount of money." Shizune's voice said. Kakashi shook his head as he realized the girls were in the bath discussing Naruto.

"Iruka won't say a word." Sakura complained. "I didn't bother asking Sasuke and it's not like I can go Suna and ask Gaara. The only one getting those trips are Shikamaru and Naruto!"

"Finding people he's close to is so hard." Tenten sighed. "I though we were onto something at the standby station but it's always the same he's not looking at anybody."

"I don't even know who to bet on." Sakura wailed. "Did anyone see the amount of money in the pool for Shinobi?" She exclaimed. Kakashi wanted to hear the amount since he did not actually hear it before. However when Sakura started speaking, Shino, Lee and Kiba noisily showed up. The loud splash as they all fell into the bath drowned out the noise of the girls. Kakashi shrugged it off when Naruto noisily joined them.

               ------------------

Kakashi was laying in his bed turning over in his head. It was one thing to not know. It was another thing to try not to see and he was trying not to see. Naruto's crush. His feelings were preventing him from seeing. Ruthlessly tamping down his guilt and attraction. Kakashi began to turn over in his head what he learned from the bathhouse.

It had to be a teammate. There was no other explanation. Naruto had been closer to no one but his friends lately. Even though Raidou and Genma teased and most likely played at making a pass, Kakashi could see their underlying fondness for Naruto. If Naruto was to actually respond back he had a feeling they would not say no. After all it was Naruto, with that sort of body, turning down was a difficult thing.

So even though it looked like Raidou and Genma and everyone in that group that spent time with Naruto was a good direction it was not. To turn away Naruto's over affection for Sakura. Well distance had started it, by the time the village had been destroyed that was the end of it. Sakura and Naruto were just friends. Kakashi lifted his head off his pillow and looked at the plant Naruto had given him. He and Naruto were friends. Looking at the rather sad looking plant Kakashi had to shake his head.

Then he froze. Kakashi swallowed as information began connecting in his head. He looked again at the plant. He sat up and considered everything that had happened so far. Recently, no for a while now Naruto has been looking at him. He was spending time with him. Time that could be spent with his crush. On shaky legs Kakashi walked over to the window sill and the plant.

First was that he finally knew who Sai's and Yamato's and even his night visitor had been. Naruto had been upping his level had not Iruka let that slip? Iruka was a senseor Nin for Naruto to slip past and give the man a fright Naruto would have had to be using ANBU level stealth. For a Chuunin Iruka was good. 

If he was to really think about it he and Naruto had been spending their free time together. He was one of the first people Naruto said he back to. In fact that time when he came back from Iwa. Had not Naruto after reporting to Tsunade come to him? And gifts? To think of it Naruto had only given two people plants as gifts. Something weird when he thought of it because the boy admitted it was a hobby. Iruka had said he had received a plant from Naruto once just after the Chuunin exams. One could not expect Naruto to give Sasuke a plant. The boy was never in Konoha it would make more sense to give one to Sakura. But Naruto never had.

Shikamaru had never gotten one and if the Hokage had gotten one Kakashi just knew that it would be given a prized place on her desk. Tsunade loved Naruto and the brat loved her too. So why was he a simple Jounin Sensei and friend and Iruka the only ones to get plants?

In fact before admitting to Iruka about the man. Kakashi had heard about it first. Well after Gaara. Then the memories. Kakashi thought over Naruto's list of lovers ignoring the bits that nagged at him. He considered their traits and pulled up a mental file to compare them to. Something did not sit right still and he went over the timeline of memories. Some things were backwards it did not flow right through so if he asked a few simple questions he knew he would have the common factor.

"Was Shikamaru and Gaara first or was Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the empty room. He knew the answer before he had finished asking. Playing around or not. Sasuke would have taken Naruto going from him to someone else as a matter of pride. Naruto and Sasuke were rivals. Did rivals comfort each other after heartbreak? Kakashi let out a slow breath as he caught the final puzzle in his mind.

Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke. That had to be the order. But Neji, Sai how could those be explained? No how had it even happened? Kakashi went over the behaviors from the memories and the personality traits he had picked up before coming to a startling conclusion.

It was possible that Sai, Neji and Itachi were somehow sent? Gaara to soothe and because of similarity. Shikamaru to soothe and resemblance. Sasuke. Kakashi paused and looked out his window. Sasuke a moment of weakness. Maybe even curiosity and slight resemblance. Neji because he was sent. Kakashi felt certain on that. Someone had sent Neji in because he did not fit.

Black eyes. Remove Gaara and that was what they all had. Itachi had made Naruto say it in the memory. Kakashi felt glad for that one slip up. Geniuses. Black eyes. He was willing to bet Sai was there because of the eyes and ANBU.

Kakashi took a deep breath as his mind kept whirling. He took up the seal Naruto had dropped during the demonstration. He was going to be needing it.

                  ---------------

It only took a moment to activate the seal on the mirror in Naruto's lab. Just a bit of chakra and all the Chakra stored in the seal flowed into the mirror turning it light purple. Kakashi waited because he knows the man will come. He keeps his face impassive as the mirror clears up to see the man on the other side.

"Do you have no respect for what time it is? Are you trying to get me caught kid? You know where I was? In bed! And I had to slip past my ANBU to get here so you better have a good-" Naruto freezes on seeing Kakashi and swallows.

"Yo." Kakashi says softly and he knows his intent is obvious.

"Now calm down." The other Naruto said slowly. "Sensei. I don't know. Well I can guess what is your problem is but the kid had the right intentions."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked. "How about we talk about those intentions. Spying. Stalking." Kakashi poked the mirror. "Hiding you. Making me think it was anybody else."

"Hold on." Older Naruto interrupted. "He never made you think it was someone else. You just didn't want to look. How many times did you watch him sleep? I'm betting it was more than you could count. What about the training you did when he was gone so you could keep up with him? What about that doll he has? That plant you gave him. The times you teased him. The kid hasn't been coming to this by himself. You understand him on a level you don't go for other people."

Kakashi was floored. "How do you know about some of that." He received a smug look.

"Different possibilities." Older Naruto said slowly. "Took a stab in the dark. You've been watching him for so long you didn't notice when he started looking back."

"It really is me." Kakashi muttered. "The reason you didn't stay to see my face. You've already seen it."

"Sorry." Was the smug answer. "I haven't seen it in a good couple of years so I was tempted but I can't take that from him."

"You." Kakashi said softly and he received a wry look in response. 

"We know better than that. He is a possible me. Look no offence but I prefer my world to yours. It's a little fucked up but As much as i lost I gained"

"At what cost?" Kakashi whispered. He poked the glass frowning. "What have I done?"

"What you could." Older Naruto said softly. "Don't look like that it's different here. You are different here."

"I broke you." Kakashi said in horror. "Exactly what did I do to push you away?"

"Nothing. Don't blame yourself." Older Naruto dismissed. "I just got greedy. You did the right thing. In fact if everything had not happened that way you would have never touched me."

"How." Kakashi swallowed not really wanting to know but having to ask. "When exactly."

"You can count." Older Naruto smirked. "After I brought Ero-sennin's friends home."

Kakashi swallowed as he did the math and looked again at the man. "Why. Why did I?"

"I was such a reckless idiot. No one knew if I would actually get myself killed. All it took was some back to back near deaths and not to mention Danzo almost took off my head." Naruto waved off. "Then it was us on the way back from a mission and I got a little too chatty over my next investigation and he. You snapped." A smug smile at Kakashi. Older Naruto looked pleased. "It was the best and it didn't hurt. But I thought I was going to die you were relentless."

Kakashi blinked away the arousal and focused. "So it was good."

"Not the morning after." Older Naruto said bitterly. "The talk really struck me low. I don't know what I was thinking back then but I felt awful. Forget cheap I felt like the lowest. Everything was back to normal by the time we reported to Obito-Nii. There is no way he would have told him. But Obito-Nii knows. It's so ironic."

"I won't let him become you." Kakashi promised. "I said that when I saw the memories."

"Oh really? So you can accept him?"

"I care for Naruto." Kakashi confessed. It was strange staring into familiar eyes even though through a crystal and knowing that though the eyes were familiar the person was a stranger. "It will take some getting used to. I've been killing myself because of my feelings and to hear I have free range now makes me want to take a step back."

"Well yeah." Older Naruto laughed. "I'd say something about that but well."

"I already know." Kakashi said dryly. "When I figured it out it was me. I also figured out who was responsible for the night visits I heard about from Yamato and Sai. Then I remembered that I had a strange feeling when I woke up one time. I can't believe he can do genjutsu."

"In our defense." Older Naruto laughed. "It took us a while."

"He told me it was a man and played around in whorehouses to throw everyone off. He tested me to see if I was attracted to men and then to him." Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not pissed just impressed and annoyed. Impressed at him because he was my student. Annoyed at me because."

"Your guilt made you not see it?" Older Naruto laughed. "Look it's late and I don't want my ANBU coming looking. The whole alternate reality thing is something I'm keeping a huge secret. I haven't even told our innocent thing more than he needs to know."

"And that is?"

"How to close it. Why not to fuck with it. For any reasons." Older Naruto gave him an angry glare. "I'm not dying because of you guys. I'll go when it's time and not a moment before. Besides the information I have he can't get. You guys sealed Black Zetsu." Older Naruto said smugly.

Kakashi eyed him. "What was in that ball you got on the battlefield?"

"Who knows." Older Naruto grinned. "Now, what are you going to do to your naughty Naruto?"

"Will you tell him I know?" Kakashi asked and Older Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why would I? I want one reality where we get to be happy. I won't rush you. You need to get used to the idea. Think it through. Get over it. Say whatever." Older Naruto gave him a sad look. "Naruto figured out what he wants from you. It's your turn to see what Naruto wants."

"I didn't like you at first." Kakashi admitted watching the sad smile turn to a bright one. "Right now I think I do. Just a little."

"Well Just a little-San I'm going to teach you how to work this mirror so that you can come talk to me from time to time.Until we close it."

"Someone to talk to?" Kakashi asked and received a sad smile.

"That would be nice. It really would be nice."

 

                ----------------------

"You are so slow." Naruto's other self moaned and he sat bored on his side of the mirror.

"Unlike you I just learnt about seals and how to use them so I think I'm doing the best I can." Naruto snapped in response. He was tired and irritated.

"I was meaning about Kakashi." Was the response. "Why are you taking so long? The man got hard and you can't keep sneaking looks at his dick forever. Give me something to think of here."

"I don't even." Naruto mumbled before shaking his head to clear it. "Shut up and think about how to work on your own Kakashi. All I want to know is how much longer before we can clean and close it. Every seal is harder than the one before."

"Because it's working." His other self yawned. "And when you do your part I do mine. Now, how does he taste?"

"Seals is all I'm talking to you about." Naruto said darkly.

 

             ---------------------

Kakashi waited patiently for the mirror to clear up. A conversation to see how the sealing of the rift was doing would entertain him. Mostly because Naruto had gone off somewhere. The mirror cleared and Kakashi had to stop himself from stepping back at the unexpected sight.

Himself. Kakashi peered at his alternate self and asked the question he needed to know most. "Did something happen?"

"It's you he is meeting with?" His self asked curiously. Kakashi nodded as the man peered at him curiously. "I can't believe this is what he is doing. What is he doing? Is he dead over there?" The other Kakashi asked sharply. 

Kakashi sighed as he took in his older look. Nothing had changed he was glad to see that except around the eyes he more resembled his father and that made him happy. Even though he was faced with the him that had somehow crushed Naruto.

"You don't really think that Naruto would leave there to come here to be with me would you?"

"So you know." It wasn't a question. 

"Yes." Kakashi shrugged. "I know. What you did to him. I'm sorry to tell you that it won't be the same here."

"You?" His older self widened his eyes in shock. "There too? Obito mentioned over there but I never thought the worlds were so similar."

"They aren't" Kakashi corrected. "We don't give up so easily over here. Where's Naruto?"

"You won't be seeing him anytime soon." His older self mused. "I decided to keep an eye on him. The last time he acted like this we had a pregnant man on our hands and a den of bandits to kill."

"Maa, have some trust in him. He's not a kid."

"He's still younger than us." His older self reminded.

"Not that much younger than me. Doesn't mean he doesn't know what he wants. How did you let this happen?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"After what I did I didn't have the right."

"Did sending Neji and Itachi solve any problems there?" Kakashi asked harshly.

"I never sent Sai. I never sent Itachi." His older self corrected. "I didn't send Neji Orochimaru did. I didn't send in Nara or Gaara."

"I know you saw what happened to him. As his Sensei you should have stopped or talked to him."

"I did. I did talk to him it's not my fault he was so young he couldn't listen. He was a child and war was coming."

"After the war. You could have done something." Kakashi whispered. "The war was done he was Hokage you could have done something no one would have said anything about that."

"Our relationship is not like that." His older self shrugged. "I keep an eye over him. I give him advice when he needs it. I'm part of the council." Kakashi quickly understood exactly why the older Naruto wanted to find someone to talk to. This him was much colder than he was. They were the same person but they had experienced different things.

"Are you afraid?" Kakashi asked.

"Of him? There is nothing to be afraid of. It wouldn't work. I thought about it but I knew I was wrong." Kakashi thought back to the memories from that world's Obito and inhaled.

"Do you feel guilt because he is Sensei's son? Or because you couldn't help yourself? He's a cute kid."

"Are you saying that you plan to do something? Are you even me? It's not that easy."

"I am a possibility of you." Kakashi said softly. "I promised I wouldn't let this Naruto make that Naruto's mistakes. How you could let him go with all those people even after the war. You have done something." Because it was him Kakashi was able to read the look on his older self's face.

"You did do something." Kakashi realized. "You didn't send Itachi. Itachi moved on his own. Before the war it was finally just Shikamaru and then he got married. You didn't know about the other man. You were going to do something."

"It must be my fate." His older self shrugged. "Itachi moved before I could and then I gave up. I didn't know until recently that everyone was out his bed again. Then I find he's sneaking around again."

"He's just talking to this Naruto." Kakashi assured.

"I don't care. This world needs him. I'm not letting him go to you."

"This world's Naruto is living. He can't exist here."

"Let me tell you something about this Naruto. In our world he is the closest thing we have to Madara. That is how much he knows about the world and how it works. Don't tell me how to treat him." His older self warned. "This is the first and last time I'm meeting you and don't go meeting him and putting ideas in his head."

Stepping back from the mirror, Kakashi's colder other self began to deftly draw symbols on the mirror. Abruptly the mirror went dark and the conversation was over. Kakashi felt a tightness in his chest worrying about the other Naruto.

                ------------

"I was worried about you." Kakashi said to the mirror. A haggard Naruto was looking back at him. "He said I wouldn't see you again."

"He caught me coming back and we had an argument." Older Naruto sighed. "I didn't know he was watching me. He figured out a few things and it got nasty."

"As in." Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well it's a good thing this is going to be the last time. Naruto is finished with his side. We won't see each other again."

"I don't know why but it makes me sad." Kakashi said softly and the Older Naruto smiled tearfully.

"Thank you. It means a lot hearing that from you. I know I won't hear that from him too much has happened so to hear in your voice even though I'm like this you will miss me means a lot."

"You are still Naruto." Kakashi told him smiling. "I'm still your friend."

"I won't give up." Older Naruto sniffed. "I can't believe I forgot how I used to be. I mean I got an old childhood crush. I will get him to come around and realize he wants me and it's okay." Kakashi had to bite his tongue so he would not blurt out that the other him did know that.

"Be careful." Kakashi warned as he recalled his other self's hard words that Naruto was like Madara.

"Can't promise that." Was the blonde's whispered words.

 

            -----------------

 

"Love is painful but promise me you won't give up." His older self said through gritted teeth as they held the seal through the mirror.

"I'm the one that should be telling you that." Naruto gritted back. The seal was trying to wobble and keeping it stable was hard.

"Yeah well I'll be trying too. Just letting you know." The voice said sounding farther away. Naruto looked up in alarm to see that the mirror was getting cloudy. "This is supposed to happen." His other self laughed.

"Well. Thanks." Naruto mumbled. "It was nice talking to you with about some these things and having help to learn some this."

"Just put the baby jutsu to good use." His other self snorted.

"I hope I will." Naruto said. He watched his other self smile and say something but he realized he was unable to hear. The seal jerked out of his hands and clung to the mirror. Naruto watched as both the mirror and Seal faded from sight. It looked like it was finally over. He would never have to think about this and them again. And he had a feeling that other him would prevent them being able to meet again. Not that he wanted to. Some things you never needed to know about yourself.

 

              --------------

Kakashi was watching Naruto as he helped some civilian children play in a small stream. A Genin team had been assigned to watch them but Naruto had came by and joined in. If it had been a week before maybe a few month before. Kakashi would have been unable to watch the scene before him. He would have chuckled and turned away to his book if it had been a year before.

He would have cursed his attraction a month before and looked to someplace safer. Now he could look at the shirtless Naruto from his cover of trees in amusement. He could allow his thoughts of the water clinging to that chest to actually roam free and it felt wonderful.

To not be worrying about that sort of thing. The more he relaxed he could feel the guilt slipping away. A loud splash had him paying attention to the annoyed Genins and the soaked children and he chuckled seeing the sheepish Naruto, maybe it was time to let it go.

 

            --------------

Kakashi stood smiling at the two graves he had unconsciously avoided since the troublesome times with Naruto had begun. Maybe out of guilt. Maybe because he had not seen the need. Or maybe because he had not been ready but he was now.

"Hi Sensei, Kushina-san." Kakashi smiled. "I sort of feel like I've been neglecting you. Well that or avoiding you. I came to talk about your son. He's really amazing. Not just because of what he has done or will do but because he is your son. Sensei, I see some of you in him and Kushina-san you have been in him from the beginning and I'm thankful. The Kushina-san in him makes me smile."

"I guess I'm here to state my intentions." Kakashi said sheepishly. "I seem to like your son Sensei and it looks like he likes me too. I didn't see it mostly  because I was being too stubborn." Kakashi admitted. "I thought I had learned everything that you had to teach me but it took your son and you coming back for a while to teach me that I have lots to learn."

"I think I'm falling for your son." Kakashi admitted. "I think I have been for a while. As someone recently told me I've been watching him so closely I never noticed when it changed. I'm sorry If that worries you. I can only promise to continue as I have been doing. Sensei you worried about me that's why you had me stick so close to you I'm thankful because those days I keep in my memories."

"You were my precious people and to have your son as my precious person." Kakashi swallowed and smiled brightly. "It really does fit. I don't know how this will go. I can only walk where he wants to. I want to be his support as Hokage and be the one he considers as home. I didn't mean for this to happen but your son is just as stubborn as you Kushina-san. I don't think he is going to let me go."

"I can only guess how you would take the news. Sensei I didn't know how to take the news but I'm going to try. I will always carry you, Kushina-san, Rin and Obito with me. I don't consider that a burden. You make me the Kakashi of today I learnt that." Kakashi grinned. "However since your son is the one playing dirty it is now my turn. So if you are keeping watch over us well give us privacy from time to time. I guess it will be funny. Me a considered genius about to trip and fall to figure us out."

Shoving his hands in his pockets Kakashi grinned again at the graves feeling lighter inside. "You'll forgive us both won't you Sensei? Also forgive me but I don't plan on telling him how I feel just yet. I just want to watch over him for a bit longer."

                        ------------------

Until he was looking for it, Kakashi never had noticed how much Naruto looked at him. Naruto was the same but he kept watching him. It was sort of amusing. Kakashi knew the cat was out of the bag when it came to Kakashi's attraction to Naruto but Naruto did not know that Kakashi knew. So he pretended everything was just the same as usual as he kept an eye on the blonde.

He watched Kakashi working, he watched him while he was sparring and he liked being close when they were resting. Kakashi had passed Sai, Naruto and Shikamaru lazying away when the Hokage was giving them a break and was stuck on how they looked. Shikamaru and Sai were on opposite sides of Naruto resembling guards. Or something like that. Kakashi eyed the blond hair that was growing back at a fast pace. He had been getting accustomed to the short hair but now there was a noticeable tuff. The spiky hair resembled blonde grass than anything else.

Still with him watching Naruto and Naruto watching him back he was filled with amusement. It was commented on and he really had to laugh. Iruka had given him his blessing. That talk had not been random after all. If Yamato had properly guessed then Yamato was giving his support as well. The question was if they supported him because they cared for Naruto or if they really thought he could do some good remained to be seen.

His heart still felt light. Talking to himself had helped although not the way he was betting the older man had wanted it to. He had heard the full story and could guess why it turned out that way. It horrified him a little and he was glad for his clueless self in this world. He had gone over the memories in his head and could admit that he had always been curious of Naruto.

The boy that resembled Sensei. The boy that would not stay down. The boy that valued and would risk everything for his friends. The boy that fought to understand and save everyone. The man that would become Hokage. It did not hurt that he had a body that begged for slow exploration. A body Kakashi knew Naruto had worked hard to forget. He trained hard. Worked harder, a genius born from hard work.

 

           -------------

Kakashi had just taken out his new possession when his window slid open and Sasuke slid inside. He frowned at the rudeness and the wry glance the boy slid him as he closed the window behind him.

"Maa, could have sworn I had a door." He told Sasuke who shrugged.

"It's quicker."

"Why here?" Kakashi asked as he settled the doll on the bed. Sasuke's eyes went to the doll before he gave Kakashi a rare smirk.

"So you know then." Kakashi frowned as Sasuke nodded to the doll.

"So you knew too?"

"Besides myself there was only you." Sasuke shrugged dropping his bag and walking to Kakashi's closet. Kakashi shook his head as he watched Sasuke pull out the sleeping bag he kept in there.

"Oi, usually you ask before a sleepover." Kakashi said shaking his head. "You haven't changed."

"We just used to talk about stupid stuff back then." Sasuke sighed as he made himself comfortable on the floor. "I'm staying for a night only. Sakura's mad because I don't care, Naruto has no decent food and I'm not going to disturb Iruka-Sensei this late ."

"You need your own place." Kakashi sighed as he got into his bed. He clasped the doll to himself and pulled up the sheets. It was not as large as Naruto's but it was small and cute.

"I do have my own place. It's Konoha." Sasuke said tiredly from the sleeping bag. "No matter where I am I can always come here."

"How long did you know?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"He's always watching you." Sasuke answered. "It was more obvious with the doll thing you gave him and he always liked you. You were always close so you never would notice it. Just looks like you are playing around. But I knew for certain after we got those memories. I thought it was weird how you treated him but then I realized you just understood him. You thought you were giving more privilege to me but you were watching him more closely. You may have trained and talked with me but you laughed, teased and understood him. I knew that."

"I see. I never knew you still cared Sasuke." Kakashi smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself you lazy pervert." Sasuke mumbled as he rolled over. Kakashi smiled as he heard his former student shuffle a bit before falling still to sleep. His guilt was gone and with the growing approval, he finally knew who Naruto liked and his dreams could go back to normal. He paused and rolled over well he had to do something first.

                 ------------

Naruto smiled as he gently sneaked towards Kakashi's bed. He could see the man lying in his bed covers up to his mask. Naruto was disappointed that Kakashi just had to wear the mask in bed too but he could let it slide at least for now. He had something far more interesting to do.

He had been tortured the whole day. First by Sasuke arriving at the crack of dawn telling him to get up so he could leave the village. The bastard had just dropped reports on him and Tsunade Baa-chan before skipping right back out the village. Naruto did not even think that Sasuke had stopped to see Sakura. Which of course Naruto would get the blame somehow.

Then after the bastard had skipped out of Konoha Naruto while trying to do serious work and been forced to listen to Genma talk about the dirtiest of things. He had been okay with the gentle ribbing they gave him occasionally but to hear the stuff Raidou and Genma had claimed to doing had him blushing and jittery. He had only known the basics and they just kept giving what they claimed to be pointers. It had been terrible, eventually Naruto had sneaked off to relieve himself because those idiots were too damn graphic!

But not he could revel in the knowledge that Kakashi wanted him. Naruto smiled at the sleeping ninja and gently took hold of the sheet. It was slow going but eventually the more time they spent together Naruto would find the place to make his move. A kiss when they returned from a mission. A confession after a spar. There were so many ways to let Kakashi know he was the one Naruto wanted it was difficult choosing the right one.

A sharp cold kunai touched the base of his neck and Naruto froze. "And that will be enough of that." Kakashi said in amusement behind him. The Kakashi in the bed dispelled sending the sheets flying and Naruto turned around to see the real Kakashi holding a kunai to him with one hand and with the other he was hugging a plushie. Naruto could not recall seeing it before. In fact he never knew Kakashi had a doll of him before.  It was smaller than the one he had of Kakashi, it was like a child's doll. He swallowed as Kakashi cradled the doll closer as he gave sad eyes to Naruto.

"Night Sensei." Naruto grinned raising his hand in the air. "I came to water Mr Ukki?"

"Don't night me. The rest is bullshit. It looked like you were trying to peep at me not water a damn plant. " Kakashi mumbled. "First Sasuke, then you. Tomorrow will it be Sakura?"

"Well it's affection." Naruto bluffed flinching at the no nonsense look Kakashi gave him.

"Don't Naruto." Kakashi said lowering the kunai. "I already know and once you make it the last time we won't have to talk about this again." Kakashi paused and Naruto's heart dropped. "Maa once you don't go back sneaking into Yamato and Sai's houses then we can forget about it but keep those skills for the pleasure districts." A sharp look. "You are better than that."

Naruto swallowed as Kakashi moved past him and slipped into the bed. He lifted the sheets with one hand after getting in and lying down. A pitying look was given to Naruto. "Maa don't look so destroyed. It's good you got your skills to ANBU level. Now come we can talk in the morning."

Naruto with his heart thumping slipped gingerly into the bed. "What's with the doll?" He asked hoarsely.

"Well I like keeping my cute student close." Kakashi mumbled as he gave his back to Naruto and faced the wall. Naruto backed Kakashi and breathed a sigh of relief. He had not been fully caught. Thank goodness.

 

 


	13. Because I am a genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l ^_^ I hope you guys love the chapter

 

Naruto yawned as he came awake. The memories of the night before fully hit him and he froze. Kakashi had caught him and, well it could be salvaged. It looked like Kakashi only knew about the genjutsu and the sneaking around. His feeling were still in the clear. Sitting up and acknowledging that he was alone in the bed, Naruto spotted the change of clothes resting over a chair and swallowed. For his clothes to be slung over a chair like that. Kakashi wanted a serious talk.

Naruto sighed and pushed the sheet off himself, he noted that the doll Kakashi had the night before was no where in sight. He was curious to how long the man had had it for but that would have to wait. He entered Kakashi's surprisingly modest shower. When he invited himself over he never had used the shower before. It was nice. Naruto's mind flicked over to how the shower could fit two or maybe three with a modest squeeze and stopped his thoughts.

He was in trouble, there was no time for thoughts like that. Swallowing as he used the shower Naruto noticed the lack of anything personal. Just the soap and towel, had Kakashi cleaned it or was there really nothing the man kept around him? Naruto once again remembered the doll and shrugged because it was proven that Kakashi could have personal things around him. The  doll of him. The photos by his bedside table. The plant that he had given him. Maybe Kakashi had to be given something.

Coming out the shower and putting on the clothes laid out for him Naruto was aware of the sudden tension. It was suddenly harder to breathe. He glanced at the door leading to the hallway and could feel it growing heavy and thick. He knew Kakashi was in the kitchen and that was where the tenseness was coming from. The intimidating atmosphere. Naruto again recalled he had woken up to no Kakashi and his serious clothes out. Mission clothes, had not Kakashi said they would talk?

A serious talk. Naruto opened the door and his eyes flew open wide at the thick dread that hit him. His stomach was twisting in knots and he felt short of breath. Kakashi was doing this? He strained his ears for some sort of of sound but nothing was coming. Padding down the hallway Naruto paused before entering the kitchen. Kakashi sat at the table silently his hands cradled on his chin. The atmosphere was even thicker, Naruto fought to keep his breathing normal but his heart was thudding violently out of control.

He shifted awkwardly in the doorway looking around when it felt an icy stare boring into him. Swallowing Naruto again looked at Kakashi. The man was sitting at the table in his uniform but his eyes were no longer fixed to the tabletop they were coldly eyeing him and Naruto trembled before he could catch himself. The eyes flicked away to a direction and stared pointedly and Naruto followed the stare. On the counter, the rice cooker sat steam puffing gently. Naruto sighed before moving to where the cooker, bowl and chopsticks waited. The serving for one spoke volumes.

Filling the bowl and taking a seat directly across from Kakashi had a moment of silence where he looked at the man. The eyes still watched him. Breaking the gaze Naruto started on the rice. He had gotten a few bites in when he felt Kakashi lean up. He stopped and swallowed wondering if this was the moment but Kakashi had only folded his elbows on the table and leaned back. Shivering at the telling silence, Naruto continued to eat. He had gotten midway into the bowl before Kakashi spoke up.

"So how long have you been creeping up on me Naruto?"

Naruto shivered, looked up and met the serious eyes of his Sensei. No holding back he answered. "The time you spoke up was the first time that I tried sneaking up on you."

"I see." Kakashi nodded. Naruto waited his nerves on edge before he tried eating again. He had gotten a few more bites before Kakashi asked him unemotionally. "And the genjutsu? How long was that going on?"

Naruto gulped and his fingers trembled. "I've been training myself for a while now." Naruto admitted. "But I only used it on you after I came back from Iwa. I only used it in the pleasure district before that, and well to give Iruka Sensei a proper dream he was having a nightmare." Naruto remembered. "And to soothe Sai's"

"I see." Kakashi nodded again. "You know that is wrong."

Naruto nodded frantically. "No excuses there I shouldn't have done it."

"What did you make me dream?" Kakashi asked his voice empty. Naruto swallowed.

"Just a few things. I turned one your ANBU dreams into a mission with me." Naruto said softly. "I also gave you a few dreams."

"Of questionable variety." Kakashi muttered as he stared up at the ceiling. "I can guess why. Naruto you don't have to resort to ninjutsu to get this man to like you."

Naruto stifled his flinch and instead nodded. He continued eating and became aware Kakashi was once again watching him. This time the gaze was a little warmer. Naruto kept his eye on the little bit of the rice left refusing to see what expression Kakashi held on his face.

"It was entertaining but you are going to promise me you won't use this on anybody else." Kakashi said firmly. Naruto met the gaze that were a little less hard but still cold.

"I won't use it on anyone else." Naruto repeated. He swallowed more rice and noticed as Kakashi noticeably relaxed.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked dryly. "Anything you want to tell me you are doing that will most likely turn the village upside down?"

"I'm sorry." Naruto said firmly. "I didn't mean to disappoint you Sensei." He looked back at the now empty bowl wishing he could climb into it and disappear. A loud sigh from Kakashi had him looking up to see the man put his head in his hands. Another loud sigh and Kakashi met his gaze. The black eyes no longer cold and unfeeling.

"What I said was for your own good. I don't hate you Naruto. I'm a little taken aback at what happened but I can't forget that at heart you are a prankster. I just want you to keep in mind that for ANBU and former ANBU, Sleep is sacred and it's hard to trust someone who disturbs that vulnerable moment."

Recognizing the reprimand for what it was Naruto nodded furiously glad Kakashi had not gone deeper on the subject. Most likely Kakashi thought Naruto was punishing him for teasing him and reading pervy books all the time. Maybe he would blame Radiou and Genma for his behavior. The man was not furious or hated him it was still good. Kakashi pushed away from the table and gave Naruto a wry look.

"Let's go. You can leave the dish in the sink."

 

              ------------------

So he was being punished. Sort of. Naruto sighed as he looked at the man that had happily attached himself onto Naruto like a leech. Everything had been fine that morning a few weeks ago. Kakashi had taken him to work and then vanished in the paperwork. But then everytime Naruto went to go somewhere Kakashi had been there too! At first he had shrugged it off as they had ended up talking and just enjoying themselves.

But then Kakashi had been bringing food to his apartment. Joining him at the table with the other jounins. Not that Naruto minded that it was just that before he had to go find Kakashi. He had to drag the man into the social circles. But now, Kakashi was even keeping an eye on him for missions!

Naruto glared at Kakashi as they took their break. He finally had gotten Tsunade Baa-chan to allow him to go to the land of lightning to get more information on his clan. Baa-chan had been wary but had given the okay then Kakashi had wormed his way onto the mission too! It was more than frustrating. Everywhere he went Kakashi was. The man was always keeping his eyes on him and Naruto could not make a single move because he was trapped.

He knew Kakashi had been annoyed greatly by the genjutsu. Kakashi had done it in a way Naruto would understand down to his bones. He stopped falling asleep around him. The first time Naruto had swallowed because Kakashi had treated him like an enemy always on guard. It had depressed him. Now he just flinched a bit but still relaxed. If only he had not found out so soon Kakashi would not have to do that.

The man still wanted to be around him and he had not told anybody else about Naruto's deeds so everything would work out. Just the man needed to keep an eye on him Naruto guessed. For how long Naruto was not sure but he guessed until Kakashi was satisfied that Naruto was not going to pull such a move again. We he was not, he had the information he wanted and even if Kakashi was not aware of it the man sort of liked him.

Thinking back to those times where there was just a hint of suggestion. Naruto knew how he felt, now that was. He know knew how he felt. It was embarrassing to think back of the times he had overreacted to well, Kakashi. Sure Kakashi had given off the aura of someone who did not really care about what people thought but he really shocked Naruto a few times. The way he looked and treated him sometimes. Naruto had to close his eyes to fight the smile that wanted to bubble up. He did admire the man.

Losing his trust even for a little bothered him. He would do what he could to get it back.

"Well now." Kakashi asked brightly. "I thought you would be studying more seals not sitting down all gloomy."

"You are the gloomy one." Naruto muttered. "I would be doing some reading but since I have a teammate along I decided I should keep him company."

"You almost make that sound like I forced myself here." Kakashi said his tone mournful but his eyes dancing. That was the only consolation for Naruto. Even though he had upset the man he was working on treating Naruto the same. Almost. There was more one on one time and talking but otherwise the sleeping thing it seemed to be all good.

"Well I had planned on doing this alone. It's my clan." Naruto pointed out. "You are just baby sitting."

"I was thinking of training." Kakashi mused.

"Training?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Yes, yours. I was thinking of putting those skills Hinata has been giving you to good use." Naruto hesitated. It sounded like a good idea and everything but the way that Kakashi was talking. Naruto frowned it seemed like there was something Kakashi was not saying.

"So I just talk all polite to the Raikage?"

"The soon new Raikage. Ay will be stepping down soon enough " Kakashi nodded. "You met him I hope." Naruto thought back before remembering.

"AH! He could do some pretty cool lightning jutsus!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at Kakashi. He could remember that the guy was overly polite and he reminded him of Shikamaru but his jutsus were awesome. Just seeing them had stopped him for a few moments.

"I can do pretty cool lightning jutsus too." Kakashi said his voice hurt. Naruto blinked before clearing his throat because that was just deadly.

"Not like his. I mean it is awesome! Like really incredible you know? Black Lightning is cool! You don't hear about that! But Chidori is great too!" Naruto put in at the last second. "I mean It's so cool you have the Chidori and you have the Raikiri! You made them!"

"But the black lighting is so cool too huh?" Kakashi asked and somehow Naruto knew he was being teased. "Much cooler than the Raikiri or the Chidori. You are going to be begging for him to teach you aren't you."

"Why would you think that?" Naruto asked bewildered. "It's his move I'm not gonna ask to use it."

"Oh?" Kakashi drawled. "I remember somebody, a certain person on seeing Sasuke use the Chidori was begging me to show him how to use it too. Even though I knew he couldn't he was determined that he could now who could it be?" 

Naruto blushed because he could remember. Kakashi had mockingly tried to teach him it at the time and he had been so very certain he would get it. After he had gotten the rasengan he had stopped begging daily to be taught it but it seemed Kakashi remembered just as well as he did. Those days of teacher of student. Naruto dimmed a bit thinking of those labels, there was nothing wrong with having been teacher and student. Nothing at all.

"Well I know that the black lightning is something he got from the old Raikage." Naruto said clearing his throat. "Even though it looks really cool I won't ask him to teach me." Naruto frowned and looked at Kakashi. "I'm not there to learn their jutsus I'm there to learn mine!"

"That would carry more weight with me if I didn't see you more than once using jutsus from the battlefield."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Am, just training?"

"Then laugh it up." Kakashi said dryly. "You'll be doing a whole lot of training." Kakashi closed his eyes in a smile and Naruto started to get very worried. "Surely you did not forget we are rivals now right?"

"But, I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto said slowly.

"Of course we don't doubt that." Kakashi gave him a bright smile and Naruto felt terror. "But are you going to be Hokage-sama's successor? Or mine?"

 

                   ------------

It was a game he was playing and he had to stop from bursting out laughing and ruining everything. Naruto was so  _jumpy!_ It was funny how the boy fought to contain himself around Kakashi. After getting Naruto to stop with the genjutsus Kakashi was able to sleep a little happier if not better. So Naruto was not the reason for most of the dreams. Some was still enough. He had wanted to grill the boy so he could find out just which dreams were manipulation but he did not want to let Naruto figure out anything yet.

So Naruto had been responsible for the vague but pleasurable dreams. Kakashi could attribute and get behind those. The others sadly Kakashi had to lay claim to those. The dream where he had kissed Naruto all over he was giving the responsibility to Naruto. It fit in the time frame and had been a lot gentler than the other dreams that had been wrecking his sleep.

Well the dream he had kissed Naruto in the river was gentle but Naruto had been, playful. Assertive. Very sexy and Kakashi could feel himself stir thinking about how the boy had clung to him. Still he was in no real hurry. He had agonized and been so aware of Naruto for weeks!

Tortured himself over whether on not to do something. In his dreams he had done things that made it hard to look at Naruto because of the guilt. Not that it would have been easier if he had been told that Naruto did not like someone. Naruto had been a friend that was considered off limits. It was not wrong to want a little pay back.

Especially since it had not been fair that he had been so guilty about using Naruto and Naruto had been happily getting off with his clone. Kakashi could still remember when Naruto had confessed about his crush how he had avoided looking at him. Avoided his gaze.

He had laid in the same bed as Naruto and told him to give up on him. He had listened to the way Naruto talked about him without knowing. He had seen what kind of face Naruto would make after he finally put his hands on him. At the time he did not know it was him but now that he knew, it was hard not to just seize the blonde and just end it.

Still was he not allowed a little payback? He had been punishing Naruto at first to make sure the blonde did not mess with his dreams. Naruto's heavy disappointment had shown he understood and that pleased him. He made sure he was always nearby. To keep Naruto company and to make sure the boy had little privacy.

He already had tons of work to do it was not that hard to walk and hang out with Naruto. He wanted to do it already and he wanted to make sure Naruto had no opportunity to let off steam, so he only left Naruto alone if he was with Shikamaru and Sai. Mainly because he did not want them letting it slip to Naruto that he knew. Naruto would jump to conclusions.

He was going to slowly drive Naruto crazy aware of him.

 

                 -------------

Naruto was in the Raikage's office talking to Ay and Darui and trying not to fume because the man who had promised to teach him had vanished. It was mostly small talk and trying to assure Ay his only plans with the scrolls they had was learning and sharing it with others. The man had faith in him but Naruto knew the man liked to err on the side of caution especially since it was Uzumaki seals they were talking about.

"I'm surprised you don't want to take them with you." Darui said softly when Ay had finished his rant.

"Well." Naruto said considering. "You guys have a part too. I remember you had some the sages tools so that tells me the clans that joined the Cloud have some talent with sealing. Not to mention, of anyone that managed to get their hands on Uzushiogakure information you guys were the ones to use them the most. That and it's easier to explain and have you guys use them. Not everything we find out will be useful I found that out the hard way."

"I wish B thought like you." Ay muttered as he sat down. "I don't like it but I can let you see some."

"Well I also wanted to hang out with Old man B." Naruto laughed. "So can I see the scrolls with summons and mask usage?"

There was a silence from the two Cloud ninjas Darui narrowed his eyes before he asked carefully. "Summons?"

Ay looked furious. "That's all you want to see? You can get that anywhere! Are you serious Uzumaki!"

"Hold on Boss." Darui said raising a hand. "That's kind of dull. Sorry but is that all you want to see? We even have information on the seal for B-sama and your seal."

"Well this is sort of a heritage trip." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Also I don't really think anything weird can happen if I learn those seals. I just wanted to make sure we won't have to join together and fight something evil again."

"That Tsunade." Ay muttered. "She spoke about doing that. So Konoha is doing that?"

"Yeah." Naruto said eagerly. "So far we have some branches that lead back to the Sage we even found some clans that are related!" Naruto felt excited talking about the progress they had made. To the ire of most of the Chunnins new chronicals were being made. The Hashirama Chronicles were being updated and a Madara Chronicles was being written along with an Uchiha saga. The top secret stuff needed ANBU level clearance to read and all or Hokage level to read but it still was being written.

It was exciting seeing how people were over where they came from. Naruto could remember Kakashi's amusement when he deposited the clan information his Father had given him. Kakashi had not been very interested in it. In fact the box had been locked and Kakashi had given them the key telling them to have fun.

So maybe not everyone was excited but enough of them were. The new generation would learn from their mistakes and if anything happened well, hopefully the information gathered would save them from the mess. Naruto did not want to have to be resurrected for any reasons.

"Why bring Hatake." Ay growled from his chair. "I was under the impression that you didn't need an escort."

"Call it babysitting?" Naruto offered. "I guess right now he doesn't trust me here alone."

"Sorry." Dauri said softly and Naruto grinned. 

"It's okay. I like being with my Sensei."

"If he was babysitting why not come in with you?" Darui said

"Well, because I was asking about clan stuff? I don't know. I don't even know where he disappeared to."

"Most likely he was taken by Omoi to the spring further up." Darui said. "Omoi said Kakashi had to see to believe it or something like that."

Naruto rolled his eyes. What was the sense in him coming then? What about his lessons?

 

             -------------

Kakashi had been examining the odd stream Omoi had left him at when Naruto crashed into the clearing. He knew the boy would hunt him down eventually but he still was startled. Naruto had crashed into sight his eyes wild and already pointing to Kakashi who was knee deep into the stream.

"You!" Naruto roared before he stopped paused and swallowed. Kakashi noted in amusement that a small flush was rising up Naruto's cheeks and he himself had to fight not to acknowledge that he was noticing all the small signs going through Naruto. Naruto shivered and cleared his throat then stepped back and Kakashi fought to keep impassive as he watched wide blue eyes dilate.

"Me." Kakashi answered. "I thought you had a meeting." That seemed to knock the blonde out of his stupor he and narrowed his eyes glaring at Kakashi.

"I thought you were supposed to teach me! And I find you messing around half naked in a river?"

"A stream Naruto." Kakashi said dryly. Well the half naked part was on purpose and it had only happened after he had assured that he was fine up here alone. He had removed his jacket and shirt the moment Omoi had left. Now he was pretending not to notice Naruto's eyes slipping down his chest over and over again. Being Gai's rival paid off. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes above his mask. Or anywhere near his mask.

"Why are you here?" Naruto raged and he stifled a grin.

"Looking for something." Kakashi hummed. "A stone."

"A stone." Naruto said dryly. "You came to the top of this mountain to play in a stream, for a stone."

"A special stone."

"I'm very irritated with you right now." Naruto said plainly. He dropped down and sat cross legged on the grass. "I think I hate you."

"You know I thought you would be excited to hear about a special stone." Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh I am." Naruto said. "Very excited. But knowing you ditched my lessons for a stone?"

"You were busy." Kakashi said as he slowly bent and reached into the stream. He was unable to turn and see Naruto's expression but he had heard Naruto's sharp intake of breath. "Besides, I thought you could handle greeting well enough. I didn't think finding it would be so difficult." Well a lie. He had not started looking until Naruto turned up. It was easily found.

"So need help?" Naruto asked a little hoarse. Kakashi chuckled.

"Nope. I think I have what I want." Kakashi grasped the blue stone Omoi was talking about and brought it out the water. It did not look like anything special. Deciding to err on caution he decided to look for another one. "Take that." Kakashi said as he tossed the rock towards Naruto. There was a sound as Naruto caught it but Kakashi was already looking for another one.

"So this does?" Naruto asked as Kakashi eyed the stream.

"It conducts electricity well. Also it has many unique reactions with Electricity. I decided to see what I can do with my skills."

"You aren't upset still about what I said right? Chidori is cool."

Kakashi chuckled as he found another stone that was larger than the first. Picking it up he waded out the river. "Cool is boring and if you are going to be upping your skills why shouldn't I?" Kakashi was aware that the dripping wet stone was dripping down him arm and his body because he could feel it. He was also aware because Naruto was staring looking just a little dazed.

"Let's go." He called to Naruto as he reached for where he had tossed his jacket and shirt. "You will carry that one."

"Eh?" Naruto complained. "Am I a pack mule?"

"I have the heavier one." Kakashi said dryly.

"I can't believe I have to go back down this mountain with a fricken stone." Naruto muttered. "There's something wrong with you Sensei."

 

            -----------

Naruto was dying, slowly. If it was possible to die of longing. This mission was torture! Half naked Kakashi was lethal in so many ways. He kept tripping all over himself because of the man. First after hunting him down, Naruto had seen him shirtless and knee deep in the stream looking like some sort of dream come to life. It had gotten worse when he started plucking the rocks from the water.

The water that had started dripping over the man's too well defined, well Naruto was lucky the man had not noticed his staring or near drooling. The only times he had seen Kakashi in any state of near undress was at the baths or the hot springs. He was most of the time covered it was almost scary. He hid his face but he showed no real concern over the rest of him. Naruto had seen the man fight in a towel already. Still Naruto did not think he had ever seen Kakashi walk around shirtless before.

Or seen the pants ride so low. His eyes had nearly fallen out of his head when Kakashi had come to the door like that. Apparently he had just gotten out the bath, lucky him. If Kakashi had not done the talking then things would have gotten very awkward. He could not find his tongue. Well he knew where he would like to look for it.

It just was not fair.

          ------------

Kakashi watched with some amusement and a little confusion at the scene before him. After a lovely time teasing Naruto who at one point had lost control over his tongue, they had gone to meet the Raikage's brother Killer B well re-meet him. Kakashi had greeted the man before Naruto had noisily interrupted. Then the two had smiled and sat down on the ground cross legged and proceeded to bump fists.

Yamato had explained to him before. They were meeting in the Bijuu consciousness. So that meant that while Killer B and their Bijuu had their conversation, the rest of them were woefully left out. Kakashi sighed and resisted the urge to do something to distract Naruto. He was enjoying his payback and he had plans to amp it up but that took time. He expected Naruto to be an easy target but the boy was simply too easy. Kakashi had felt like he was being devoured every time he turned his back.

A smile flickered across Naruto's face and a small laugh came from Killer B in response. Kakashi watched them wondering what exactly they were talking about that had them looking so happy. Also with who. He knew the Eight-tails liked talking to Naruto mostly because Naruto had told him. He also knew that Kurama and Naruto tended to have it out pretty often. Well Kurama slept a lot now anyway.

He sighed and settled for at looking at Naruto's face without being observed and without interruption.

        ------------

Naruto did not think he had ever seen a distracted Kakashi. He could have gone a little longer without seeing it. He had no way to let off some steam and he was dying from the scene. He had been shoveling down dinner and had counted on the no Kakashi as a blessing. Then the man had come in. Naruto had a very big need for privacy at the moment. Just a few moments would do but no, Kakashi usually stuck to him like glue.

Kakashi had stumbled in looking a little bruised but there were training bruises. He had nearly spit out his tea when the man started taking off his gear and shirt before he recalled that the man could do that. Kakashi had thankfully not glanced his way on the way to his room and he had been catching his hormones and tongue back when the man came back shirtless to sit in Naruto's direct sight. Naruto had felt like crying.

When Kakashi had pulled a scroll and begun reading Naruto had focused again on the food in front of him when he heard a small crash. He had not seen Kakashi had a bowl of something sticky with him. In fact all he had noticed was the man coming in and the man coming back shirtless. Maybe the bowl had been at the table. Naruto suppressed the groan that came up as he looked at Kakashi's face and realized what had happened. The man had accidentally knocked and spilled the sweets on himself and the table and Naruto was sure he was unable to take any more.

Just thinking of what he wanted to do. Maybe share it. He felt his eyes slanting and once again forced on the food he had. Hurrying it down not even registering the taste he decided it was safer to get out the room. Kakashi had not been so dangerous before and the worst thing had to be the man was not even conscious of it. Hurriedly washing the bowl Naruto was going to bolt when he caught sight of Kakashi tugging his mask back up with his now clean arm.

Had Kakashi just licked up the sticky arm? And he had missed it? Disappointment had Naruto's hear crashing to his toes and he stared miserably at the man. Kakashi noticing his gaze only raised a brow confusedly at Naruto. Naruto jerkily shook his head and stumbled for the door. The old man B had offered to show him some of the Cloud's hangout spots.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi called out as he reached for the door." Naruto had to swallow before he found he could answer.

"Old man B and I are going to hang around the Cloud a bit."

"Oh. I see." Kakashi seemed to contemplate something before shrugging. "I'll be going and see Darui and the Raikage then."

Feeling relief rise at that Kakashi would be not tagging along Naruto felt he would sag on the door. His skin felt so sensitive. He needed a little space and a more modest Kakashi. It was not that bad but Kakashi shirtless was lethal.

             ------------

Coming back from his very serious meeting with the Raikage and his own future successor Kakashi realized that he was back to their room first. It looked like he really was right about Naruto taking missions seriously. He had simply had a hunch that Naruto would not try for self pleasure on their trip that he would wait for them to return home. Kakashi chuckled he was almost disappointed to be right. If only Naruto had broke the rules.

He was purposefully stirring the boy up. Small innuendo that the boy did not fully catch. Small brushes against him. Forcing him to look at Kakashi. He had been looking at him before but now was different, he was forcing Naruto to look at him the way Naruto had forced him to look. Naruto had been looking but it had been more stealing of glances and looking from afar. If he had been looking from a closer view he would have been right in Kakashi's eyesight and everything could have been ruined.

Kakashi was not mad he understood Naruto's point of view. He just was going to tease him for messing with him. It was a matter of pride.

          ------------

He had never been so glad to get back to Konoha in his life. So if Kakashi had wanted to make a point he already had. Naruto was not sure what was worse. When he was accidentally turning him on and making his body turn to mush. Or when he decided to show Naruto exactly why he should not go messing with people's arousal. Naruto had not know what was in the dream but he had surged awake of the edge only to see Kakashi staring impassively at him.

"See why it is wrong?" The man had asked and Naruto could do nothing but clutch the sheet and nod fervently. He had bitten his tongue and tried forced himself to not cum while Kakashi was in the room. When the man had finally gone back to his own room Naruto's little Naruto had settled down. He had felt weird about doing it with Kakashi in the next room and he had felt that somehow the man would just know.

He could endure. So he had gritted his teeth and gone back to sleep. The next day he had worn himself out reading and explaining the scrolls. Kakashi had left him alone only come by to say that now they were even. Kakashi was evil.

Kakashi had made himself scarce and Naruto had gone through the entire Uzumaki loot the Cloud had. They had offered to let Naruto go through the others and he had to say a hearty no. Another time sure but at the moment he did not need it. That and if he had to spend more time with Kakashi he might jump the man before the man was ready.

The day after the forced awakening Naruto had gone to call the man to a dinner meeting and seen him practicing with his sword. Naruto had not thought he was attracted to sword fighting but maybe it was just Kakashi's. The way he had moved and twirled the sword as if it was nothing. It was smaller than Zabuza's sword but Naruto still appreciated how Kakashi moved with it. Unfortunately it had caused him to get hard so he had had to walk away then come back.

The worst had to be the suggestion of Old man B for them to spar. Naruto did not even know how it had come up. It came down to a Taijutsu for fairness. Kakashi caught on way too quick, even without the eye the man was good. Still Naruto had had the upper hand then somehow he was on his back with Kakashi on top of him. It had felt so strange and he had looked up at Kakashi and he knew something had clicked there but Kakashi had given him a gentle smile with his eyes before getting up.

There had been nothing in that situation to make someone horny. Absolutely nothing but he had sat down with Old man B and Omoi by lying on his stomach he was not going to risk them finding out. Even when he got teased that he still was not better than his teacher he did nothing. Besides Kakashi stuck up for him anyway. Still the quiet tone Kakashi had took while praising him had not helped matters at all.

Kakashi's curiosity about the Cloud had been winding him up so much he had hurried the work as fast as he could so they could head back to Konoha. He felt like screaming. Kakashi's curiosity of the village and most likely everything had driven up a wall. Had not the man been there before? Naruto thought the game was up when he had stumbled on Kakashi diving at the bottom of a waterfall. Kakashi had explained what he had been looking for but Naruto had been too busy watching the man climb out.

Still finally they were home. Naruto had wanted to sob when they reached the gates. Kakashi had given his report first something he had insisted on. Naruto watched the man leave before speedily giving Tsunade Baa-chan his report. He wanted to go home as soon as possible and work off the tension. Tsunade Baa-chan gave him a weird look and Naruto guessed she was curious about his state of disarray. Most likely she thought it had to do with the lab and seal but she would not ask. Mostly because she wanted to avoid extra paperwork.

Throwing himself out the office and heading to the streets,Naruto started to make for home. His blood pumping he flashed through the streets and alley ways. He had been planning to just flicker home but had decided against that. Naruto had just cut through some alleys in the more darker parts of Konoha when a hand grabbed his wrist. Out of instinct he flinched and just reacted.

The person yanked Naruto to them and Naruto recognized Kakashi and relaxed. Then he tensed up because Kakashi was still moving. His back hit the wall and he let out a small grunt at the force and at both his hands being secured in to. Naruto stared at Kakashi in confusion because this was nothing he opened his mouth to speak but left it hanging open as Kakashi used his free hands to grab, his mask, his mask he was grabbing his mask and pulling it down and moving closer to Naruto.

His nose was not that important. Naruto had already seen it. Still his eyes flew up when the hands binding his yanked hard. Naruto glanced up in anger and was then distracted by the lips on his. He had not dared to try it with the clone knowing it would not match up. Naruto weakened his hands going limp. Kakashi released him and tugged him closer. The kiss was like coming home an explosion of sounds of colors. Silk and heat that burned slowly. Naruto gasped and tried to pull back to feel the grasp at his neck pulling him in.

He felt the smooth glide of Kakash's tongue against his lip and Naruto felt his knees tremble. This was really happening, somehow he was not dreaming this. Moaning he returned the kiss feeling Kakashi shiver once in response. The man paused for a moment as Naruto returned the tongue swipe. The moment Naruto's tongue retreated Kakashi's tongue followed. He could not handle it. His hands grabbed onto Kakashi's jacket as the man plundered his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as Kakashi rendered him boneless.

Kakashi left plundering his mouth to move down to his throat. A harsh nip had him yelping but Kakashi kissed and licked away the quick pain. Naruto became aware of something soft under his hands and opened his eyes to see he had two fistfuls of soft sliver hair. Swallowing at the sight he closed his eyes again.

Kakashi kissed his way back up Naruto's neck while shoving Naruto's legs open so he could shove his leg through. Naruto whimpered again seeing that he was being held up and grinding on the man's leg and Kakashi was encouraging it. Kakashi had one hand on his waist. Naruto could feel it as it urged him to grind against him harder. The other hand kept his chin steady, the overload just too much on Naruto.

The weeks of torture, the waiting and being so close to Kakashi and not being able to do anything. Kakashi was dominating the kiss, Kakashi was helping him move and grind on his knee and the embarrassment from that alone kept his eyes shut. His stomach was hot and it tightened. Naruto whimpered into the kiss as he came hard, immediately relaxing back against the hard wall. He could feel the stickiness on his heated flesh. The hard nip to his lips made him jolt but he was already sliding down. He registered Kakashi removing his knee from Naruto's leg. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the hand at his waist leave and brush gently against his pants. The hands slipped behind him and Naruto whined at his ass being brushed over and then grabbed and kneaded by the firm hands.

He heard a chuckle the hands were removed and something rustling and his eyes flew open to blink at the dimness of the dark alley. Kakashi's mask was back in place. He could see the amusement in Kakashi and he stopped his downward slide down the wall. As he stumbled to his feet Kakashi really looked at him and he froze throat drying from the intensity.

"Well then. Good Night, Naruto." Kakashi said and Naruto shivered from the tone the man was using. His eyes flew open wider as Kakashi flickered from view. What was that? He was gone! No explanation? 

No, Naruto had an explanation. Kakashi knew! Just when had he found out? Was the kiss an answer? Naruto snarled and took a step and winced at the cooling sticky feeling between his legs. Clean up first then hunt down Kakashi. Was not like if the man could hide.

              ---------

Where was the damn man. Naruto snarled as in sage mode he looked everywhere and could not find him. Could not even sense him. They needed to talk and Kakashi was no where to be found. He would have felt worried except for the note in Kakashi's bedroom. What the hell was that supposed to mean anyway?

'You won't win all the time. You may have gotten the jump on me but I still have my pride. See you."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He felt so frustrated. There was no way he could go home and do anything. With one kiss, Kakashi had turned what he had been doing into something empty and boring. He had cum from a little grinding and a kiss there was no way he could go home and try to pull up a fantasy of what could have happened. That had been way too incredible.

Naruto glared around in frustration. Kakashi could hide now but Naruto would speak to him. The man knew and he had just kissed and groped Naruto as well as made him cum, but most importantly he had ran off. What kind of reasoning could he have for that?

 

            ---------

In one of the ANBU barracks, Kakashi looked at the seal he had made himself to help hide him. Naruto had not been the only one working hard. He smiled smugly in the dark room thinking of just how Naruto had reacted. Surprised at first but he had fell in with such enthusiasm. There was no doubt about it he was the mystery man and the blonde wanted him badly.

He chuckled thinking about how hard Naruto must be trying at that moment to find him. He would be so confused and agitated trying to figure out Kakashi's reasons. There were plenty but the main one had to be.

"I guess mainly. Because I'm a genius." He laughed to the ceiling. "I have my pride and this is way too much fun."

 

 

 

 


	14. The me now is

There was no other explanation. Kakashi was insane. As well as infuriating and the most  annoying man Naruto had ever met. Weeks later and he still had not managed to snag down Kakashi for a proper talk. That night was keeping him tensed. If everything had ended up completely the same as before he would have lost it. To have Kakashi be just the same as before would have killed him. Still knowing that Kakashi was up to something did not make it any easier.

After that night instead of clearing the air and answering questions, Naruto had ended up with even more questions. Kakashi had just, vanished. No matter how hard or where he searched. Kakashi was nowhere to be found. It was like he was no longer in the village or in the land of the living. Naruto knew better than that. Still he had been worried until he went to work with Baa-chan the next day.

There Kakashi had been. Calm and cool as ever. He had let his anger get the better of him and charged the man right where he had been. Kakashi had evaded then brushed him off. Patting him on the head and telling him they had work to do. He had given in then because Kakashi had been right. It was not the time to have it out. Even though he had been worried slightly. Even though he had been dying to know just how Kakashi had pulled that off. He had his suspicions but he still needed to know. So he had brushed off his irritation and besides giving suspicious glances to Kakashi he stayed quiet

Not that it had helped any bit. Kakashi was still his self on the surface and that irritated him. But his eyes, they had changed. The way he looked at Naruto had changed and Naruto knew that was on purpose. Kakashi was letting him see how he felt or what he was thinking. In the office, everythime he tossed a glance at Kakashi  he looked away when the man aimed what could be seen as a curious glance at him. It was not curious at all. Naruto could feel the flames licking at him. There was nothing tame about that at all.

Being sent to the archives had been a mixed blessing. He could stretch his legs a bit. Could avoid that heated gaze a bit but the man could escape while he was gone. Still it had to be done. He had work to do. He had just found the correct shelf when he had been rudely interrupted. Assalted was the better word for it. Kakashi had appeared yanked down his mask and started a harsh hot kiss that had left Naruto's legs shakng.He had just begun to really sink into the kiss when Kakashi had him jolting back with a sharp nip. He had wanted to protest but his head was swimming and he had other problems to worry about.

The heated glance Kakashi had given him as he left had kept Naruto trapped in the archives for a little longer. It was frustrating. He knew nothing absolutely nothing. How could he plan his next step? Kakashi did not want to let him lead, so fine. He could understand that. It was not like he had not thought about consequences or the possibility that Kakashi would be mighty pissed when Naruto revealed all. Not all his daydreams had ended well. It was why he had taken his time to get the man to look at him. The plan was to make him so aware of Naruto he would not be offended at the possibility and would instead just think rationally about Naruto's confession.

Well he was not rejecting Naruto but he was not talking to him either and that in itself was frustrating. He had been worrying for so long. Agonizing for so long. The end was so close he could taste it but Kakashi was just tugging him gently back from seizing it. It just was not fair.

He had given up on looking for Kakashi at night. A good Ninja knew when to retreat after all but still. It hurt to see that what he wanted was so close but he was prevented from grabbing it.If it were not for the fact Kakashi sought him out then he would have fallen into despair already. The hungry glances and the scorching kisses. It was the only thing helping him keep back.

 

              ------------------

What he was doing could be considered mean even cruel. He knew that Naruto wanted to have the serious conversation. Well he knew Naruto wanted to have a fight with him first. But he was not ready. He did not want to end this. This was fun, even if he was the only one having any real enjoyment out of it. He fought hard to make sure Naruto knew he was interested but did not want to talk to him just yet.

That just made Naruto chase him all the harder. This was fun. He sipped at Naruto feeding his desire and keeping himself in check. It was not time yet. Not now, not here. He kept telling himself over and over those things so that every time that fire roared in him he could push it down for a while longer.

They needed more time. He needed more time and he wanted to do this. Tease Naruto because this was fun and a small part of him still bristled over how he had been led around like everyone else. When everything came into the open they would not have the time. So now, while they could still hide everything they would take the time.

So pushing an unresisting Naruto against a hard surface and kissing him was obviously for a good purpose. His heart felt so free, even if other parts of him longed to be free. Seeing the flushed face and the gritted teeth aiming in his direction after he behaved as if nothing wrong had happened. He was being evil but he enjoyed the lightness in his heart and he was craving more of the feeling.

Being chased, doing the chasing all in the shadows behind their friends. He would not be shinobi if that did not make him excited.

 

             ------------

Tsunade prided herself on her pokerface. At least she prided herself on her pokerface when she was not gambling. When she gambled it seemed everything she did was a cue. But as a Hokage, she prided herself on hiding her emotions and thoughts when she really had to.

So while the begging looks were thrown in her direction as the tension rose and rose. She patiently and blankly looked at the person pretending not to notice the cause of their distress.

Of course it was the brat. She was unsure what started it but anyone could feel the slow tension that was rising. Sometimes it felt dark. Sometimes it felt patient all she knew was when she looked up from her desk sometimes it vanished.

She also saw how Kakashi was enjoying poking at Naruto and wisely decided not acknowledge seeing it. A Hokage picked their battles. A kid's fight was no jurisdiction for a Hokage.

If she was worried she did not let it show. If she was amused it did not show and if she over heard the ANBU's betting she never twitched to show it. They were working. So even though she really wanted to inquire to Naruto's mood when he returned on errands she sent him on. She simply was not going to ask.

No matter where she sent him. A horrible mood. Or a tensed mood swirled around him when he returned. The brat was close to breaking, she could see that. So while Sakura and Shizune tossed her begging looks time and time again, Tsunade simply pretended not to see them.

After all, even her old teacher would point out that some things a Hokage were not allowed to meddle in. Same went for a concerned older granny like herself.

 

             ---------------

 

So he was being a little childish, it was perfectly okay to be. He was just so very frustrated that it was making him annoyed and dizzy. No matter if he ambushed him, no matter if he tried to stalk him or start conversations on his own. Kakashi kept avoiding him and approaching him on his terms.

It was not bad because there were the teasing whispers in pretty much all of the dark corners of the Hokage tower. That was really hot, along with the kisses that left him with a swirling head and a need to calm down before going back to work. It was not that he hated that at all.

The part he hated was that something they had been slowly building on he was now missing. It was only recently after all that he had been seeking out Kakashi and starting their little talks. Without that, he felt so lonely. As lonely as he could be with him seeing the man in the village so often.

He wanted to sit under that tree, their spot and wait. Or find Kakashi waiting already asleep. He had gotten so accustomed to it in such a short space of time, now that he no longer had that luxury, he felt sort of empty and it irritated him.

The only good thing was that he was not the only one missing their private none groping talks. He had been lucky to spot Kakashi standing under the tree for a good few seconds before he disappeared to who knew where.

Kakashi missed him too. Just that Kakashi was the one keeping them apart. If he did not have the feeling in his gut that Kakashi was doing it for some reason a good reason. He would have taken revenge and kissed the man on the busiest street in Konoha.

Even though that would not have ended very well. He knew that by now, it would have ended rather graphic for the civilians and embarrassing whenever he or Kakashi caught back their head. Kakashi wanted him. He wanted Kakashi and this waiting game was not for him. He was so on edge. No matter what Kakashi was determined to do what he wanted, but all Naruto wanted to do was have some questions answered. All he wanted was to finally hear where he stood. Kakashi already had the answer he could feel it but that sly pervert was not saying a word.

One more dark chuckle in his ear while he was fighting to keep his balance after another assault and he just might kill the man. Between his kisses and the glimpses of his face, Naruto was unsure which packed the stronger impact. One was bad enough. They were lucky no one had figured out he was messing around.

                ---------------

It was such an inappropriate word to use for Naruto but it fit him the most. His actions damn the blonde was just too cute. He was having so much trouble sticking to the original plan. Kakashi was not giving Naruto all the blame but a good portion of it was his.

Things were not exactly going to plan. The only thing that was going to plan was Naruto's absentmindedness when he ran away. First on revealing his face Naruto would freeze and after Kakashi allowed himself a taste, the blonde was blinking and looking so unaware of _everything_ that it tempted him even more.

But that was only for now. As Naruto played along with him, he tried his best to grab control the only way he could. Kakashi had with amusement allowed the blonde to control one kiss. He had been flattered and amused as Naruto had grabbed him and plundered him so violently.

But that had not stopped him from taking over with broad sweeps of his tongue and a gentle but firm grip on the younger man's head. Naruto wanted more but he wanted more right away. They had to wait after all. They were Shinobi.

He would be lying if he said he was not tempted to throw everything to the winds but the confusion he witnessed from everyone else really made it worth the while, the growing ension while they worked and Naruto chasing him.

It was fun but he missed Naruto. Their conversations about anything. Only the thought that very soon they would be able to repeat their previous pattern of Naruto seeking him out so they could enjoy each other's company kept him from just giving up on the plan he already had.

 

He loved teasing Naruto it was fun but so painful. It was almost a crime. For the next Hokage to look like that. Naruto did not know it but he was slowly whittling him down by just reacting to what he was doing. It was so painful but he could not. He would not. Not yet, just a little longer and a few preparations.

               -------------

"Sensei! Don't call us here then zone off." Sakura scolded him and Kakashi could only chuckle sheepishly in response. Because she was right to call him on it. He had called together Sakura, Ino and Shizune to hear their reports. The roof of the Hospital was the most logical place as Sakura rarely got to leave during her shift.

"Sorry sorry." He apologised. "I was just thinking how big my cute students have gotten." Kakashi murmured as he out the corner of his eyes saw a fuzzy blonde head accompanied by a sleek black on making their way below.

"I don't want to be thought of as a child still after everything." Ino scowled. "Kakashi  Sensei! We fought hard too. Genin days are far behind us. You want to think of something how about a solution for the overworked staff?"

"That's right." Shizune murmured. "We have a high rate of injuries coming from those excavations of ruins."

Fighting the urge to stare after the blonde below Kakashi sighed loudly. "Yes I got it. I'll solve this problem and return to Hokage-sama."

"Immediately." Sakura scowled. "Geez. Sensei these days you are just as bad as Naruto."

"Oh?" He asked but felt a flicker of happiness bloom inside him. That simple sentence, the old him would have never. Could have never received that.

“But it's not a bad thing?" Ino frowned before clapping her hands together and laughing. "It's kind of nice."

"That it is." Kakashi smiled.

             ----------------

It did not take a genius to notice Naruto's shift in mood but it would take one or someone with all the information to find out why. The tension was absolutely crazy, Naruto's focus on whatever it was that was bothering him was driving everyone around him crazy.

Kakashi had not really changed so Shikamaru guessed that he could swipe off having troubles in love off the list. If anything Kakashi seemed to believe letting Naruto do his own thing was the safest decision.

Other than work. Kakashi was like a ghost. Shikamaru's first thought was that the man had somehow without their knowledge slipped back to ANBU but he dashed that notion quickly.

They say you never leave ANBU but there was a difference between past ANBU and present, just something and he really did not think Kakashi was the type to throw away what he had finally gained to go back to the ANBU.

So since there was no change in Kakashi his assumption was that there was something in the research because Naruto had been running all over the village looking harried. Shikamaru wanted to ask but he believed Naruto would speak when he was ready.

He still did his work. Still focused on his work and that was enough for now. It was a little scary how tuned he was to Naruto right now but soon enough that was going to be his job.

Something was eating at him and Shikamaru was unsure if it was a good or a bad thing.  That was all Shikamaru knew without asking, without prying. It was so troublesome, part of him wanted to know, wanted to help and another part of him wanted to leave it until he absolutely had to.

He was hopeless. Still Naruto did what he had to and a little beyond. Just with more driving focus than he had to or that he would have. Just what on earth could it be.

         --------

He loved the sneaked attacks although they left him frustrated. Once a day every day since that night in the alley Kakashi would stop him somewhere kiss him senseless and leave. The more it happened the more not so secret the locations were becoming. Just a few minutes before he had been walking through the back streets taking in the feel of the village when he was tugged down.

Kakashi had been sitting on a step obviously waiting on him and the relaxing nature of his stroll had it so that he had not even fought when Kakashi pulled down his mask with one hand. His eyes had registered the sight of the mole on Kakashi's face for a second before his eyes fluttered shut and he was being drawn into a slow kiss.

So unlike the other ones that was all heat and flame. Where their tongues wrestled and they fought like it was a battle. Where Kakashi manipulated his body and urged him to do the same. The past kisses that had his blood racing and his mind unable to keep up with the sensations.

The kisses before had been so rough and fast and so deep that he was unable to do anything but come on demand or stay lost and gasping after Kakashi had fled. But this was different. So slow that he felt as if he was melting. It was totally different from everything from before, at the back of his mind he was registering the sound of Konoha not too far from them. As his tongue glided with Kakashi's he could hear the noise and feel the people alive in the village.

Sitting cradled in Kakashi's lap his head tilted the way Kakashi wanted so the kiss was nips and deep explorations. So different but his heart felt the same, racing with each taste of Kakashi. It had been so sweet that when he felt himself standing again he did not fight it. Instead he had felt his lips gently part from Kakashi's and watched as the man smiled at him before vanishing.

He only needed a few seconds before he teleported home. If he had to admit it to himself, he walked around now expecting it. Once a day he would be grabbed and held close. Still that was different enough.

A quick bath was enough to get his head where it had to be. Naruto had just picked up a scroll from his bedside table when there was the sound of someone coming through the window. He froze on seeing Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi announced.

"Yo?" Naruto hissed as he stepped back sitting on his bed. "What's this about?"

"What about?" Kakashi asked as he stepped further into the room.

"You know what." Naruto muttered. "You already did it for the day. Shouldn't you go to where you usually vanish to?"

"Hmmm I would have." Kakashi admitted looking around the room. "Didn't want to."

Naruto waited a few seconds before admitting. "I miss you Kaka-sensei."

"We see each other every day." Kakashi said in amusement. "But Sensei understands. Sensei misses you too."

"Then why don't we?" Naruto waved his hands about wildly.

"We can't. Not yet. But let's not talk now." Kakashi muttered as he started to lower his mask. Naruto narrowed his eyes and reached for under his pillow.

"We need to talk." He said softly.

"We do." Kakashi admitted. Naruto blinked and that was seemingly more than enough.  Kakashi was above him a smile playing on his lips. "Today wasn't enough." Kakashi  admitted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto questioned. "A kiss a day right? It's what you've been doing so far."

"It wasn't enough." Kakashi mumbled. "That sort of thing. You want more and more no matter the risks. It was good but I can't leave it at that."

Naruto felt his breath catch. Kakashi's admission was nice no Amazing but they still needed to talk. If he had to admit it he wanted more too. That sort of sweet kiss was begging for more but he gave in. He glanced at the tense man above him. It could get out of control but that was what he wanted. He had nothing to lose here. Kakashi's admission was a good thing.

Tilting his head back so that Kakashi had a better angle Naruto let his eye lids flutter shut. Without words that was his answer. He felt Kakashi hovering above him and he waited, one breath then two. Kakashi groaned above him and pressed a their lips together and Naruto parted his then everything exploded.

Nothing like the slowly kiss from earlier, it was heat and desperation. Naruto went from sitting in the bed to lying back one firm hand holding his shoulder down while the other gripped his hip firmly.

But it was not like his own arms were lax. He had a solid grip on Kakashi's neck keeping the older man pressed to him so he could drown in their kiss. With their tongues dancing together and the smalls breaks when they broke apart to breathe before coming back together.

It was perfect, it was almost like Kakashi had snapped. Separating again to breathe Naruto ran his sore tongue over his teeth and gasped as Kakashi dived back on him but attached his neck instead of his lips. A broad lick up his neck had him wiggling whether to or from he was unsure. A nip had him freezing in place before he groaned himself wrapping his legs around the man above him.

Kakashi's sharp intake of breath had him suppressing his smile. Somehow he was not sliding into the lust filled haze he usually did when they were together. Maybe he was getting accustomed to the intensity. The hand from his shoulder slipped down and down until it mimicked the other and grasped his hips.

Naruto had a split second of confusion before he was being pulled back and he did not want that he tightened his legs at the same time that Kakashi was pulling him back to him and his eyes flew open and his cheeks blushed because he was feeling just how Kakashi was feeling.

He knew the man got hard in their sessions he knew that but this was different. Their lengths were aligned and Kakashi was grinding onto him as he kissed, nipped and sucked his throat and they were on a bed. Naruto forgot to breathe for a second as he realized they were finally on a bed.

Yanking at the head of silver hair so his neck would be left alone, Naruto brought Kakashi face to face with him. There was a pause as he stared into the eyes of his former Sensei.

There was still so much to be said but right at that moment all he wanted was to fuse their mouths together and have Kakashi cover him. Deep inside was a growing flame that every time they touched grew brighter and when they kissed soothed then burned.

Kakashi gave him a half smile, one he returned before once again he was being pressed backwards onto his bed one hand gripping a fistful of that silver hair while the other was looped around his neck.

Kakashi's hands unlike his own travelled and explored until he was sinking into the all too familiar of a haze. The roaming hands pulled gasps and moans from him but his grip never loosened he kept up with the fierce kiss and allowed it to get fiercer.

He did not notice his closeness to the edge until he went over it. He stiffened in surprise as he spurted against both their stomachs because he was so into devouring Kakashi that he never once noticed that he was that close. Kakashi drew back slowly and licked his lips as he glanced down at Naruto's evidence of enjoyment.

Naruto was not even ashamed, he just lay back and panted as Kakashi slowly stepped back. His arms drifted again to under his pillow.

"Yes, it's finally enough for now." Kakashi muttered as he tugged up his mask again.

"We need to talk." Naruto panted sitting up. Kakashi slid him a glance that spoke volumes. It would not be happening. At least not now. The man's plan to escape spoke volumes and that pissed him off. Infusing the paper under his pillow with chakra Naruto pulled it from the pillow and threw it to where it stuck to the wall.

Kakashi's gaze widened as the paper flew past his face and stuck to the wall. Naruto watched as the man read the one word among the drawn lines on the paper. Kakashi turned slowly back to him his face full of amusement.

"We need to talk." Naruto said firmly.

"Ahh this is a good one." Kakashi nodded to the barrier seal. "Very good. Just how long have you had that trap waiting on me?" Naruto did not respond just sat watching because finally Kakashi had nowhere to run.

"So well done." Kakashi hummed, "Just it won't work."

"Won't work?" Naruto hissed feeling dread.

"It would have." Kakashi reassured. "If I was actually here." Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Kakashi gave a happy wave goodbye and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He had just dispelled. It had been a fucking clone. Naruto gritted his teeth to fight the impulse and instead gave into the scream of frustration that had been clawing up his throat.

           -----------------------

The feeling of having to constantly look over your shoulder was a familiar one for a Shinobi. You never let your guard down but with this game of teasing Naruto he was on guard and looking over his shoulder for a different reason.

He was not afraid, he was not thinking about the success of a mission or even the impact it would have. He was thinking about something fun that could have a major impact.

Naruto was simply hilarious. Chasing him. Hunting him so furiously that he actually had to put in effort to be a step or two ahead. He knew that Naruto was not fully chasing him. Not yet but he would be soon.

Kakashi wanted Naruto to think more. Lucky for him he had already done his thinking and strategizing, he was just waiting for Naruto to catch on. He understood some. The others were still for the time being clueless curious and frustrated. Shikamaru thought him clueless which lead into his plan.

 

But whether Naruto understood why they could not talk yet was yet to be seen. So far after their encounters he had been running about erasing all evidence. It was a serious business but when he saw the determined glint in Naruto's blue eyes.

He dragged it on a little longer. Kissed more, caressed more went ahead with his straining control. It was funny, watching Naruto made his heart feel so light even as his responsibilities at the back of his mind nagged and pulled at him.

It could not be that bad, for just a little longer. A little more do some careful play. A little longer know that just behind him, Naruto was chasing him. It was such a good feeling

      --------------------

He was a genius so the solution he knew but he was being lazy. In fact it was more than being simply lazy. It was a case of wanting to know and at the same time pretend that he was not worried and everything was fine.

Still, he was worried and he was curious. Something was going on, something was wrong. Right infront of his eyes something was happening that he could not see and the question that itched at him the questions that needed to be asked remained in his mouth at the back of his tongue.

Shikamaru sighed as he sat on his bed looking at the door that led to the moonlit balcony. Naruto was his friend and right now he was distracted not that it interfered with his work but his mind was somewhere.

Kakashi was giving the blonde curious looks. Shikamaru saw that. The former Copy-Nin was giving sneaking glances and exchanging sighs with the ANBU. Whatever was bothering Naruto was leaving Kakashi the same as before.

Naruto's intensity towards the man had risen with sneaking burning looks and village runs that ended up with him heading home almost dazed. Yet Shikamaru was unable to ask just what brought on such a huge change. The blonde was keeping whatever it was to himself and Shikamaru was unsure that it was by Naruto's choice.

He wanted to know. He needed to ask but he was being held back. His gaze went from the moonlit balcony to his bedside table. A small locked box. Very small, one would think it a jewellery box but it had no such jewels inside. It just held one thing inside.

Knowing that he had that. Knowing how he had gotten it, was keeping him from opening his mouth and asking Naruto just what was going on. By having that thing in his possession he felt as if he had lost the right to ask.

Still, he was going to have to. Even though he felt that he did not have the right, even though he really did not want to for a reason that had nothing to do with being lazy. With something like that in his possession and the knowledge of just how he got it, he felt as if he had no right but to wait like everyone else.

That was what he wanted, to wait. He could not however, the tension was so high it was only a matter of time until it got out of control. Most likely everyone was waiting for him to do something. The reason for Kakashi's patience and calm must be that the man himself assumed he Shikamaru had it under control.

But he was just as clueless as they were. He felt as if he lost the right but the position he was working for, what he was trying to do. It had no place for such troublesome feelings.

With a tired sigh he got off his bed and approached the dresser and the box on it. He carefully opened the box to look at the single content that looked so innocent. Curiosity was sometimes a bad and unnecessary thing. He learned more than he wanted to know, and uncovered a part of him he was unsure what to do with.

        ------------

At night Konoha was at its most peaceful and beautiful. As a child Naruto had enjoyed staring up at the Hokage faces, as now when he needed to think he enjoyed sitting on the Fourth Hokage's head and staring out at the village. Not just because it comforted him or that he was thinking of his Dad. It just felt right, no real serious meaning behind it.

So that was why instead of still hunting down Kakashi he was sitting on the Fourth's stone head looking out to the village at a very late time. He had stopped looking for Kakashi at night. The man simply did not want to be found.

It was seriously difficult to even sense him. Naruto really wanted to have a conversation with Kakashi about that but it seemed the stubborn man was not going to let Naruto track him down. So instead of using everything he could think of to track the man down, which had included Kyuubi mode, Sage mode and some seals he had been looking at. He was putting his night to better things.

Like sleeping, and thinking of the past. It was really not that long ago that his dream of Hokage meant no more than being accepted. Now he knew of the mountain of paperwork. The harsh decisions and secrets. Hokage was a big burden and he was ready to take it on.

He had not imagined this was the turn his life would have taken but he was dealing with it. There was no need to agonize over possibilities. He made his choices as hard as they were. He kept moving forward because that was his chosen way to go.

A crunch of gravel behind him warned him of someone coming towards him but he had no need to turn and look. The crunch of gravel was deliberate but still unneeded. He had felt this person slowly coming. Even if he could not, this was a ninja village being on guard was a necessity. A way of life. So the deliberate crunch could be passed off as a polite way of approach. Still it was the one person who never saw the need to do such things.

Also the person as of now who did not ever need to alert Naruto of his approach.

"Is there a purpose to this?" Sasuke asked sitting next to him. Naruto cast a glance towards Sasuke profile before sighing and staring moodily on the many small lights over the village.

"Nothing beyond wanting to think."

"Seal trouble." Sasuke stated. "Or Kakashi trouble." Naruto narrowed his gaze and slid a glance towards Sasuke but he felt no surprise. At the back of his mind he had been sure that Sasuke knew. As much as he hid he was certain that it was useless. Sasuke telling him that he knew, it was more serious than he had thought. They rarely 'talked'. Even now. Conversation was rare because they understood each other or at least he thought that they did. The big stuff they understood. The smaller stuff, there was a sense that they got the meaning.

Being to feel each other. A small price to pay. After everything that they had gone through together. Being able to wipe it off as they got each other frustrated some. Many.

Pretty much everyone but it was hard to explain.mEven though he had felt unable to talk to Iruka. Even though he had fled to Gaara with his troubles even though he had taken on Shikamaru's support he had never thought about Sasuke's advice. Sasuke's opinion.

At the back of his head as he realized his feelings and tried to figure out what to do with them he had been aware the time would come where Sasuke would also realize. That there was a possibility that Sasuke would know. It was because they were like that. So hard to explain beyond knowing each other.

"The village, it turned out a lot different than what we thought it would." Sasuke murmured looking out at the flickering lights. Naruto wanted to pounce on the change of topic but he could not.

"Sasuke." He muttered keeping his gaze on dark silky hair. "It's hard to explain."

"You need someone who can understand you that you can understand. All while going after your goals." Sasuke slanted him a tired look. "I know that. I knew that."

"You never let on." Naruto muttered. "You just let me go on. Acting like you thought it was Gaara. Or Sai."

"Those were the choices." Sasuke shrugged not meeting his gaze. "Gaara, Sakura, Sai. I put a lot on Sai however. Me. Kakashi." Black eyes met his gaze steadily. "Those were the only real choices there."

"You really know me don't you you bastard." Naruto huffed. Fighting away the twitch of a smile. "You crossed everyone off immediately didn't you."

"We know why not me." Sasuke shrugged and Naruto felt the familiar twist deep in his heart. After everything that they had been through together. After the war, after all the hell he had trudged through. Finally getting Sasuke had caused some tension.

It was unintentional but it was still there. They understood each other, better when they fought so before Sasuke had high tailed it out of Konoha the first time they had attempted to talk it out.

Where would their friendship go now? If it could be called that. What did Sasuke feel because Naruto would always, always pick him. They had not come out and said it and the fact that Iruka had picked up on it meant that others had their own suspicions but, it could not.

The other him proved it could still happen. They understood each other. Their bond was forged in trust, blood and betrayal. Broken skin, nail, sweat, blood and the will to go further. It could not be broken so easily but Naruto and Sasuke were both unwilling to make that step. Not out of fear. Not of mistrust.

They understood each other. Understood each other's needs, dreams and wills. So as much as he nagged Sasuke every time the boy trudged back to the village. Every time he felt himself searching for that connection between them. Every time he closed his eyes on his bed that Sasuke invaded when he felt like it. He felt no need to ask. He got it.

As much as he wanted to order Sasuke to the Hidden Cloud's secret island to that waterfall he remained silent. Some things you had to do on your own. So while he had struggled with his attraction Sasuke remained silent and pretended not to see.

Now as Sasuke travelled with new eyes around the world for the village and himself Naruto was unable and unwilling to say a word. They had time. They had peace. As long as the village stood, it would be okay. As long as he remained alive as long as he set the proper wheels in motion. The two of them would be okay. Naruto glanced at Sasuke's bandaged arm, feeling a twitch in his own bandaged one.

They were linked, connected. From before they were even born and it would go until they died. Naruto was fine with that. He was happy with that. He did not keep his hand bandaged for no other reason that it looked funny on him. That pale skin against his tanned one. It would not look too out of place on Sasuke he knew that but he knew Sasuke would keep it on. Without having to ask.

For the village, for the villagers for Sasuke himself. Naruto had no choice but to allow it. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Soaking each other's presence before Sasuke got to the real reason he came.

"Tsunade gave me the new scroll." Sasuke said, the wind blowing his words to Naruto and no further.

"So that is why you are back so soon." Naruto shrugged even though he knew this already. He was waiting for the right way to ask. Sasuke had always been tricky territory. "You are going to be gone for a while." He mused.

"I'll send reports back." Sasuke muttered but he paused before continuing a little regretful. "No sooner than a year."

Naruto could read into what Sasuke was hinting to him. What he was telling him and he kept his eyes on the far gate to the village. That huge wall.

"Meaning say I became Hokage in a few months. You won't make it."

"You could put it like that." Sasuke shrugged. "I could come back quickly but, Where I'm going."

"Over the water. Finally." Naruto sighed because he knew it was coming. He had been making plans for this. He had not known it would be Sasuke but of course, it would be. He was going somewhere that not even missing nins had gone. There were the Great Countries. The smaller ones and the unknown. Information was everything in a Hidden Village, so were allies.

"Be careful." Naruto said finally looking at his friend again allowing himself to stare into the dark gaze. "Did you tell Sakura?" Sasuke's hesitation spoke volumes and Naruto rolled his eyes. "You need to tell her."

"I visited Iruka-Sensei." Sasuke said his gaze still firm. "I walked with Sakura. I saw Kakashi. I'm here, there is no more to do." If that was not a huge indication to Naruto that that was all the stupid Uchiha was going to do even though anything could happen...

"At least say how long." Naruto muttered. "A year at least? Try two."

"She understands." Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes. "I'm saying goodbye." The 'I'm reporting to you' went unsaid. They both understood it.

"Stay safe." Naruto whispered as he turned away. It was time to go home anyway. From here, Sasuke would leave and be not back for a few years. For the sake of the village. It slightly bothered him but he could do nothing.

"Dobe." The slightly mocking tone came from his left side. Turning to face Sasuke his face twisting into a scowl because they were beyond that he was frozen in place when two fingers poked his forehead. He was staring into amused black eyes before Sasuke was speaking again.

"Don't over think it, I'll do what I have to do." The cocky smirk before Sasuke disappeared had him rolling his eyes even before a hand travelled to where the two fingers had poked him. That stupid bastard.

Naruto was playing over Sasuke's last sentence in his head hearing what had remained unspoken and wanting to sob in relief. 'This is the last time.' He could hear it as if Sasuke himself had murmured it. Finally. Finally. All of him was coming back.

              -------------------

There was so long she could put it off. The report, that answer had been sitting on her desk and being carried along with her for so long. She was afraid to read it and was that not ridiculous? She was the Hokage of the Village Konoha and she was afraid to confirm a simple letter. So pathetic.

Shikamaru has long returned and gone on other missions. She should have read it from the moment he handed it over but something had stayed her hand. Her own thoughts at first because if it was true. All those years that possibility had slipped them by.

If yes she had never noticed. What kind of comrade was she then. To see something like that. She had to ask. Was it old age that had her looking back reminiscing? Or was it the intelligence of time?

Whatever it was, all the answer would bring her is heartbreak. No would have her scoffing shaking her head. No because of course not she was just looking too deep into things. If yes, if for the life of it yes. Then why hadn't....Why if yes had it ended this way? Why had she not noticed, no why had no one said anything?

But this was not the time to be thinking of the past. She had Naruto to deal with. A village to run a successor to train all while keeping cards to her chest and people happy. She had no right and no time to be looking fondly at the past looking for the moment she should have paid attention. It was too late now.

Taking a deep breath she broke the seal on the scroll and Tsunade unrolled it. First was Shikamaru's report. Very to the point she found herself nodding at his report. All was well and he had carried his mission out to the letter. Her eyes dropped to familiar handwriting.

Orochimaru. Just one word in that graceful delicate writing. Maybe.

Her vision clouded and she blinked frantically. Realizing that of all things it is tears. Just one word and she is ready to cry like this. Dropping the scroll onto the table she yanks a drawer open to tug the sake out.

"You idiots." She half hisses half sobs. "You complete idiots! Both of you!" It is not a yes but a Maybe from Orochimaru is as good as a yes. That he was honest with her. That he even sent an answer.

"You idiots." She breathed looking down into the bottle. She had wanted to know. Needed to know and now she sort of wishes she did not because she can see it. She recalls moments that now she examines it closer now that she is older.....It was so sad. She had wanted to write it up as a huge joke. To think not only had it happened here. It was a possibility here. It was not fair. If only that idiot had changed sooner. Or they had talked. Something.

She still did not know exactly how it had happened. That Orochimaru had not dismissed it was enough for her. Her eyes fell on that word again. Maybe.

"Those stupid idiots." She breathed again allowing her tears to flow. It was night anyway. "I can't believe those idiots."

            ------------------

Patience was a Ninja trait. It was a ninja village so the majority of the people and the ninjas had it. Naruto he knew he hated waiting. For the three minutes for the ramen to be ready, for his wounds to heal. For his next mission, that gap in where there was no progress irked him.

So Kakashi's game of making him wait was really getting not only old but annoying. He had backed off not because he wanted to but because of his opponent. Kakashi Sensei was not a man that he could win by just charging in. He had charged in anyway because that was who he was but it got him nowhere.

Except he learned that coming right out with it was not Kakashi's attention. As risky as the kissing games had been they had been carefully orchestrated. No interference that and no one knew. Still.

Naruto had been planning on at least letting Shikamaru in on the fact that Kakashi knew but the moment had not seemed right and then Shikaamaru had looked occupied as if his mind was elsewhere. It was not like Naruto was getting anywhere himself so telling Shikamaru that Kakashi knew but wanted to keep it quiet and they had not talked yet....would be a waste.

But Naruto he was done waiting. He was impressed with himself however, a little waiting watching and acting like he was going to fall into Kakashi's plans and the man had returned home. Not only returned home but returned to his normal routine. A simple clone in Sage mode helped his information gathering.

It was no game, it was a serious matter. With Kakashi coming after him at home. With the rules changing and changing and still no talk or a reason for no talk. He missed Kakashi and he knew the man missed him too. He could tell by the conversations the man started while working as Tsunade Baa-chan's paper slaves.

The flicker of heat every time he looked at him. Hiding was killing them. There was a reason Kakashi was making them suffer. Tonight, either he explained why or they finally had that talk. It was frustrating but the longer they waited the more questions Naruto found himself asking.

One seal to hide him while he made sure the Kakashi entering the room was the real Kakashi and not a clone. Then another, to trap him. Properly this time.

"Goodnight, Sensei." Naruto greeted dropping his transformations his grin wide. "Sorry for dropping by so late."

"Naruto?" Kakashi questioned his eyes widening. His eyes travelled to the seal Naruto had slapped to the wall when dropping his transformations. "This again huh?"

"This time." Naruto gloated. "I have you. We are going to talk. Sensei."

"Good job." Kakashi praised. "Waiting until I stopped hiding to pursue me again. I bet you uncovered a few of my hiding spots. Am I right?" Naruto grinned in response. He sure had, there would be no more hiding in ANBU or other people's clan lands.

"Geez." Kakashi sighed.

"We are going to have that talk." Naruto said firmly. "Or you could tell me why."

"That you haven't figured out most of it already." Kakashi mumbled. "I thought for sure that when you didn't tell Shikamaru or Sai that meant you got it. I should have known better."

A blink and Kakashi was standing next to him. Naruto's eyes just followed him. His body remained exactly where it was.

"Nice seal." Kakashi commented.

"So was yours." Naruto said darkly.

"We are all working hard." Kakashi said brightly. "Since you don't fully understand why. I guess I have no choice." Naruto swallowed watching as Kakashi's mask slid down his face. The beginning of a smile was causing Kakashi's mouth to twitch.

"No choice for what?" Naruto frowned.

"What else? To show you why you should have waited. Just a little longer. I find it hard to believe you who gets along fine without talking to Sasuke wants to talk so much to me. I understand you and you, you understand me Naruto but I’m about to help you understand another part of me. No worries no confusing lectures but I'll still use my mouth."

Naruto frowned looking at Kakashi. There the man went again. Still they were going to talk right? He paused when next to his head Kakashi slammed a seal on the wall. It was just like the one he had slammed down except. This one was tons better. Looking into the heat building in Kakashi's eyes, Naruto considered that this might not have been such a smart idea. He just might be a little over his head.

               ---------------

He was constantly surprising him, that Naruto. Coming in like that. Challenging him like that. He was showing some good eyes when he slapped down that seal like if it was a challenge. Kakashi liked that. He was impressed by it but it did not stop him.

From his room to the bath. The old him was capable of imitating it but the old him could never had done what he did with such emotion and understanding. Tugging Naruto into the shower. Allowing himself just a taste because not yet.

Not just yet. They were in a Shinobi village. Nothing is properly hidden. But he could try, if he held his head then until they were ready as a united front, as a team. Until then, that final step he would not take.

Watching as Naruto stumbled ahead of him back into his room he swallowed. That tanned skin covered with droplets of water only stopped by a small towel. He was not strong enough for this. Following Naruto and watching as the boy sat on the edge of the bed he fought back his real urges. Not yet.

His towel dropped, he heard it but his eyes were fixed on miles of flesh, tanned toned and not covered by clothes as it had been every time he allowed himself a small sip or a tease. Not yet.

He was aware of joining Naruto, one hand splayed over his hip absorbing the heat Naruto's body carried. He was going to live up to his words. He was just going to have a small enough nibble that no one would notice. He was not going to do too much. Nothing that Naruto had not done to himself already. Meeting the dazed blue eyes Kakashi had to admit that just maybe one thing would be new to Naruto.

But this was Naruto and he caught on quickly. Maybe the next time....His mouth twisted into a half smile and he looked down at the wet and very pliant Naruto. Now, time to warn him off for a little longer.

                  ---------------

He had fucked up. Naruto could admit that. His seal was to keep Kakashi from running. Kakashi's seal, was to stop HIM from running and to keep anyone from hearing anything. He had felt worried at first because for what reason would there need to be silence?

He was learning. In the shower Kakashi's harsh drowning kisses had not been enough to stifle his moans and yelps as the damn man cleaned him. Thoroughly. He had stumbled feeling extremely embarrassed because when Kakashi had not been soaping him up he had been instead whispering suggestions and just hearing what Kakashi wanted to do to him was enough. He felt as if his ears were on fire.

Kakashi's reassurance that they would not do that yet was not reassuring at all. There was no way that he would let that happen. Embarrassing could not cover it. That Kakashi had wanted to do it. Would have done it if he had said the word. He was over his head. Reading was not doing, he had underestimated this pervert.

"Maa now. If you hide your face then, you'll miss the good parts." Kakashi chuckled and Naruto refused to move his hands away from his face. He heard a sigh and could feel Kakashi looking down at him, at his naked body because the towel had slipped off.

He bit back the gasp that nearly slipped out when long slim fingers encircled him. It was far better than the clones. It was so different, the feeling. The slow glide up then down helped him realize that the hand was slicker than it should have been. Widening his fingers a little he saw that Kakashi's hand that was holding his erection was slick with lube. At some point. Kakashi had snagged it.

He flicked a look up to Kakashi's face to see the man looking at him with such a calm face. He felt his face burn and before he could look away he saw the fire in the dark eyes.

"Don't hide." Kakashi said softly. "Look." His hands dropped before he knew it. Naruto watched as Kakashi knelt between his spread legs his eyes fixed on his. Swallowing again because the hand was moving faster but Kakashi's mouth was getting closer as well. His eyes widened on recalling exactly what Kakashi had said before they had gone in the shower. Before he could protest the most unimaginable feeling swept over him. Warmth. No heat, he was melting.

His back arched and a choked cry came out from him. Kakashi had, he had just. Not licked him but went straight and swallowed him. This wet warmth, this pulling sensation was making him break into sweats and his mind was going faster than when Kakashi kissed him. It was a good thing he had never attempted this was a clone. Naruto gripped the bed sheet tightly as he fought an early orgasm and the waves trying to wash his mind away. It was too much. Just way too much. How was he expected tsurvive

this? Swallowing he opened his mouth to beg Kakashi to stop but all that escaped was a moan as Kakashi's tongue somehow wrapped around him.

Kakashi's amused eyes. The tongue wrapping around him, Naruto could do nothing but gasp and try to wriggle away. His brain was melting. He was aware of Kakashi moving around below him but he could not understand him. His entire body was focused on Kakashi's mouth. Every suction and every movement of his tongue. It was torture.

Then a hoarse cry escaped him and his hand fell to yank at the sheets as his legs splayed open even wider because Kakashi had just shoved a thing heavily lubed finger into him and rubbed those nerves he had been recently exploring. He just might die after all.

                 ---------------

Fighting back urges and dragging back his composure. Kakashi contemplated the very wrecked Naruto on his bed. He went beyond a little taste but it was okay. They were still good. He watched another shudder shake Naruto's flushed body and he let his grin escape.He was not done just yet. Seeing dazed blue eyes trained on him he deliberately licked the warm bitter liquid currently dripping down his arm watching Naruto react to it because it was his. All his. Kakashi could no longer taste the lube.

"I told you wait didn't I?" He asked knowing Naruto as of now was beyond words. "I keep holding back because it's not time yet. We aren't fully in sync as yet but you keep running after me."

Kakashi paused so he could lean over Naruto and stare into his eyes. He let a soft laugh escape as he stared down. Naruto was flushed, panting. Wrecked all because of him and they had not even gone and done half the things he wanted to do.

"I like it." Kakashi admitted. "Looking behind me knowing you are itching to pounce. It's more than a game. Knowing that you, my special person wants so much more. I appreciate it. Naruto."

He paused letting his appreciative smile turn into a dark smirk. Watching what it did to Naruto. Hearing his heart speed up smelling the changes in his body and better yet watching Naruto's lust spike once again. He stroked Naruto's cheek gently a thumb brushing over the lines that made his so unique.

"I want you. Like how you want me and more. It's not time yet but you keep pushing." He sighed. "You are making it harder and harder to hold back. This is to show you just why you should listen to your Sensei. Even if you are a big Shinobi now."

One hand snaked down to grasp Naruto's erection even as the other stroked his cheek. "I so badly want to do so much. Things like this." Kakashi trailed off as he gave a firm squeeze and long stroke. He watched his breath catching in his chest as Naruto shuddered and twitched. His body hyper sensitive.

"Things like this." Kakashi murmured as his eyes settled on Naruto's chest. His mouth followed his eyes and he barely scrapped his teeth over the muscles on Naruto before he had to release the boy's cheek and erection so he could pin him to the bed.

Moving lower. Moving even quicker because there was only so much he could do with the limited time they had left he kissed Naruto's stomach where the seal markings would appear. "We'll talk about here a different time." He muttered into the toned tanned skin and kept moving.

"I really want to eat you all up Naruto." Kakashi admitted. "The things I want to do to you. I can barely keep back from acting on them. I know you want to talk but before we could manage that we would be doing things like this and that." Kakashi moved further down and kissed Naruto's inner thigh with a loud smack. "Just a little longer."

"Because if you push me before we are ready." Kakashi chuckled as he locked with his arms Naruto's legs so the boy was unable to wiggle away. "I'll do much more than what I'm about to do. I'll answer everything but the time isn't now. It's soon though. I miss you as well and I really want to talk."

Kakashi fought back the grin that wanted to break free again as Naruto looked down at him between his legs. He knew that the wrecked boy was figuring out exactly what was going to happen next.

"Now. I'm going to show you part of the really bad, naughty thing I want to do to you. Don't worry. I think I've told you before. I have a silver tongue." Keeping his gaze on Naruto, Kakashi lowered his head.

           --------------------

It was once a place he went to with a heavy heart and a mind full of despair. Now it brought a small bit of comfort and even if he was unable to go every day or go many times a day, he no longer felt that crippling guilt.

He no longer felt the need to make up and go beyond his limits. He no longer felt that this world was hell and that he should look forward to the day his name would be on the stones. Instead, finally he just went to think of his comrades that had fallen. So they would know they were not forgotten and so, he could tell his friends the good news.

He smiled at the stone knowing his eyes showed it even when his mask hid it. "Yo Obito. I'm here again."

He stared at the stone gathering his thoughts. There was so much he could say but what he wanted to share was far smaller and far easier on the ears. Some things even Obito would not want to know.

"He keeps coming after me." Kakashi chuckled. "If I look behind me I know I'll see him. No matter where I walk, if I try to hide or leave he will be there. I never knew how reassuring that is. I was always prepared to be left behind but, to know that it's like this after all."

His smile grew brighter. "The old me that wanted to follow the rules to the letter would not understand this me now. The old me before you changed me......If he was to see me now, I wonder what he would think? Feel? I'm running out of time Obito."

He shook his head negatively. "No, that's not it at all. I'm not running out of time. I can no longer wait." He thought back to the Naruto that had ambushed him in his room and his barely held control. The urge to go the whole way and let the rest just happen had been so tempting.

However, it was not the place. He had something he wanted to do and he needed just a little more time. He would not let Naruto push him into a frenzy. Even if he was the only one knowing what he was doing, the need to overwrite that was strong. Would he really be blamed for his feelings? When he explained, Naruto would understand. There was no way he would not.

There was only so long you could hide a relationship in a Hidden Village. By accident or on purpose people would discover it. The moment he gave in that would be it. They would have no time to talk. So he held back so they could learn a little more about themselves. It worked for him, Naruto he was still unsure about.

Still, a lot had changed and with Naruto dogging his heels his steps were lighter his heart far brighter. It would be smart to wait a little longer but he nearly blew it by blowing Naruto. He snickered at that thought.

It was a good thing he knew how to hide evidence of that. But being the good student that Naruto was Kakashi was sure the next time they were alone together that Naruto would try to return the favor. He had really pushed it by maintaining eye contact constantly even though it was difficult at time because of positions but he needed to do that.

To show his true feelings and to also show his restraint. He knew that Naruto would have seen it. He sighed heavily looking at the stone. This really was not where he saw this going, but he was not going to stop it. If only because, he felt so free.

          ------------

Well he could honestly leave him alone but memories of all the times Iruka had come after him had him stopping his stroll and peering up at the trees. The happy almost carefree Sensei was lying on a branch his arms folded under his head. He looked like he was sleeping but Kakashi doubted a Chuunin like Iruka was really ignorant to people around and below him.

He most likely was hoping those who did notice him would move quickly along and give him space. And Kakashi would have. Usually he would have looked nodded to himself and kept going respecting the need to be alone.

But this was Iruka. This also was the man that very rarely returned the favour. When Iruka noticed you he gave you something to do. Sometimes it was what you needed and sometimes it made slackers despair. But also, he was running out of time. If he was ever going to have this conversation it would have to be now so he walked until he was directly below the Chuunin and stared up at that branch.

He stared and stared his amusement growing at the first flicker of chakra then the discreet look below that Iruka gave. Minutes passed and he kept staring up at the branch until he heard a large resigned sigh.

"Iruka Sensei." He called up knowing amusement was audible in his voice. "Nice to see you."

"Kakashi-san." Iruka gritted his voice floating down. "It's been a while since I saw you last."

"It really has been ne?" Kakashi tsked. "Imagine me running into you like this. It really has been a while."A heavier sigh greeted him and he stepped back as Iruka sat up and jumped to the ground

to face him. An irritated glance was sent his way but Kakashi ignored it instead reaching back into his supply pouch to retrieve his book. Holding in front of him like a shield he eyed the irate Sensei.

"Something bothering you Iruka Sensei?"

"You." Iruka muttered. "You know full well what's bothering me."

"Naruto huh?" Kakashi sighed as he heaved a heavy sigh ignoring Iruka's squawk of protest. "He really is distracted these days."

 

"Is that what you came to talk to me about?" Iruka asked warily. "The last time we spoke I believe you had misgivings over Naruto's choice."

"I still do." Kakashi shrugged. It was true, he still felt uncertain. It would not stop him but he was not certain that it was a good choice. "Shinobi relationships aren't easy even when they aren't public you have plenty of choices and calls to make and that's just when you are Chuunin, Jounin or ANBU."

"I know." Iruka muttered. "But this is Naruto. He knows what he is doing and I believe in him." Kakashi allowed Iruka to see him rolling his eyes.

"I know it isn't easy." Iruka said slowly. "The life of a Shinobi isn't easy in the first place and the way things used to be weren't any easier. However, a real Shinobi can't let their emotions get in the way of protecting their village." Iruka looked him in the eye and smirked. "And their charges."

Kakashi's breath caught because there was no way that Iruka was hinting towards what he was hinting at. Not what he had expected he had wanted Iruka to put some hints towards Naruto but maybe it was not necessary.

"No matter who do the right thing." Iruka continued smirking at him. "No matter what they were to you. I also had that choice and I made the right one. As a Shinobi. As a Chuunin as a holder of the will of fire and because it was the right thing."

"And if you hadn't?" Kakashi asked curiously. This tidbit of Iruka's making his throat go dry.

"Then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Iruka said slyly. "And I wouldn't have such a cute adopted little brother. No matter how close I am to my lover. If they attack the village. Betray the village I'll attack with everything I have, but because they were my lover I'll do everything I can to make them rethink things."

"Iruka." Kakashi breathed because, what the hell. There was no hints towards what Iruka had just admitted to. He could figure it out. He knew what incidents Iruka was thinking about. He knew, he knew and he just knew that Iruka most likely told Naruto too.

"So that's everything?" Iruka asked a little lazily looking away.

"Does Naruto know?" Kakashi asked adopting the same lazy tone.

"Yes." Iruka shrugged. "Sort of. A little. He knows enough."

"Ah I see." Kakashi nodded. Time to wrap this up then. "I'll be leaving for a bit. A mission." He said brightly.

"So i need to sort out your paperwork?" Iruka sighed. "Of course I do. How long will you be gone?"

"A while." Kakashi said gently. "It's something I picked for myself."

"You picked this mission?" Iruka mumbled. "That's a surprise. Is it that bad? Hokage-sama…."

"Saa, who knows? Naruto is just as bad." Kakashi chuckled turning away to the path leading to the mission desk. "This has to be done quickly. It appears to be an urgent task."

"And you waited until now huh?" Iruka said darkly. He paused curiosity filling his voice.

"Will you see Naruto before you go? Since it's a long mission."

"Ahh, no." Kakashi laughed. "There is no time for that. I left a message behind. Right now he's with Tsunade-sama." Mostly it was better to not see Naruto as let the boy cool down emotionally. He could still remember how Naruto's eyes had widened his pupils blown and his cheeks flushed as he watched Kakashi take his length down his throat. He also could remember how Naruto had looked with fear and anticipation as Kakashi had just held his length in his mouth and held eye contact before he swallowed.

Yes it was better to not see Naruto before he left. It was part of the plan anyway. Iruka would take care of the rest. Naruto would understand anyway. Kakashi smiled and his steps were lighter as he led Iruka to the mission desk. He was going first.

                ------------------

Kakashi shouldered his pack with a smile. It was time. It was certainly a long trip but in the end it would be worth it. The few other times he had to go to the Mist village were not too pleasant but he was about to over write all those painful memories and reminders.

He knew the way almost like the back of his hand and better yet he had a good reason to go. The mission was an excuse the time he was going to need the distance he was forcing and that note he left behind for Naruto with that one word.

It was going to be just fine. Flickering to the gate because he could wait no longer to set out he grinned at the forest landscape just ahead. It was fine, finally. It was finally time, where no one would know anything. Giving a jaunty wave to those on guard at the gate Kakashi set off for the Mist Village.

              ---------------

Naruto had plenty of stuff to worry about. Shikamaru was acting a little strangely and Naruto was uncertain whether it had something to do with him or something to do with the fact that Shikamaru's trip to Suna had been delayed. After all Shikamaru did not talk about it but right now he was an open book and Gaara had been the one talking about Ninja's switching villages and if that was not hint enough....

Naruto did have plenty of stuff to worry about. Tsunade baa-chan was putting even more work on him. As if that was not enough, he had to deal with the fact that everyone was scrutinising him and everything he did that was not even including what he and Kakashi were up to secretly. Not including the meetings he had to talk about his clan seals and jutsus that he was passing on. He had a lot to worry about.

So while not looking forward to seeing Kakashi face to face after his very very very stupid idea to make him talk to him had gone very wrong but sort of good, Naruto was trying to avoid Tsunade baa-chan and her mountain of work. It did not work because the moment he snuck off trying to break habit and head for Dangos instead of ramen he heard his name being called.

Sighing because of course it would happen Naruto whirled around a smile fixed on his face to confront whoever it was for the smile to turn into a real one at the sight of the two people coming towards him.

"Iruka-Sensei! Yamato-taicho!"

"Naruto." Yamato-taicho greeted and Naruto grinned as the man got closer. Iruka just laughed and ruffled his hair. Naruto rolled his eyes at the gesture but inside he melted.

"That's not the way to Hokage-sama's office, Naruto." Iruka scolded and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"I know but I don't think I can take her paperwork and sake today. A snack and something else. Maybe a mission and I'll be ready to handle Tsunade Baa-chan." He said widening his eyes as he pleaded with Iruka. There was no way he was going to be able to face Kakashi after that embarrassing thing that occurred on the man's bed. And shower, but the most embarrassing would have to be the bed.

"Not that I don't pity you." Iruka said dryly and Yamato-taicho chuckled. "With Kakashi-san on a village out the village you are going to have to help her. Without two of her Assistants and just poor Shizune-san. Well it will go fine but you will miss out on a lot of learning."

Naruto groaned before he actually caught onto what Iruka said. "Kakashi-sensei has gone?

Where?"

"The Mist village." Yamato-taicho supplied and Naruto frowned because he thought if anything, he would be the one sent there.

"He just left." Iruka shrugged. "I think it's a long mission so." Another shrugged and Naruto could feel the frustration in him building up and wrestling with his relief.

"Senpai left behind something for you. A note." Yamato-taicho supplied as he handed over a simple scroll. "I guess there wasn't enough time to say goodbye to everyone."

"Well he said bye to you." Naruto sulked and Yamato-taicho laughed.

"Actually. Sempai didn't." Yamato-taicho trailed off exchanging a look with Iruka. "Well it's going to be a while before he comes back to the village."

Naruto nodded not really hearing because he had unrolled the scroll. He closed it back quickly because this thing. The progress was supposed to be secret. Something was nagging at him and it came to him as he looked at the two men that had spotted him.

"Hey Sensei?" He asked Iruka frowning. "How come you and Yamato-taicho are together?" Iruka raised a brow at him and Naruto frowned because it was a simple enough question. He did not think he had ever seen those two together before besides when one was taking him for ramen and they spotted the other one.

"Iruka-san and I had something to discuss." Yamato-taicho supplied. "We ate together." Naruto sighed in envy.

"It's nice eating with someone with a normal stomach." Iruka smiled and Naruto winced before smiling sheepishly.

"Also to eat with someone who understands splitting the bill occasionally." Yamato-taicho smiled and Naruto winced again.

"As if I can let you treat all the time." Iruka laughed.

"But as the one who asks." Yamato-taicho protested and Naruto raised his hands and backed away slowly because this looked like a brewing almost passive argument. Polite arguments had to be the scariest. Those two seemed to get along, that was all he really needed to know.

"Right. Iruka-sensei! I'll see you I'll go to Baa-chan right away I swear! Yamato-taicho thanks for the message!" Before they could continue talking Naruto dashed away.

He had made it to the Hokage Tower before he even thought about the message Kakashi had left. Taking it out again his thoughts was jumbled. After what they had done a long mission? After what he had said and done? After all that talk about not pushing him until the time was right. Kakashi was gone like that? And to the Mist?

He paused in his steps as he saw the one word left on the scroll. 'Come'

Even as he felt his body go numb, even as the memories of what had happened only a few hours before came back in a heated rush Naruto felt slightly scared. 'Come?' The time was now? That bastard.

Naruto had not even told anyone just how had he figured it out? Figured it out and went ahead. 'Come.' Kakashi was no ordinary Ninja he knew that. He knew that. It still pissed him off.

                -----------------

So it was time for him to set off. For the hidden Mist village, where Kakashi-Sensei was already and had been for the last two weeks carrying out his own mission. Naruto had been waiting unwilling to take the next step on his heritage hunt just because he was still unsure on if it was the right thing to do.

With things escalating between himself and Kakashi had had decided that he might as well finish what he promised his other self he would do. The finished jutsu. Well he saw it was not exactly finished his counterpart had refused to give him the perfectly finished one. Naruto could understand why. He still thought other him was sort of an ass. They were the same person, just give him the jutsu already.

He also could understand just why he had to finish it on his own. This seal had caused so much pain already. Just by its existence. It was not like Naruto did not know how powerful and tricky such a thing was. Because it was needed the other him and slaved away for years to make it and it still was not perfect.

However with the information that was in the Mist village he would gain enough knowledge to actually finish it to a point where it could be used. Then it was up to him to study it and tweak it to ensure success.

Still, that might not be the only thing he got up to in the Mist village since Kakashi was there. Waiting. Naruto shuddered a little as he waved at those on guard at the gate. Usually he would be setting out as fast as possible but he wanted to take his time. Or take as much time as possible on his way there.

With a determined face he set out at a run. He was not running away. No matter how uncertain he felt and Kakashi had told him to come. They were going to talk, finally about everything because now he knew there was so much he did not know about the man. At first that was okay but now it really was not.

Well he knew what was most likely going to happen. But he was okay with that once they talked about everything because he had things he wanted to say to. As he leapt onto a branch picking up speed a smile grew because he had been waiting and finally. Everything was going to happen.

              --------------------------

Kakashi had been waiting, even if it did not seem like he was not. The moment Naruto had entered the village and actually looked around at the people and pretty much everything he had felt something.

That something had grown and grown until he was shown to the Mizukage and gone away for a little while. Mostly because he had to watch his words around the woman. Sometimes she got a seriously scary look in her eyes that reminded him of Tsunade Baa-chan when he said accidentally offensive. It was a requirement to pay attention.

So when she smiled and read his request and looked at him sharply while he outlined exactly what he was looking for he tried to hurry along. His jokes did not go over well and when he sheepishly admitted that he wanted to take his time because he had all the time to relax he swore he saw her grit her teeth.

So he was definitely not letting his mind stray away when in the presence of this woman. Somehow he had gotten her back in a good mood and she was smiling when she told him Kakashi-sensei was doing fine and had almost finished his mission. When she dropped the bomb of them sharing a room it took everything in him not to let an eyelash flicker.

He could smell Kakashi all over the change in room arrangements and he was not an Inuzuka. She smiled on about how glad she was to know that they were teacher and student and all Naruto could think about was the fact that somehow, sometime Kakashi had changed their solitary arrangements to get them in the same room and he just had the feeling that this would not make it into the report.

In fact in this Village hidden behind the Mist, Naruto had a feeling a lot would not make it into that report of theirs.

              ----------------------

 In front of everyone, they were perfect. There was no hint of tension even though Naruto was thinking about it. When they finally met up all he got was a wave and a cheerful

'yo!'.

That was all they could do while they were passing each other and as they passed Naruto fought not to inhale deeply as he passed the other man. He had felt so relieved when seeing him but he was not allowed to not yet. When they met up later and the door closed but not now. He waited this long he could wait a little longer.

When evening came, he was the first in the room. He wanted to start on the scrolls left in his care but the knots in his stomach was stopping him. He sat in a chair between the two beds and watching the door as his breathing got faster and faster and the anticipation grew.

He was recalling what happened between them, what kept happening between them. It was good, whether it was hard kisses that melted his brain or slow hungry kisses that made him ravenous for more everything. Contact, kisses and more Kakashi. Touches that kept the slightest innocence. Exploring and being explored. Dirty questions and requests. Since that night in the alley, Kakashi had been doing each and every one of those while holding back. Now there would be no turning back.

Naruto could smell the soap on himself. He could also taste the anticipation. He was so close to falling apart. He would be lucky if the moment the door opened he did not collapse. This kind of feeling, it had to wear off soon.

Darkness came swiftly to the Hidden Mist and afternoon looked more like evening and as evening inched towards night Kakashi made his appearance. Naruto was unsure where the man had taken his bath but there was no mistaking the scent that floated to him when Kakashi entered and closed the door behind himself. Naruto swallowed when Kakashi locked the door behind him and slapped a seal on it. They would have to talk about that seal. They had to but as he stared at Kakashi, Naruto could find much better things to think about and talk about.

"You came." Kakashi said softly at the door.

"You knew I had to come anyway." Naruto responded feeling almost frozen to the chair. "You came first but you knew I was coming here anyway."

"Maa you could say that." Kakashi chuckled still at the door one hand on the knob as if it were glued there. "But still, after everything you came, I was slightly afraid I was pushing you too hard."

"I get it." Naruto interrupted. "I would have felt, more used if.....You weren't denying yourself each time."

"Oh? So my restraint kept me in your good books? Naruto."

"Even though." Naruto flushed. "Even though you were just as hard as me, just as turned on as I was. You didn't" Naruto trailed off because Kakashi's mask was being tugged off and the man was grinning. He was excused for losing thought.

"I didn't get off? Cum? Is that what you are trying to say? You are right. This isn't a game the two of us. I told you when you broke in didn't I? If you keep pushing." Kakashi let go of the knob and stepped towards Naruto frozen on the chair.

"If I keep pushing?" Naruto whispered back his voice a rasp in the room.Kakashi swallowed his gaze fixed on Naruto's face. "If you kept pushing it would have been over far too soon. We would have no time for ourselves. There barely is anytime for a Shinobi, if we had just rushed in we would have no time and everyone would be breathing down our necks."

"Is that so." Naruto whispered or he thought he did. He could barely summon the force to speak. It felt as if he had only mouthed the words but he knew Kakashi heard them. The man was going heavy lidded as he approached.

"I waited and waited even though that time I stopped you in that alley I could have ended it all then but I didn't want that."

"Because you were mad I tricked you." Naruto whispered only to see Kakashi scoff.

"I was irritated but at me. I was feeling out of sorts and when I finally realized. For my pride's sake I said nothing but for your sake." Kakashi's gaze held him. "For you sake I thought seriously. I kissed you that night because I had reached my answer."

Naruto stood on shaky legs to look his former Sensei, the former Copy nin and his current rival for the position of Hokage in the eye. "Your answer?"

Kakashi slowly smiled and Naruto's heart skipped at the happiness shown there. "I like you Naruto."

"Heh, I'd be worried if you didn't like me after all we did." Naruto muttered feeling embarrassed from Kakashi's so simple answer. He glanced up to see Kakashi's simple smile had vanished and the hungry look that he had been seeing since that night in the alley had replaced it.

"You really are something." Kakashi said hoarsely reaching out to cup his cheek with one hand. A finger brushed against the marks on his cheeks drawing Naruto's attention to just how careful the stroke was.

"How on earth did you manage to hide it?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"I'm an elite ninja." Kakashi chuckled. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes at the man's slight boasting. Him hiding his intentions from the village and Naruto himself did not make him special just an idiot because he had to figure out everything on his own.

"I missed you." Naruto whispered as Kakashi brought them even closer. His hand slid around Kakashi's waist preventing him from stepping back if he had any intention of doing so. The hand cupping his chin shifted so that Kakashi could brush a thumb across Naruto's lips.

"I also missed you." Kakashi murmured. "Every day. It wasn't enough. Every day one kiss, it was not enough it couldn't be. Not meeting not talking. I missed you so much but it also helped. Now I know how much I really want to do this."

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut with the first almost curious kiss. It was soft, a meeting of lips and an almost shy sweep of tongue. They broke apart small gasps coming from them both and then they met again and this was no soft or curious kiss. This was flames and need and it spread from the kiss throughout their bodies.

Kakashi's tongue invaded first, no probing sweep just a hard thrust to tangle with his as his grip went from gentle to demanding. The hand that had gently gripped his chin had drifted back so that it could seize the nape of Naruto's neck, the other hand gripping his hip tightly.

Naruto was no better, with that change in the kiss his hands had swept up so he could grip Kakashi's shoulders tightly. His nails were probably making marks under that shirt. His grip was so tight that Kakashi tottered forward into him backing him back up against the chair he had waited on.

He thought that Kakashi would twist them and push him down on either of the beds or allow himself to fall on them but Kakashi regained his footing almost insisting that they stand where they were. In frustration he pushed Kakashi's invading tongue out so that he could invade with his own. His grip tightening he pushed back with pliant lips but a warring tongue.

Kakashi pulled back panting harshly. Naruto watched the flush on the man's face in pride because he had done that, he was doing that.

"You remember?" Kakashi rasped and Naruto frowned because remember what? His eyes widened at what Kakashi had to be referring to. Back in Konoha, in that shower before Kakashi had put his tongue places he had asked.....

“You want me to be a good student now?" Naruto asked and he knew it came out much more shrill than he had intended. Not that he did not want to do it. He had been fantasizing about doing certain things to Kakashi. Having he man do them first, and do them so well only set him back a bit but it roused his competiveness and really upped his arousal because that was hot.

 

"Don't think you can do it?" Kakashi smirked and some of the smugness was taken away by the panting and flushed face. "Don't want to?"

"Don't put words in my mouth." Naruto hissed.

"Fine, something else then." Kakashi whispered and Naruto felt as though his ears were on fire. The hand on his hip sort of moved and rubbed awkwardly and before Naruto could complain the sound of something soft hitting the floor came to his ears and a warm palm grasped him again. His eyes widened because Kakashi had just slid off his glove one handed.

He was still gloved and bandaged and as much as he was not ashamed of his arm he did not feel just ready to reveal it. Maybe another time but not for the first time that they did this. Naruto just knew it would lead to unnecessary thoughts and he just wanted the only thing he thought about to be Kakashi.

Releasing his grip so he could use his hands locked around Kakashi's back to tug off his glove Naruto detected a quick smirk from Kakashi. He rolled his eyes because of all the things to be amused by Kakashi picked him following suit. The smirk disappeared when Naruto's ungloved hand slid under his shirt the bandaged one going back to wrap around Kakashi's shoulder.

There was a quick look that showed Kakashi was curious and that just as quick he was not bothered and he let it go. Then Kakashi's lips were on his again and he was being tugged even closer. Naruto whimpered when Kakashi stopped his wiggling to get closer so that he could grind into Naruto.

Naruto was sure along with the whimper that he released a few brain cells because having Kakashi grind on him like made him shiver and press even closer. He was dimly aware of them moving but it did not end the way he thought it would. Instead of him being pressed down on the bed, Kakashi manuvered them so that it was his back touching the bed closest to the window.

Kakashi did not let the kiss end however, instead of them separating he kissed and nibbled Naruto as he moved so that he was sitting against the headboard and Naruto was awkwardly lying over the man. He forcibly broke to breathe and complain about the position when he realized during the kiss that Kakashi had been busy.

He never noticed when the hand gripping his chin had moved but it had at some point because it had partially undone Kakashi's pants. Naruto's right hand braced him on the bed as his left arm trailed up to grab at Kakashi's shoulder even as he pulled back a little pressing a clumsy kiss to Kakashi's chin. He had not even noticed and it looked like Kakashi was serious.

"Nervous?" Kakashi whispered a few paces from Naruto's lips.

"No." Naruto whispered back as Kakashi's hands once again moved. One to trail under his shirt and stroke the mesh wire he had underneath the other grabbed and groped his ass. Naruto chocked at the grope.

"Well then. I'm up for another, demonstration." Kakashi purred and Naruto wanted to melt at the hint that Kakashi was so strongly giving him. Taking a breath to steady himself he kept eye contact as he pulled back a little. Pulling at Kakashi's shirt took work because the man was loath to let go of his ass.

It took a lot of tugging and a bit of sulking but he had gotten Kakashi out of his shirt. He had also gotten out of his at the same time, leaving on the mesh shirt underneath. Kakashi's pants were already open but other than a slight peek Naruto had kept his gaze from there.

He slid down the length of Kakashi, pressing kisses to where he noticed a scar or the muscle simply looked too tempting. The man was simply too much. Naruto could look and see that this man was a shinobi, and he loved it. A shinobi's body was his weapon and Kakashi was like a fine sword. Naruto could barely stifle his moans as he sank lower and lower.

His bandaged hand to brace himself he used his ungloved hand to reach in the opening of Kakashi's standard issue pants and retrieve...His hand fumbled on brushing Kakashi's erection. The only thing he could think was heat. He thought he was warm. In fact compared to almost everyone that he knew, he was warm. He never thought such warmth could come from his Sensei. It was a little distracting.

He did not pull it out, it more fell into his cupped hand and Naruto found that embarrassing. He was not going to look Kakashi in the eye because there was no way he would be able to keep the calm expression the man had kept when doing it to him.

He curiously ran his thumb down the side and startled when it twitched in his hand. It was hot, veiny and a dusky red colour. Naruto blinked as he stared at the tip and the slit that had been leaking since he grabbed it. He pressed a curious kiss to the tip flinching from the groan Kakashi released and the slick bitter taste. It wasn't bad, but it was not replacing his preferred meals anytime soon.

He chanced a look at Kakashi and had to swallow from the heat in Kakashi's dark eyes and the way his stomach his whole upper body had flushed. Kakashi was panting and leaning on his forearms on the bed as he sat partially up and stared at Naruto.

Naruto ducked his head back down more than embarrassed concentrating on the erection he held in his hand. Kakashi's shaky breaths when he once swirled his tongue gingerly over the tip encouraged him to take more into his mouth.

His eyes widened and watered when the head entered his mouth. This was nothing like eating. The only thing that stopped him from yanking it back out was Kakashi's almost defeated moan and shudder. After closing his eyes for a quick second Naruto concentrated on keeping as much as Kakashi's length wet as possible. He knew that jerking off dry tended to hurt and saliva lasted only so long.

Keeping in mind the amazing and slightly humiliating event that had happened to him Naruto settled himself better using one hand to pump the generous erection while he licked and sucked the other side of Kakashi's length. It seemed to be working  judging by the trembling, involuntary thrusting and gasps he received.

Kakashi's trembling left hand came up from supporting him to gently caress his face and Naruto flicked his gaze up to meet Kakashi's to freeze on seeing his look of lust and wonder. It distracted him so much he only realized what was happening when he felt his tongue swirl around Kakashi's leaking head. He pulled off again only to meet and almost suffering pleading gaze so he once again lowered his head.

It was easy to get caught in the rhythm. Suck in as far as he could then retreat until it rested on his tongue so he could swirl around it then suck again while his hand pumped the exposed part not in his mouth. When it felt too dry he leaned further in to lick when he would stroke drowning in the sounds of Kakashi.

It seemed like no time at all but Naruto knew better. His eyes kept on Kakashi's as Kakashi's breathing sped up his skin flushed even more and his eyes kept drifting shut before he forced them open. The intensity Kakashi was showing Naruto shuddered as the hand stroking his cheek suddenly gripped.

Guessing what Kakashi wanted, Naruto stopped moving instead allowing Kakashi to thrust. For a man on the edge of control he was gentle. Heat surged in Kakashi's eyes and Naruto readied himself mentally. There was a splash in his mouth and a stronger taste of Kakashi was in his mouth as Kakashi bit back a groan. Then Kakashi was retreating and before Naruto could frown or even say anything there was another splash but on his cheek.

Staring up in shock at the heat and concentration Kakashi was showing Naruto felt his other cheek given the same treatment and then the corner of his lip. He blinked in confusion as each spurt dripped on him. Kakashi had swallowed back then but, besides that first spurt he did not have to.

"Better than I thought it would be." Kakashi murmured above him and Naruto jolted to feel Kakashi rubbing his cheeks. Rubbing his come into his cheeks. Naruto scoffed before pushing his hands away and instead started scrapping it off.

"You really liked that just now." He accused as he avoided Kakashi's gaze.

"I have an idea for next time and lucky me. I have good aim."

Naruto frowned. Did that mean, Kakashi meant to shoot all over the marks on his cheeks. He gaze a disappointed look to Kakashi's nose. "Pervert."

"Facts." Kakashi shrugged off before tugging Naruto next to him. "The edge is off." He sighed happily. Naruto sighed back as Kakashi wrapped his arms around him, the edge was off but only for now. He could feel with every breath what Kakashi's scent was doing to him. He was hard, he shifted slightly poking Kakashi getting a laugh from the man.

"We'll get to that but for now. I get to prep you." Kakashi purred and Naruto knew he should pay more attention to the predatory sound in Kakashi's tone but he did not think he could hold out for much longer.

"Please." He muttered into Kakashi's neck.

"It's good your recovery time is fast." Kakashi whispered. "Don't hold back unless the village is being destroyed outside and then need two S-class Shinobi. I won't hold back."

              ----------------

He was still tense. Kakashi slowly licked his lips as he considered Naruto. He had not expected Naruto to do everything he did but he had expected a few surprises. That flash from blue to red when Kakashi came on his cheeks was one.

His coming the moment Kakashi had started preparing him with some tongue work.....Another surprise but he liked it. Kakashi loved it, it made him look forward and plan for other times.

Still he was planning for other times and he had not even slid into him yet and he wanted to so badly. He had been waiting and waiting. To make this step and not be sure would be disrespecting what they had so he had waited.

"Last time we got three fingers in with some work." Kakashi grinned as blue eyes locked on him filled with lust, wonder and shock. "But it was a little easier this time ne? Oi Naruto. What have you been doing while I was away? Using a clone?"

"As if- As if I could ddo something like that." Naruto stuttered hiding his face behind his hands. "Myself. I did it myself."

"Why?" Kakashi asked conversationally as he slowly slicked himself up. Just tasting Naruto had gotten him hard once again.

"You know why." Naruto hissed stopping when Kakashi slid over them so they were face to face. Kakashi pressed a kiss to one scarred cheek marvelling in everything that made Naruto.

"I do?" He asked as he lined himself up but not pressing forward. Naruto tilted his head back, tanned body flushing.

"It's not the same. It's completely different. If it's me or a clone. It's can't compare." Naruto chocked out as Kakashi rolled his lips just a little to tease Naruto.

"Ah really?" Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear savouring the shudder he got in return. "Remember that. Just me."

"You dont get the right to say that yet." Naruto half sobbed as Kakashi started his slow entry. He paused letting Naruto's meaning soak in as the heat that was beckoning him and the tightness was taking his concentration.

"Hmm? I guess you are right. We haven't had that talk yet." Kakashi muttered more to himself than Naruto as he gave Naruto's neck causing Naruto to thrust up. He seized Naruto's lips with his own as he sank deep and a fog rolled across his mind. They really had to have that talk but at the moment he had a reputation to upkeep and a fox to thoroughly sate.

If the old him. Before Minato, Rin and Obito was to see him now. No if even the Kakashi from Team Minato was to see him now, what would he think? Would he even recognise him? Kakashi knew he wouldn't. The old him would question if they were the same person. Right now it felt as if he discovered something. This was something he did not want to share, even with the old him. He was always a genius but now he was a tease, he was free. He loved.

Naruto's legs locked around him drawing him out of his thoughts. Kakashi dragged Naruto down just a little so Naruto's back lay flat as his legs were drawn up. Naruto broke the kiss to release a moan so

tempting it halted his strokes for a few seconds before he was picking up pace.

Everything was a blur but at the same time lingered so strongly. Naruto's cries his own panting. The smell of Naruto's release, their mixed scents. Naruto flipping them over against his better judgement and riding him. When he finally arched up and cried out buried deep in his lover Kakashi felt complete. Especially as Naruto slumped on top of him and he heard the gentle confession that he answered back as he blacked out.

"I really love you too." Kakashi murmured before his eyes closed. The old him would be horrified but this was right and that feeling that had been nagging him forever........disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while sooo sorry got caught up but I've been writing this and writing this and deleting and having this one chapter erased so much >.


	15. Clear Us Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't apologize enough for me going poof *crys*  
> Was still writing and I had to sit down and think about the timeline and stuff.  
> Your comments kept me going I would rewriting the chapter then I would hear this roar and look and see it's one of you leaving a comment or kudos and I would go right back to trying and working this out.  
> Right so now we see there is a 'Possibilities' Verse. That can explain itself ^_^  
> But Darlings one Chapter left!! ^_^ Hurray I hope you guys are enjoying it.  
> *might have to come through and edit it a bit I'm tired

There was a brat in the room. Half-awake Naruto eyed the brat that had walked through their door and was tugging at the seal Kakashi had slammed there the night before. He was having trouble thinking. He was having trouble feeling himself. He was not sore but he _ached_ that was something he could do the Mizukage not knowing about. After all, the boy just had to glance at the beds to see one had not been used. Naruto glanced across at the other bed and realized he was looking at the bed they used the night before. Had Kakashi moved them?

Honestly, he did not remember much beyond cumming so hard on top Kakashi and feeling Kakashi _lose_ it under him. He also recalled telling Kakashi he loved him and hearing the same but he was so tired at that point. Now he was on the other bed and there was some brat in the room. Not much younger than him, Naruto could feel that. With one eye opened, he eyed the brat about to ask so good questions one of them about to be how did the brat even get in when he stopped and felt himself waking as if cold water had been splashed on him.

This brat, did Kakashi have relatives in the Mist? That was all he could think as he stared at familiar hair on the masked brat. His sitting up alerted the brat and he spun around showing Naruto his Konoha forehead protector, Naruto frowned.

“Who are you?” Spilled out so easy and quick that Naruto inwardly flinched. Obviously he was a ninja, Konoha’s as well but Naruto did not know him.

“You woke so fast. Kurama is a good thing to have on your side huh?” The boy contemplated and Naruto fought down a smirk at the youth he could hear on him.

“Is that a way to speak to someone obviously your Sempai?” Naruto demanded sitting up ignoring how the sheets pooled around him. His clothes were most likely in his pack. The clothes from the night before it was better not obsessing about those.

“Sempai?” The boy asked sounding as if he was tasting the word and finding it to be surprisingly to his taste. His resemblance to Kakashi had Naruto fighting back a shiver. Except he was so short and slender. Beyond the mask and the hair they had nothing in common.

“Yes.” Naruto nodded.  “I’m older than you no?”

“This me yes.” The boy chuckled and Naruto blinked before there was a surge in the room and Kakashi emerged from the floor as if it were water.

“What the hell!” Naruto yelped. Kakashi ignoring the boy sat on the bed and tugged down the mask showing a smile.

“Of course you are up.” Kakashi teased.

“Very up.”  The young voice said coming from way too close. Naruto slanted a look to the side to see The silver haired boy giving a contemplative look towards his sheet covered dick. Before he could say anything about it he noticed just how similar Kakashi and the boy were.

Eyes widening in panic because what if the reason they waited so long to talk was because Kakashi had a son to introduce all this time. Naruto blinked when he saw that the boy was, his chakra was-

“That’s you?” Naruto squawked.

“Ummhmm.” Kakashi nodded before sliding his clone a glance. “Chuunin me. After we had so much fun there were some stuff I wanted to try. I can’t seem to decide which I like more. So with a clone.” Kakashi’s voice trailed off in a playful note and Naruto shuddered.

The young clone tugged down his blue mask with a grin that seemed more cute than heartstopping sexy. If this really was brat Kakashi. The cuteness just might kill him.

“So?” Kakashi asked and Naruto had to tear his eyes away from Brat Kakashi that was slowly taking off his gloves. “Up for this? Or talk first?”

“If you have enough brain cells to carry on a decent conversation right now.” Brat Kakashi snorted yanking off one of his gloves with his teeth and Naruto had to give him that point. Conversation later.

“This.” Naruto half whispered and got a wink from both Kakashis.

“Right I get to suck your cock.” Brat Kakashi stated and Naruto’s eyes flew open from the bluntness.

“Saa, we need some prep work first.” Kakashi said shaking his head. Naruto blinked because the sheet covering him was _gone_. Was he so caught up on these two that he did not notice then removing a sheet?

Brat Kakashi scoffed. “Prep work? After last night? He’ll still be soft admit it. You just want to taste him again.” Brat Kakashi’s lips twitched. “I just want to see if Sempai is too much to handle.”

His heart speeding up in anticipation Naruto scooted back a little so he could see what their next move would be. Who would reach for him first so he could prepare himself mentally? They reached for him simultaneously.

             ----------------

Watching Naruto succumb to pleasure just might be his newest hobby. Kakashi lay back on their bed watching Naruto doze in his arms. Now that they were here, it felt so natural. Watching Naruto sleep or nap. Feeling Naruto reach for him when he moved.

Naruto’s sleeping face hadn’t changed. Unguarded as ever. Kakashi watched Naruto’s unguarded face soaking in the happy look on it along with the happy sighs Naruto occasionally released. Naruto would be waking back up soon enough. Then their talk and back to Shinobi duties.

Kakashi watched as Naruto twitched then sighed. He was about to let the movement go when the whisker marks on Naruto’s face deepened, Reddening as if inflamed. There was a low surge in chakra and Naruto’s eyes opened but the one that turned to look at him was not Naruto. Kakashi stifled his smirk.

 ** _“You’ve got a lot of guts.”_** The low rumbling voice came from his arms.

“Kurama-kun.” Kakshi replied loosening his grip on Naruto. “What a pleasant surprise. I thought you would be sleeping.”

 _“Knock it off.”_ Kurama sniffed his face twisting into disgust and suspicion. **_“You’ve been trying to lure me out.”_**

“Yes I have.” Kakashi answered removing his hands from Naruto’s body entirely. “In this whole affair I wanted to see how you stood.”

 ** _“Me?”_** Kurama snorted. **_“I’m not with the raging crush. Or boner for you.”_**

“But since as you have been with Naruto for such a long time.” Kakashi hummed. “I wanted to see if you were okay with it.”

 ** _“You’ve got to be kidding me.”_** Kurama snorted. **_“Is that what that was about? The only thing I have a problem with you little brat.”_** Kurama moved so quick the blankets barely rustled before he was straddling Kakashi and looking down at him with red eyes.

 ** _“It’s one thing if you want to take Naruto. If you want to take me too. You are going to have a fight on your hands.”_** Kurama leaned down to sneer a him. **_“Cumming on my marks doesn’t mean we are going to let you control us all the time. It’s going to be your ass next.”_**

“I’m not entirely adverse to that.” Kakashi admitted getting a recoil from Kurama and widened red eyes. “Still how does that work? You behind the scenes instructing Naruto?”

 _“ **I’d rather keep out of it.”**_ Kurama snorted. **_“But if you really want to know. I wouldn’t mind taking the reins once in a while.”_** A smug smile down at him before red eyes flickered to blue.

“That’s enough of that.” Naruto muttered. “Sensei  you pervert.”

“Oh? But Naruto, you are like a readymade threesome.”

“Shut up.” Naruto hissed. “Do you know how pissed he was when you came on my face? And on my seal? Do you know how weird that is? One minute I’m blacking out next I’m dragged back because he is having a hissy fit don’t _do_ that!”

Naruto paused as he registered just where he was and what was under him. “You pervert.” Naruto hissed. “We already did it for the morning!”

“Sorry.” Kakashi said not sorry at all. “Later there is something we have to try. You can tell me about Kurama’s commentary later.”

“Are you serious? About letting the two of us.” Naruto trailed off flushing.

“I trust you.” Kakashi shrugged. “The age difference however. Letting a fox older than myself, well it’s your body so it should be fine. I just can’t ignore the fact that he is with you after all.”

Naruto huffed rolling his eyes. “Yeah right. More like you are turned on knowing we are being watched. Poor Kurama.”

“If he is disgusted he should go to sleep then.” Kakashi chuckled running his hands down Naruto’s back. “It’s going to get rather pervy in a few minutes.

                         ---------------

“You gave him hope.” Kakashi said softly as Naruto lay on his chest. He felt more than saw Naruto move so that his chin rested on Kakashi’s chest.

“Huh?”

“Him. He was you but so lonely.” Kakashi continued feeling Naruto sit up and look fully at him. “I don’t want that to be you.”

“You, you met him.” Naruto said his voice calm.

“The moment I figured it all out.” Kakashi sighed. “That night the bath house. By then I had all the pieces.”

“And you said nothing.” Naruto gritted out.

“I didn’t know what to say.” Kakashi mumbled. “The genjutsu’s was keeping me guilty for wanting you. I was doing what I thought was normal. I didn’t know how I really felt and to top it off I had everyone giving your mystery crush a glowing stamp of approval.” Kakashi met Naruto’s eyes firmly letting Naruto see just how irritated he was.

“I had to.” Naruto mumbled. “The dreams were out of line but I had no other way and I thought you would understand.”

“I do.” Kakashi reassured sitting up letting the sheets slide down to pool around his waist. “I understand why that doesn’t mean I liked it. After all my frustration and the headache of trying to sort out everything. All the fake trails. All the guilt I felt. Knowing was a relief but it didn’t solve anything.”

Kakashi watched the frown slide over Naruto’s face as he hoped Naruto would understand. He knew making him wait and wait even avoiding him would have hurt him but in the end, he had depended on the fact that Naruto picked up small things easily.

“What is that supposed to mean? That you got me back for what I did? I spent weeks Kakashi. _Weeks_ trying to track you down and talk to you. Do you know how I felt?”

“I missed you.” Kakashi hissed grabbing Naruto’s arm so he could stare into a blue gaze. “I had my answer the night I kissed you I told you that. My need for you wasn’t the only reason I stayed away.”

“What kind of reason.” Naruto bristled.

“A relationship with the eyes of the village on us?” Kakashi asked dryly. “You clearly felt the pressure and they were only trying to find out who you _liked_. Imagine them knowing about us. And imagine those that won’t like it.”

“I don’t care.” Naruto snapped pushing closer so they were nose to nose. “You _like_ me you said so.”

“I mean it!” Kakashi snapped back allowing his frustration to rise. “I care for you so deeply I _love_ you. All of you but someone had to think clearly here.”

“About what? You want to hide this? Hide us?” Naruto asked sliding back a hint of desperation in his voice.

“I don’t think I would be able to if I even wanted to.” Kakashi muttered his eyes sliding over Naruto’s tanned body lingering on the places he had kissed and sucked. His healing had removed Kakashi’s marks but Naruto had the look about him. There was no way Kakashi would be able to resist putting some hint that the one responsible for this look was him.

“So now what?” Naruto hissed. “What do we do now?” A loud knock at the door had them freezing. Naruto’s expression went from frustration to irritation as he turned to glare at the door.

“Yes?” Kakashi raised his voice.

“You said to knock when the food was prepared Shinobi-sama.” A voice called out and Kakashi nodded. It was time to get to work. He slid forward and out of the bed ignoring Naruto’s hiss of anger. He yanked Naruto backwards so Naruto was looking up at him with a startled look.

“We’ll talk later.” Kakashi promised leaning down and over so they could kiss. His eyes closed involuntarily at the warmth of Naruto’s lips against his own. Naruto held out for a split second before he gave in a small moan escaping as he allowed Kakashi’s tongue to tangle with him.

Before the kiss could stir more urges in him, Kakashi broke it off slowly relishing the look of heat and dazedness Naruto showed. With regret, he grabbed his clothes from his pack. First food and mission. This had to wait.

         ------------------

“That’s something interesting to read.” Kakashi whistled behind him and Naruto only turned around long enough to flash a grin at him. He had some unimportant scrolls in front of him. Unimportant as in they held no secret jutsus or great Mist secrets. All these scrolls had in them was agriculture information, and agriculture failure.

However, he had sent himself here. The other him that had spent years on this seal. From whenever that was until he was in his twenties and he still was not finished. Naruto knew he had to finish it himself but he had to understand how it _worked_. That was why he was here.

He glanced over the part he had been reading and making notes when Kakashi had arrived. A simple scroll containing livestock breeding. It had failed but Naruto was beginning to see why. It had been smart but it had been too hurried and the person who had been working on it had not fully understood what they were working with.

“Tell me you aren’t ditching what you are supposed to be doing.” Naruto muttered over his shoulder at Kakashi who was still peering down at him. “A ninja is supposed to finish their missions.”

“I’ve finished my part for the day.” Kakashi dismissed leaving Naruto to briefly wonder just what Kakashi’s mission could possibly be before dismissing it. He had something far more important to think about after all.

“Well I’m readying.” Naruto said knowing his voice made him sound like he was sulking.

“Maa maa I can always help.” Kakashi chuckled pulling out a chair to the desk Naruto was at. “Just tell me what I’m looking for.”

“Well.” Naruto hesitated. He was supposed to be doing this himself. Still help would be nice. Even if Kakashi could not read the scrolls, he could at least choose the ones necessary for him and put them in some sort of order.

Kakashi must have caught his hesitation because the hand reaching for the pile of scrolls faltered. “Maa I can just watch too.” Kakashi offered.

“No that isn’t it.” Naruto answered back. “You can, well you can look for these names here.” Naruto said pointing to the list of people he identified as being slightly helpful in their records. “Put them in order as in their theories and methods by the years it was tried. Then you can arrange the other scrolls by these topics.” Naruto continued pointing to the list of methods that were helpful.

“Saa that’s a lot huh?” Kakashi laughed his eyes crinkling. “And when those are done?”

Knowing Kakashi the two tasks would be done in no time. Nauto sighed before glancing at his mess of notes. “Organize the failures according to reason then most details. The most horrific ones first though and um if you can when?” Naruto finished sheepishly.

“I think I can do that.” Kakashi mused drawing the unused bag of heavy scrolls towards his side. “And after I’ve finished all of that I guess I’ll just stare at you.”

“Please don’t.” Naruto muttered going back to his own pile. He had his own thing to read and finish. He was jotting down notes on just what must have gone wrong in the breeding seal for the pigs. It was from over 200 years ago and previously written on a rock from what Naruto could tell.

Apparently, this particular clan had the idea of growing the livestock in seals using time space jutsus. That way they would not have to worry about food as they ran. It had gone horrifically wrong. Naruto had absolutely no idea what had gone wrong but from the notes he should be able t figure it out. The idea was not a bad idea after all.

        ---------------

“I can’t believe he taught you seals.” Naruto muttered. Kakashi looked up from where he was sitting on the other bed in their room. Naruto was facedown unmoving causing a muffled voice. Kakashi sighed and slid off his Jounin jacket. There was only one ‘ _him’_ after all.

“He taught me the basics. I just started making my own.” Kakashi shrugged. “I figured out how some of yours worked so when he gave me the basics I was able to quickly make my own. It isn’t hard…just detailed.”

Naruto moved on the bed shifting so he could glare at Kakashi. Kakashi accepted the glare as his due because of course Naruto would be upset. He had so much trouble accepting the seals. Even doing them and Kakashi had just strolled along and took the seals to the next level.

“I’m jealous but I’m more mad at him that you.” Naruto muttered. “He could have told me you were poking around.”

“He said he didn’t want to do anything.” Kakashi admitted. “He seemed sort of lonely.” He frowned at the disbelieving look Naruto gave him. “It’s true. Hokage at an early age isn’t easy and from what I heard he was under a lot of pressure.”

“Lonely?” Naruto snorted before shoving his face back into the pillow. “He was so _sociable_.” There was no doubt, what Naruto was going at there and Kakashi sighed shaking his head.

“There weren’t many people he could fully talk to.” Kakashi mused. “He really was lonely. Hokage is a big responsibility and he had taken on more responsibilities with that. At first I didn’t like him.” Kakashi admitted. “I was scared just knowing the two of you were meeting. Then I met him myself.”

Kakashi looked up from his musing to see a pair of blue eyes glaring at him. He blinked in confusion at the anger in Naruto’s eyes. He was being honest about it but Naruto seemed to be taking it the wrong way.

“So you prefer him?” Naruto huffed sitting up jerkily and punching his pillow. “That me is what you like? That me that is nothing like me. A coward who gave up so easily and does things like-“

“Just stop there.” Kakashi interrupted raising a hand. “I don’t prefer him. He isn’t better than you. He _is_ you. A possibility of you. All parts of you I like. Your stubbornness. Your pride. Your will. Even the parts you don’t like that you won’t admit are there or can’t see. You. Him? He _is_ you.”

“No way.” Naruto said jerkily. “You like him?”

Kakashi sighed. “I understand him. His weakness and willingness to overcome it. His consideration of others. Naruto that is you. Besides, it’s hard to judge him so harshly when you had two different ways of growing up.”

“He said.” Naruto mumbled. “That everyone just conveniently forgot who he was. It must have been hell. One minute you are somebody. Then you are nobody and you feel like you are losing everything.”

“I can sort of imagine that.” Kakashi admitted. “One minute being their pride, the next their shame. I can understand that somewhat.”

“But he didn’t go through that alone.” Naruto pressed. “He wasn’t alone!”

“And neither were you. The Sandaime looked after you the same way Obito and the Sandaime there looked over him. In the beginning there was no one else.” Naruto looked down his expression sullen. Unable to stay where he was anymore Kakashi crossed over to the other bed.

“So much is different there. He tried to play it off but he got hurt. Really bad. The seal he was working on. For _years_ , he’s smart.”

“He’s a hard worker.” Kakashi corrected. “I guess he felt as if he had no choice. From what we saw, from small he was going as far as he could to protect those close to him. I guess, that is Minato Sensei’s influence.”

“I felt sorry for him but I was so freaked over the rest of the stuff I didn’t ask.” Naruto admitted. “I heard about some of his world but I didn’t ask as many questions as I would have.”

“He had high hopes for you.” Kakashi recalled. “His own fate he was unsure about but he said he wanted at least us to be happy.” Kakashi’s thought went back to the information the older Naruto had just thrown onto him. Strengths and weaknesses. All in order to keep Naruto from getting too big a leap ahead.

“He was a prick.” Naruto snorted. “Being with Orochimaru didn’t do him any good.” Naruto sighed before tossing the pillow away. “I don’t hate him. I saw how happy he was, but he also seemed empty at the same time. Knowing I can be like that doesn’t make me happy.”

“I also met myself.” Kakashi admitted. “Knowing I can become like that doesn’t make me happy either. All I can do is make sure I don’t do something that stupid.” Kakashi rested his head against Naruto’s. “We won’t make their mistakes.”

“I know.” Naruto swore twisting so they were face to face. “I won’t let you go.”

“I don’t want you to.” Kakashi mumbled feeling as if he was falling into the blue gaze. Naruto’s shifting brought his attention from the serious blue sea ahead of him to the wrapped forearm Naruto had supporting him on the bed. He felt a smile twitch on his lips. He had an idea.

 ---------------------

“You are a pervert.” Naruto hissed at Kakashi as he unrolled his bandaged hand to Kakashi’s gaze. “Only a pervert would be excited about this.”

“Maa well that is calling the kettle black.” Kakashi pointed out and Naruto flushed because he too was excited about it. They had went from serious to Kakashi whispering suggestions in his ear. It really was not that hot or sexy but the way Kakashi _talked_ about them.

Naruto was half-hard from just thinking about Kakashi’s need. Thinking about Kakashi was helping him. He had been unsure when Kakashi just blurted it out. What was so sexy about his bandaged hand? After all was it not his toned skin that made Kakashi crazy?

He had endured Kakashi’s half mumbled remarks and praises after all. Naruto was unsure if Kakashi knew _he_ had even said them. It had been mostly little exclamations along the way after all. Along with Kakashi’s tongue tracing over the skin he reverently brushed over.

In Konoha after his stupid brave break in there had been a split second he had sworn he would be eaten alive. Kakashi’s restraint had definitely reassured him because of pouncing on him and eating him. Kakashi had instead-

Naruto flushed again because Kakashi _had_ eaten him. Not in that leave nothing but the bones behind way but Kakashi had a silver tongue and firm hands. Worse yet he knew how to manipulate Naruto’s body better than Naruto did. As much as he was eager to turn the tables. It would not be this times.

As sexy as Kakashi had made it sound. Just how could he seize control of Kakashi and turn him into the wrecked mess Kakashi made him when Naruto could only use his hands? No, hand only one. Kakashi wanted him to bring him off with his white hand.

From a lowered gaze Naruto watched Kakashi watch his hand. The pervert looked almost as if it was too much for him to take. Naruto’s mind went to only hours earlier when Kakashi looked like he was losing him mind from a simple lick and kiss from Naruto. Just how much had Kakashi been fantasizing?

His breathing turning into pants, Kakashi shoved his pants down and off before reclining against the headboard of the bed they had woken up in that morning. Naruto shivered as Kakashi patted the space next to him. Just what was he supposed to-?

“Sit next to me.” Kakashi rasped. “Don’t face me sit next to me. Shoulder to shoulder.” Naruto shuddered as he leaned forward, shuffling so he could do just what Kakashi asked. His shoulder’s to  Kakashi’s and his hand hovering over Kakashi’s lap. He had a quick moment of confusion as he realized that with Kakashi’s head placement he was unable to properly see what he was to be doing.

A shuffle and he was sitting further up, Kakashi’s head at his shoulder and he could see over Kakashi into his lap where his hand hovered. White against Kakashi’s skin. Compared to him Kakashi was pale but compared to this fake hand Kakashi was an olive tone.

He went from hovering to stroking his thumb down the side delighting and soaking in the sharp hiss Kakashi made. His fingers went from hovering to wrapping around Kakashi’s length and Naruto delighted in the sharper hiss Kakashi made and the jump Kakashi’s erection made. Kakashi’s head leaned back for a split second, pressing into his shoulder before Kakashi’s head snapped forward again looking down at Naruto’s hand wrapped around his length.

“Pervert.” Naruto teased surprised over how low and raspy his voice was. This was turning him on more than he thought. He was not ashamed of his hand but he never thought he would feel this way about it. To think this oddly coloured hand that was not his own was bringing Kakashi such enjoyment. He squeezed gently and soaked up the low moan Kakashi released. This was good. This was really good, Kakashi did not care. He really did not.

“Harder.” Kakashi whispered and Naruto flushed.

“I’m in charge.” Naruto hissed back flushing.

“But.” Kakashi complained as he grabbed Naruto’s pale wrist. Naruto had a moment of confusion before Kakashi steadied his hand. The sharp thrust upwards Kakashi did had Naruto gasping at the sensation of the heated flesh gliding through his encircled fingers was cut off as he in reflex squeezed causing Kakashi to groan.

“Like that?” Naruto shakily asked.

“Like that.” Kakashi chuckled. “You have no idea how good this looks to me right now.” Kakashi shakily moaned. Another thrust as Kakashi settled his head firmly into Naruto’s shoulder. “You’re nervous, it shows but you’re catching on and you like this too.” Kakashi shuddered and Naruto’s hand twisted on its upward stroke.

“It’s that good?” Naruto asked hesitantly.

“You don’t always have to take me into you or into your mouth.” Kakashi said hoarsely. “I thought I showed you how much fun we can have. Imagination is my key step. I don’t think I can hold out very long.” Kakashi hissed.

Naruto felt Kakashi twitching in his palm and inhaled shakily. “Already? But we just-“

“You have no idea.”  Kakashi gasped before he stilled. Naruto shuddered at the low groan that sounded as if it was being torn out of Kakashi as he twitched in Naruto’s hand. The first spurt shot out of his hand and Naruto jolted in shock as it flew up in the air to cover his wrist.

His breathing quickening, Naruto watched as Kakashi shuddered next to him and his release covered Naruto’s hand and Kakashi’s lap. Kakashi gave a relieved sigh and Naruto fought to keep from trembling in arousal.

“Good?” Naruto whispered.

Kakashi paused taking in a shuddering breath before responding. “Better than great, fantastic. Your _hand_.” Kakashi groaned.

Naruto swallowed. “You are such a pervert.”

Kakashi chuckled. “I know but we are going to have to do this again. Different location. A little more stuff added to it.”

“You perv.” Naruto hissed flushing because he could actually like that. He sort of wanted that too.

“But you are hard too.” Kakashi teased. “We have time. Let me do it to you.”

“No way.” Naruto huffed removing his thoroughly semen covered hand from Kakashi’s lap. “I’m cleaning up.”

“Then let me help.” Kakashi offered in such a playful way Naruto rolled his eyes. There was no way he would get any work or cleaning done now.

            -------------------

“As a child I was talented.” Kakashi began. They had switched beds again and now they were right next to the window. The proximity to such an opening was keeping Kakashi wary but in case they did something in the bed they could switch to the other one and sleep. Actually, that was his intention.

So while he lay flat on his back staring up at the unimpressive ceiling, Naruto face down on his chest he divided his thought between the right now and his past.

“Are you going to start boasting now Sensei?” Naruto mumbled into his chest. Kakashi grinned a little before aiming a patient look down at Naruto.

“Not boasting, talking.” Kakashi sighed. “When I was younger I was extremely proud of my father. I was proud to be told that I looked like him.”

“The white Fang we heard about in Suna?” Naruto questioned shifting so he could peep up at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded in response thinking about how much bigger than life his father had seen.

“I believe in my father.” Kakashi said softly. “His death affected me greatly. I believe that it affected me greater than I thought. Pieces of myself I lost. My father the hero was regarded as a traitor for simply choosing comrades over mission.”

Kakashi felt Naruto propping himself up on his chest but ignored it in order to fully bring out his feelings from so long ago.

“After seeing how it affected my father and how it changed the villagers, I resented him for breaking the rules. I was talented but I followed the rules to the letter. I was not going to mess up my duties as a Ninja.

“Did you hate him?” Naruto asked softly.

“A little. In the beginning. I had no one to defend him to me. I just had everyone telling me how wrong he was.” Kakashi sighed his throat clenching at the pain and agony he had suffered before he had started distancing himself from it.

“Then?” Naruto prodded.

“Obito called my Dad a hero.” Kakashi said softly. “He called him a Hero and said that those who abandoned their friends were worse than trash. That changed how I thought. Then we lost Obito. Then Rin.”

Naruto waited patiently and Kakashi looked down to smile at him. “Back then I felt as if I was losing everyone I cared about but I did not want to be alone. I was on a mission. With that eye.” Kakashi trailed off. “I would see peace.”

Naruto was listening still and Kakashi knew that was more than he could have asked for.  He smiled a ran a hand over Naruto’s hair.

“It was so painful.” Kakashi breathed. “It felt like this world was hell. I kept swearing I wouldn’t let it happen again. Over and over I kept swearing, promising not to lose any more important people.”

Naruto remained silent his blue gaze fixed on Kakashi’s face. Kakashi allowed himself a moment to stroke Naruto’s face lingering on his fox marks.

“Everytime I would swear again and again.” Kakashi admitted. “I got injured a lot doing everything I could to protect the village Obito wanted to become Hokage for. To protect those so I could one day be surpassed. I was not living for just me. I was living for them too.”

“Then the war happened.” Naruto murmured.

“Sort of.” Kakashi admitted. “First you three happened. My team that I would protect no matter what. You happened. Then the war happened. Before Team Seven, I was just going through the motions of living. I lost pieces of myself each time I lost my friends. I didn’t notice just how much of me was lost until you went about fixing me up.”

Naruto blinked his face transforming into an expression of shock. “Who. Me?”

“You.” Kakashi nodded.

“But I didn’t.” Do anything.” Naruto stammered. “It’s been mostly you.”

“You took his words to heart and you became a ninja in your own way. You created your own Nindo so you wouldn’t have regrets. You put everything on the line for your friends. You have your own personal definition of Hokage.”

“Even if you say that.” Naruto mumbled. “There is a lot I couldn’t do.”

“You fell a lot.” Kakashi admitted. “But you got up just as much. My hardworking ninja. Naruto.” Kakashi said seriously. “I’m in a far better place now.”

“Really?” Naruto breathed. Kakashi smiled a small smile leaning forward so he could grasp Naruto under his elbows and yank him up to kiss him. It was about time they used this bed again.

        ------------------

A dark road ahead of him. Kakashi felt anxious as he stared ahead. Somehow he knew he could not go backwards. Just how did he get here? Sighing he took the frst step forward and almost tripped over.

He felt strange. Not unfamiliar but this is not how he should be feeling. How he should be moving or walking. As he steps carried him forward into the darkness he mentally examined himself. There would be no way to know for certain until he got somewhere with light.

Almost as if he had summoned it small sparkles appear as he continues forward. This too is familiar and he does not like it. The tenseness in him rises. His path is semi lit guiding him and he just follows it catching sight from time to time of feet to small for him and arms far too short.

It is only when everything suddenly changes does the breath leave his body and he is frozen no longer walking forward. A world of orange and sparkles. Ahead of him, Rin and Obito sitting heads pressed together Obito whispering and Rin laughing from time to time. It’s their young selves and Kakashi looks down at himself and sees his young self as well.

“Kakashi?” Rin’s surprised and delighted voice comes to him and he looks up from where he was looking at his teenaged body to meet her delighted gaze and to see her smile grow.

“Rin.” He whispers because he cannot help it. He’s happy to see her happy but not happy because of what seeing her. Seeing Obito _means_.

“Why are you here already.” Obito sulks shoving his hands into his pockets as he stands. “I wasn’t done yet! Read the mood already.”

“Obito.” One word from Rin and Obito flushes and looks away silent. Kakashi on the other hand is fighting the panic.

“We were waiting.” Rin smiles and Kakashi wants to smile back. Wants to step forward but the panic in his gut keeps him rooted where he was.

“You’ve done well.” A familiar voice says. Kakashi can hear the smile in it. The praise in that voice. A voice he thought he would never hear again but he had heard if only for a little while during the war. Sensei.

A turn and he sees Minato. Bright and proud in his Hokage clothes. The way he was when he first became Hokage. The shinning way he seemed to the villagers. Kakashi felt his eyes itch from tears as next to him the way she always was he face smiling as always. _Kushina_.

Not in uniform but the way she was at home or around the village. Her shirt and dress. He was so, so _happy_ to see them. He saw their child nearly every day but he was happy to see them. Happy to know they were _waiting_ on him.

“Kakashi-chan.” Kushina winked leaning forward. “You loosened up didn’t you?”

“Kushina-san.” He stared and stopped because he was happy to see her. Naruto had her face. Naruto had Minato Sensei’s hair but that was not the same as actually _seeing_ them. Their child was part of them but it was not them. Kakashi had been acknowledging this for a while. Naruto was Naruto. Kushina was Kushina. Minato Sensei was the Hokage and Minato.

Still, he had missed them so much. His tears flowed as he stood watching them all. Rin and her happy smile looking from him to Obito. Obito standing slightly behind Rin a blush on his face as he diverted his attention from Rin to him. Minato Sensei smiling down at him in that calm manner he always had. Kushina her big smile as she stood next to him.

He had missed them. He had agonised about them. He had thought about them and they were _here_.

“I guess you couldn’t wait.” Obito sighed. “Well hurry up then.” He reached out an outstretched hand to Kakashi. “I could have waited a bit longer but if you are here.” Obito trailed off looking at Rin.

“We are together again.” Rin smiled. “All of Team Minato! So we can go now.” Kakashi looked at Rin’s and Obito’s exposed hands. He felt the anxiety inside him grow stronger. He cast a glance at Minato smiling at him from next to Kushina.

This was not what he wanted.

          -------------

Kakashi woke up covered in sweat and alone in bed. He could recall everything. As important as the dream was as anxious as he was feeling he had to confirm something. He sat up fighting the urge to fling the bedsheet covering him to the ground his eyes seeking out who should have been next to him.

His eyes went to the door to the other bed by the window to the window meeting a curious blue-eyed gaze. Naruto sat in the window one leg propped up the other dangling outside. Kakashi felt his breaths slowing down as he soaking in the sight of Naruto so close.

Naruto blinked once, twice-another time and Kakashi said nothing as he watched him. His heartbeat was no longer racing. The longer he looked at Naruto the calmer he got.

“Want to talk about it?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Might as well.” Kakashi sighed sliding the sheet down and off him. He sent a teasing glance at Naruto as he patted the available space next to him.

“I’m coming.” Naruto grinned slipping back inside and over the beds until he was lying next to Kakashi. “What was it about?”

“It was real.” Kakashi said slowly, his thoughts focused on every detail. “Well it was based around something real. There was no time to think that maybe it was a dream.”

“ANBU?” Naruto asked seriously and Kakashi shook his head as he sighed.

“I died. Or should I say in my dream I was dead. I told you this before right? How I got the Sharingan once more from Obito.”

Naruto made a confirming sound as he wiggled closer. Kakashi soaked up Naruto’s heat as he wrapped around the boy’s waist.

“It was just like that time with Pain. I knew I was dead.”

“You weren’t” Naruto interrupted. “You were just restless.

“It felt like I was.” Kakashi said simply. “I was walking down the path I had met m Father when I died in Pain’s attack. There were precious people waiting on me. I was a child once again like when I was given the Sharingan one last time. I couldn’t remember how I died but everything was how I thought it would be.”

“How you thought.” Naruto repeated. “So to you that should have been a good dream?”

“Before I would have been ecstatic to see that. I would have said that this was how far I was capable of gong and I would have taken their hands.”

“Not now though.” Naruto said softly.

“No.” Kakashi admitted. “I’m so happy. I woke up and I was happy I was alive. That I got to live a little more that I get to go further. Part of me feels guilty for thinking like that but another part of me is so glad that was a dream. It was just how I thought it would be.”

Kakashi twisted so that Naruto was flat on his back Kakashi hovering over him. He looked down at Naruto. Not little Kushina or another part of Minato. _Naruto_ and felt his heart clench. He loved him and everything that he was.

“I’m so glad I’m alive.” Kakashi whispered and delighted in the flash of happiness that glowed in Naruto’s eyes even as smugness took it over.

“I’m happy I’m alive too.” Naruto rasped as he wrapped an arm around Kakashi’s neck to bring this head down. As their lips met Kakashi realized he should have asked what Naruto had been doing sitting at the window so late at night but Naruto’s unoccupied hand groped him and the thought was shoved at the back of his mind.

             --------------------

“I acknowledge his existence.” Naruto said quietly. He felt Kakashi turning to look up at him but he kept his gaze at the darkened window. “He exists and he is me.”

“Ah.” Kakashi responded. “Him huh?”

“I’m glad I’m me.” Naruto muttered. “And somehow I guess he is glad he is him. We are Naruto but our ways of Naruto are different. We don’t want to change. I acknowledge him but I don’t want to be him. I like me so far.”

“I like you so far too.” Kakashi hummed. “Is this what has been bothering you?”

“Yeah, just a little.” Naruto sighed. “Then I just realized I can’t change it. Who knows what kinds of me exist out there? No I’m me. He is me. Just my me is the one I am right now and I don’t want to change that. I don’t want to make him me either.”

“That is just a little confusing but I’m to guess that you don’t hate him anymore?” Kakashi chuckled shaking his head as he sat further up.

“Yeah. That’s what I said.” Naruto muttered giving Kakashi a hurt look. “You understood what I meant.”

“Translating you is a habit.” Kakashi smiled.

      -----------------

“With a Shinobi village like ours. Everyone would have known.” Kakashi dismissed and Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled in sheer frustration.

“That doesn’t explain everything at all!”

“Kiba would have smelt it right away.” Kakashi pointed out. “Anyone with a good nose would have pointed it out. I did what I could to keep our scents separate.”

“So _that’s_ why!” Naruto breathed in amazement before he snapped his mouth shut in irritation. “You could have _told_ me.”

“Maa I was having too much fun.” Kakashi admitted sheepishly. “Also at the time you weren’t much into listening. You were mostly mad.”

“Rightly so.” Naruto huffed.

“We got a little closer while we were apart.” Kakashi pointed out and Naruto huffed because even though the man was right he did not want to tell him he was right.

“We did.” Kakashi nodded. “We did our duties even though our emotional states were not calm.”

“I’ll say.” Naruto snapped. “Guess it’ll come in handy when I give you the cold shoulder.”

“Especially when you are Hokage.” Kakashi agreed. Naruto blinked and watched the half smile grow on Kakashi’s face. “I have a feeling we will have many disagreements when you are Hokage.”

“Only if you do something stupid.” Naruto dismissed.

“But our business is our business.” Kakashi shrugged. “They don’t need to know everything about us. Just that we are happy and the village means a lot to us.”

“They are going to know when we go back though.” Naruto pointed out and Kakashi sighed.

“I know.”

“You okay with that? Everyone knowing.”

“I want them to know.” Kakashi said softly and the look in his eyes caused Naruto to shift where he was kneeling on the bed. They had a few minutes before the sun would rise and they had their separate tasks. Naruto desperately wanted more time like this but not now.

He understood why they could not do much. The villagers, and to see how much Naruto was comfortable with. Naruto knew. That did not mean he was not looking back at those days with irritation. He had _suffered_. He thought he was going _mad_. Kakashi still had to make it up to him.

        ------------------------

“So the information from this?” Kakashi asked lazily. Naruto looked up from his scroll full of his personal notes to contemplate the man that was lazing away not too far away on the river’s edge.

“I’ll be able to finish the seal. It’s up to me to see if I can complete it perfectly.” Naruto muttered. “I mean I get _he_ wanted me to learn so he sent me here and I wasn’t asking for help outs but _he_ has it finished.”

“It’s important to you. Both of you.” Kakashi further elaborated as he turned the page of his book. “From what I got this is his personal seal he has been working on since he figured out seal work. The theory behind it I feel the time might be a little even older.”

“I get it I really do.” Naruto sighed because he did get it. “Still it was frustrating to be thinking this through. This was something complex. This was something mind baffling. Knowing he had made it? He was pumped full of pride but being lost as he was right now made him feel a little useless.

“So you are going to use it?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“When I’m sure I have it down?” Naruto asked curiously. “Yeah. That’s what it is for. I might even modify it if it is a success so anyone can use it. Call it an Uzumaki legacy.”

“The village will turn into chaos.” Kakashi mumbled and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“It might make some clans lighten up.” He argued even as he was going over his notes.

“It also might make them want to abuse it.”

“Not everyone then.” Naruto mumbled. “People who really want it.”

“People of dying bloodlines.” Kakashi nodded and Naruto spluttered.

“I was thinking of couples who love each other!”

“I was thinking of the village.” Kakashi shrugged. “Maybe you can even do one that those who want children but don’t want a partner can get one.”

Naruto paused. “Do you have a problem with this?” Naruto watched unreadable emotions flicker across Kakashi’s face to quick and foreign to be figured out. “Do you?” He pressed.

“I don’t have a problem with you working on this seal.” Kakashi said slowly and Naruto could hear the honesty. But there was something about this that was bothering Kakashi. He sighed and went back to his notes. Kakashi would tell him when he was ready, he had trust in that.

                   -----------------

It was necessary for Naruto, Kakashi _knew_ that. Still seeing Naruto talk so eagerly about this jutsu. This seal, talk about his hopes for it, Kakashi was uneasy. He knew Naruto had to do it. Other Naruto had stressed how important this was for learning about Seal work. This Jutsu when completed would give Naruto new insight.

But the one that would be risking his life to carry a child would be Naruto. The one he wanted to have this child these children with was him. Kakashi was unsure about all of it. Children were cute he agreed on that.

Talking with them he was okay with that too. Helping them understand, getting to know them he could handle that. He could switch himself around to help them. But his own child?

He honestly did not know if he was ready for that. If he ever would be. They still had time. He still had time. Kakashi had forgiven his father. He looked at his Dad with new eyes and the happy emotions from those times had come back.

But to create new happy times with him playing the Dad. Playing, _being_ Sensei. That had been okay even though it had been filled with troubles and pain. Exactly what was he going to do? If they succeeded if Naruto was able to carry a child…

Naruto was behaving as if it was a done deal and then the Jutsu would be given to others. Kakashi was unable to get past the fact that they would have a child. That Naruto wanted to have his child.

Naruto should become a father. Kakashi desperately wanted that. Naruto would become a great Father and deep down he needed that. Naruto needed to become a Father. For himself he needed to become a father, so Kakashi had felt hesitant about that too because he did not want to get in the way of Naruto’s progress and Naruto’s happiness.

This Jutsu would allow Naruto to become a father it also would make Kakashi a father. He was so ecstatic over the thought of Naruto’s child and so hesitant about a child of his own. He never actually thought he would have a child of his own willingly.

After being on the road of self destruction for so long. Leaving someone behind had seemed like a distant dream. His resentment of his childhood had been fading away but he still avoided the thought of his own child.

Kakashi sighed heavily. Naruto’s children was something he was looking forward to even if he said nothing. The fact that they were also his own he would get used to. As much as he wanted them to be one hundred percent Naruto a small part of him wanted to see what the child between the two of them would look like.

It would almost be looking into the face of almost everyone he cared about. He had that feeling about it. He would look into his child’s, Naruto’s child’s face and see everyone that he cared about. Except Obito and Rin but that was okay. When he finally went to see them he would be able to tease Obito about his children and have a long talk.

Then he would sit with Minato and Kushina maybe Jiraiya-sama would be there and they would wait for Naruto. Then after his story was gone, they would move on and he would wait with Naruto for their children. Kakashi chuckled, he was getting ahead of himself but thinking about it like that was giving him peace. Naruto would be the perfect father. Somehow, the village would be experiencing another crazy Uzumaki. That would be fine with him and if this Uzumaki had black eyes or silver hair? Once it was okay with Naruto it would be perfect with him.

             --------------------

Kakashi was aware that Naruto was unaware what exactly he was doing in the Mist village. They had never gotten around to it. It was funny and he knew Naruto was suspicious of his numerous disappearances when he got up but it was really nothing.

A little diplomacy. A lot of observing and a little something for the Hokage. A simple B rank mission. On the surface. Under the surface? Well it was luck that was keeping him uninjured.

Still with Naruto announcing that he was about done, Kakashi stopped drawing out his mission so they could leave together. He had gotten permission to return with Naruto from the Hokage but, to just twiddle his thumbs as he waited on Naruto was boring and Naruto had him do the boring parts in his research.

Their fun when the lights went out was still his favourite time. He thinks they barely slept. A few hours here or there. He had caught Naruto taking small naps from time to time during his research. After all, they had stuff to do. Naruto was eager and did not want to wait. He also could not get enough of Kakashi, either he started it or Kakashi did. Not that he was complaining.

With all their work done, there was one more thing he could do for Naruto. He knew that Naruto would love it.

            -------------

“I’m amazed, I know I’m good but I didn’t think I was that good.” Kakashi chuckled and Naruto flushed in response. “That was quicker than I actually calculated it would be. To think you call me a pervert. Were you by chance fantasying about this?” Kakashi continued curiously.

Naruto flushed harder as his clone dispelled giving him a memory of choking for a few seconds as Kakashi shot down his throat and lazy content eyes looking down at him. Had he fantasized about it? Well yes he had if only in a what if sort of way. Kakashi was the one that had suggested it. Insisted on Naruto doing it and pervertedly teaching and guiding him on each step.

“It was your idea.” Naruto muttered.

“Well you’ll get better.” Kakashi sighed.  He moved and winced before giving Naruto a measured look. “We do have to travel home.”

Naruto felt as if his face was on fire. “I know.”

“Take it easy next time.” Kakashi hummed. “You know what to expect so you should be, easier.” Naruto refrained from responding because there was no way he could get used to such an intense feeling. Kakashi swallowing his length had nothing on the feeling of being buried deep in Kakashi. He was lucky he was still breathing.

“I’ll try.” Naruto mumbled, he could only try to last longer. Kakashi was dangerous.

           --------------

“Here.” Kakashi said looking up at the inn. Naruto frowned looking up at the inn in question. He had no problem sleeping outside but Kakashi was the one that had led them this way. They were still a good two days from home.

“We are stopping?” Naruto questioned just to be sure. It was still day light. It was not even close to evening. This reminded him of his travel trips with Ero-sennin. Naruto paused before casting Kakashi a suspicious look. Kakashi caught it and rolled his eyes.

“We’re staying here for the night. You can hide in your futon if you feel you have to.” With that Kakashi was inside at the desk asking for a room. Naruto rolling his eyes was about to follow when something caught his eye.

A small child holding its parent hand in a kimono and wearing a mask. A festival. Naruto looked back to where Kakashi disappeared with a flutter in his stomach. Had Kakashi known somehow?

Naruto thought back to the few festivals he himself had attended. This would be the first one he attended with just himself and Kakashi. And no villagers that knew them. No missions to pull Kakashi away. Just them in a town that did not know them.

They would end up doing plenty of pervy stuff but that was just fine with him. Especially if they could hold hands for a bit and share something under the noise of the fireworks and darkness.

          --------------

“It was there wasn’t it.” Naruto asks startling Kakashi. They had enjoyed two days in the town and at the inn. He had some pleasant memories of their stay and not all were his doing. Either Naruto had been sneaking some reading of his Icha Icha or the boy had quite the imagination. Kakashi’s mind went back to the original question.

“Where was what?” He asked back but having the feeling everything was already revealed. Naruto cast him a dirty look as they ran through the trees and Kakashi admitted to himself he deserved it.

“That’s the place _he_ was talking about. His first time. Me.” Naruto said quietly.

“Hn.” Kakashi responded.

“You wanted to make it better too right?” Naruto asked. “It is okay. I’m glad we stopped.” Kakashi blinked looking at Naruto and seeing the peaceful way he looked.

“Really.”

“Yeah. If I had known, I would have done it too. The festival was us.” A look of pride that made Kakashi want to stop for a few moments. “But the room was for him.” Naruto gave him a sly smirk and Kakashi breathed through the heat growing in his belly once again. Watching Naruto blow him was his one favourite things so far to watch but it was being closely followed by looking down into his eyes as they ignored the outside world and Naruto cried out, twisted and panted all for him while clawing the sheets and clawing _him_.

He just wanted to overwrite the occurrence that he knew had happened. He ended up creating a memory that would never fade and falling even harder if it was possible. They did not need words. Kakashi knew in that moment their feelings were conveyed to each other. Taking the life changing incident and making it better. Washing away was his original intention. He ended up with his mind blown.

Still, Naruto dropping to his knees in the middle of the festival, was something they had to repeat soon. If they had time.

“We are different from then. This is your morning after. It’s the best day of your life right?” Kakashi asked happily.

“One of them anyway.” Naruto teased and he took the lead his form starting to blur. Kakashi smiled and sped up his pace as well. Everything he felt he had to do he had done. He felt sad for other Naruto but he had done as much as he could to make sure those two would be separate.

He wanted to know their fate but, he was more interested in the fate this Naruto would lead him, and the rest of their world.

         --------------

Familiar trees. Familiar everything. There is something about coming back to Konoha that has Naruto’s heart pumping faster and his energy levels shooting up through the roof. It is more than the feeling that he is closer to home. It is something that has him wanting to speed up so he can see the gate quicker. It’s his senses stretching out searching for the sound of Konoha. His eyes looking for that huge rock wall and the faces carved onto it. No matter how many times he leaves Konoha he has the feeling that this feeling when he returns will stay the same.

From the trees to the familiar path up to the gate. He can not remember just how long he was gone for. A few week at most. Nothing close to the two years he once spent away but his eyes are searching for the red gate. Feeling relief when he spots it and his steps slows.

He is dimly aware of others nearby. ANBU or maybe something else, they feel like home so he pretends he does not feel them. Kakashi is behind him by a few steps and Naruto knows the man is regarding him in amusement. He does not care. It is home, he is home.

His steps slow even more and Kakashi is at his side. He can see through those huge gates and it feels wonderful. He can see a small part of the rock faces. It is great to be back, their trip was good but to be back in Konoha. Naruto slides a glance at Kakashi to find the man already watching him. He falters a bit in curiosity and he remembers and understands.

The moment they set foot through this gate, everything will change. They spent these last few days talking and laughing and _talking_. There may be little to none of that now. Once they stepped through the gate they were full ninjas and Hokage candidates.

It was not a dash of cold water but Naruto felt the seriousness return. His back straightened and his pack rested comfortably across his shoulders. He saw Kakashi nod at the corner of his eyes. Kakashi on the other hand seemed to relax somewhat.

Would they know on seeing him? He felt changed. He felt different to the Naruto that had left Konoha to finish the last piece of the puzzle. He felt different to the Naruto that had stumbled back from Suna information on treaties and consequences and responsibility for feeding a nation in his head.

He felt different, somehow he had the feeling that everyone would know why but he did not care. He was not worried. Kakashi loved him. He had the final piece to the puzzle. The village was safe. He had the support of his friends. Better yet, he never would become that Naruto. Everything was working out. He was _home_.

“Let’s give our reports to the Hokage directly hmm?” Kakashi asked and Naruto grinned in response. They were home.

                          -------------------------------

“The moment I smelled Kakashi.” Kiba was saying and Shikamaru was fighting hard to pay attention to what he was saying. Luckily Choji was the one curious about the gossip that was taking the Konoha Shinobi by storm.

“I just can’t believe it.” Sakura groaned. “It was right under our noses the entire time. I don’t know why I’m surprised. It’s _Naruto_.”

Shikamaru nodded along with everyone else even with his mind miles and dimensions away. He had known the moment he had seen Naruto in the Hokage office. It looked like when they had met up Naruto had finally pounced.

Part of him was curious just how Kakashi took the news but seeing the amused way Kakashi had been watching Naruto there were no real problems there. Kakashi was watching Naruto the way an interested man did. An interested man who wanted again but could wait if needed. The two barely took their eyes off each other.

Shikamaru would hear eventually exactly, what had gone done from Naruto. Not by choice but because Naruto would feel he needed to know.

He was happy for them he really was. He had been afraid that something would go wrong. Reading Kakashi was not easy. Iruka Sensei had mentioned more than once that the older a Ninja was the harder it was to stabalize. Especially if they were talented from early.

He was still worried but to see the look on Naruto’s face. He was at peace and so happy. Shikamaru could wait. That and that box back in his room was keeping him silent still. It was such a drag he knew what had to be done but still he was allowing that thing to drag him back.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Shikamaru ran his tongue against his lower lip searching for the taste of heat and sunshine. Even though he knew he was never supposed to taste it in the first place. Just once and he was distracted. This was bothersome.

“So cute.” Ino squealed and Shikamaru was draw back to the conversation.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you could smell what I smell.” Kiba snorted. “They are all over each other. As in all over.”

“Everyone lost big.” Sai commented.

“Sai! You knew from the beginning.” Sakura growled.

“But still they should have guessed.” Sai argued. “Or is it they never thought about it?”

“I’m not going to argue about whether we should have seen it.” Ino giggled fluttering her eyelashes at Sai. “However I do think we should show our support.”

“Then we should leave them alone.” Choji nodded. Shikamaru sighed from the under table poke he got from Choji and took the chip he was offered.

“All that changed is the gossip.” Shikamaru supplied. “It’s our job to cover for those two if they slip. Then make sure they don’t slip again.”

“They won’t.” Kiba snorted. “Again if you had _smelt_ what I smelt.”

“We get it Kiba.” Sakura sighed. “Geez, I think I’m ready for the drinks.”

       -----------------

“Whenever I bet on Naruto I win big.” Tsunade gloated. Shizune sighed and shook her head but Tsunade pretended she did not see. She won huge after all. She had changed her bet on a spur of the moment but she was happy to know she was right.

Of course, the brat had given himself away. If they wanted to hide it from everyone else, she had been happy to play along. He was good but she had experience and she had been hiding from people far more annoying.

Still, Naruto amused and delighted her so for his pride and her amusement sake she had simply went along with it. She was unsure when Kakashi had caught on. That brat had always been tricky but she had known for sure when he had demanded to go on the mission to Mist.

She had already had someone in place after all but she had come in and Kakashi had the mission scroll. She had known for sure when Naruto was readying to set out. That was why she demanded they have a small snack before he head out.

He was not going to come back the same after all and he had not. The idiot was glowing. Every step was filled with confident sort of grace and the two were like magnets. When one moved the other reacted. There were no more sneaked looks just calm acceptance. The good kind.

So she made a bet on them. Naruto had never let her down yet. Naruto was that sort of kid. It was soon time. Time to hand it over and she was looking forward to it. Tsunade glanced at the scroll that Kakashi had brought back from the Mizukage. Mei herself would be stepping down soon enough.

It would be nice, that new era with new leaders. It was here finally. The peace they had dreamed of. The acceptance they thought would never come. The respect they had fought for. All because of faith in her little Naruto. Tsunade snorted. It was still hard to believe.

“Even after you pay off your current debts you have some left over.” Shizune was saying her voice filled with surprise. You aren’t the only who who got good from the pool.”

That surprised her. “Really?” Tsunade barked.

“Y-Yes. Some ANBU also won.” Shizune said and Tsunade tsked in distaste. She knew others would find out but she wanted the whole pot to herself.

“Which masks?” She asked because if any of those little shits were in her personal guards she was taking some of that for herself.

“Um, border patrol Lizard. Oh Iris and Boar.” Shizune mumbled as she read off a small piece of paper. Tsunade frowned at the names because there was no way she could bully them and get away with it. None of them were Hyuugas so just how had they found out?

“Were there any recent mask changes among them?” Tsunade frowned even as she eyed her winnings.

“Well no.” Shizune said slowly. “However they remained in the same rotation the Yodaime put them in. The Sandaime changed it up a little but they pretty much…” Shizune trailed off and shrugged. Tsunade shrugged herself and let it go. Maybe they saw something she did not. Or they knew Kakashi a little better than she did. It was all right. Now that the brat had finished his stuff, it was time to make him do something for her.

              ---------------------

“She’s sending you for more than a week? Unpaid pay again?” Kakashi groaned as he tried to rearrange his thoughts. Naruto _had_ said they needed to talk before they fell into bed but he thought it was nothing of real importance. Tsunade sending him out just had not been in his sights. If he had been unaware of just how much she made in the Naruto pool he would think he was being punished.

She had stared at him long and silent until he felt uncomfortable before she wished him her condolences with a grin as wide as Naruto’s. He had fought the urge to shuffle and blush the entire time. Sometimes Tsunade made him feel just the way he had felt every time he saw her when he was a kid.

“I have to go.” Naruto mumbled as he leaned over the bed to rummage under it. “It’s for her but I have something to say too and I’m going to have to address well you know that issue. For Konoha if anything else.”

“What am I to do with you gone?” Kakashi asked even as he sat up eyeing Naruto’s ass the only thing he could see of the blond whose head had disappeared along with his torso under the bed.

“Torment Yamato taicho again?” Naruto mumbled the sound more muffled from him up sided down.

“He deserved it.” Kakashi responded even as he inched a little closer.

“Just mad because he figured it out first.” Naruto snorted as he found what he was looking for and shuffled back onto the bed. Running ass first into Kakashi’s embrace. “Sensei?”

“You need to go?” Kakashi asked. Not because he was being selfish but because he wanted to confirm Naruto’s state of mind. For someone as unpredictable as him it was best to hear out loud what he was thinking.

“Yeah.” Naruto said softly dropping whatever it was off the bed and rubbing Kakashi’s hands. Kakashi’s ears registered something soft landing and rolling away but he was unconcerned. He more cared about the boy in his arms about to leave his bed and their village for who knew how long.

“Yamato forgot the proper way to treat a Sempai.” Kakashi sulked playfully. He reached over Naruto’s neck to nibble his ear.

“Don’t torment him too much. He kept quiet for you too.” Kakashi snorted and Naruto sighed. “You know he kept quiet for you. Also Baa-chan. This mission is really important to Baa-chan. She thought I didn’t notice but, this is really important.”

Kakashi was unaware of just what could be so important but Naruto was giving no details. He released Naruto to watch Naruto scramble off the bed to pick something off the ground. A storage scroll. Kakashi fell back on his pillows dramatically as he watched the half dressed Naruto rummage about for his clothes.

“You’ll be heading back to your apartment?” Kakashi asks when he already _knows_ the answer.

“Yeah.” Naruto sighs as he slips on normal Ninja gear as if they were parts of his clothing. Such a sight is arousing to Kakashi but he shoves that part away.

“We are going to need a house.” Kakashi chuckles mostly because it was true but because he wanted to see Naruto’s reaction. As it is it was better than he imagined. Naruto pauses and drops his shirt fumbles with the scroll again as he whirls to face Kakashi with happy blue eyes.

“Seriously?” He demands and Kakashi snorts because of course he was serious. Naruto must have read the look because he rolls his eyes. “I didn’t think you would want to share space so soon. I mean the books Sai read…”

“It’s what I want.” Kakashi interrupts. “We’ll talk more when you get back. We have to get a place, with a lot of room. Unless we plan on moving again in the near future.” The flame of happiness in the blue eyes is more than enough for him. Naruto sldes into his shirt his gaze fixed on Kakashi.

“When I get back.” Naruto promises and Kakashi fights back his smile because this part of Naruto is so cute and never changes. At least he hopes it never will change. The determination that rises up when he promises something. The firm gaze. Back then on someone so young it was adorable. It still is but in a different way.

“How long?” He asks the only thing he will allow himself to ask.

“Shouldn’t be any longer than a month.” Naruto admits and Kakashi feels his stomach twist at the thought of Naruto _there_ for so long but he tamps it down.

“It’s because of Shikamaru’s report.” Naruto shrugs but Kakashi could see there is another reason he wants to go.

“He isn’t him.” Kakashi reminds because this is one thing Naruto has to remember.

“I know.” Naruto mumbles. “But they were like _us_. So I kind of get that. Even if he’s a slimy prick.” Kakashi knows the ‘us’ Naruto refers to is not them. That does not stop his from worrying.

“There’s something else you want to say to him huh?” Kakashi sighs.

“Sorry.” Naruto grins and Kakashi feels himself drowning in the smile that reminds him of sunshine.

            --------------------------

“So he’s gone.” Kakashi laughs as he sits in front the memorial stone. “I never thought I would be the one waiting on him to come back. I don’t mind it after all. Just wished I could have had a mission too. Everyone is staring.”

Kakashi grins looking at the cloudy sky. He was happy enduring the rumours and the stares. The jokes in the station because everyone thought he had been jumped. The jealousy because why was it not them?

Those groaning because they had lost on some serious money. The chuunins were the worst. He had to endure the mumbles before they brightened up knowing how much he would suffer. To them it was suffering. To him, there was something about your loved one creeping into bed after their patrol.

Or sneaking into bed because of theirs. Their sex life he was doing his best to hide. There much he was of Naruto he was not willing to share with anyone. Their important people saw them kiss. Through his mask, Naruto it turned out to be was very selfish. Who knew?

“Sorry.” Kakashi laughed again at the stone. “I think I forgot myself for a moment. Ahh, I’m getting old. Or it’s just love. Obito, as my friend you have to hear about my happiness. It’s your duty. You’ll understand me better than anyone else after all.”

Another smile because he felt so much closer to his teammates at that moment. “I have to tell Rin all about the house I want to pick. We’ll only know for sure when Naruto comes back but I can look now. It has lots of room. It’s a simple place.”

Kakashi sighed at the house he had spotted when avoiding Tsunade-sama. It was so simple he was unable to believe it. They did not need a big place after all but this house just screamed home.

“I think he’ll love it.” Kakashi chuckled blushing. “It reminds me of him a lot. Of course I have other places picked in case he doesn’t like it and-.” Kakashi cut himself off. “I’m rambling. That’s new.”

He shook his head to steady his thoughts. “I guess I know you are happy for us and I just wanted to tell you more. That and just waiting for Naruto gets boring.  I forgot how annoying it is to wait on someone.” Kakashi admitted.

“We might have kids.” Kakashi admitted in a grin. “That’s why we need the extra space. Naruto’s been working on that seal nonstop. I’ll be going now. I know how you are about dividing you attention when Rin and I are involved. I’ll be going to see Sensei for a bit.” Kakashi admitted. “We have some final things to talk about, my guilt for one but I’m happy.”

Kakashi turned to leave brushing away at his pants his smile hidden behind his mask. “Sensei will understand.” He admitted as he left. “I love him, I told him and we will take care of each other. I won’t let my precious people die.”

“It’s finally here.” Kakashi murmured to himself as he left the memorial stone behind. “That proper peace, we can be _happy_ now. There is no more guilt. There is no more pain. No more grudges. Just Shinobi ,and Minato-sensei’s kid. My lover did all of that.”

Out of habit, Kakashi dragged down his forehead protector to cover one eye. “I’m so happy. I love him so much. I’m so _grateful._ ” If a few tears of happiness slid down his face as he walked away fell. There was no one who would mention them.


	16. 12 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Hokage Uzumaki Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh finally at the end ^_^  
> It's been fun writing this I got some nice comments and even some great messages I loved them all thx so much you guys are absolute DARLINGS.  
> I had so much to do this chapter but I'm actually relieved that this is finally done

When he started his relationship with Naruto, Kakashi had been prepared for many things. Stress for one. The loss of most things rational. The fact that every time he predicted Naruto’s next move there would be at least three other occasions where he would be unable to do that. He was fine with that. It made things better he had gone into the relationship with his eyes wide open at least that was what he had convinced himself. No amount of preparation could have prepared him for the chaos that his life had so easily become after developing a relationship with Naruto. Would he change anything about it? No. But he certainly wished for a little less chaos sometimes.

Kakashi removed his book from his face tilting his head briefly to the side as he sensed two chakra signatures quickly approaching. The speed they were approaching had him eyeing his book and contemplating whether to drop it now or drop it when required to. There was no doubt that chaos would ensue the moment those two entered the room.

His life with Naruto had not been easy. Their courtship had been rocky. Their feelings about each other and about their village had caused from time to time some major flare ups. Waiting on Naruto to return from his journey from the snakes den had been very rough on Kakashi. He had spent that time waiting and thinking about basically everything. He had no plans on running away but he had no plans on letting Naruto to be reckless either.

Naruto’s return had sparked many things. Their more or less official dating. Naruto had wanted to rush them and Kakashi wanted to take his time. His need to make sure he was not pressuring the other man had caused some rather surprising and enjoyable events for the two of them. Telling Naruto that he may not be sure about what he wanted seemed to spark something very dark inside him. Did Kakashi enjoy poking at the dark side? Yes. Did he do it often? No.

They were who they were and they were becoming a different sort of team so their fights from time to time surprised no one as they fought to get their points across. Naruto’s almost obsession with the seal had led to a few moments of unease in Kakashi that each time they rose he squashed them ruthlessly.

Sadly, those crushed feeling rose up the moment that Naruto announced he was not only finished with the jutsu but he was just about ready to try it. It had led to such high tension that the office was tense, their friends were tense and when Naruto finally confronted him about it the fight had lasted a week before Kakashi gave in.

It had been so hard to deny Naruto. He wanted Naruto to be a father but for him to become one made him nervous, anxious and more than a little scared. Their fight had left him more accepting to seeing himself in a child of Naruto’s. Sadly that had only been the tip of the iceberg for the fight.

Tsunade-sama had been hinting heavily about her need to retire about that time. Naruto had been plenty eager to jump onboard and fulfil his dream but Kakashi had been thinking about the various consequences and tossed himself into the campaign for Hokage. The village had been amused about the bickering between the couple. Their arguments and rivalry went on all day to stop the moment they entered the bedroom to start immediately the next morning.

Naruto had been frustrated beyond all belief that Kakashi was his rival and in his eyes blocking the last step to his dream while Kakashi had been thinking of Naruto’s growth and the family they were going to have. Kakashi’s poorly worded words on Naruto’s capabilities of balance had led to them not having any intimate moments at all for a month.

It had been like the hell of the start of their relationship all over again. Seeing but not touching. Kakashi had felt as though he was slowly going out of his mind but before he could talk to Naruto the blonde had caved in. Kakashi understood Naruto’s anger and frustration but he had his own frustration as well.

In an attempt to compromise, he had offered to be the one to carry their baby so Naruto could become Hokage. Naruto’s face after he suggested such a thing led to him never bringing it up again. Naruto had later confessed that for him the Jutsu was almost perfect but for a normal human and Kakashi was normal, the results could go from bad to horrifying.

That had only made Kakashi more determined to take the Hat for himself if only for a little while. It had finally come down to a simple agreement. If Naruto got pregnant before the succession ceremony, Kakashi would become Hokage. Leaving it to chance was something that was more Tsunade-sama than him but Kakashi had simply agreed to Naruto’s method.

That was why the day the sixth Hokage was announced that Kakashi stood looking down on Konoha, Hokage hat on his head, pride in his heart as the Sixth Hokage. Naruto had been in the crowd grinning up at him among friends and the villagers. Naruto was pregnant. Their first child Naruto was carefully carrying. The day of his succession was the best day of his life. He would be Hokage, Naruto would train, be his assistant and raise their children for a few years. There was no doubt because Kakashi was Hokage, Naruto got to see just how it affected their life.

“Hokage? What a stupid thing. Stupid Dad.”

“Don’t be like that.”

Kakashi looked on the two fruits of his and Naruto’s labor. Their children. Boruto, almost a clone of Naruto except for his eyes and his delicate looking skin. Also Naruto’s hair had never been so carefully spiked and thick. No not exactly spiked but the locks were certainly more organised than either of theirs. Kakashi shrugged that off. Their daughter Sakuma, a blessing that carried his looks, Kurama’s marks and Naruto’s eyes.

“Yo.” Kakashi greeted bringing attention to his presence. His children finally noticed him. Sakuma freezing in the middle of lowering her own mask and Boruto’s face twisting into annoyance.

“Great. Another stupid Hokage.” Boruto muttered.

“Saa.” Kakashi drawled amused. “What happened?”

“Dad sent a shadow clone to pick me up.” Boruto snapped his black eyes showing his anger. “Worthless Old man!”

“Who me?” Kakashi teased.

“He doesn’t mean you papa.” Sakuma responded rolling her eyes. Kakashi was always struck by just how much like him she really was. It was looking at a past him sometimes, just a better one. Much better.

“Naruto doesn’t mean to be busy.” Kakashi offered as he waved the children closer. Boruto trailed closer a little unwillingly but he came nonetheless. “Hokage is a very important job.”

“But he promised!” Boruto complained. “We were going to go for ramen but it’s a clone that came because he has some meeting!”

“Dad’s going to be the Hokage.” Sakuma stressed her young voice showing her annoyance. “He didn’t break his promise just that his real body had to go to a meeting. He still picked you up.”

“A clone.” Boruto sneered and Kakashi sighed. Boruto was so much like Naruto it was scary, sometimes he wondered if this would have been Naruto if only Minato had lived. He found it hard to imagine a Naruto that did not idolise Minato but who knows what could have been. Honestly, he had expected resentment from Boruto because he was the one that was unable to spend enough time with his family.

There had been plenty late nights and plenty times he was simply not in the village. He knew that it had hurt his little family. He was on time to his Hokage duties but it seemed that for his personal life he was always just late.

_A small blonde figure passed out on the hospital chair next to the bed. The moon high in the sky. Kakashi paused at the door to stare at the figure in the bed. Blonde hair blue eyes and a tired body. Naruto cradled the small bundle in his arms. Kakashi looked at the fast asleep Boruto in the chair and walked over to pull the blanket that had been slowly slipping down back up._

_“She looks just like you.” Naruto teased as he raised his head to look at Kakashi. “Especially around the mouth. Almost an exact copy. Finally the mystery of the former Copy nins face shall be revealed to everyone.”_

_Kakashi snorted as he slid off his Hokage hat and walked carefully over to the bed. Leaning over the two on the bed, he made sure his robes did not disturb them. He contemplated removing his mask but instead kept that on, as he could not stay long. Still he marvelled at their daughter. Like Boruto had been as a newborn she was tiny, she also held the whisker marks but she was beautiful. Better yet she and Naruto were healthy._

Their lives together had not been an easy thing. Naruto had decided to stop at two children and Kakashi had been good with the decision. They had a son and a daughter. Naruto made a great father and their children adored him. Kakashi knew he and Boruto had their own problems to work through but he was also aware that Boruto was very proud of him.

“To a Hokage, everyone is family.” Kakashi repeated the words he had heard Naruto repeating to their children. He knew how Boruto felt about him barely being around there was not much he could do about that. There was a lot of work that had to be done.

“What’s so great about Hokage?” Boruto asked. “Stupid old man, we finally were going to be a proper family.”

“Being Hokage was always Naruto dream.” Kakashi mused. “Your Grandfather was Hokage. From the time he was a child it was your Dad’s dream to become Hokage and protect the village.”

“Dad promised a lot of people he would change the world and become Hokage.” Sakuma announced her pride showing even through her mask. “Papa and Dad are heroes. We are lucky no one has two kages as parents.”

“Like that matters when you can’t do normal family things.” Boruto muttered and Kakashi sighed.

“Dad won’t be around as much but he’ll still be around. Just because he sends, a Kage Bunshin doesn’t mean he won’t be around. Dad’s Kage Bunshin is really special!”

“That’s right.” A rumbling voice announced. Kakashi’s eyes flicked to where Naruto’s shadow clone was climbing through the window. Kakashi met the gaze of the Kurama possessed Shadow clone.

“You.” Boruto sneered looking away.

“Why didn’t you wait?” Kurama demanded. “I’m sure that clone told you I was coming after I got up from my nap. You didn’t have to storm home all offended.”

“My Dad was supposed to pick me up.” Boruto stressed. “Not you.”

“Your Dad and I are one.” Kurama announced proudly. “You even have my marks. It’s like you are my kids too.” Kakashi was unable to bite back his laughter and his chuckle filled the room along with Boruto’s angry squawking.

“Who is your kid stupid fox!”

“Well going on looks you have three Dads kiddo.”

“Don’t tease him.” Sakuma scolded and Kakashi witnessed the teasing look be replaced by adoration as Kurama looked from Boruto to Sakuma. Boruto and Kurama never really got along. Kakashi never understood why.

Kurama was around more as Naruto gained understanding of his own seal. Kurama was able to leave the seal for a while in his Bijuu form. Naruto had been ecstatic. Kurama had just used his new freedom to fall asleep just outside the gates disappointing Naruto and amusing the villagers. After that seal had been basically mastered they had gone about trying to allow Kurama to possess a shadow clone while Naruto was in control of the main body.

The experiments had interesting. On mastering it Kurama had ended up babysitting a time or two that Naruto and Kakashi were unable to be home. Sometime during that Boruto had developed a strong dislike towards Kurama.

Naruto was curious to why but had left it alone. Kakashi had not been around enough to get to the problem but now that he was going to be he would have to unravel just why Boruto had such a strong dislike for Kurama. It even topped the anger that Boruto carried towards him.

“Little Kakashi.” Kurama rumbled down at Sakuma. It had always amazed Kakashi how words came from Kurama without his needing to move his lips but it helped in figuring out just who was talking if you ever got confused.

Little Kakashi. It was Kurama’s pet name for Sakuma. Kakashi knew that Sakuma was proud of him in her own way. She copied his mask not because she was ashamed of the fox marks on her face or because she was shy. She did it to protect him and his privacy and that touched him more than anything could have. She was a smaller him for sure her silver hair doing its own thing. He was curious to just how it would grow if it would resemble his or his mother’s or maybe Kushina’s. His children’s growth intrigued him.

“Kurama why did you come?” She asked peering up at him.

“Well when the little kid ran off.” Kurama said sliding Boruto a sly grin. Boruto snorted before turning to leave the room. “Well when he ran off I decided to pop in and say hi before I went back.” Kurama finished in a shrug.

“Oh.” Sakuma’s voice showed her disappointment. Kurama’s lips turned up in a smirk as he looked down at Sakuma’s head. Those two really got along and Kakashi was at the point he simply did not want to know what made them so happy in each other’s company.

Boruto had Naruto’s mischievousness, Sakuma had Naruto’s caring heart and observation. Just as Naruto was simply too kind hearted, Sakuma was kind hearted and Kakashi had been worried for her future as a ninja before he had watched Kurama’s simply sparring session. Sakuma had his resolve and he was glad she had it. Kakashi just hoped she was never of need of it.

He was going to around a lot more now. Naruto would be sharing the experiences with them. Being with Naruto’s clone did not bother him the way it obviously bothered Boruto. They would be looking over the village together.

Kakashi tuned into the conversation again to notice that Kurama was poofing away, returning to Naruto and Sakuma was looking glum as she looked at where Kurama had stood. Kakashi gave her a smile and watched as her attention was pulled to him.

“Shall we go for ramen?” He asked. “We’ll go to the hot spring after.”

Kakashi was delighted in her smile that showed through her mask even as her eyes closed in happiness showing their delight. An eye smile like he did so often. “Yes!” Her voice showed her happiness.

           --------------

“I’m so jealous.” Naruto complained as he quietly slipped into their bed. “I’ve been stuck talking to the council all evening and you went for ramen.” Naruto gently bumped his head against Kakashi’s side. “I want ramen too.”

Kakashi stifled the laugh that wanted to escape. It was not late but late enough that the kids had already gone to sleep and the entire house was quiet. The trip for ramen had been entertaining for certain. Boruto had been sullen until the first bowl had been placed in front him.

Kakashi with his usual amusement had quickly eaten and just watched his children. Filling Boruto was as difficult as filling Naruto. In a few years, Boruto just might give Naruto a run for his money in terms of food consumption.

The great thing about taking the kids to the hot springs was the simple fact that they fell asleep so easily afterwards. They certainly did not get it from them Kakashi knew that but it was amusing to see them tottering all the way home cheeks flushed from soaking in the hot water.

“Kakashiii.” Naruto groaned bringing his attention back to Naruto. “It’s not fair!”

“I know.” Kakashi chuckled leaning to kiss Naruto on the nose. “Boruto sulked a lot.”

“It was unavoidable.” Naruto winced. “You’ve already stepped down but we can’t use this time to be a family because there is so much to do.”

“He’ll understand.” Kakashi mused. “He already had one father be Hokage.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Naruto yawned. “I wish we could have gone for that ramen.” He said sleepily.

“We’ll have an office family ramen dinner.” Kakashi promised. “Like you did for me.”

“That was fun.” Naruto smiled. “Ramen and us whenever we missed you too much.”

“I looked forward to it.” Kakashi reminded him. “Now sleep.”

“Umm.” The contented sound came back as a reply and Kakashi smiled.

            ------------------------

“Kakashi.” The calm tones saying his name without an honorific as usual has Kakashi leaning back slightly to see Sasuke his eyebrow arched as he watched Kakashi struggle with Sakuma’s hair. He had insisted on putting the bows in after all but her hair just seemed to reject them.

“Sasuke.” Kakashi nodded ignoring the fact his face was bared and he had at least five hairpins in his mouth. “You are back. There are plenty people who will be glad to see that.”

“Hn.” Was the response and Kakashi took his hands from Sakuma’s hair to keep her from moving. Eyeing her hair and the bows that decorated the top of it, he gave up and started removing them instead. Maybe a nice big bow would be better.

“Sasuke Oji-san!” Boruto skidded into the room his face showing his excitement and general pleasure of seeing Sasuke there. Kakashi bit back his laughter at the Oji-san that was tacked onto Sasuke’s name. He had a feeling he failed because between his shoulders he could feel a heavy unhealthy glare.

“Boruto.” Sasuke’s slightly amused tone made Kakashi roll his eyes. For reasons unknown to him Boruto had taken a liking to Sasuke. A very strong liking that was growing with the approach of Naruto’s succession ceremony.

“You’re back.” Boruto said excitedly skidding to a stop in front of Sasuke. His happy face had Kakashi shaking his head even as he finished the bow on the left side of Sakuma’s head. He had no idea how those two met but the first time Sasuke had come over Boruto had revealed he had already met Sasuke and while Boruto clung to Sasuke not everyone was fond of the raven haired man.

“Here again, Daddy isn’t home.” Sakuma sniffed as she wiggled away from Kakashi. She stood between him and Sasuke glaring up at the man and Kakashi fought his chuckle from escaping. Sakuma had taken an instant dislike to Sasuke.

“I know he isn’t here.” Sasuke said slowly as he gave Sakuma a small frown. “He soon will be however.”

“You plan to wait here?” She demanded hands on her hips. Sasuke showed a flicker of amusement before his face changed to politeness.

“He won’t be long.”

“This is the Hokage family house.” Sakuma stressed. “Someone like you can’t just hop in whenever you feel like coming back to the village.”

“It isn’t like that.” Boruto protested. “He’s really cool and really strong too!”

“Also never around.” Sakuma stated scathingly. “And Daddy is strong too! Just because we’ve only seen him at home doesn’t mean he isn’t strong.”

“What would you know?” Boruto mumbled. “Hokage is mostly a desk job.”

“It’s a protection job.” Sakuma growled and Boruto swallowed nervously. Kakashi was unsure just who that intimidating air had came from but every time she used it against her brother, he found it delightful. Especially now with her huge purple bow waving with each shake of her head.

“Yeah so?” Boruto muttered.

“The strongest is Hokage.” Sakuma stated with pride. “Daddy always wanted to become Hokage. Hokage is-“

“His dream I get that.” Boruto sighed. “There’s nothing good out of our Dad being Hokage.”

“I’d rather Hokage than that.” Sakuma sniffed and Sasuke’s eyes widened on realizing the ‘that’ Sakuma was referring to happened to be him.

“Don’t speak to him like that! He was extremely cool! He’s Dad’s friend too.”

“Among other things.” Sakuma muttered. “What do you want to talk to Dad about?”

“His succession.” Sasuke murmured watching Sakuma. “Among other things.” Kakashi watched Sakuma bristle a little and finally released his laugh. Sakuma had a one-sided hate going on with Sasuke. He was unsure how it started but it was more obvious every time he looked. Sakuma who was so friendly to everyone was blunt and unkind to Sasuke. It amused everyone. That part of her reminded him of Naruto, Kakashi wondered if one day Sasuke would be a good support for Sakuma.

Even now the bond that Sasuke and Naruto had between them had not faded, it had changed and that was what was important. He knew that between himself and Sasuke there was a simple understanding. They got each other and there was no more to be said. Sasuke had fallen before but Naruto had picked him up. That last information gathering journey had taken less time than even Naruto had anticipated. Sasuke had returned for a small while but his inability to relax had seen him setting off again.

Sasuke worried about his enemies. Konoha’s enemies, enemies in particular. In any information on the sage and he was after it. Learning the truth and learning about himself had helped Sasuke. He had been able to let all the hatred go, Sasuke did not come out and laugh but he was at peace and he had allowed himself to care again.

So even though Sakuma did not trust him. Even though he was barely here and having to deal with the consequences from that. Sasuke was at a sort of peace. He was Naruto’s eyes on the outside and part of their team.

Kakashi gently patted his daughter on the head to soothe her. If Naruto was on his way back then it was better for him to not see his precious people at each other’s throats. Maybe the more she learned in the academy she would relax her guard more. Or it could be raised up, he had changed the curriculum.

Retirement was a good thing, Kakashi felt at peace as well. Naruto was a good successor or he would be. He had matured and aged well. Kakashi finally felt as if he had fulfilled his own promises. To Minato and to Obito.

He had time now, to learn about his children and help them learn about and find their own Wills of Fire. He wanted to watch over them and help them develop into their own people. During his time in office he had felt as if his shadow just might smother their children. Boruto was Boruto. Sakuma was Sakuma. Just like Sasuke was more than an Uchiha. Just like Naruto was more than the Kyuubi’s Jinchuuriki and Minato’s son he wanted the villagers to see their children as more than their children.

Who knew what the future would bring for their children but he knew the loneliness Naruto experienced their children would never have to go through. None of the village children would have to go through that either. He was so proud but he was ready to step down.

Retirement was not a bad thing at all, Naruto’s generation had their job to do. Kakashi smiled at Sasuke and watched the flicker of unease that flashed across the man’s face.  There was nothing wrong in getting old.

               -----------------

“So it’s not.” Naruto paused. “Dumb?”

“And when has that ever stopped you?” Kakashi asked curiously, as he peered over his book. Naruto had just received his clothes and the succession was in a few days. Strangely enough, Naruto was fretting over his looks. His hair had once again been shorn short. Not that Kakashi did not appreciate the look. The long blonde locks were intriguing but this look was good too. It gave Naruto that mature air that suited the laugh lines around his eyes. Naruto had changed and aged after all. He had too but he had not changed much.

“I just want to look ready.” Naruto sighed as he moved around looking at his reflection. “Oh and we are not getting this dirty, get that idea out your head now.”

Kakashi sighed in disappointment because what a pity. He had the fantasy in his head almost played out and had been about to suggest it. Loving someone who knew you so well caused problems sometimes.

“It’s hot.” Kakashi said trying to placate Naruto. “It was just a thought.”

“That was going to lead to you joining me at the mirror.” Naruto snorted. He turned around a smirk on his face and Kakashi’s blood leapt in his veins. “Wait until later.”

“Is that a promise?” Kakashi asked breathlessly because age made Naruto _better_. The boy he had fallen in love with had grown into a man that could shoulder everything on his shoulders and into a man who knew what Kakashi wanted before he even asked himself.

“Just wait.” Naruto said in a half purr and it took everything Kakashi had in him to not toss the bed sheet aside and pounce on Naruto. That tone of voice and the lazy glance never failed to get his heart beating faster and his breath to catch in his throat. He would always want Naruto and that would never change.

“So you know what you want? Or do you have a plan?” Kakashi asked his tone deceptively calm as his hands trembled lightly.

“It’s a surprise.” Naruto chuckled as he adjusted a few things on his outfit. “A good way to get rid of the stress.”

“I see.” Kakashi mumbled twiddling his thumbs. “And this should happen?”

“When I’m done with my meeting.” Naruto sighed. “The last one thankfully. I can’t wait until I’m up there. Somehow I know it won’t feel real until I’m up there.”

“We’ll be all with you.” Kakashi hummed. “Not up there but all of us will be there. I think Boruto will have come around a little more by then.”

“I’ll help him understand.” Naruto smiled. “I get what he is feeling but maybe he’s a little young to understand. The times are different and already the kids are showing the change.”

“Well if he can’t understand, his teachers and classmates will help him.” Kakashi mused. “Shikadai doesn’t give Shikamaru this sort of trouble.”

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. “That’s because Shikadai is just like Shikamaru, just like him. That kid doesn’t want to bother with anything and I mean anything. Everything is a pain and a bother. It’s like looking at us in the past.”

“Hmm really.” Kakashi mumbled tilting his head back. “I wouldn’t know.”

“I’m just glad that Sakuma isn’t like what I was told you were like.” Naruto teased. “I wonder when she’s going to lay off Sasuke.”

“Hmmm, after a near death situation? Or when he gets manipulated to leave the village?”

“She’s not that much like me.” Naruto spluttered.

 “Umhm.” Kakashi nodded letting his scepticism show.

“She’s not! She talks like you.” Naruto scoffed.

“Our children have a lot of you in them.” Kakashi shrugged.

“Their Papa too.” Naruto said softly. “They love their Papa as much as I do. They were frustrated that their Papa wasn’t around much but they are proud of their Papa who was Hokage.”

“Naruto.” Kakashi whispered through a dry throat.

“So that’s that.” Naruto mumbled turning back to the mirror. “I’m going to do this.”

“I love you too.” Kakashi smiled watching Naruto’s fingers still in the mirror. “I love all of you. No matter what. I wouldn’t give this family up for anything.” Kakashi had no need to tell Naruto how much he needed this, how much their little family had changed him and kept changing him. There was no need because Naruto _knew_.

Naruto was the one who forced him to spar after a particularly bad dream. Who was his sounding board on his ideas when he was Hokage. Who reassured him the kids didn’t hate him they were just in awe of him. He who wanted to be Naruto’s support had managed to be but Naruto was his support too. There was no special person beyond Naruto and their children and making the hard decisions now so Naruto would not have to had been his vow as Hokage.

“It’s almost time.” Naruto whispered and the glee that filled his voice had Kakashi smiling and his heart thudding in excitement. After all this time, Naruto was so close to his dream. A dream he grew while he stared at the Hokage Mountain. Kakashi found himself impatient for the day that Naruto’s face would be right next to his.

There was no Hokage that could say they had managed to accomplish everything that they wanted to accomplish. That was the sad thing about being human. Had Kakashi finished everything he had wanted to? No.

Did he feel he made the right choices throughout his time as Hokage? No. Some of his decisions he was hoping would not come back to harm him, his family or the village but what was done was done. He had been trying and that was all he could do. The world had changed and he had been a Hokage of that change.

Were there some bad stuff out there? Yes, but their past would _never_ be repeated. Ever. They were a ninja village and they would have to endure plenty of suffering and pain but they were the hope of their ancestors and they were working on that path to the sun. They finally had escaped the dark murky trouble of their history.

Help each other and compete against each other. That was the new rules of the villages and so far, it seemed to be working. It was surprising just how low the death counts during the Chuunin exams had gotten with the new control and management.

Less dying, more work getting done because everyone was helping each other. They were still Shinobi, they still had their struggles but the world that had been filled with hatred was soon going to be a faint memory.

He loved Naruto so much. He could not say it enough.

           ------------

“This is unexpected.” Kakashi chuckled. It was early, very early and he expected Naruto to still be sleeping. Yet Naruto was behind him, arms wrapped around his waist and nuzzling his neck. He lowered the heat on the stove as he allowed himself a few seconds to bask in the affection.

“You were gone.” Naruto rasped sleepily. “No ramen?”

“No ramen.” Kakashi chuckled allowing Naruto to nuzzle more of his neck. “They need a proper morning breakfast.”

“Not rice.” Naruto moaned into Kakashi’s neck before delivering a bite that made his gasp before he stifled it. “Ramen Kakashi. Do ramen.”

“No.” Kakashi snorted pushing Nauto away his attention going back to the stove. “You most likely are going to have ramen later so a proper meal now.”

“Ahh miso, fish, rice and is that eggs? Why are you going to so much effort?” Naruto questioned leaning over Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi sighed at the weight and continued moving with Naruto latched onto him.

“This is something I wanted to do.” He shrugged.

“Do some toast as well.” Naruto sighed. “Just in case Boruto has to rush off. On second thought.” The weight on his shoulder was removed and instead a familiar warmth was at his side as Naruto hummed and went for the bread. “I’ll do it.”

Kakashi blinked at the sight of Naruto next to him humming as he sliced the bread and removed the toaster from the cupboard. It was not like they had not prepared a meal before. Many times they had prepared a meal in this same kitchen it was just that as usual seeing Naruto next to him in this way always made him pause for a few moments because of how simple and normal it seemed.

Some Shinobi were unable to accept a normal life. Some did not want it and others thought they either did not deserve it or could not survive it. Kakashi was glad he was not one of those Shinobi, that thanks to Naruto he was able to accept the simple life of a Father. Preparing a meal for them and their children, it would never fail to amaze him.

“I’ll wake Sakuma.” Naruto offered and Kakashi hummed happily in response.

         --------------------------

“This seems familiar.” Kakashi drawled and got two confident chuckles in return. It was familiar the scene just not his role in it. He and Naruto had a rather exploratory sex life that never changed even with their children. Naruto was the type to spring surprises on him so Kakashi had spent many a meeting plotting a way to get his blonde alone, and then what to do afterwards.

He spent a lot of time doing that when he could get away with it. So with all that they had done it was sort of amusing to see the same thing he had pulled on Naruto so long ago being pulled on him now. Back then he had planned on playing but decided against it after seeing the blonde fast asleep in their room.

He had turned his attention to the seal he had slapped on in his moment of lust. Caught up in his transformation and the seal he never noticed Naruto waking up, but that was back then and this was now. Apparently, Naruto had kept that memory close to him.

Teenager Naruto and his Naruto. He bit back a shudder not that it did him any good. Naruto knew all his tells. He had been spending the last twelve years getting to know all of Kakashi. So while he fought back his reactions he watched Naruto and his clone exchange knowing looks.

“Well honestly I was just waiting for the right moment to use this.” Naruto admitted as Teenager Naruto smirked at him. Teenager Naruto was even wearing the old orange jumpsuit, this was torture.

“Oh? So you have plays for when we get older?” Kakashi asked deciding to slide the sheet off his lower half. He soaked in the moment both Naruto’s eyes flickered over him heat rising in their eyes before they focused once again on his face, with some degree of difficulty.

“Well, that stuck with me you know?” Teenager Naruto sighed as he slinked forward to kneel on the bed. “It was so amazing but you knew that. I got to thinking how good it would be if I returned the favour. So finally now I can.”

“Finally huh.” Kakashi purred sliding forward to grip the clone by his neck and draw him in closer. He had closed his eyes and was starting a slow kiss with younger Naruto when he heard shuffling. One eye opening even as he dominated the kiss he watched as _his_ Naruto rearranged himself and watched them.

Pulling teenager Naruto closer to him so that his lap was full of younger Naruto, Kakashi shifted them so that he could make eye contact with his Naruto. He was unsure what plan the other two had up their sleeves but…He could deal with anything Naruto wanted to dish out.

“Pervert.” Naruto whispered and Kakashi just arched a brow as his tongue tangled with teenager Naruto’s.

Last time they had gotten creative. Driven Naruto out of his mind until he trembled and weakly tried to wiggle away. Naruto had gasped when Kakashi made him look his clone in the eyes while his clone sucked off Naruto. Naruto had sworn before trembling and pleading. Naruto had not had to wait long, soon it had been Kakashi biting back curses as he gripped Naruto’s toned hips.

That was how back then with him in charge had gone. He was curious to how it would go with older, wiser and slyer Naruto.

Who would move first that was the question. Then what would the move be? Kakashi kept his eyes on his Naruto even though he had the feeling that the move would not come from that direction. He was right. The glide of a warm hand against his chest alerted him. Next was the smooth glide down over muscle until it reached his sleep pants.

Kakashi lazily broke the kiss to watch as Dilated blue eyes watched him and he could feel a finger hooked inside the waistband. Teenager Naruto pouted slightly and Kakashi felt himself giving in even before his hips lifted to assist with the pants removal.

A small container came flying in his direction and he froze even as Teenager Naruto caught it with one hand and without moving never turning around once.

“I still remember my first time topping.” Naruto purred and Teenager Naruto winked at him. “You were so hot and sexy I couldn’t keep it together. Sort of embarrassing.”

Kakashi did remember that. To Naruto it had been embarrassing but to Kakashi it had been just as hot and sexy. After that first time Naruto had gotten better and _better_. In terms of topping he was better or just as good as Kakashi. Although Naruto seemed to prefer Kakashi topping Naruto did his fair share and more of it.

“I love seeing you lose it.” Teenager Naruto breathed his eyes fixed seriously on his.

“We have that in common.” Kakashi admitted even as his heart rate sped up considerably. Exactly what was going to happen?

Teenager Naruto slowly pushed him backward and down onto the bed keeping eye contact the entire time. Kakashi heard Naruto on the other side of the room chuckling as his clone pushed Kakashi down. Just who was he supposed to keep eye contact with? The firm grasp of his erection with a lubed hand had Kakashi flicking his gaze to the teenager clone before him.

“So if I repeat what you told me.” Naruto’s clone smirked from above him. “Be firm, gentle keep in control and always use enough lube.”

“Fuck.” Kakashi sharply hissed. “While he was keeping his eyes on Naruto and his clone he had forgotten about the clone’s fingers. He basked in the feeling of the heavily lubed finger inside him before that finger twisted causing sparks to dance behind his eyes.

“Distraction is a plus.” Teenager Naruto chuckled. Kakashi shivered as another finger joined the first twisting as he went along. This was certainly different to Naruto’s first time topping. Back then he had had to guide Naruto’s hand even as he fought back his shivers and whispered into Naruto’s ear.

Another thrust with another finger joining and Kakashi fought back the shout that clawed at him. A blur and the sound of something moving fast to stick on the wall above his head had him focusing above him. The simple tag with the intricate seal surprised him enough that with the next careful thrust him body shuddered.

“I bet you’re thinking some good stuff now.” His Naruto laughed from his seat. “You won’t wake them no matter how loud you cry no matter what you say. It’s just us in here and if you want me to forget, I’ll do it.”

Kakashi cursed the fact that Naruto was using his exact same words. Just when had he used them? He had teased Naruto a lot in the beginning of their relationship. Naruto lived and breathed seals he was not surprised to see Naruto whip out a seal but that seal. That particular one looked like of of Kakashi’s earlier dabbles.

“You’re determined to make me beg?” Kakashi demanded looking his Naruto in the eye.

“I can do that. I’ve done that already.” Naruto murmured. “Just making you feel like mine. All over again.” Naruto stood up his eyes roaming over Kakashi and what his clone was doing. “Sometimes it doesn’t feel like enough. No matter how much I do.”

“Just you being you is enough.” Kakashi rasped fighting to keep his voice even.

“I know you feel that way.” Naruto murmured coming to kneel on the bed. Ignoring his clone completely he kneeled by Kakashi’s head. “I love you so much, I always have this need to take everything you can give and more so before we start I’m asking for your permission.”

“You have it.” Kakashi whispered understanding. As much as this was his dream, this was something he too had felt his first month in office. Naruto smirked before unbuttoning his pants. Kakashi had forgotten all about the clone until he felt his legs being moved. In alarm he looked down to only see an impish blue gaze directed at him.

“It will always be us.” Teen Naruto murmured before sliding forward and into Kakashi. Kakashi fought to keep his breathing level but his lips were being claimed in a slow kiss. Teen Naruto released him, both of them panting. The clone pulled back and Kakashi saw why when he saw Naruto offered his hardened length.

“Suck?” Naruto asked playfully. Kakashi snorted before tilting his head back to allow Naruto to slide into his mouth while he maintained eye contact with his lover. His mind reminded him of before when Naruto had avoided eye contact but it was hard to think of that when he looked into the pleased and adoring look of this Naruto. It was not vain to think he had something to do with that look. It was the simple truth.

“Try not to black out.” Came from the clone and Naruto chuckled doing a slight thrust. Kakashi just felt the joy in him bubble up and had to stop himself from smiling. He did not want this to change _ever_ still keeping eye contact Kakashi swallowed and swallowed until his Naruto shuddered above him. Raising his legs, he wrapped them around the teen to draw him closer and fought back his smile as he prepared to give his blonde quite the workout. He loved his blonde, especially when he pulled stuff like this.

                  --------------

He had never gotten around to telling Naruto about Orochimaru. To be more precise, he had not been able to at the time. Even with Naruto going to be Hokage someday he had been unable to speak on some things.

Not being able to share everything had bothered him, greatly. Especially the thing with Orochimaru. Kakashi had a permanent watch on him and his activities, it was foolish not to. The Sannin had claimed no interest in the outside world and the guard was to make sure of that.

Still there were some things they had turned a blind eye to. Some questionable activities that he had been forced to investigate, sometimes personally. That trip that Naruto had taken to the snake Sannin so long ago had changed something between them.

Kakashi knew that Orochimaru had received a talk from Naruto. Naruto scolded everyone that would never change. Still part of him was aware that between Orochimaru and Naruto a strange sort of connect had been forged. Their past and their possibilities. Whatever reason Tsunade-sama had in giving over the information had sparked something.

That something had Naruto go willingly to the snake to issue some sort of warning. Even now Naruto preferred to talk about it, it made him uncomfortable and Kakashi knew he just wanted to put it behind him. Sadly the Sannin would not be out of sight or out of mind. Naruto would know the moment he as Hokage looked at the attendance for the academy.

Whatever reason Orochimaru had for getting a child was not his business but it had worried him. Kakashi had kept the boy’s parentage silent mostly because they had no choice. For the sake of the child if anything. If he had a little suspicion about some of the DNA in the child he was telling no one. Kakashi had read Tsunade-sama’s report after all. Just because he could not see the evidence did not mean he did not think it was there.

Kakashi had been sceptical on hearing that Orochimaru was simply fulfilling a promise. Kakashi had not went into the details he just wanted the Sannin under control. The timing of the child ensured that Boruto was a little closer than he wanted to the child. He was a fairly nice child the method behind his conception…Something told him Naruto would know more than him. Something also told him that Naruto would know more about the true origin of the child. If he was a test tube child, then there may be a few secrets in his DNA. Mitsuki just might cause a problem.

Kakashi felt guilty leaving the Sannin problem behind but there was not much he could have done. Orochimaru had changed, they knew that and letting him prove it was the only option left to them besides killing him.

Killing him was a tempting option but the man had died before, there was only so many times they could do that and now a child was in the equation. Naruto would know how to deal with the problem, he had no choice but to put his faith in Naruto. It seemed that he had that in common with Tsunade. All his faith he put in Naruto.

               -----------------

If they managed to pass the exams the new generation were going to become something to really behold. Kakashi thought so watching the children and watching the people. The former teams that had children, their children had potential all of them. When they graduated there was no real doubt that they would make wonderful Shinobi.

There were some troubles there, Kakashi saw that. The main trouble would have to be those unable to settle. Well, Kakashi knew that Sasuke felt guilty that was why he was never really around. His few visits when he was in the right dimension and the right country were so rare and scarce, Kakashi wondered if Sasuke’s daughter really knew her father’s face.

Sakura was managing however. She was strong, she always was. The generation would surpass them in many ways. The Ino-Shika-Cho that combination was amusing. Kakashi had chuckled when Shikamaru came to talk to them about it. He had laughed after meeting them. Their potential was buried deep. Hopefully it would not be a repeat of the last generation, there was no reason for them to experience war.

There were so many things that had to be addressed but it was no longer his right. It was time to enjoy his family and watch Naruto achieve his dream. There was conflict but there was always conflict in each generation.

Whatever Sasuke came to report, unless Naruto felt like sharing, Kakashi would not know. Sometimes a Hokage could not share his worries with his loved ones. There were many things that stayed in the privacy of his office.

Kage was a hard burden, but Naruto was ready and this new generation was ready. If Naruto slipped up Kakashi was here with a lazy gait and an outstretched arm to haul him up. It was what he had promised to do and what he wanted to do. They were married after all.

             -------------------

Sakuma had a very unlikely friend. Kakashi found it sad he only found out about it when he spotted his daughter by chance. All the children were in the park playing. Kakashi knew he himself at one time had played in that same park at one time.

Not wanting to distract or disturb the children he had hidden and for a while watched his daughter interact with the other children. She was not only friendly Kakashi found but rather, strong willed. The young girl that she was keeping at her side encouraging her to talk more and more had violet hair and chocolate eyes.

Kakashi found that very amusing. He had no idea of who his daughter’s friends were. Sakuma had many things to talk about. Maybe soon enough he would have heard about it. As it was, it was nice to see her picking flowers or chasing the other children acting like a child.

Asuma had acted entitled for just a bit. Kakashi could remember that much. It had quickly melted away and Kakashi was unsure to exactly what brought that change on. Maybe it was Kurenai. Still his child was acting like everyone else and that relieved him.

The feeling of a Shinobi approaching had Kakashi glancing towards the park gates. A graceful walk dark hair and a glow. Well he knew whose daughter his daughter was playing with now. Kakashi chuckled as he watched Hinata deactivate her eyes and tilt her head in his direction in acknowledgement.

There was no hiding from a sensor. Not one with those sort of eyes. Hinata had changed and Kakashi had been pleased to see it. He had heard how Kurenai had despaired. With her small daughter that looked so like her, there was no doubt her daughter would be taking a different path from her. Just like his daughter.

Maybe they could talk over shopping now that he was retired. That sounded nice. Kakashi eyed Hinata’s cut hair and thought about Naruto’s cut hair. Maybe he also should do the same. Sasuke had just grown his out. Kakashi honestly thought Sasuke was looking more and more like Madara but he was keeping that to himself.

He was a little behind on the stuff his children were interested but it was okay and catching up with others from his class and other Shinobi always got amusing. There was no doubt his life would continue to be chaos but what other way could he live with Naruto?

When Sakuma became a Shinobi he could maybe find another interest. Like a good book, or more hot springs. Or surprising his hot Hokage husband. During his time as Hokage there were plenty of times the children would charge in and they would have a small picnic.

Or they would just swing by to see him. The new generation was very bright. Well he was no longer Hokage but he still had plenty of work to do. The children and Naruto meant everything to him. It had taken him six years but he had a small ANBU squad that would look after Naruto that answered to him. It was supposed to be for his protection as a former Hokage but, Naruto was his everything and so were the kids.

Naruto was strong but and the guards were not necessary in terms of power but they were there to fight so Naruto would not have to. They were there to protect the family.

There would be no real need for Naruto to fight. If he ever did, they had a major fight on their hands and everyone would know it. So for right now in their time of peace, Kakashi would manage his small unit and pray the day would never come for Naruto or himself to join the fight. He only knew how to kill to protect after all.

                  ---------------------------

His husband was sexy. It was not something he should be thinking on the day his husband officially became Hokage. Kakashi knew he should be thinking about deep stuff such as how this was finally happening and just how proud he had to be. He was doing that. Just that looking up at Naruto seeing Naruto from a distance he could not fail to notice that his husband was sexy. Very sexy.

The Hokage robes were just a part of it. The jounin vest under it was really bringing out Naruto’s muscles and Kakashi could see the definition from where he was. Kakashi knew Naruto was muscled and sexy but seeing it with those clothes really brought it out and tempted to bring him _up._

Not a very good idea. So not a good idea the day of his husband’s succession ceremony surrounded by friends and their family not to mention ninjas. Not smart. Not a good idea and he was not going to let it happen. He had far more control than that. So as the elders spoke on and on. New elders because those two had retired not too long after he had taken office. They were not even that old. Maybe around Tsunade-sama’s age.

But she was old was she not. Kakashi considered it and decided that maybe the current elders were old. He still had the habit of thinking of his generation. He was old, the Elders were old and Naruto was getting old. He stifled his laughter knowing the others around him would be confused.

Hearing the brief background the Elders were giving about Naruto. Listening to the crowd that were thrumming with the energy because they _knew_ Naruto and had been waiting for so long to see him become Hokage. Standing where he was, listening to it all feeling the energy the whispers, the happiness and from Boruto the discontent.

He could see his husband’s face. Well part of it anyway, still hiden under the Hokage hat. Kakashi was itching for Naruto to step forward and reveal his happy blue eyes let the sun shine down on his blonde hair. Kakashi was waiting like everyone in the crowd below the tower. Waiting for the newest Hokage to be revealed to them and the stone faces and those who had gone before.

Which included him. Who was in the crowd and Tsunade-sama who also was in the crowd. Kakashi was a little unsure if this was a common thing. The predecessor being in the crowd watching on as the successor took the hat. Tsunade-sama had been there during his succession of course. When he had glanced back she had been there but this had to be the first time that two former Hokages stood alive watching the newest one officially become Hokage.

Of course something so strange _had_ to happen because of Naruto. Something so weird of course it had to happen. It was so very, amusing. A smile tugged at his lips behind his mask. Naruto would continue to change things he could feel that. Still his husband was sexy.

Kakashi was pleased with things just the way they were and he knew Naruto would be too. The seventh Hokage. Naruto’s dream was coming true finally. After so many years, so many _delays_. So much time. After the meaning of Hokage had changed, he was finally _, finally_ doing it. So Kakashi’s eyes were tearing a bit.

Standing with their children, standing with the villagers whose respect and love Naruto had earned. It really was Naruto’s dream now beginning.

“This is silly.” Boruto muttered as he slipped his hand into Kakashi’s. Kakashi blinked in surprise before his hand closed around Boruto’s he hummed a negative sound his eyes never once leaving the tower Naruto stood on.

“I don’t think so. For Daddy, this is one of the most important moments of his life. Most likely the fourth best moment.”

“What’s the others?” Sakuma piped up in front of him. Kakashi smiled thinking about the answer.

“Saa is it not obvious? The days you guys were born.” Kakashi paused to pretend to consider. “Then closely followed by the day we got married.”

“You aren’t that important Papa.” Boruto snorted. “It’s when Daddy met grandma and grandpa.”

“He met grandma and grandpa on different days so he couldn’t have.” Sakuma dismissed and Kakashi chuckled sheepishly.

“Can’t I be just as important?”

“No.” The kids said simultaneously and Kakashi sighed loudly pretending to be deeply hurt.

“Either way, this is very important to your Dad. Hokage is very important, Daddy is going to be a very important ninja to the village.”

“I knew that.” Sakuma sniffed.

“Who cares.” Boruto muttered and Kakashi sighed a little in defeat. Boruto would come around eventually. As it was currently he was happy. This current result was okay with him. He was fine with this. As the student of Minato he had followed in his footsteps and upheld his teachings. In the place of his friend and teammate he had become Hokage.

He had also followed his heart, cast aside his fears and doubts and fallen in love. What he got was a little stressful, a little hard on the ego but he would not trade it for the world. Naruto was _worth_ it. Naruto meant everything to him. Just as it had killed him to depend on Naruto and send him on dangerous missions. Just as he had made decisions that he knew he had to make that Naruto would not be able to.

His hopes for the future and his hopes for Naruto saw him through. He loved Naruto and nothing would ever change no matter how chaotic their lives together got. Naruto valued their life together and he valued the village. Everything was as it should be. Looking up at his husband on the Hokage tower ready to be officially Hokage. Ready to fulfil his dream, Kakashi felt nothing but peace. Sometimes he thought about another Naruto and wondered how he was doing. He could only hope for the best however and hope he became just as happy as they were.

Sooner or later he had to find time to go tell Obito. It seemed as if he rarely got to talk to him. That was healthy though but he still should find the time.

                    --------------------------------

He was feeling a lot of things but what he felt as he stood on the tower the Hokage hat firmly in his head was pride and a sense of relief. Finally he was here, after years of waiting and working towards this he was finally _here_.

He could look down and see the excited villagers. They loved him, they supported him and Naruto would do everything he could to protect them. They were his family and his friends. He could see his teammates. Former and current.

Sakura and Sarada. Those two were really similar. Naruto was struck on just how much like her mother Sarada was.  He had the feeling that the dream of Hokage just might skip his children and go to Sakaura’s. That was fine too. It might be funny seeing her go head to head with Konohamaru for it.

He saw Boruto his face going from sulky to pride to back again. Naruto knew that in time Boruto would come to understand it all. He did not need to look for Sasuke, he knew where he was down below. Why Sasuke was not with his own family Naruto did not know but knowing Sasuke it most likely had to do with being a slight bit overprotective.

It was his succession, one would think you could relax. Everyone was focused on him the cool new Hokage after all. The surviving teams and their children. The retired Shinobi and _their_ children. All below the tower waiting for that moment, he would step forward.

Those who had tracked his progress from the beginning. Those whose opinions he had changed. Those who had been rooting for him, supporting him from the very start the moment he mentioned his dream. Iruka-sensei. Kakashi. Tsunade baa-chan. His team mates. His friends. Inside him, Kurama.

Not everyone was here. Not all of the people he had wanted to see him become Hokage were here to witness this moment but Naruto had been left with the conviction that they believed he would be able to do it. Those few moments he had spoken to his Dad to his Mom. They had believed in him and his dream they had done so _much_ for him.

Ero-Sennin. Jiraiya. Naruto had wanted so badly for the old pervert to be here watching him become Hokage. The old man Sandaime too. There were so many people he had wanted to see him become Hokage but he had to have faith they were watching over him and that they would keep watching over him as he continued forward.

“Your Nanadaime. Uzumaki Naruto!” The cheers the chaos from down below. Somehow someone had gotten confetti to blast up from the sides of the tower. Naruto snickered as he stepped forward his bandaged hand taking off his Hokage hat with a sweeping motion. They had come so far for him to make it here.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto!” He called out his voice rising above the cheers and the love he could feel from his village, his home. “I am your Seventh Hokage!”

The chaos that started below. Naruto was pretty sure that he saw Shikamaru wiping away some tears below. He would have to tease him about that later. Hell Sasuke was _smiling_ ; it was getting crazy down there. Boruto had cracked a smile. Sakuma, Naruto was sure she was squealing down there. Kakashi was looking at him his eyes so full of admiration and _love_. Naruto would never get over seeing that in Kakashi’s eyes.

Ino had gotten Sai to do some sort of ink beast that was roaring out congratulations. It was scary how easily Ino controlled him. Maybe Sai liked that. Shikadai looked a tiny bit excited. Very tiny. Mitsuki looked a little lost but happy. From what he remembered of Baa-chan’s ceremony there was something exciting about being a kid and seeing a new Hokage.

This was just his beginning. It was not stopping at becoming Hokage, he was going to be a Hokage like none before him. He was sure he had a lot of work ahead of him but that was okay. He had Kakashi at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.......I hit you in the feels, least I hope I did. Until the next story!


End file.
